My Purpose? What is my Purpose?
by NeonZangetsu
Summary: Naruto had 3 loves in his life; all of them broke his heart. Life in the Village becomes too much for him. Leaving, he sets off a chain of events, as many people chase after him some for love and others to kill him. HAREM/&Bleach, co-written w/Kingkakashi
1. Moving On

A shirtless Naruto was panting heavily as he continued his training sweat glistening off his muscular frame, dripping from his forehead to his chest, and then onto the ground, forming a small pool beneath him as he mercilessly ravaged the rock before him, with his clawed hands.

Gone was the usual jumpsuit he wore, and he was wearing a pair of black Jonin baggy pants much like Kakashi's. The Necklace that Tsunade had given him hung loosely form his neck, but discarded to the side was a Jonin vest, and a black t-shirt. He had taken them off to cool down, so he would not have to halt his training which was at this point, smacking the crap out of a large boulder, which shook with every hit he gave it.

He felt no pain as his fists smacked into the stone, the super human strength of the recently promoted Jonin truly terrifying to behold. He said nothing as he hit the object before him, and cared not who might see him, training in the brutal heat of the summer afternoon

For even to this day,when he had everything he thought he had wanted, he was miserable. He had found Sasuke, five years ago. He had been 18 at the time. A fierce battle had ensued. They had been evenly matched for a time, but in the cataclysmic battle, he had finally defeated the Uchiha, without killing him, and dragged him back to the Leaf.

He had been hailed as a hero. Everyone had praised him. He had gotten the attention he had wanted so badly. Even Sasuke had thanked him for bringing him back. He had risen through the ranks, he had become a Jonin. He had even been recommended by the village, as the successor to Tsunade, as the next Hokage.

This should have cheered him, but it did not.

Sasuke was now engaged to Sakura.

Hinata had long since married Kiba, when he had told her that he had no feelings for her. He had even given her his blessing when she had asked him for it, and he had VOLUNTEERED to be Kiba's best man.

Ino was an Anbu, as was Shikamaru. The two had been dating for at least two years.

Everyone was prosperous, as was he-

But...

He felt hollow. What was there for him here? What purpose did he have? To be Hokage? He felt no drive, no desire for that position. He found no joy in this village, and oddly enough, he bore it no ill will either.

What had happened to him?

What DID he feel?

He felt nothing.

As he turned to leave, he stopped when he heard a voice softly say, "I'm sorry, Naruto. I'm sorry for everything."

He froze for a momentTurning on his heel to face her, his blue eyes widened and he asked, "What was that?"

Taking in a deep breath, she was about to repeat herself, but he stopped her when he snapped, hate in his heart and soul. "You're _sorry_? For what, Sakura? For hitting me? Humiliating me? For stomping me into the ground just so you could look good for Sasuke? Is that what you are sorry for?"

His eyes were red now, he was getting angry, and he made no move to halt the flow of red chakra about him. "Or are you _sorry_ because everyone in this village sees you for what you are? A selfish brat, who throws temper tantrums when she doesn't get what she wants?"

Sakura was at a loss for words, and managed to stammer out: "W-What's come over you?" Tentatively, she place a hand on his shoulder, but he viciously slapped it off. "You seem so angry," Was her worried murmur.

Naruto laughed, but it was not the kind of laugh that was friendly. In fact, it was the furthest thing from friendly. This laugh...

It was harsh and filled with anger, malice and rage. When he opened his eyes, they were as cold and unfriendly as ice, as he felt an unknown hate, pushing him onward, to the brink of insanity,as he now cackled at her.

"Oh I'm so _sorry _Sakura. I suppose you are expecting me to jump up and down and follow you all over the place, just like I did when we were kids. Am I right?"

He bared his elongated teeth at her in a snarl, as he directed his anger upon her. "Well, let me tell you, I don't want anything to do with you. Nothing you could say to me would ever make me change my mind. Now that Sasuke is back, you figure that you can just say sorry, and I'll fall head over heels for you?"

He snorted, and his voice was literally _dripping _with sarcasm. "Sweetheart, I am not falling for it. I might be a fool in some things, but for you, _never again_. Never freaking again." He hissed, his face coming mere inches from hers as he finished.

For once, she was silent. What could she say? What could she do? Taking a deep breath, Sakura nodded, hiding her brokenness inside. "I understand. I won't cross your path anymore, and won't bother you ever again. I just wanted you to know that I regret my actions towards you and there is nothing more that I can say." She quietly replied.

Turning away from the young man, she held her head up high as she walked off of the training field and towards the Hokage's office, from her mission. She needed to report in and then, when she was alone in her apartment, then she could cry.

For little did he know, that she had broken off the engagement with the Uchiha, as both of them had decided to go their seperate ways.

Naruto watched her go, and when she was gone, he angrily punched a tree that was unlucky enough to be near him. "DAMN IT!" Was his hate filled scream, as his blow turned the wood into mere shambles of timber, that crashed to the ground besides him.

Slumping down to the ground, he mentally cursed himself for melting to her words, and then attacking her with his. A large part of him felt that she deserved it, but his heart cried in agony.

It was not just her, but she was a part of it. Where had he gone wrong? What had he forgotten? Somewhere along the way, he had lost himself, and he knew not how to replace what he had lost.

Love. Joy. Happiness, he would not find them here. He foud nothing but pain here anymore.

He looked at his shirt beside him, and slipped it back on, but left the vest. This place was too much for him. SHE had been to much for him. Everything in this village was just to much. He was going insane as a result.

He had to leave.

--

He was at the gates. It was late into the night, and no one was awake, there was not a soul present to see one blond man with a pack strapped to his back, walking calmly towards the gates of the village.

Or so he thought.

In a swirl of leaves, Sasuke appeared before him, clad in Jonin attire, and arms over his chest. His black obsidian orbs fell on the backpack Naruto had shouldered, and he frowned as he put two and two together.

Naruto was leaving.

Naruto's cold blue eyes met his, and he said nothing. He took a step forward, but Sasuke was in front of him in an instant, baring his path, arms out and blocking him. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

He sounded concerned. He had gone down a similair path before, and Naruto had saved him from it. He had shown him the light. He owed his friend that much, to steer him away from this path.

Naruto's cerulean eyes narrowed as he was stopped and a second later, there was a kunai pressed against Sasuke's throat, held by his left hand. "Move Sasuke. Don't make me kill you."

Sasuke shook his head, ignoring the small trickle of blood it drew, as the blade nicked his throat. "No. You saved me from this, and I won't let you go down the same path."

Again the dry and bitter laugh, as Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke, you just don't get it do you?" He leaned in now, and whispered into the ear of his best friend. "The Naruto you knew is dead. He died three years ago."

Sasuke frowned at this as Naruto pulled back. "Baka. I refuse to believe that. You're still the same loser, the same best friend." Naruto scowled at him now, and the Uchiha knew a different tactic was in order. "Sakura broke off the engagement. She wanted to be with you. I told her to do to listen to her heart."

This calmed Naruto a bit, and he lowered the kunai, and Sasuke saw terrible sadness in the eyes of his friend. "I can't Sasuke. It just hurts too much to stay here. I'm sorry. I won't betray the village, I swear to you, but neither can I stay here. Everything I ever wanted has been taken from me. And I can't get it back."

In a flash, he was behind Sasuke, and the Uchiha felt everything go dark, from a hard chop to the neck. "Thank you. For Everything."

Then, as his friend collapsed to the ground, Naruto continued his trek, and in one monumental leap, soared over the village gates, and into the night, into his uncertain future.

Naruto Uzumaki had left the Leaf.


	2. The Hero of the Wave

**Background music: System of a Down: Chop Suey)**

A grim Naruto silently walked along the dirt highway, not caring where he went, but just content to keep walking. He had just committed the ultimate act of treason, second only to killing a village leader. He had left the village, and KO'd Sasuke, who had valiantly attempted to stop him.

Nothing could stop him. If he had spent just one more day there, it would drive him to madness. It felt good, the wind in his hair, the fresh air in his lungs, as he let out a sad sigh. Even now, he felt just a bit happier, now that he was out of the village. "I hope they can understand why I left.

Why I left...

Then it hit him, like a chakra enhanced punch from Tsunade. They would wonder why he left. But he was a missing Ninja now. That meant they would send Ninja after him. He would be hunted down, dragged back to the village, or killed.

Perhaps this was what Sasuke had lived with, when he had left the village, all those years ago? Was it this bad, this feeling of always having to look over your shoulder?

He didn't like the feeling, not one bit. The thought of fighting his friends was not a pleasant one to him, and it made him frown, at having to see the life fade from their eyes, to have their blood on his hands.

He quickened his pace a bit, as worry clouded his features, a red cloud of chakra beginning to envelop him as his features became more feral as did his voice. "I have to get outta here. And fast."

He needed to find a place to stay, to perhaps elude and tracker ninja that would undoubtedly be sent his way.

"But where? I have no desire to take up refuge in Suna, at least not yet, but what about-

Once again it hit him, like the sweet taste of ramen in the morning, the noddles that he loved so very much.

His eyes narrowed as he ran ever faster, his speed steadily increasing. He knew EXACTLY where he could go. Even if it was just for a brief portion of time, he would be safe there...

--

Tsunade felt tears glisten in her hazel eyes as a bedraggled Sasuke gave her the news. "What?! Naruto left the village?! When?!"

"Last night." Was his depressed reply.

He instantly got an accusing glare from the fifth Hokage. "Did you have anything to do with this?" She got a fierce Sharingan glare in return, as he hissed back at her. "No way in hell Hokage-sama. In fact, I tried to stop him."

Hope lit her eyes at that. Perhaps she could discover the reason, the cause for his absence. "And how did he respond to your actions?"

Sasuke sighed as he ran his left hand over his face, not sure if he should mention this next part. "At first, he threatened to kill me, then when I told him that Sakura had broken of our engagement, he said that the old Naruto was dead. He promised on our friendship that he wouldn't turn on the village, but he said he just couldn't stay here anymore. He mentioned something about losing all that he held dear, and not being able to get it back."

Tsunade buried her head in her arms, and let a lone tear drip out. Then, taking a deep breath, raised up her head, and when she did, her expression was unreadable. "He may be a friend to us all, but we can't let him leave the village like he did. As long as he has the Kyuubi sealed within him, he is a dangerous threat to our village."

Sasuke guffawed at that, realizing with the full force of horror, what she was saying. "You want him dead." At first he sounded stunned, _shocked _even. This was a statement, not a fact. Naruto had done so much for him. He had _literally _beat the snot out of Sasuke, and just when the blond was about to deliver the final blow, he relented. The memory of that day was still fresh in his mind...

--

A battered and bloody Naruto stood over and equally beaten Sasuke. His hand held a red rasengan, and it was poised overhead, ready to deliver the final blow to the downed Uchiha, who was immobile, from the wounds Naruto had inflicted, so great had his power been, when he ahd used only SIX of the nine tails, of the great and powerful Kyuubi.

Sasuke coughed up blood, and glared at his rival. "Finish it! You stupid dobe, put me out of-URK!

He gasped in pain as Naruto's free hand suddenly lashed out and grabbed him by his collar, them hoisted him up into the air, leaving his feet off the ground, dangling in midair as he was held there.

Just like Sasuke had done to him in the Valley of the End.

Talk about your role reversal.

"No." Was the lone word Naruto spoke, as he lowered his chakra covered hand, extinguishing the red rasengan he held within it, releasing the red energy, as his eyes faded to their true blue. "You're coming back to the village, whether you want to or not!"

--

He smiled nostalgically at that memory. _'He fought like a demon that night, and yet he spared me.'_Then rage filled his features, and for the first time in many a year his curse seal flared, exposing the flame marks about his visible skin. "After all he has done for this village, all he has done for ME, you want him DEAD?! What kind of Hokage are you?!"

The fifth Hokage knew exactly how he felt, be she would no tolerate insubordination. Slamming her hands down on her desk with an audible, earsplitting crack, she scowled at the angry Uchiha before her, who winced at the loud sound, but held his ground. "Unless you think you can bring him back alive, then there is no other way. He will have to be...eliminated."

Looking at the picture of him and Jiraiya on her desk, she let out a sad sigh for her now dead teammate, as in the picture, he and a younger, more cheerful Naruto were both smiling brightly, eyes closed and flashing the peace sign to the camera. "The Akatsuki were never finished off. Naruto many be above sanin level now, but so was Jiraiya back then and we all know what happened to him."

Sasuke hung his head in sad remembrance, the memory of Naruto bawling his eyes out at the pervert's grave, it was still painfully fresh in his mind. The sanin had been much like a father to the goofy blond, and now he too was dead. Another of his precious people, forcefully ripped away from him. Tsunade's next words made him feel like screaming, as he was helpless, like a child, in this situation. "Uchiha Madara and the other Akatsuki are still out there. We cannot allow them to get a hold of the Kyuubi."

_'I can't- no I WON'T let him be killed. I have to get him to come back.'_

"Hokage-sama, give me one week. I'll try everything within my power to bring him back."

Tsunade was more than happy to give him that time. "Permission granted. But make it fast Sasuke."

"Hai Just you wait and see, Lady Tsunade." He was emotionless, as he vanished in a swirl of leaves, to pack his things, and get a team together.

Only then, when she was certain that she was alon, did Tsunade burst out into tears, anguished at what she had just ordered, the sobs wracking her body as she let the water flow freely. What an age they lived in, when the young were forced to die before the old. "Naruto...I'm so sorry...

--

He had arrived. Naruto felt a smile tug at his lips as he inhaled the deep sea salt air of the ocean, and when he looked around, his eyes widened a bit, as he saw that over the past few years, the Wave Country had prosperred into a large city, that was bustling with life, seen even through the thick mist.

Then he saw the bridge, as well as the sign that was hung just over it, and he felt tears of mirth fall from his eyes, unfiltered and unrestricted. "They named it after me. Well I'll be damned." The sign read:

_The Great Naruto Bridge. Built in honor of the hero who gave us our courage back. The one who gave us our lives back. He will always be welcomed here, for as long as he wishes to grace us with is presence._

With a small smile, he drew a kunai, and slowly, carefully, etched his name into the wood, along with his once favorite saying. "There we are. Now its perfect."

_Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!_

Then he calmly walked onto the bridge, making his way to the one place he needed to go...

--

Tazuna nearly fell out of his easy chair, as a now teenage Inari burst through the door, slamming it against the wall, and nearly giving the aged man a heart attack from the ruckus his grandson had created. Inari now had his crossbow strapped to his back, as he was clad in a white muscle shirt, and grey torn and faded jeans.

His face was alight with glee and excitement, and he was impatiently tapping his foot on the wooden floor as Tazuna recovered himself. "Grandpa! Grandpa! Guess what?!"

Tazuna groaned as he put a hand over his chest, his heart now beating like a drum. " What, that you gave me a heart attack? And Inari, do you HAVE to scare me like that?!" He was getting too old to be spooked on a daily basis, but his grandson still managed to scare the living daylights outta him, every time, without fail

And this time was no exception, as Inari paid him no heed, for he was visibly jumping up and down with excitement. "It's Naruto! He's come back!"

That nearly gave the aging bridge builder a heart attack, as his eyes bugged out of his head, anime style. "WHAT?! He came back ye say?!"

Tazuna was out of his chair in an instant, and his sandals met his feet a moment later, as he stood in front of his energetically enthusiastic grandson, his own face now alight with happiness. "That's wonderful news! Where is he?" Inari now grabbed the hand of his grandfather, and roughly dragged him outside. "C'mon! I'll take you to him!"

--

Naruto let out a sigh as he looked down on the graves of both Zabuza and Haku, the massive sword of the 'Demon of the Mist' now strapped to his back, his new weapon, that he needed. It felt wrong to take this. It made him feel like a grave robber. But he needed it. "Forgive me Zabuza, but I will need this, for my own protection. And I will do your name proud."

He felt a wind blow past him, and he could have SWORN he heard:"Take it...

That was all the confirmation he needed, and grasping the hilt from its place on his back, he felt the presence of the man, even through death. This blade would serve him well, much like it had its former master. He would cherish the finely carved steel, and take good care of it.

If he was to be hunted, he needed a means to defend himself. He would stay here for a time, until he could map out his next move. He needed a disguise of sorts. "I wonder if there is a mask maker around these parts...

"Naruto-san!"

He jumped a bit, that was how edgy he was feeling right now. But looking over his shoulder, he felt a rare grin grow on his face, from ear to ear as he saw Inari and Tazuna racing towards him, whilst the elderly man was being pulled along by his grandson, the aging man visibly out of breath, as his grandson released him to race towards Naruto, who looked truly happy to see them again.

"Hey! Old man! Inari!" Truly happy to see that they were alive and well, he turned to face them fully, just in time to be nearly tackled to the ground as Inari grabbed the taller man in a big bear hug, overjoyed to see his friend after so long a time. "You came back! This is so cool!"

Naruto chuckled as he got an arm loose, and gave Inari the noogie of his life, causing him to release his friend for the bone crushing grip. "Yow! Take it easy! You'll burn my scalp off!" Tazuna laughed as he watched the two goofing around. "Simmer down Inari! Let Naruto breathe!"

Naruto laughed as he was released, then noticed the crossbow strapped to the teens back. "Look's like you've been practicing with that thing." Inara beamed up at his lifelong friend, and gave him a thumbs up. "Sure have!" Only then did he notice the massive sword strapped to the back of the ex-Jonin, as well as the scratched Leaf Headband he wore, shifted to the side, much like Zabuza's had been. "Naruto-san, why do you have Zabuza's sword?"

Tazuna's smile collapsed into a frown as he watched Naruto's face fall a bit. "Well Inari, you see...

Tazuna beat him to the punch. "You left you're village didn't you?" His grandson stifled a gasp, but Naruto gave a sad nod in confirmation. "I can't hide anything from you, can I old man?" Tazuna shook his head as he moved his aching legs forward, and placed a hand on the shoulder of Naruto. "You sure can't. I'm still alive for a reason."

Then his face lit up again, as he slapped the blond on the back, making him wince a bit, as his hand hit the sore back of the former leaf nin. "But enough of that, lets go back to my place, and have a welcome back party, and you are the guest of honor!" Naruto felt like his old self, as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I'd like that. Just don't get me drunk, ya old coot."

Tazuna laughed, and slapped him on the back again. "Ah! It really is good to have the hero of the Wave here with us again!" The bridge builder now gave him a thumbs up of his own, then did an about face, and began to lead the way down the hill, strutting proudly as he saw the crowd that had assembled at the bottom of the hill. "Well come on then! Your adoring fans await!"

The growing crowd beneath them cheered as Naruto raised a hand in greeting, several of the more youthful teens starting a chant: "Naruto...Naruto...Naruto...

By the time they had come down from the hill, it had grown from a small whisper into a loud roar, and the bashful hero found himself shaking hands with people he didn't even know. "Thanks. No it was no trouble at all. You're welcome." And such.

THIS felt better. Here he was not stifled by some unknown force, by anxiety, pain and stress. He could not stay here, but he felt at home, at peace for a moment

Naruto gave off a low whistle, as he peered into the distance, and saw the extent of the large crowd, which seemed to stretch on without end. He felt Inari grab his wrist, and drag him through the crowd, leading after Tazuna, who also had to struggle to get through. "Damn, what a turnout." Muttered the missing nin, still awed that this many people would go out of their way, just to see him.

Inari nodded as the crowd thickened, then thinned. "What did you expect Naruto-san? You are a hero here."

Naruto frowned now. "I can't stay, you know that. I have tracker nin after me. Staying here would put all of you in grave danger."

Inari gave a sad sigh, as they rounded a bend. "I know, but you could at least make the most of it, while you ARE here."

Naruto nodded. "I intend to." Despite the fact that he knew he couldn't stay here for long. But he would enjoy every moment of it.

--

The man sighed as he tucked a strand of black hair away from his face, as he looked down at the crowd below, and saw Naruto within it. "There he is. Man, this is gonna be troublesome...


	3. Don't Mess With Me

The group walked through the town at a leisurely gait, taking in the surrounding area with awe. Stores, hotels, and restaurants littered the main strip, every building tall and brushed with the feeling of newness. There were people everywhere; eating, talking, walking, and the blond noticed that the bridge had done more than bring commerce to this small country.

It had brought life, and hope.

Even now was surprised by how much had changed in the past few years. Gone were the dilapidated buildings and starving orphans. Gone was the silent, eery dreariness that seemed to seep into your bones with every step. In its place was a whole new town, fresh and lively with action -- exactly the way it should've been from the beginning.

It took quite a bit of time to get to Tazuna's house, due to the large crowd, but at last they made it, and when Naruto saw the house, Tazuna gave a gracious bow to him.

"Here we are, my humble abode!" Naruto gawked at the size of the bridge builder's home. In no way, shape, or form could the castle that stood before them be called 'humble.' The house was probably bigger than Naruto's whole apartment building, and twenty times nicer. _'Son of a-_

From the outside it looked like a traditional Eastern home, complete with black-trimmed sliding doors and windows. Dozens of bushes and plants surrounded the complex, and opening the black cast-iron gate fencing in the yard, Tazuna waved for him to enter.

"Come on in, no need to be shy! I've already told Tsunami that we might be having guests." Still in shock, the missing nin walked up the long, narrow pathway leading to the front door, marveling at this large castle like home.

"Whoa, how did you get such a huge place?! What happened to your old house?!" The man let out a loud sigh, glancing over his shoulder at Naruto, and his tone held just a trace of regret.

"To be honest, I'd wanted to stay right where I was. However, after completing the bridge and being voted village chief by the residents, they all insisted that I move into a home "fit for my position." The blond nodded his head, eyes still wandering over the vast property. Things had definitely changed. "Tsunami! Guess who's here!" Tazuna called, unlocking and sliding open the front door to the mansion. A young, black-haired woman poked her head out from around the corner.

"Naruto-kun! You really are here!" she gasped, obviously surprised by his presence. He blinked a bit, amazed at how she still looked the same, even after these years. "Hey Tsunami-chan. Good to see you too."

She gave a gracious bow to him, as did he to her. "Please, come in, I'll have some tea ready for you all in a moment!" Just as quickly as she had come, the woman disappeared again. Naruto blinked at how fast she had moved. Tazuna noted this, and gave a small shrug.

"You heard her; this way." As he led them through the house, the group took the chance to study the interior of the mansion. If it was possible, the inside was even more impressive than the outside. Large, colorful wall scrolls hung from the pristine white surface of the walls, and various pictures of Tazuna and his family sat on the smooth wooden surfaces of the tables.

Naruto recognized most of the photos from the old house, but he was surprised to see one of him, Inari, Tsunami, and the rest of Team 7 at the official finishing of the bridge party they'd held the night before their departure. He smiled sadly as he noticed that he and Sasuke were smirking at the camera with matching grins, arms hanging over each others' shoulders in a rare display of camaraderie. It was hard to believe that they'd fought to the death, not once, but twice, and that HE had ended up as the one who left the village, whilst Sasuke had ended up perfectly happy and content there.

Ah, such poetic irony. He _hated_ irony.

Inari noticed this, and nudged his friend in the side, a worried expression on his face. "Naruto-san? Are you allright?

Naruto blinked twice, then shrugged his shoulders, and smiled brightly,as he returned his gaze to the picture. "Ah, nothing! I was just wondering when this picture was taken."

Inari shrugged as he thougth that was all that was troubling his friend."Oh, that? I took it, right before you guys left. I could get you a copy, if you'd like." The blond's grin widened considerably, and he nodded his head enthusiastically in response. Satisfied that everything was fine, he jogged to catch up to Tazuna, with Naruto following suit moments later. They walked for a few more seconds until they reached a large, open porch overlooking the backyard. Tazuna motioned for them to take a seat on the throw pillows surrounding a low table.

"So, Naruto, what brings you back to the Wave Country?" the bridge builder asked, plopping down on the pillow at the head of the table.

Naruto gave a small sigh as Inari grabbed a nearby loudspeaker, and dashed outside. "As you said before, I left the Leaf."

Tazuna nodded sagely, as he took a swig from a nearby sake cup. "Yep. But I would like to know exactly _why _you left."

Naruto gave Tazuna his story, as he heard Inari shouting some unintelligible babble into the loudspeaker outside, and the crowd cheered in response.

"Anyway, that's the story. But before Inari gets the party started, do you know of any good mask makers in these parts?'

Tazuna's brow crinkled in thought now, as they hear more unintelligible babble from Inari outside. "Well, there is this one guy I know, and he lives on the outskirts of town. But he doesn't come-

Naruto smirked ferally as he pulled out a large pouch of coins. "Then I don't have to worry about it."

Tazuna gave a small hic as Naruto explained that he could not stay. "Ah, that's all right my boy! Just the fact that you have returned to visit us, is good enough for this old man!" He chuckled as several people, carrying large speakers, began to pour in. "Now let's set up for the party!

--

(Hours later)

The celebration was in full swing, with nearly the entire populace of the Wave Country present for the bash. Naruto leaned against the wall, quietly drinking a cup of sake, whilst a tall girl, with dark hair, clad in a traditional White kimono, looking to be about 15, was talking to Tazuna, who looked to be getting more drunk by the minute. "Now, what's with 'The Great Naruto Bridge'? Surely this 'Naruto' didn't do anything great enough to get a bridge named after him."

"I'm quite curious about it myself." said another, this one a man, taller than the girl, and in his mid thirties, with a clean shaven face, chiseled features, and cold piercing black eyes. He too wore a kimono, much like that of the girl's Although it seemed that he was ignoring them, Naruto focused on these two strangers, as the girl raised her eyes expectantly at the old man. It wasn't everyday that someone got a bridge as huge as that named after them. Tazuna laughed loudly, mouth opening wide in genuine mirth, as he gave a small hic.

"Well, it's not his physical strength that really affected our town. If that was the case, we'd have named it 'The Great Kakashi Bridge.' That was his sensei's name. Instead, it was what he did for our country emotionally that made a difference." The girl tilted her head, glancing at the man in disbelief.

"Emotionally? What the hell's that supposed to mean, you old-

The man placed a hand on her shoulder, and gave her a disapproving glare, as he gave it a squeeze. "Suki, that is quite enough." Giving a small bow to Tazuna, he apologized. "Gomenosai. Tazuna-san, please continue."

Tazuna was more than happy to do so, as he took another swing from the bottle he held in his hand.

"Well, in a way, he united us all and gave us the strength to fight against Gatou and his financial oppression. It wasn't until Naruto arrived that our town was able to flourish, and as such, the villagers and I found it fitting to name it after him. After all, the bridge is uniting us with the rest of the shinobi world." He paused as if remembering something before turning to the navy haired girl, who was now looking at Naruto. "But what brings you two here?" The girl blinked but the man shrugged slightly, her frown deepening by a minuscule amount. "It is nothing. But may I ask where we could find this 'Naruto'?"

NOW Naruto was intrigued, and detaching himself from the wall, he stalked over to the man, making himself known to the two strangers.

"That would be me, robe-san. What about it?" The old man's smirk widened, and a mischievous glint appeared in his eyes.

"Naruto, do you know these two?"

The blond shook his head. "I do not. Perhaps they would _introduce_themselves?" As he said introduce, he reached behind his back for the hilt of his blade, making the unspoken threat quite obvious. The man saw it as well, and bowed deeply, the girl following suit, albeit a bit reluctantly, a second later. "Ah, so you are Naruto Uzumaki no?"

Naruto gave a firm nod. "You already know this. But what business do you have with me?"

He now raised himself up, and the girl mimicked him, giving the man beside her a glare for making her bow, but she was silent as he spoke. "Do you remember Princess Yukia Fujikaze?"

Naruto blinked at the mention of the name, and of course, Tazuna took it the wrong way.

"I see Naruto's moved on from Sakura-chan. I'm glad you're seeing someone else, and a princess? Good choice." The former Jonin gawked at the old man. What the hell was he trying to imply?! Tazuna cackled wildly at the look. "Just kidding my boy!" Luckily for him, Tsunami chose that moment to walk into the room with their drinks.

"Oh? Did I miss something?" she asked, setting the tray down on the large table before taking a place next to Naruto.

"No!" he grumbled, his cheeks dusted with a light shade of pink, as he remembered the photo he had received from the Princess. Unfortunately, this only amused the others further. Finally the man decided enough was enough, and introduced himself. "I am Asaki, and this is my niece, Suki. We-

He now pulled out a white enevelope from the large folds of his sleeve, and handed it to Naruto, who promptly opened it, as he recognized the seal of the leader of Spring Country. "Are here on her behalf. She asked us to seek out the hero who gave her hope, and request his presence, in our land once more.

He gave a small nod as he read over the letter, and looked at the pictures attached to it.

_Naruto._

_If you are reading this, the Asaki, and Suki have succeeded in finding you. I'm sure you are wondering why you have been given this-_

He now looked at the pictures, and let in a sharp intake of breath, as he looked over the pictures, that depicted fires, and terrible blizzards ravaging the Spring Country. And in one of those pictures, he saw an all too familiar face, and even though it was heavily scarred, he recognized it immediately, his eyes narrowing at the sight of a man brutally slaughtering a mist ninja. Douto.

Now he returned to reading the letter with earnest, fear and panic in his eyes. _'Oh Kami, how did he live?!'_

_Letter. Douto is alive. He as been wreaking havoc upon our lands, and we have tried all methods to rid ourselves of him. But all the other villages that we requested aid from, have turned us down. Naturally, we asked the Leaf for aid, but the team they sent was never seen after they pursued my uncle. I have been informed that you have recently left the Leaf. I don't know why, but if you did, I am sure you had a good reason._

_My daughter (yes I'm a mother know! can you believe it?) Yuki, has gone after him as well, but she too never returned. All that were sent out against Douto, either came back in a coffin, or were never seen again. _

_Which brings me to my reason for sending Asaki and Suki to you._

_I ask you this, not as an employer, but as a friend. In one weeks time, I ask- No I BEG of you to come to Spring country. Do not come before then, because we have reason to believe that he will be expecting you in the time before that. With a week of waiting, his guard will relax. _

_Then you can finish what you started._

_Save our people, save my daughter. _

_Give our land hope, one last time._

_Yukia Fujikaze._

Naruto felt rage simmering in his veins, as he neatly folded the letter, and looked to the two messengers. "No."

The two were taken aback. "W-What?!" Stammered Suki, whilst Asaki was just in shock. Naruto repeated himself, as he tossed them back the letter. "I said no. I will go at my own pace."

Suki looked ready to go at him right then and there, but Asaki held her in check. "Naruto-san, why are you refusing to come to the aid of our princess?"

Naruto snorted as he turned his back to them, arms crossed over his chest. "I refuse. Now begone, before I do something you might regret."

Asaki sighed as he looked to Suki. "Very well then. Here is the adress of a boat we had ready for your use, should you change your mind, Naruto-san." The missing non took it, but paid them no heed. "I won't be needing it."

Asaki sadly shook his head, as Suki venomously hissed at the stubborn nin. "Is this the great 'Naruto'? The one that our princess always spoke so highly of? I expected someone more...kind. You are not him."

With that stinging comment, she turned, and with Asaki following her, stormed out the door, quietly closing it behind her.

Naruto rolled his eyes as they left. "Good riddance."

Tazuna cast him a drunken glare, whilst a confused Tsunami protested against his gruff and rude response to the messengers. "Why did you-

Naruto showed them the picture again,and now, pointed to the ring on the man's finger. The RED ring. "Because this Douto, is an impostor. The land of Spring may be in danger, but its the Akatsuki who are lying in wait for me. I am not yet ready to face them. Its best for them to think I am NOT coming, then to give them a timeline, and fall into the trap that is waiting for me. I have to be ready for an all out war when I go there."

--

(Later)

The party had finally wound down, and Naruto knew that he could stay no longer, as the last of thee guests bid their goodbyes. "Aw, why do you have to go, Naruto-san?" Groaned Inari, as Naruto ruffled his spiky black hair. "Sorry, Inari, but I've already put your family at too much of a risk." He wrapped the boy in a hug, and then did the same with Tazuna. When he came to Tsunami, he allowed the woman to give him a peck on the cheek, whilst she gave him the copy of the photo that he had admired. "Will you come back?"

He shrugged as he placed his hand on the doorknob. "Perhaps. Farewell."

Then he was gone, as he walked through it, and into the night.

He had a visit to pay.

--

The man jumped visibly as Naruto placed the large bag of gold coins on his table, his figure a dark silhouette in the night. "Make me a mask."

The old man nodded as he took 100 of the many coins. "Any specifics?"

Naruto gave him the design, on a piece of parchment, that was relatively new. His tone held no question as he spoke to the startled man. "I want it to be unbreakable. And if it can change my voice, that would acceptable also."

The mask maker gave a low whistle as he gazed at the design. "This? Its a good thing you brought so much money."

Naruto was not in the mood for trivialities. "How long?"

The sagely man held up a finger, then turning back to his table, moved his hands at a rapid pace. Seconds later, her held up the mask, and a smile was set upon his aged features as Naruto took it from him. "This is the finest piece of material I've ever crafted. Go ahead lad, put it on." **(It's Ichigo's Vizard mask!) **

Naruto did so, and was amazed at how smooth it felt, almost as if it was a second skin. When he spoke, his voice sounded like a mix between his and the Kyuubi's. **"Perfect. You deserve a tip." **Reaching behind his back, he now tossed the man another equally large pouch of money that he had _liberated _off a particularly foolish bandit. **"I may require your services later."**

The mask maker took a puff of his pipe, and nodded once as he eyed the generous sum of money he had been given. "If you keep paying me like that, then I'll make masks for you and you only!"

Naruto nodded, his tone deadly. **"A wise choice. And you will tell no one of my presence here."**

He dropped more money down on the table to emphasize his point. Again the mask maker nodded. "Understood. Be seeing ya."

Naruto then turned and walked out into the night, leaving the stunned man to count the generous sum of money he had been given.

--

(Later on the road)

Naruto stopped walking as he felt a familiar chakra signature. "I knew they would send someone, but you? I have to say-

He now turned around, and the mask was on his face, making his opponent frown as he saw Naruto's now crystal blue eyes behind it, the whites of his eyes black where they should have been white. Seconds later, he placed his hands in a seal, and Naruto's masked fangs curved upward in a grin, a sad grin as he found himself bound in place, unable to move.

Or so the Jonin thought, until Naruto cracked his neck from side to side, and gave a bitter laugh, opening his fangs, and making him a truly fearsome sight indeed, as he reached behind his back, and pulled out his massive blade, holding it with his right hand, and leaving his other hand free to make hand seals, should he need them. **"Shadow possession? Pitiful. Don't you have any better tricks than that?"**

The Nara gulped as he saw the murderous look on Naruto's face, and the scratched leaf headband, that was now around his neck. "Naruto. You're coming back to the village." Naruto shook his head, and the Jonin suddenly found it hard to breathe, as the air grew thick with Naruto's chakra pressure. _'What the hell?! This isn't Naruto!'_

The missing nin noticed the frightened look on the face of his friend and gave a small chuckle as he began to swing the blade in a slow circle, smoothly and effortlessly. **"Well then Shikamaru, shall we begin our little dance?"**


	4. The True Nature of Naruto! Beware!

**(/watch?vhVTry3848c0) Go to this link on youtube to find the perfect track for this chapter!)**

A cold breeze swept through the air, and Shikamaru gulped, as he smelt the distinctive scent of blood carried from within it, as it blew Naruto's brown desert cloak up, and carried the odor of his body with it. He had only recently killed, something, or _someone._He really hoped that it had been something rather than a person. If Naruto had killed someone in cold blood, than that meant there was no hope for his friend. "Naruto what have you done?"

The missing nin gave his friend a cold stare, as he stopped spinning his sword, allowing it to complete one more circle, before he twisted it to the right, and grabbed its hilt in his right hand, before slamming his blade deep into the ground, shaking the road before him, as he let go of the chakra pressure that was rendering the Nara motionless. " I do whatever is necessary for me to survive. You should know that by now. I take what I need to survive. I KILL to get food. And all who get in my way are my enemies. Me enemies don't last long against me. And it would seem that you are now my foe as well."

Shikamaru let out a sigh, but there was a small, albeit regretful smirk on his face, hiding the worry that was swelling beneath. "You always were troublesome." Again Naruto made no reaction as he watched his former comrade pull out a paper seal, and place his hands into a seal, and he only gave off that dry bitter, and now semi-psycho laugh. "I was born troublesome, and I'm gonna die troublesome."

His blue/black eyes narrowed as he saw the seal begin to glow a bright white. "It would seem that you are serious about capturing me." His words were cold and harsh, and for just a second, one crucial moment in time, the Nara hesitated, as he saw the immeasurable pain and sorrow in the eyes of his friend. "Naruto, why did you leave?"

That cost him, as Naruto took full advantage of the hesitation of is friend, for he had nothing to hold him back.

In a blur of black, his friend was gone from sight, and much like Zabuza's his voice echoed all about the road, as he determined where to strike from. "My soul was already dead there. It just took my body awhile to realize the same. I have no place there, and no DESIRE to return. And I will NOT return." Then his voice took on a more malevolent tone, and seconds later, his chakra pressure spiked tenfold, rooting the lazy Nara in place for the second time. "NEVER AGAIN!"

In front of his friend, Naruto now appeared, crouched down, the air rippling from his high speed, and time seemed to slow, as Shikamaru's eyes widened in horror, whilst he watched the masked nin drawing back his blade for a massive swing-

_'I guess this is it.'_

To smash the blunt end of it, right into the face of his comrade, with enough force to shatter a mountain, but he tempered his blow, controlling the damage, so that it was just enough, to knock the master strategist out. But it still hurt, and to Shikamaru, it felt like a paper bomb had just gone off in his head, as his ear rang from the massive hit, and he just enough time for one thought, as the blackness rushed in to claim him. _'He wasn't trying to kill me..._

Then the jonin fell like a sack of potatoes, as his knees buckled, and he lost all feeling in his body. Time sped up now, and he fell like a rock in the water, hitting the dirt face-first, with a soft thud. Naruto watched the whole thing, his face still hidden behind his devilish mask. But in reality, he was concerned for the Nara, which he made evident, by kneeling down to place two fingers on the neck of the snoozing nin.

He felt a strong and steady pulse a second later. Shikamaru would live. He would have a ringing in his ears for a day or two, but he would live, and come away from this little encounter all the wiser for it. But it still saddened our missing nin, to hurt his comrades, when just a few days ago, he had been welcome among them, and all thoughts of leaving were far from his mind. "Forgive me."

He now rose to his feet, and strapped his blade to his back, a frown on his face as he pondered leaving Shikamaru here, or bringing him back-

"Partial expansion Jutsu! Arms!"

Naruto hissed in surprise, but he had no time to move, as he felt two pairs of giant hands grab him around his entire body, and hold him fast. He struggled valiantly agains the vice-like grip, but soon found it futile, as the hands squeezed him harder, constricting his airways, and making it difficult to breathe. "Damn it!" He hissed, as he felt the blackness begin to take him. "Lemme go!"

A deep voice boomed into his mind, dripping with disdain, but their was worry in his voice, as he spoke to his host. **"Looks like you're in a bit of a bind kit. You'll die at this rate, if you don't use some of my power."**

Despite the fact that he was about to black out, Naruto manages a grin, as some blood begins to leak out of his mouth He has long since accepted the fact that the Kyuubi would be with him until his death, and now the two had formed an uneasy alliance. The fox would give Naruto some of his power, in exchange for his vessel allowing him to get some 'fresh air', meaning, that he would be permitted to take over his host, so long as he did not do anything... destructive. _'Well what are you waiting for? GIVE IT TO ME!'_

The deep laugh of the Kyuubi echoed into his mind. **"Now that's what I like to hear!"**

Naruto began to laugh, as he felt the rush of power, and allowed his mind to slip into it as he drowned himself in the glorious rush of adrenaline, and let his conciosuness sink under...

**--**

Choji frowned as he saw a red aura begin to leak out from between his tightly clenched fingers, singing them slightly, as his friend began to snicker, then laugh. "What the-

Then, the singing sensation, went from nothing, to all out _burning, _and the Akimichi was forced to let go, as he felt liek his hands would be burned off. "YOW!" He yelped, as he yanked back his hands, and fell to one knee, revealing the skin to be slightly scorched, with burn marks about them. He waved the burning palms up and down, hissing in pain as the air cooled the singed skin. _'His chakra would've eaten right through my hands if I hadn't let go!'_

Then a deep voice boomed out at him, and the mere sound of it sent shivers down the spin of the muscualr nin.**"Hello Choji." **Now he heard the dark and ominous laughter, and he slowly looked up from where he crouched, and he paled as he saw the masked eyes of Naruto blazing down at him. But no longer where they blue.

They were yellow, and had a tint of red in them. Three tails of red chakra had bubbled out behind the Uzumaki, and he loomed over his new foe with malice in his eyes, and hate in his soul. **"So, you thought you could squeeze the life out of me-**

He added emphasis, as he snapped his knee up, and rammed it into the face of the Chunin, breaking his nose, and causing him to shout in pain, as blood began to leak out, along with a horrible snapping sound, which had been heard the moment his knee hit. **"DID YOU?!"**

He blurred away as he saw the incoming hit from Choji, whose left hand passed through nothing but air, where the missing nin had been mere moments before. The Akimichi blinked, as he thought the obvious.

Where did he go?

He soon got his answer, as he felt an elbow ram itself into the back of his head, sending fiery pain flaring through his head. **"Looking for me?" **Cackled the demonic nin, as he watched his former friend eat dirt, then groan in pain as his nose was broken further. **"Get up you maggot!" **He hissed, but Choji made no move to rise, as he felt to weak to even move.

**"STAND UP AND FIGHT!" **Screamed Naruto, but only a feeble attempt was made, as Choji pushed off the ground as hard as he could, but to no avail. He just couldn't move properly, after just two Kyuubi powered hits.

Angered, the masked nin began to reach down for Choji again, to continue his attack, but a voice stopped him, and he looked over his shoulder. "Naruto! That's enough! Your fight is with me now!"

He saw Ino standing several feet behind him, her hands in a familiar seal. Her blue eyes were narrowed, and her mouth was set in a grim line. "You're coming back to the village. Whether you want to or not!" Her statement didn't scare him, but the seal she had, THAT did. His eyes widened as she opened her mouth, to invoke the words that would start her jutsu. **"Oh crap-**

"Ninja Art: Mind Destruction Jutsu!"

Naruto already knew Ino was there, and he found her presence, not a threat, but the moment she entered his mind, he went from calm, to downright pissed. _'GET OUT!' _Was his deep mental roar as he felt her in his head, and the only picture the Yamanak got, was that of a HUGE red fox, that bared its fangs at her, and hungrily snapped its jaws. **"Stupid wench." **It hissed, as it sent a wall of red chakra towards her, and drowned her out, forcing her away and back into her body. **"BEGONE!"**

**--**

_'GET OUT!' _Was all she heard, then a waved of red chakra...

Ino's eyes opened, and she let out a shriek, of both pain and fear, as the first sight she received was that of Naruto running circles around Choji, who was holding his bleeding nose with one hand, and wildly lashing out with the other, in a futile attempt to hit the speedy Jinchuuriki, who was laughing like a madman, as he made no effort to attack, for with his speed, he did not need to.

Shaking her head and clearing the cobwebs, the Yamanaka immediately ran to the side of Shikamaru, who was still out cold, and showed no signs of waking anytime soon. _'This is bad. We're totally outclassed here.l_

Choji looked to the left and then the right, as a streak of blackish brown whirled past his vision, then another and another, and so on and so forth, faster and faster, until it was if at least ten Naruto's were running circles about him. **(Its just like when Ichigo was running around Byakuya)**

**"What's wrong? Can't hit what you can't see?"**

All of the look alikes spoke at once, and then as Ino cradled her boyfriend in her lap, she looked on in horror, as one of the dark shapes detached itself from the circle, and a second later, a red claw of chakra slammed Choji off his feet, and into the air, then several more, pushing him higher and higher, until finally, he the attacking claws halted, as he reached a stop-point in the air...

He blearily opened his eyes, and what he saw was not pretty. Naruto was above him now, his figure outlined against the light of the full moon, and he had his left leg raised up high. "Oh man...

Then time seemed to slow once more, as Naruto slowly brought his leg down, and then just before it hit, the balance was restored, and he delivered a nasty heel drop,to Choji one of his signature moves, that sent his opponent rocketing down to the earth. "Uzumaki Barrage!"

The Akimichi fell like a ton of bricks, faster than a streaking comet and slammed right into the hard and unforgiving earth, kicking up a large cloud of dust, that covered him from view, disturbing he peace of the night again. Seconds later, Naruto descended into the dust, and another loud thud was heard, followed by an agonizing howl from Choji.

Ino was shivering now, as she heard the sounds of a fight in the dust, and by the way she heard Choji crying out, and the laughter from Naruto, the Akimichi was losing. Badly. Naruto was winning He was showing no mercy now, and it was as if they were facing an entirely different person. _'Why won't he stop..._

Tears began to drip from her eyes, as she heard a loud crack, followed by an agonizing scream for Choji, who staggered out of the dust for just a second, holding his limp right arm. The look on his face was one of pure terror, and for a second, his eyes met Ino's. "Help...

He muttered just that word, before a claw of red chakra lashed out, and pulled him back into the cloud of dirt and debris, to continue his beating. Every time he screamed, Ino felt like she was going to die. And still he yelled louder, and louder, louder still...

_'Stop...Stop...Stop!'_

It soon became to much, and drawing in air to her lungs, she screamed.

"STOP IT NARUTO!" She shrieked, at the top of her lungs, her anguished cyr piercing the night, and silencing his laughter. "If you still have ANY feelings left for me, then STOP it!"

As if on cue, a battered and bloody Choji was thrown out of the dust at that exact moment, and the near death Akimichi skidded to a halt, right in front of her, still breathing but just barely. The dust finally cleared now, and it revealed Naruto, who had a hand on his mask, and in one swift motion, removed it, revealing the chiseled features of his face. "Go."

He said that one word. "Because of YOU, I will spare them. Now go before I change my mind."

His voice was full of pain as he spoke, and he slipped his mask back on, his now blue eyes boring into hers, as the power of the Kyuubi faded. "You have ten seconds."

Picking up her two teammates, one over each shoulder, she rose to her feet, and tried to say something, ANYTHING. "Naruto-

He shook his head, as he shrugged back on his brown cloak. "I will not come back with you. Never again. Never"

And then in a swirl of red, he was gone from sight, leaving Ino to suffer the long walk back to the leaf. She had some explaining to do...


	5. I'm a dad? Unexpected surprise!

The next morning, as the sun rose, so did Naruto, instantly awake, his hand going to the hilt of his blade almost immediately, as he felt a small weight on his chest. Then he looked down at the child that was resting against him, and he ran a hand through her now clean pink hair, in a rare display of kindness, and he got a small yanw from the little girl, who grabbed at his black t-shirt, and snuggled her face into his chest, whilst he wrapped the folds of his brown traveling cloak about her. Now the memories of last night's...incident flooded his mind, in a torrent of images.

He shook his head ruefully as it all came back to him. "Never thought I'd end up as a dad...

--

The way to get to where he was going,was not an easy task as Naruto originally thought. Thanks to the attack by Ino's squad, and the battle of last night, the goal of at least 2 days had now become that of 4. Why? Because everywhere he went there were bandits, thieves, and other mercenaries coming out of the woodwork trying to attack and take whatever it maybe that Naruto might possess on him.

That, and his little scuffle with the InoShikaCho trio had worn him out more than the three had thought. More than HE had thought as a matter of fact. Had Ino tried to attack him, he would have gotten his ass handed to him, and would be back in the Leaf even now.

He shuddered at the thought. Somehow, even the THOUGHT of his former home, was now sending shivers down his spine, as his revulsion of that place, but not the people, disgusted him to no end. Sure, he had experienced many a good time there, but that was in the past, and he no longer wished to think of his former home.

But all things aside, it was sufficient to say that he had enjoyed killing the fools that attacked him. They were so weak they proved little challenge if not at all to the great warrior and though that was displeasing, he enjoyed killing the imbeciles. He took what he could from the bodies before incinerating them with a Fire jutsu he had 'liberated' along with several other useful jutsu scrolls from the village library, before he took his leave of the pain the Leaf had ingrained into his very soul.

Unfortunately, all Naruto could manage on taking from the now bloodied bodies he had killed were money, a few kunai, and a storage scroll that was empty. Not that it mattered; Naruto felt he could always fill it with anything he wanted given the chance or need to. Now it was quite full with money that he had taken off of several more 'wealthy' bandits, that he had first encountered, when he had set out form the Wave.

However, for now Naruto would use it by storing any thing he had hunted, such as a dead rabbit here and there, and last night, he had even snared a particularly stupid wolf, in one of his snare traps. He had bagged the pesky creature, and thanks to the scroll, the meat would stay fresh and juicy, just waiting to be cooked, and eaten.

But how did he meet this unnamed little girl? That is the tale that you are about to be told.

As soon as he had teleported away from the battle with Ino's team, he had promptly collapsed, both physically and mentally. Physically, from overexerting himself against Choji, and mentally, as seeing Ino again, whom he had dated for at least a year, before calling it quits with her, saying that she would be happier with Shikamaru. Seeing her, had brought back quite a lot of pain for him.

God, sometimes he was too nice for his own good. But he knew that she had feelings for the Nara, and it hurt HIM to see anyone unhappy, especially if that someone was close to him. Did he love her? He was not sure. But he had THOUGHT he loved Sakura, he had TRIED to love other women, and each time, it had ended, either through his own decision, or a cruel twist of fate, called justice.

THAT was how he had encountered the dozing child that was peacefully snoring beside him. The fact that _he_ had a strong sense of justice...

--

(Earlier)

After many hours of traveling, the sun had begun to set and Naruto decided it was time to rest for the day, lest he be caught unawares, and sustain further injury. home. Walking off the trail he noticed some bandits had engaged in fight with another group over some sort of dispute, though what exactly he wasn't sure. '_The way they act like animals...sickening,'_thought Naruto getting tired of their fighting and killing of one another, as he marched towards them sword in hand.

They never stood a chance, and it was over in an instant.

He had spared one, with this message. The foreboding warning, coupled with the fact that he had been wearing his mask, and charged in out of _nowhere, _would ensure that his news was delivered. "I want to meet with your boss. I know you're kind, you all follow one man. Tell him that I'm looking for...employment. Give him my name. Naruto Uzumaki. If I do not hear from him or you in three days, I will PERSONALLY find you, and make your existence hell on earth."

Then, judging by the fearing look in the eyes of the bandit, he had added one last emphasis. "And THEN I'll go after your wife."

Needless to say, it had achieved the desired effect, as the tan muscle bound man had gone as pale as a ghost. "Y-You know about my Ayame?"

Naruto brought his face close now, his blue/black eyes staring into the man's very soul, as his warped voice boomed out at him. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. Would you care to gamble that I do not know of her?"

The panicky man shook his head rapidly. He did NOT want to risk the life of his darling wife. A mere chance guess, had paid off in full for the missing nin. "Nope! No siree! I've never gambled in my life!"

Naruto's glare still bored into his brown for a second longer, until he pulled away, leaving a small flare in the trembling palms of the man, which intsinctively clutched the small metal rod tightly, as if he thought the small device would shelter him. " You seem to be a notch above your usual bandit." Now his tone became jeering, as if he WANTED to provoke a fight. "You actually DO have a brain."

Anger flashed through the eyes of the man, but, once again, he controlled himself, and did not make any move of aggression, staying rooted in place, where he sat on the ground, afraid to provoke this demonic being.

It would seem that he wanted to live.

Naruto now gestured towards the flare in his hands." Don't lose that. If you have news regarding your leader's response, then toss that high into the air. I will see it, and then you shall see _me _again. Understand?"

The man nodded slowly, as he shakily rose to his feet, afraid of doing something that would result in his death. "G-Got it!" He had sputtered then took off running, like the devil himself was hot on his heels...

After he determined that the goon would indeed deliver, he had decided to camp here for the nigh, unaware of the little innocent fox-like eyes watching him curiously from behind a nearby bush close to the slaughtered bodies of the once large group.

The silent figure had watched with awe as Naruto sliced through the two surprised groups like they were nothing, but meat for the real animals lurking in the places around him. Seeing as the fire was still roaring despite his one-sided fight with the bandits, Naruto decided he would rest here for the night before finding a spring or riverbed to wash the blood of his clothes since if he walked around smelling like blood, he would have to deal with the wild animals that roamed these parts as well.

Another distraction that he did NOT need. What he needed right now, more than ever, was power. He needed an army, and one hell of an army, if he planned to go to the Land of Snow. Perhaps he could find some potential allies in the employ of this 'Bandit King' he had heard so much about?

He would have to wait and see.

Sitting down on the ground with his back against a nearby tree Naruto looked around at his handy work for a moment, while the Kyuubi was praising the boy for bring out the term "massacre" to describe this should a person see it, the dark carnage that he had wrought with smooth and effortless grace. **"Good work kit! You've done this old fox proud!"**

Naruto just sighed as a small smile formed on his face, whilst he leaned back against a log, resting the sore skin of his back against it. "_It wasn't to please you. I just can't STAND the thought of these goons preying upon innocent lives."_

**"Then why are you joining them?" **He sounded a bit perplexed, then Naruto felt the understanding of the fox. **"Aha! You're a chip off the old block. I would have done the exact same thing, had I not been sealed up in this blasted body!"**

Naruto chuckled as he threw a nearby twing into the fire, enjoying the sound of the roaring flames, and the welcome heat that it brought to him. "_You were the one who attacked the village."_

The Kyuubi grumbled within him, sounding like a spoiled prince. **"Well THEY were the ones who tore down my forest! I had a RIGHT to bring my divine wrath upon them!"**

_"Divine? Isn't that a little much? I don't really see anything 'divine' about wiping out an entire village."_

**"Shut up!"**

Again he tossed more broken branches into the flame, as he checked his blade for dents and scratches, but left the blood on it, as a reminder of the path that he had now CHOSEN to walk. He would forge his own destiny, and go where he pleased. From there, it was all up to fate.

_"And why should I?" _Was his mental jab as he prodded the Kyuubi, who still stubbornly insisted that he was in the right, and that his host was wrong. **"Because I'm you're superior!"**

_'My ass you are! Nobody bosses me around!'_

As this little debate inside the mind of Naruto said nin finally noticed that something or rather _someone_was crawling up to him. "Hmm?" Now in front of Naruto was a little girl with dark hair wearing a yellow and light blue kimono with curious eyes of a fox, gazing and touching his...sword?

He frowned at this, this unusual occurrence. "Where did you come from little one? Don't you know that's a weapon I use to kill people with?" said a surprised Naruto, because he never sensed the child for one thing, and another she didn't seem afraid of him, his mask, nor the carnage he had created in the bandit's former encampment.

That and she was now _laughing_ at the spot of blood on the open palm of her hand like it was something to laugh at. She was certainly NOT a normal little girl. _'Any idea who she might be?'_

**"Oh? NOW you want my-Bah, whatever. ****It's a half-demon fox. She's just a young kit, who doesn't know any better and is a clean slate when it comes to raising,'**thought the mighty demon lord, who despite his svage nature, knew that leaving the girl in this place would be disastrous to her mental state if left alone in this harsh environment.

"What's your name little one?" said Naruto taking his mask off, revealing his confused expression,whilst he narrowed his eyes at the little girl, as he had a suspicion of what happened to her parents before he arrived. The bandits that he had slaughtered, might have been responsible for the death of her parents. This gang tthat he was considering to join, seemed to have a VERY bloody history.

He would have to change that, when and IF he were to join.

The little child in question looked up at the much larger giant of a man, questioningly and with curiosity at why Naruto asked for her name. In further response to his question she tilted her slightly to the side as if wondering what he was talking about thus confirming her suspicions about what had happened to her parents.

"_She wasn't given a name yet it seems,"_said Kyuubi looking at the girl with his own vision and noticed the hilt from Zabuza's blade glowing, as if in recognition to the small girl before it.

Naruto had no idea why the blade would be glowing, but AGAIN he heard that whispery voice he had heard once before, the one that had told hm to take up Zabuza's blade as his own. It was too soft to hear, a mere jumbling of words, but

"You don't have a name do you," said Naruto getting a shake of a head as a "No" from the little girl, who looked at Naruto curiously feeling a hint of familiarity to her Father's side of the family from what she could still recall a fur covered man, holding her and talking to her. This guy didn't have fur like that person did, but he looked alot like him...

"You should give her a name," said Kyuubi appearing beside Naruto in his true form which was that of a samurai, with long red hair, and slitted red eyes. He was clad in the attire of a samurai, with black flames embroidered into the edges of the stitching on both the edges of his sleeves, and hands. At his side, in a red sheathe with similar flames around the edges, was a long katana. His sudden appearance was quite unexpected, and as a result, Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin at the appearance of the demon, who rarely if EVER went out of the seal, and this would be his second time seeing the demon in person. "Holy- Kenshin! Do you HAVE to scare the living daylights out of me like that?!"

**(That's right folks! It Ruroni (Hope I spelled that right) Kenshin, and he's wearing his usual attire, but make his shirt red and his pants white)**

The man chuckled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head. "Hehehe. Sorry. That never gets old."

Grumbling to himself, Naruto turned back to look down at the little girl.

"Very well. You, little one, will hereby be known as Uzumaki...Uzumaki...," said Naruto pausing wondering what name to give the girl.

"_Kusajishi Yachiru,"_said the voice from hilt, now loud enough to be heard, whilst the hilt of Zabuza's blade, which projected the strange voice, now glowed a bright pink color, grabbing the attention of Naruto, who looked from it, then to the child.

"Should I?" he asked looking to Kenshin for guidance, who nodded seeing that, judging by the insistence of the hilt's voice, the name was meant for the little fox girl.

'_Go for it. You already gave her your last name meaning you are going to be related in some manner. Consider yourself a single parent now,'_thought the demon smiling at the image of Naruto paling slightly at being a single father raising his little girl.

Naruto got the same image, and he sighed in defeat. He couldn't just leave her here, but then again, he wasn't exactly good parent material...

Composing himself Naruto focused on the still wide eyed half-demon fox girl wondering what going on inside his head. "As I said before, your name little one will be Uzumaki Kusajishi Yachiru. This...is how it is pronounced," said Naruto writing the name on the ground so the girl now named Yachiru could understand how it looked if written.

After a few tries, she spoke it. "Ya-chiru. My name is...Yachiru," said the fox girl, who seemed to physically brighten if only slightly in front of him before looking at him with a smile."That's my name! Yachiru Kusajishi Uzumaki!"

Naruto nodded sagely, a small smile on his face. "Thatta girl." Now he yawned, as did she, in perfect unison, both of their mouth's opening wide at the exact same moment. Naruto saw this and chuckled a bit, before patting the ground next to him. "C'mere...

--

And THAT was how it all happened. The half-demon fox girl he had named Yachiru, asleep and snuggling up to him in his lap. She looked quite content with herself being there from what the boy could determine from her happy face.

'As a daughter is protected by her Father,' he mused, then wondered what on earth he was going to do now. Becoming a father hadn't exactly been part of is plan, and yet here he was, a single father, without any real say in the matter,

'How can I be a Father to someone when I'm a kid myself? Considering what I've been doing, I'm not exactly father material,' thought Naruto leaning his back more against his would be bed of a log.

"_Come on kit show some spine. If this kid can handle seeing you slaughter all those people before crawling up to you, touch your blood covered sword, and then laugh, I'd say she won't really mind," _said Kyuubi, a.ka.a Kenshin who found himself strangely attached to this little fox kit himself though it could have been because the girl was alone like Naruto was during his early years.

The only difference now was Yachiru had someone and she wasn't receiving beatings from other people around her for being different.

_'I don't mind taking care of her,I just don't know how...'_ thought Naruto letting out a sigh, as he closed his eyes to think only for them to open again about a minute later to feel a tug on his shirt. He got a surprising sight as he reopened them.

The girl was now amazingly awake and with life filled eyes looking at him for attention, which Naruto didn't really know how to give since he had no experience whatsoever in being a parent.

"Are you hungry Yachiru?" said the blondbefore he saw a quick nod from the girl and the hearing of two stomach (one being his) go off that made them both blush in embarrassment.

Letting out a laugh, he patted her on the head before lifting her gently off his lap as he stood up and placed her on his left shoulder before handing her a rations vbar he had scavenged off a dead bandit. Yachiru didn't seem to mind as she clapped her tiny hands together several times before eating the meal not minding the lack taste in her mouth, as these things were pretty bland. She also clearly enjoyed being able to see things at a much higher altitude then she did before when crawling around.

She now pumped a tiny fist into the air, and gave a loud declaration all her own, yet VERY familiar in its own right, as a certain blond had often shouted it at the top of his lungs.

"Let's go Naru-chan! BELIEVE IT!" said Yachiru getting an odd eyebrow raised look from him, whilst Kenshin ROARED with laughter, Naruto guffawing as he heard his own once favorite saying, coming from the mouth of this little girl, who he had now taken under his wing, as her father. **"Naru-chan? HAHAHAHAHA! This is priceless!" **But then he calmed himself as he watched Naruto shrug his shoulders in resignation, before gathering his things, and with Yachiru on his shoulder, set off towards the road, to continue his journey once more, his daughter practically bouncing up and down on his shoulder, with barely contained energy.

_"_**Even if she's not your actual daughter, she surely deserves it by name. She's just as unpredictable as you were at that age,"**said the fox/samurai in Naruto's head recalling the memory of the boy and how he had defiled the Hokage Monument as one of the moments.

"Okay Yachiru let's go. Hopefully we can find some place to eat soon, and with DECENT food." said the new dad as he put his mask back on. Then he got into a runners crouch, and gave his daughter a quick glance. "Hang on. We've lost a lot of time, and I have to run fast to make up for it. Kay?"

She did so, eyes sparkling with life and energy, as she nodded her agreement. "Okey-dokey! LET'S GOOOO!"

_'Energetic she is, this one.' _Were his amused thoughts before he pushed off the ground, with both hands and feet, rushing off to onto the nearby trail and headed to his unknown destination with Yachiru squealing with joy at going so fast and at such a height. "YAAAAAAAAY!"


	6. Who'd Help a Jinchuriki? Enter Yugito!

Naruto skidded to a halt, as he felt the eyes of someone watching him. His feet dug into the ground, and kicked up a large cloud of dust, causing Yachiru to cough, as he looked to the left and right. "Naru-chan (cough) why did we (cough) stop?"

He looked around rapidly, as the dust began to clear. Something was here. But he could not see it.

He didn't like that. Not one bit, and it was that much more evident, by the look on his face.

_'Do you feel that?'_

He felt confusion, coming from Kenshin, as the fox did not feel anything, but confusion, and stress from his host. **"Hmm? I feel nothing. You must be paranoid kit. Perhaps we should find an inn, so you can rest yourself fully."**

He shook his head, drawing a confused look from Yachiru as he did so. _'I don't need sleep. I'm wide awake, and someone is following us.'_

**"I sense no one."**

He was beginning to grow frustrated, as he could not find this strange presence that seemed to be observing him, and that he alone was aware of. _'Well I do! Now shut up so I can concentrate on finding it!'_

The demon lord snorted in contempt before he grumbled his agreement. **"Very well. I shall be silent for now."**

Free of any more voices in his head, the rogue nin closed his eyes, and stood stone still for a moment, causing his adoptive daughter's voice to fade into the background, as he looked about for anything out of the ordinary, not with his eyes or ears, mind you, but his spirit, as his vision pierced all levels, even beyond the Byakugan's power of penetration.

He felt...something, but it was a ways off, and not moving. Was it a threat? He could not be sure. But someone, or _something _was peering at him, as even now he felt the sensation of eyes boring into his back. _'Who goes there?'_

Nothing. This was growing tiresome.

With a sigh, he retracted himself back into normal vision, and opened his eyes, to find Yachiru peering down at him, eyes filled of both curiosity, and worry. "Naru-chan? Are you okay?"

He gave his answer, as he reached up to ruffle her pink hair, causing her to giggle. "I'm fine. Yachiru. I was just, looking for something."

She frowned at his forlorn look, then leaned over him again, and gave him a small kiss on the forehead, like any good daughter would do. "Is Naru-chan lonely? Does he need a wife-chan?"

He blushed at this, and shot her a little glare, then his look turned to pain, as he realized that she, out of ANYONE, did not deserve his wrath. "Yachiru, I can't just grab a 'wife-chan' out of the blue." Such an innocent child deserved nothing but love, and he would be DAMNED if he ever made her cry. "Why not?" Was her inquisitive response.

He grumbled under his breath, as a tick mark appeared on his head. So annoyed was he, that he accidently forgot not to shout at her, and his voice was a fierce snarl, as he reached for his mask. "Because that's not the way things work!"

She snifled a bit at this, and tears began to form in her eyes, causing his hand to halt, and readjust the mas to the side of his face, and keep it there. "N-Naru-chan...

He mentally smacked himself across the face. '_You stupid baka! Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Now look what you did!' _Desperate not to make her cry, he did the only think he could possibly think of, stressed out as he was, and pressed for time, as it looked that the dam that held her tears back was about to burst wide open an moment now.

So he changed the mood, by reaching up to grab her, and in an instant, he had gotten her under the arms, causing her sniffles to stop as she realized what he was about to do. He gave her an evil grin as he did so, and she stuck out her tongue in response, setting the stage for what he had planned. "C'MERE YOU!" He cackled, then he was mercilessly tickling her, under the armpits of her kimono causing her to squeal with laughter, as he roared with merriment. "NARU-CHAN! THAT TICKLES!"

"EXACTLY! BWHAHAHA!"

_I was, but I didn't find it.'_

After two minutes of the torture, he decided that she had had enough, and stopped, leaving her laughter to slowly fade away, as she gasped for air. As she did so,the energetic little girl opened her mouth to speak-

Then it hit him, like a boot to the face from Rock Lee.

Suddenly, out of bloody nowhere, he got a flashback, or to be more precise, _flashbacks._ Blurs of images, and memories, some too fast for him to see, others barely legible, and decipherable, as they roared through his head, at a million miles a minute...

--

"I'm in an arranged marriage, Naruto-kun."

"WHAT?! With...with who?" He remembered the feelings of grief that had overwhelmed him, the pain the loss, so much, too much to remember, as he saw other images flash through his head.

But he DID remember the look of sadness on her face, as she reached up to touch his cheek, tears in her eyes. "With Kiba-san."

She had leapt into his arms, and he had held her so tight, afraid to let her go, as she wept into his chest. "I'm sorry!"

"Will you be happy with him?"

"M-Maybe...

Her lips against his.

His lips against hers.

The soft sensation of her tongue, intertwined with his, as he savored the kiss.

Then the words that he had said, hollow, and meaningless, falsehood and lies."I...Have no feelings for you. We're...just friends."

Then another image of him, this time, with Sasuke, and how Sakura had rushed towards the Uchiha, and not him...

**_--_**

**_'Bullshit!' _**said a voice, the voice of the hilt, that he had heard last night. It was dripping with venom, and disdain, as Naruto suddenly found himself standing on a white plain, with images of his past flying by him, to the left right, through him, over him under him. They were everywhere, and he was caught in the middle of this storm of his past

_'Who are you?' _He asked, as more images of his past roared through his head.

In response, a dark silhouette appeared, indistinguishable, but dark, ominous and deadly. The 'voice' came from it. **_'I never thought sifting through your head would be such a chore. You really are an idiot at times.'_**

Naruto frowned as he clenched his hands into fists, all the while receiving images, all of them mistakes that he had made in his past. _'Whatever you are, why are you making me relive this?'_

An image of him letting Ino go, putting Shikamaru's hand in hers. Walking away without a word.

Screaming his fury at Sakura, just before he finally snapped and went rogue.

Standing at Hinata's wedding, unable to object, but wanting so very badly too. How her pale eyes had looked deep into his, the sadness in them...

Grife overcoming him, he placed his hands over his ears, as the voice droned on in his head. **_'I truly am disappointed. I never thought I would meet someone-_**

The figure began to take shape, and Naruto nearly fell backward, as it was revealed to be Zabuza himself. But something was different about him. Gone was his usual outfit, and harsh attitude. Now, he just seemed disappointed and sad, while as for his outfit, it consisted of what appeared to be a...black kimono?

_'Are you the one whose been talking to me?'_

Zabuza snorted, and the sneer could bee seen through the wrappings he wore over the lower half of his face. **_'Ooh look! We have a winner! Let's give him a prize!' _**The 'prize' was a smack on the head, which sent Naruto's mind reeling, as his hands went behind his back, reaching for his sword-

Only for it to appear in Zabuza's hands, and be held to Naruto's neck. **_'I gave you my weapon and I can take it back in an instant. You would be wise not to attack me.' _**Naruto's hands fell to his sides now, and a forlorn look was on his face, as Zabuza chastised him. _'Stop it! I don't want to relive this!'_

He was ignored, as Zabuza pointed his free hand at him, one finger jabbing the rogue nin in the chest.

**_'This weapon was given you, because I thought you would prove to a better master of it than I. But if these little memories are too much for you to handle, then perhaps I may have overestimated you.' _**But then a smile was seen through the bandages, as Naruto's head snapped up, revealing him glaring furiously at the dead nin, and Zabuza could feel the massive killer intent directed towards him.

His voice was laced with hate, sadness, determination, and so much more, emotions that cannot be described by mere words. _'I may have made some mistakes, some really STUPID mistakes, but I've put that behind me. I have a friend, who needs my help-_

Zabuza arched a nearly invisible eyebrow, as dark energy began to emanate from the second wielder of his blade As if of its own accord, the mask slid to the right, gently placing itself atop the face of its owner, and turning his eyes an evil looking yellow and black, as he went on. _'And I wont be done in by some old rotting corpse of a ninja!'_

The next words of the infamous 'Demon of the Mist' threw Naruto off balance, despite his iron determination **_'Gaki, let me finish. Or, you might have what it takes, to unlock the TRUE potential of my blade. You certainly show more prowess than I.'_**

A second later, the blade reappeared in the hand of Naruto, who spun it about, and sheathed it, into the strap on his back. The memories and images were still there, but he didn't hear them as much, as he did before. _'Why did you contact me like this?'_

Zabuza handed him a piece of parchment, the tan paper old and worn with age, and yet somehow, it still miraculously held itself together. Gently unfolding the parchment, he soon decreed directions, and paths written out on it.

It was a...map?

Confused, he looked up at Zabuza, who began to fade away, as if beckoned by some unseen cue. _"OI! What's with the map?!'_ But his voice was as strong as ever, which was made evident as he gave his reply. **_'Listen well. Follow that map. It will lead you to an old hideaway of mine. When last I checked, it was still in pretty decent condition. You will meet a man there. Show him that blade. He will let you pass.'_**

He was still fading, as was the white plane, upon which the two of them had stood. **_'Then, you will meet a woman. She will ask you a question. Regardless of your answer, give her the map.'_**

He was nearly gone now, and he wasn't making any move to say anything else. Futilely, Naruto reached out for him, but his hand passed right through the apparition, as he called out to the fading nin. "Hey! What happens after-

Now he was gone, and his voice echoed after his now out of sight body.

**_'That is not for me to tell you. Farewell.'_**

**_--_**

Naruto's eyes snapped open, and he sucked in a ragged breath. Yachiru was just now speaking, her intensely curious gaze now locked on the scratched headband he wore about his neck, mostly as a reminder of casting off any and all ties from the leaf. He also noticed that...

The map that Zabuza had given him in that place...

It was now in his hand.

"Oooh! What's that?" He blinked, as he felt a tug on the headband, and felt the fabric slip past his neck as it came loose. But he paid no heed to it. His thoughts were elsewhere. _'Only a second passed here? I spent a good ten minutes, in...in...whatever that place was.'_

Yachiru was fixated on the shiny metal now, and she ran her hands over it lovingly, as if it was a new toy. "Wow! This is really pretty! Can I keep it Naru-chan?" Staring down at her, he soon recovered himself, as she stared down sup at him, before he placed her back on his shoulder. "Hmm? You want to wear my headband?"

She nodded eagerly as she hung it down in front of his face. "Mm-hm!" Then her face fell, as she realized something. "But I don't know how to tie a knot...

Naruto gave a small sigh as he took the headband from her. "Hold still...

--

(One minute later)

Yachiru was smiling brightly, her new scratched headband shining brightly from her forehead, as Naruto ran down the road, following the map that he had been given. "This is the best! Thanks Naru-chan!"

He mumbled a "you're welcome" as he took a left at a nearby river, running alongside the fast running water. "Where did we get the map?" Was yet another inquisitvely curious query from his daughter, as he paused, then turned to leap over the river, in a single smooth leap.

"From a friend of mine."

"When are we going to get breakfast?"

Merciful Kami! FULL of questions this one was!

"Soon."

"How long-

_'Oh boy. This is gonna be a LONG day.'_

He had forgotten about that sensation of being watched, as he ran into the morning light, grinning all the while, as his adopted daughter Yachiru, squealed with laughter, from the speed he was running. "Faster Naru-chan! Faster!"

He gave a fake evil laugh before some of Kenshin's red chakra misted about him, lending him more power and speed. "Hold on! This could get a bit rough!"

She gripped his shoulders tightly, once more her eye filled with eager excitement and anticipation, as the light glistened off her headband. "YAAY! LET'S GOOOO!"

Then, If it was even _possible_, he kicked his speed up yet another notch, rendering him and his new daughter a black and green blur to all that might have seen them.

All except for one...

--

Uchiha Madara frowned as he observed Naruto running full tilt in the morning light, a fierce and savage smile on his face, as he ran full tilt upon the road, a cloud of dust being kicked up behind him. _'It would appear that he smelled a trap. Sly little devil..._

Whilst he could see the Jinchuuriki, he could not HEAR him, and he cursed his lack of power, still recovering from the injuries he had sustained at the hands of the Kyuubi brat, from their second encounter. True, he had won the day, but it had cost him a great deal, and he was no longer in his prime.

After all, he was more than 100 years old, although he might not look it, with the secret and forbidden technique that kept him alive.

But if that stupid Jinchuuriki had been HALF the imbecile he once was, then the baka should have come running her as fast as his legs, or a boat could take him. He had always been headstrong, and unprepared, he would have been easy prey for the remaining members of Akatsuki, but...

Alas, this was not so, and for not the first time in his life, the first Uchiha cursed himself for founding that blasted village, along with the first Hokage. Apparently somewhere along the way, this stupid gaki had learned caution, and now seemed to be exercising a great deal of it. _'Look's like this won't be as easy as I thought..._

However, he could still monitor most of his movements, as if he was actually right beside him, when in fact he was practically on the other side of the world, in the Land of Snow, icing his boots, and freezing his ass off. A wave of steam misted out of his mouth as he ground out the words, through chattering teeth. "Don't think I've forgotten our little game, Uzumaki. I WILL have my revenge. And once I have you in my clutches-

A sinister cackle escaped him as he watched the havoc that he had wreaked throughout the land of snow, which was now covered once more in deadly blizzards, and lethal avalanches. Sooner or later, he would HAVE to come. Although the Kyuubi brat may have become wary of a trap, he would not leave a friend in need.

It was all just a matter of time. He clenched a freezing hand into a fist now, whilst his right hand pulled the robes of his Akatsuki winter cloak tightly about him, in a effort to stifle the bitter col. "You will perish!"

His ranting was interrupted, as he felt the presence of Zetsu behind him, causing him to pause, and stare out into the snowy night, from the lone window before him, as he took his attention away from the dark floating sphere before him. "Yes, what is it?"

The plant man hesitated a moment before speaking, BOTH of his halves equally fearful, afraid to deliver the news that he was about to speak. "We...

Madara cut him off, as he stamped a steel toed boot into the icy floor of the cavern, cracking it, and making the base shudder ever so slightly. His back was still turned, but you didn't need to see his face to know that he was NOT happy. "You lost her, didn't you?"

Zetus gave a stiff nod, and prepared himself for the worst. as he raised a hand in front of his face, to ward off a potential attack, fearing that his death had come.

It never came. "Leader-sama?" Was his nervous query, as he waited for an answer from the radically powerful Uchiha, who was not moving, aside from the up and down motion of his chest, and the steam leaking out through his mouth.

"Tell Kisame and Deidara to continue their pursuit of her. Failure will not be tolerated. I want her found. NOW."

The deadly tone in his voice almost made Zetsu feel sorry for the two Akatsuki members. He gave a grateful bow, then turned to make his exit, as he sensed that another would-be 'hero of the snow' had come to challenge them. "Hai. And I'll take care of our little guest too."

--

Zestu emerged from the cave, but it did not seem so.

Thanks to a powerful genjutsu, it seemed that he had simply walked right out of the mountain and as he did, he received an interesting sight. Before him, was a tall man, dressed in winter parka garb, and over his back, he had a massive sword, strapped tightly there with bandages. He held a confident air about him, as he stared down his opponent, his hands at his sides, and clenched into fists, squeezing tight the white fabric of his gloves.

But the intriguing thing, was the fact that he had come...alone.

And one his chest, he had the royal insignia of the Fujikaze household. This guy, as it was certainly a male, judging by his physical stature, was either very strong, or VERY stupid. Zetsu suspected it to be the former. _'Well, it looks like the princess's big bad husband decided to come out and play. He should make for a fine meal.'_

Zetsu stood still, his red and black robe whipping to the right , as a harsh winter breeze blew past them, causing tufts of red hair peeked out through the white parka the man was wearing, whilst his eyes were covered by thick snow goggles, that allowed him to see in the storm that was rapidly approaching their position.

Finally, after several moments of staring each other down, Zetsu spoke first, as the snow fell about them, accompanied by sleet, and freezing rain soon after.

"You. I never thought you, or any of those blithering fools would discover out our little ruse."

The man, if possible, smirked, behind his facial wrappings, as he reached his right hand around for the blade, and held it tight, as his fingers curled around the handle. "I knew it as soon as I saw your 'Douto'. My princess requested aid from others, but seeing as they have all failed, I am here to end your tyranny." Now his tone was filled with anger, as his other hand went for his hood. "I will wipe you Akatsuki scum from the face of this planet!"

He now tore off his hood, exposing his dark hair fully, and an all too familiar face.

At this, a hollow laugh sounded from Zetsu. "You? One man against _me?" _Now his tone took on a more serious tone, as the man yanked his blade out from its hilt, undoing the wrappings in the process, which simultaneously wrapped about his right hand, ending at the wrist, as his unwrapped hand grasped the cold steel of his massive weapon, which was twice the size of Zabuza's own blade.

It resembled the blade of the missing nin in a way, but it was pure white, and unlike the former, it was more streamlined, shimmering with energy, as if it held some mystic power **(The blade look's like Ichigo's Original Zanpaktou)**

"You won't last a second against me. Asaki Fujiakze, husband to Yukie Fujikaze. Your daughter failed to stop us, and so will you."

"What have you done to Yuki?!" Snarled the father, as he faced down the powerful foe before him. He received nothing as a response, and squeezed the hilt of his sword tighter, staining his glove red with blood as he did so. "ANSWER ME! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY DAUGHTER?!"

Zetsu snorted, as he looked back to the mountain which he had just exited from. "She's in one of our dungeons. But I wouldn't be worrying about her. You should be worrying about yourself, you puny human.

He got a dry laugh from the husband of Yukie. "I would die for this land, for my people, my daughter, and my wife. Now...

He raised his massive sword high overhead, with one hand, and held it there, as the white blade glowed a pale blue. Then, just as the white weapon had been filled with the desired amount of chakra, he brought it crashing downward, bringing up a spray of ice as he did so. "Sit upon the frosted heavens! Hyourinamru!"

No sooner had he said these words, then a massive dragon made of pure ice sprang up from his blade, wrapping about him, as if to protect him from harm. It opened its massive jaws, and roared at the Akatsuki member, spraying him with a blast of cold air, which seemed to have no effect upon him.

Then the weapon, still in the ice, was yanked out, and impaled on its end, was a massive chunk of ice, revealing the dark water below, which soon froze over, as the temperature dropped below zero. Asaki was as grim as death, as he held up his blade. "Let us see, how you like the cold shoulder!" Asaki whipped his weapon about, with effortless ease, and a second later, the large chunk of frozen water was heaved at the plant man, moving with deadly velocity, as it screamed towards its target.

_'Good, if he dodges it, Hyourinmaru can get him, and if he does not dodge, then he will be left open to attack. Either option will be to my advantage.'_

The plant man knew better than to take the hit, and frowned as he swayed away from the deadly ice, leaning back, still in one place, as it whizzed overhead to crash into the mountain.

Then the dragon opened his mouth, and a wall of ice came his way. _'It is offensive as well?!'_

Quickly, he moved away from the wall, and out into the open, just as a blast of ice was sent into the spot where he had been just a second ago, leaving a small dome of ice in his place, which caused the ice beneath it to crack, the ocean swallowing up the ice that had been atop it only moments ago. _'Ah. I see. He plans to entrap me in the ice, and freeze me to death.'_

As if THAT would happen.

In one easy motion, he sidestepped the chunk of ice that came at him again, and watched with detached interest, as is traveled up the mountain to impact near its peak. "A powerful move, but a slow one. And it would seem that your little 'dragon' only serves as a defensive weapon. Not offensive. And if you think hurling chunks of ice will do me in, then you are sadly mistaken."

Asaki saw this, and knew this strategy was flawed. _'Indeed. Hurling ice at him will only keep him away for so long. I need a new strategy.' _Looking about, his gaze locked on the high peak of the mountain from which his opponent had emerged. _'There! If I can just lure him over-_

In rapid succession, he jabbed his blade into the ice, and puled out another chunk, tossed it up, pulled out another, and then another, and so on, until the sky above him was filled with falling ice, which seemed to be set on crushing him to a bloody stain on the white snow.

Zetsu watched detachedly. "Have you gone mad with fear? Are you planning to-

Asaki just laughed. "FEAR?! I will give you reason to fear!" Pointing his blade up again, he called upon the dragon. "Hyourinmaru! NOW!"

The response from the icy beast was instantaneous, as it looked up at the falling ice, and sprayed white fire from withing it jaws, which was in reality a subzero spray of ice, cutting and sharpening the chunks that fell. While this happened, Asaki whipped his weapon out, and undid the cloth in one smooth motion to heaved it at the mountain, using the cloth to extend its reach.

It seemed to stretch on forever, and Zetsu was focused on IT rather than the now millions of sharp ice spears that hung suspended over the head of Asaki. That would prove to be a mistake.

The blade went on its course, straight and true, until it struck the peak of the mountain, shaking the very foundation of it, with a small tremor, that reverberated down the mountain. Yanking hard on the cloth, Asaki summoned his weapon back to his hand, and as it landed within his palm, the razor sharp icicles above him trembled as if they were eager to go to work on his foe.

The storm had arrived now, and Asaki thanked the gods for his luck. The snow now fell in thick sheets, obscurring all in a white cloud, and making it difficult for anyone to see two feet in front of them. But of course, that was why he had brought the goggles.

Thanks to the protective eyewear, the calm and calculating father could see his enemy, and alas for Zetsu, he could NOT see him.

It was time to end this little scuffle. Again he held his blade high, and in response, the icicles went from pointing straight down, to raised their sharpened ends at the snow blind Zetsu. "Take this! Blizzard of a Thousand Thorns!"

In one smooth motion he thrust his blade outward, and the ice whipped forward, thousands of sharp daggers, aiming for Zetsu, who had to run BACK towards the mountain, in order to avoid the incoming fire, which he was able to avoid through sound alone, hardly a step ahead of the needles that sought his demise. He had now been forced away from the safety of open terrain, and Asaki knew this, maneuvering his attacks, to pin his foe right in the middle of the mountain.

The mountain that was now spewing down several thousand tons of white death, from the impacts it had sustained. Their battle had caused an avalanche, and Zetsu had no idea it was coming. _'Yes! Now I have him!'_

Dropping his blade, he went through four quick seals, and a fierce grin was upon his face, as he watched the snow begin to take shape. "Ice Style: Wolf Fang Avalanche!"

--

Naruto looked on the map, and groaned. "Go through the abandoned factory? What the hell?"

Yachiru seemed more excited. "What's a facotry?" She was giving him a questioning look, and he found himself explaining what it was, as they left the river side and ran into the woods...

(Elsewhere)

The scene was a gray and dreary one. A dark and abandoned factory, set against the backdrop of the morning sun, coated in mist, the only sign of a once powerful civilazation, that stood quietly amongst the forest. It was peaceful despite the dull grey of the former plant, that stood out amongst nature, Unnatural and natural.

A peace that was soon shattered, as a section of the third floor was burst open, leaving a massive hole, from which a streak of gray and yellow leapt. The figure hit the ground with a loud thud, and the sheer force of her all forced her to one knee, as she had now broken something in her left leg. She wore a ragged outfit, that was in tatters, and her left arm hung loosely at her side, as it had been broken before she had smashed a hole in the all. Fear was all over her face as she pressed a glowing green hand of chakra to her twisted ankle calming the swelling, as she looked every which way, panic in her eyes.

For just a moment, she dared to hope that she had lost them.

Wrong.

Then, as if in slow motion, two figures in Akatsuki cloaks landed behind her, unfazed from their fall, whilst she was out of breath, and badly hurt. The one who held a sword sneered down at her, as she looked over her shoulder at him, fear all over her. "Look's like your outta gas."

The other, Deidara smirked as he reached into his clay pouch. "She was running for dear life, but it looks like her time's up, huh? You gave us a lotta trouble back there."

Frightened as she was, the woman stil found the nerve to spit in the face of the terrorist, who gave her a disgusted look, as he wiped of the saliva. "You little-

But he was prevented from taking any action, as Kisame frowned down at her, and unshouldered Samehadea, **(How the blazes do you spell that?!)** and blocked him. "Now, now, we need her alive." She breathed a sigh of relief at that.

"But-

She stiffened, as she felt the rough skin of his shakr like blade on her neck. She dare not move a muscle. "I'm sure losing an arm or a leg wouldn't kill her."

"H-Help... She muttered weakly, but of course no one came.

Deidara laughed aloud. "Help? Who would want to help a Jinchuuriki?"

--

Naruto's ears pricked up. "H-Help...

--

As the sword headed towards her, in a downward arc, in a moment of desperation, something inside of her decided ENOUGH! She snapped!

"GET AWAY!" She screamed, and in that moment, a blue aura surrounded her, and from that cloak like chakra, two tails burst forth, as her appearance became more feral, whilst the sheer intensity of her energy, forced them back and away from her. She was on her feet in an instant, and her eyes were now slitted and blue, as she screamed her fury at her two pursuers.

She could do this! She could win! "LEAVE ME-

But then, much to her horror, it flickered out a second later, as exhaustion took its toll, and left her gasping for breath, and barely able to stand. Looking down at her hands, she flet her brief flicker of hope fade away, along with all feeling in her legs, as her knees buckled "N-no!" She stammered, as she her knees hit the ground, and just barely was she able to summon enough strength to catch herself on her hand, let alone try to summon forth the chakra again. She had nothing left.

Kisame chuckled as the chakra leaked into the bandages that wrapped his blade. "Thanks for the meal." Calmly he strode forward, sword in hand. "Now, I think I was about to take an arm."

Time seemed to slow, as he raised his blade up, and a shark-like smile formed on his face. "Heh. Too bad."

The flow of time returned, and he swung his sword down-

Yugito closed her eyes, and waited for the pain.

It never came. She heard a fierce snarl, and then a surprised cry. Fearfully, she opened her eyes, and got the shock of her life.

There was a tall man, standing before her, and he was holding back the blade of Kisame.

With one finger.

A fierce grin appeared on his face, as Yachiru watched from her hiding place in a nearby tree. With his other hand, he reached across to his mask, and slowly, deliberately slid it on, indicating that he was in battle mode. He now shifted his grip on the chakra sucking blade, so that it was held firmly in his right hand, preventing Kisame from yanking it free, despite his best efforts, whilst vein's popped out of his blue head. "Mind if I join the pary boys?"

Yugito was in dull shock, as a shadow clone of the rogue nin helped her to her feet. Someone had heard her after all...

--

Tsunade was horrified as she received the news from Ino. "He knocked out Shikamaru, AND put Choji into a coma?!" The Yamanaka nodded sadly, as she confirmed it. "Yes."

Tsunade shook her head in mute shock as she looked once more to the picture of Jiraiya and Naruto. "He's not the Naruto we knew. Not anymore." But then a firm look appeared on her face. "Hokage-sama. I would like to request permission to pursue Naruto. I might be able to-

Tsunade slammed her hands down upon the desk, and this time it DID break, as Ino winced from the explosive interruption. "Absolutely not! You are by no means to go after him! He is now dangerous threat! In fact, I should recall Lee's team-

A knock was heard at the door, and she turned her wrath upon it.

"WHAT IS IT?!" She screeched, in no mood for any pleasantries whatsoever.

An anxious Anbu burst through the door, unaware of the current situation. "Lady Hokage! Hinata Hyuuga has gone missing! Kiba Inuzuka believes that she has gone off in pursuit of Uzumaki!" For a minute nothing happened, then her shout was heard throughout the Leaf village.

"WHAT?!"


	7. Unexpected Guests? I Don't Have Time!

**(Music: Perfect Cell's theme)**

Despite the fact that his blade was now stuck in the grip of Naruto, Kisame was still confident that he could take this little punk, as was seen byt the shark toothed grin he gave the former leaf nin. "So, it looks like out little Nibi vessel has a bodyguard." Then his eyes narrowed in recognition, as he recognized his potential opponent to be Naruto.

"Well I'll be damned! If it ain't the little blond squirt from ten years back! Looks like you're as hardheaded as ever, rushing into a fight without thinking."

Naruto shook his head, as Yugito was set down against a nearby tree, by his shadow clone. "Nope. Just happened to be passing through, when I picked up the scent of rotten fish. And I thought to myself, I think I'm in the mood for fish fry tonight!" As he said the last part, he bared the fang like teeth of his mask, in a fierce laugh, that bellied the good mood he was now in.

He could use the chance to blow off some steam. And who better to to blow it off on, then the very organization that was causing him so much trouble?

These two would make a FINE message for Madara. A message that said: 'You're next.'

A tick mark appeared on the face of Kisame, whilst Deidara snickered at the verbal jabs Naruto was giving to hsi blue companion. But still Naruto went on, furthering insulting the shark man, as he jabbed a finger at Kisame's face, his cold unforgiving eyes betraying nothing, despite his false jovial tone. Oh yes, he was enjoying this.

He was also aware, that he was about to get some unwanted company. But perhaps if he stalled long enough, he could pit the two opposing forces against each other...

"It wasn't hard really. You're big, blue, and you look like a mutated dolphin. Plus with you around your new partner isn't far behind," said Naruto getting a snarl from the shark man while Deidara despite the seriousness of the situation smirked, as he was enjoying the verbal beating that the blue man was receiving. _'Well, if anything, his wit has improved..._

Kisame, however, disagreed, as Naruto, released his hold on the spiky blade, allowing him use of both hands, and giving Kisame the chance to shoulder his massive weapon."Mutated dolphin eh?! Maybe you'll think differently when I shave both your legs off!" said Kisame drawing out Samehada again, ready to do some damage to Naruto, who drew his own blade, drawing a surprised stare from the shark man as a result, whilst Deidara's words were heard in the background.

"Remember Kisame we need the gaki alive. If you do manage to wound him don't make it lethal or else Leader-sama will make us pay...dearly," said Deidara while eyeing the Rogue nin with wariness, as he did with all Jinchuuriki, unless they were belly up and dead.

He had learned caution the hard way, after Gaara had taken his arm. He had been forced to BEG Leader to replace his arm, and it was NOT a thing he intended to do twice. Kisame, however, was focused on other matters, particlarly, how Naruto had gotten ahold of that weapon.

"You have Zabuza's sword? He gave it to ya?" Briefly, he pondered how on earth this gaki could have obtained the sword, without being cursed, like most grave robbers, and other weapons dealers, who had attempted to steal the blade. _'Does that mean he's unlocked-_

Deidara was also a bit taken aback, as he did not know this one even knew HOW to use a sword. "This complicates things."

Yugito however, seemed to doubt the combat ability of her rescuer. Using her unbroken hand, she tried to stand up, only for the clone to firmly place a hand on her unbroken shoulder, and hold her down thus preventing her from doing anything rash. Thus, despite the slaps the poor clone got from her, it held on, rendering her motionless.

Needless to say, she protested to this, but the copy held firm, easily keeping her in place, despite her weak attempts to break free. "BAKA!" She called out, drawing a look from Naruto. "Hmm? You say something?" Was his casual reply, as those souless eyes calmly stared back at her.

"RUN!" She screamed, as she saw Kisame raise his sword, for a sneak attack. "RUN AWAY! I'm a Jinchuuriki, and I couldn't beat them! What makes you-

She froze in midsentence, as red chakra began to bubble around Naruto, and peel off sections of his exposed skin. "Think you can win...Was her choked murmur, as not one, not two, but FOUR tails of red chakra slowly grew out of the Kyuubi cloak that had enveloped Naruto. _'He's a Jinchuuriki?'_

He raised a red thumb, and for a second, just a second, she could have _sworn _she saw him smile, even if it was behind the mask. His tone was that of a teacher lecturing an ignorant student. Calm but reproachful. "True, but you only have the Nibi." Now all sections of exposed skin had peeled away, leaving his skin red, whilst oddly enough, he kept his human appearance, clothing intact and everything.

Now he took a more prideful stance, and his tone, although his voice was distorted, was full of pride as well. "But _I _have the Kyuubi. There is NOTHING I cannot do."

A second later, he threw back his head, and let out an insane cackle, all the while, Samehada was on a collision course with his head, swung from the right, and ready to lop it off in one brutal swing.

"Either this kid has finally lost it, gone suicidal or he actually _does_ have the power to defeat us, though personally I think it's the former," said Kisame smirking at the kid's show of guts. But no matter how figuratively well played, to him it was all an act.

However, when one deals with Kisame such guts are shown more in a literal sense. Namely showing people their guts by shoving Samehada in through the stomach, and sticking their innards in the face of his dying foe.

As the blow came, Naruto simply ducked, and it wooshed over his head, the wind curren of the blow blowing his blond hair sharply to the right, as he closed the thumb into his fist.

That had been just a little too close for comfort. He had barely seen that coming, and had he not moved, he would probably be joining the Kyuubi in the next life.

The thought of dying, it did not please him, and looking over his shoulder, narrowed his yellow/black eyes at the shark man, who had now brought his blade back to the right, and was ready to swing, despite the fact that his foe had dodged the first hit.

"Kisame!" Shouted Deidara, "We need him ALIVE! He's no good to us if ya lop off his head!"

He was paid no heed, and something told the former terrorist, that this was going to get ugly.

VERY ugly.

The growling animal noise coming from the demon didn't help either, as rain clouds began to slowly come in, blocking off the morning sun, and darkening the sky. Thunder began to rumble overhead, and anyone could tell that a storm was brewing up there, and it was BIG.

As Kisame swung his mighty and _spiky_ looking sword around once more Yugito along with Deidara and Yachiru watched as Naruto, having finally noticed the incoming, quickly leapt over the wide swing since ducking it would have entailed more effort than he felt like exerting.

Unfotunately for Kisame, he had put just a little _too much _'oomph' into that second swing, which had left his sword hanging to the left, and out of the way, in only his left hand.

In other words, he had just left himself wide open. That, and the speed at which Naruto had moved was unexpectedly fast, clouding his reaction time with shock and surprise.

Years of training can do that to a guy.

Surprising Kisame gave Naruto an opening and he was not one to deny an opening. In a flash his sword was coming down, as his own feet hit the dirt with a small tap. In fact, he just _loved _that 'oh crap, I just screwed up and now I'm gonna bleed,' look his enemies had, right before he inflicted his wrath upon them.

Kisame bore such a look, but his was more like. 'Oh shit. This is gonna HURT!'

It was evident by the look on his face, that the shark man _knew _he had just blundered, and desperately he tried to bring his weapon about to block the incoming slash...

To slow.

Naruto moved in the blink of an eye, easily hefting his own weapon with his right hand, and slashing down on his fishy adversary causing the member of Akatsuki to scream in pain, as the steel ripped through his right shoulder, drawing blood, as steel met flesh, leaving a gaping wound he had just inflicted upon his cocky foe.

Yugito could not believe her eyes. One minute Naruto had leapt over the blade, and the next, Kisame was bleeding, with Naruto's sword stuck in his right shoulder. _'He's...winning? Wow..._

"Still think I'm weak?" Hissed the Demonic rogue, as he dug the blade in grinding it ever so slowly against the bone, sawing it away with brutal slownessand precision, until he found the desired spot, and with a small tug on the blade, recveived a gut wrenchingly loud RIIIIIIP-

And tore the right arm of Kisame clean off, leaving him armless on that side. Over the howls of agony, Naruto's calm voice could be heard, as he pulled his decapitated arm away, and collected the ring that it bore, before throwing the arm in the mud.

He now slid it upon his finger, as he had long ago realized the use of these little 'trinkets'.

Best to collect them while he had the chance, lest he not be in time to save a fellow Jinchuuriki like he had not been with Gaara. If elder Chiyo had not sacrificed her life to save him...

But he would think of that later. "You have less finesse then you have brains," said Naruto smirking at the surprised Kisame, who looked at the boy with fear not because he had struck him, even though that was a reason, but it was because he never saw Naruto move at such high speed before.

That and losing his arm, was well...Shocking, to say the least. Not to mention the fact that he was in intense agony, and in possible danger of death via blood loss.

_'He's gotten stronger.' _Mused Deidara, as a drop of rain plinked in front of him. This was quite entertaining for him to watch, depite the predicament that his comrade seemed to be in. He didn't really care what happend to Kisame.

He never really liked him anyways.

"H-How?" hissed Kisame in pain, feeling as if the wound slightly went diagonally down his right side of his back, fire blossoming all over his right side now. "How did you-My arm...

Again that souless stare, that pierced Kisame through. "Simple. You really suck at countering an attack while expecting your size, your sword, and the swinging of said sword to destroy your enemies in one shot."Naruto now firmly planted his weapon into the ground, as more raindrops began to fall. "Care to try again? I can give you a handicap if you want." said Naruto smiling his new set of masked teeth at Kisame, who turned green with envy at the sight, before turning back to blue again.

_'Hate to get bitten by those choppers..._

But then his anger took over, and with his remaining arm, he hefted Samehada once more, giving Naruto a furious glare, which was off course, ignored by the Jinchuuriki.

**(Music ends)**

"Damn you brat! When I get a hold of you there won't be enough of you left to stuff into a match box!" screamed Kisame swinging his sword at Naruto in more complex forms related to the art of swordplay, involving jabs, overswings, underswings, the whole nine yards.

Yugito felt like she was going to faint, from both the pain she was in, or the shock of seeing this unknown man, practically _playing _with the Akatsuki member, when _she _had gone all out, and not even _scratched _him.

It was almost enough to make her jealous. _'And he's not even using all nine tails..._

Naruto dodged almost every single one. Almost.

The last strike Kisame utilized involved a wide arc of a hit that if connected would in all likely hood destroy the upper half of his opponent. Deidara however, was not thoroughly convinced that Kisame would win when the blow made contact with its target.

When the blow _did_ connect with Naruto, Yugito noticed had plenty of time to dodge, yet just stood there to take the head on attack. _'IDIOT! Is he TRYING to get killed?!'_

But The only thing the rogue did to show he was trying to defend himself was raising his left arm to absorb most if not all of the blow the massive Zanbato would inflict on him. It was almost as if he was mocking Kisame, which just made him swing the weapon all the harder.

There was a loud _"crunch"_ sound when the sword hit its target and both had moved with the impact if only just a few inches. Kisame smiled at the sound his sword made thinking he got the brat good with his trusty Samehada even though the shark man couldn't tell if the boy's face behind the mask was filled with pain.

Though the Akatsuki member imagined it was...if only slightly.

**(Music starts again. Grand Apron (DBZ MOVIE MUSIC) SEARCH FOR IT ON YOUTUBE)**

"Is that it?" said Naruto his voice revealing no pain in his words, but instead of someone who was clearly unimpressed by the attack. Then, with surprising swiftness, Kisame realized that he might be in over his head here.

"W-What the hell?" said Kisame finding himself afraid of someone other then Leader-sama when he was pissed off.

As if on cue, Naruto got nasty, right then and there, as his tone hardened, dripping with derision and disdain, whilst his chakra pressure suddenly troared over Kisame and Deidara, rooting them in place."If this is all you got Kisame then your reputation among the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist has been clearly...exaggerated," said Naruto pushing the swords blade away from him with the arm it came in contact with before slowly digging his grip into the sword with his left hand and releasing a huge amount of killing intent that would have froze everyone in their place, if not for the massive force of his chakra.

"I don't like a sword that eats my chakra and pigs out on it shortly after getting a taste of what it considers a good meal. Your sword is like big dumb dog or in this case shark that can't stop eating until the food is taken away and frankly it sickens me. Do you even know the inner workings of your sword Kisame? Zabuza does and he knows for a fact a sure fire way...to destroy it," said Naruto pouring more chakra into the sword, but at the same time twisting it and turning it to his very whim.

"W-What are y-you doing?" said Kisame trying to pry his Samehada from Naruto only he found that Naruto's grip was absolutely stronger then his.

He was paid no heed. "Did you know the main reason your sword can eat so much chakra is because it has its own small network of tunnels to take that chakra and circulate it around? Samehada does this to let it thin out and dissolve into the sword itself. However, just because this sword absorbs or as you once put it Kisame 'eats' chakra, it does not mean the chakra cannot be manipulated by the very source it came from," said Naruto smiling at Kisame, as he felt his chakra, that was being "eaten" by Samehada, swirling around inside the sword into a little compressed balls of power.

"What do you mean?" stammered the now panicking shark man.

He got his answer from Yugito, who had just realized what her fellow Jinchuuriki was about to do, and was loving every minute of it. Her tone was jeering and harsh, as she shouted over the din of the rain, to the fearful 'fish-face'. "What that _means _fish-face is that even as we speak he's manipulating his charka into your stupid sword, until it can't take anymore."

Now she _did _rise to her feet, but only because the clone let her, and was helping to balance her. "And you know what that means?"

Naruto now shook off his mask, and exposed his face, as the mask slid to the right side of his face, he gave Kisame a psychotic grin whilst his red skin glistened in the rain drops, letting off steam each time a drop of water hit him.

The two demon vessels spoke at the same time, as the rain finally let loose, and began to pour.

"Boom."

Meanwhile, Samehada started making noises as if it were a large girder being strand by some unforeseen pressure attacking it. That pressure was the chakra of both Naruto AND Kenshin, which were working in unison, flooding the sword with so much chakra, that the more it ate, the faster it filled up until it could take no more.

"S-Stop it!" said Kisame pleadingly not wanting to die yet as he had so many things to do and people to kill.

Naruto's saphire eyes bored into his with fearsome intent. "Stop you say? Why? Only a weakling begs for mercy, only weaklings ask to be sparred death, AND ONLY WEAKLING LIKE YOU...DIE!" said Naruto releasing an insane laugh along with his attack on the poor shark man that was the once infamous Kisame, who in all his fright had simply forgotten to _let go_ of the sword to escape the explosion that soon followed of Samehada.

A second before the big bang, Deidara was somehow able to move again, and took off running.

That may have saved his life.

Although he moved at a slightly reduced speed due to the killer intent he felt along with some form of pressure coming from Naruto's chakra, he still somehow escaped the radius of the blast, although he did not escape unharmed. At the speed he was moving the terrorist was hit with pieces of the destroyed sword hitting him in his back, causing wounds to open, and blood to leak out.

Blood also dripped out the side of his mouth, as he restrained coughing up a wad of the red liquid . '_I need to escape and report back to Leader-sama and hope what information I have learned of Naruto will be of use to him_,' were his thoughts, before teleporting out of the area to avoid making a blood trail that would make him an easy target to follow.

As for Kisame, like his sword Samehada, he was not complete, and had been for the lack of a better word...obliterated. The blast itself had only hit Kisame marginally at best since he was the closet to Naruto then the others. However, even such an attack had left only a majority of him being a mangled blood smear leaving a slightly cut up head as proof the shark man was no more.

Naruto put away his sword and walked over to Kisame's head picking it up and studying it for a moment with disgust. "And here I thought with all you guys around me I would have to call out the true form of my sword after I called his name. At least I now have a reason to enter Mist though," said Naruto smiling at the head knowing that this would not only get him into the Mist Village, but allow him to make a name for himself, AND possibly get him potential jobs in the future.

With a sigh, he shook off the blood that had stained him, and in doing so, dislodged the spike of the blade that had become embedded in his left arm, and chest. They fell to the muddy ground with a loud clank, and in doing so, caused him to look over to Yugito, as his skin seemed to magically regrow itself, albeit a little burned.

He then made his way over to Yugito, as the red aura about him dissipated...

Only to feel three all too familiar chakr signatures, burst into life behind him.

"Aw crap."


	8. Resolutions? The Bandit's Response!

**HI EVERYONE! JUST WANTED TO LET YOU ALL KNOW, THAT THERE HAVE BEEN SOME SIMILARITIES IN MY STROY, AND ANOTHER ONE BY VFSNAKE: RISE OF THE LORD OF FOXES. THESE SIMILARITIES ARE PURELY DIALOUGE AND SUCH! I FELT TERRIBLE AS SOON AS I READ HIS STORY, AND I FELT LIKE I WAS STEALING FROM HIM.**

**SO PMED HIM, AND HE SAID HE HAS GIVEN ME HIS BLESSING TO CARRY ON, WITHOUT FEAR OF BEING REPORTED. THANX VFSNAKE! YOU ROCK!**

**NOW, ONWARD!**

He knew exactly who his three 'guests' were, and he was loathe to fight them right now, weary as he was, he could have still decimated them, but he so did not want to. _'No, not them..._

But it would seem that his wish was going to be ignored, as rapid footfalls reached his ears. They were coming, and coming fast. "Great." He hissed, as he pulled his mask back on with a fierce tug, before looking to the hiding place of Yachiru, his distorted voice calling to her over the din the rain had created. "OI! Get over here Yachiru, we gotta go!"

Was his concerned call, and no sooner had he called out to her, than he felt the reassuring weight of her small frame on his shoulder. The rain had soaked her to the bone, and despite that fact, she gave him a bright smile, as she pulled a strand of wet pink hair away from her left eye.

Then she gave him a pout, as she too heard the footsteps, drawing ever closer to them. "Aw, do we have to go? What about-

As if on cue, Naruto turned to look at the tree, and with a sharp intake of breath, he realized that his adoptive daughter had a strong point. He couldn't just leave her here. What if the Akatsuki came back?

She would be defenseless.

But if he took her with them, then he'd have potential dead-weight on deck, and such a thing he did not want, or need. And Kenshin'd voice, inside his head, did nothing to ease the stress that he was dealing with at said moment. **"KIT! They're less than thirty meters from here! At this rate, they'll see you!"**

"Dang it." Was his muttered reply, as he stalked towards the tree...

--

Out of the thick curtains of rain, she saw him make his way to her tree, and in a second, he parted the thick sheets of rain before him, and she stifled a gasp as she finally got a good look at her rescuer. It was his mask. Just the sight of the thing, and those souless eyes, made her shiver in fear.

As in he knew this, he pulled off the mask, revealing his face, and the kindest pair of sapphire blue eyes she had ever met. "Sorry about that." Then he gave a small chuckle as he saw her confused stare. "It's the mask really. It's supposed to be scary, so sometimes I just get into character and overdo it a little sometimes.""

--

**(System of a Down: Roulette)**

Hinata wore a grim look on her face, as she left the Wave Country, following the now cold trail of Naruto, in hopes that she would run into him. Her small black pack was now worn over her left shoulder, and her Leaf headband was nowhere to be seen. _'Naruto-kun, where are you..._

Gone was her usual outfit, exchanged for a nondescript long black sleeved shirt, that fit her snugly, and bore a Kanji for 'Hope' on the back. Also, she now wore long black jeans hip-hugger jeans, that were torn at the knees, and made her plain outift complete.

She now had a blade strapped to her back as well, its dark blue hilt reflecting off the light of the sun, as it clinked about in its hilt. It had been her mother's and now, unbenknownst to her father, and the rest of the Hyuuga clan, she had stolen it from her father's room, and claimed the blade as her own.

A grim smile lit her face, as she realized the panic she must have caused, by her sudden dissapearance. "I hope I find him, before the trackers find _me."_

Her once long navy blue hair, had now been cut, and was at shoulder length only, and tied back in a small ponytail. On the lower part of her face, she wore a black mask, that hit the defining features of it. She wore no makeup, and even without it, she drew the stare of passerby, so great was her natural beauty.

For hours, she trecked on, with the aid, of a Summoned Hound, following the scent of Naruto, which soon to her horror, mingled with the unmistakable odor of blood, as was told her by said dog. _'Did he get hurt?!'_

The soon found his campsite, and then, there, right on the trail , clear as the afternoon light, were the unmistakable footprints.

He had been here, only hours ago.

She was catching up!

But what would happen when she DID catch him? What would he say? What would he DO?

Suddenly, and for some strange reason, she stopped, drawing a look from the hound, as she gazed down at her right hand, her gaze narrowing to focus on her finger that bore the ring of her marriage to Kiba. This little gold ring, had undoubtedly been part of the reason Naruto had left.

It had been her fault. If only she had stood up to her father, then maybe, just maybe, things might have been different. But then with Kiba...

She sighed, but it was an angry sigh, full of frustration. She did not love him! She loved Naruto! She had lied to him, hoping the blond would see through her facade. He had not, or he was just being blind.

And...IT WAS ALL HER FAULT!

That left her to focus on the ring, and at the sight of it, her eyes clouded over with anger. "You stupid thing! i NEVER WANT to see you again! I HATE YOU!" She hissed loudly, and in one forceful movement, she had plucked it from her finger, and held it in the palm of her hand, as her body quivered with rage.

Then, spying a nearby river, she heaved the ring with all her might, into its briny depths. She now bid the summon hound farewell, telling the frightened mut that she could take it from here. "You have been working hard. You should rest."

With a grateful woof, the dog vanished in a cloud of smoke, leaving Hinata to follow the trail of her love, alone, as the storm clouds began to roll in overhead.

--

Hinata was not the only one who was thinking of the once happy and playful blond.

For back in the Leaf village, a certain pink haired Kunoichi was looking at a picture of him and her, with tears misting in her emerald eyes. She sat upon her bed, as she looked at it, and at happier times for him, and her. The photo depicted the two holding hands, a smile on his face, as she gave him a sly look, as she had leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek. "What was I thinking? I drove him away...

That picture had been taken _before_Sasuke had been brought back to the Leaf, _before _she had broken Naruto's heart, by choosing the Uchiha over him yet again. He had told her to do what made her happy, and at the time, she thought Sasuke would make her the happiest woman alive.

Baka, she told herself, as tears leaked from her eyes, to fall on the photo that, she was now clenching tightly to her ample chest, as her pink hair hung down into her face, her knees curled up against her chest, as she shook with sobs,. She was more miserable now than ever, now that she had realized that she wanted Naruto, and had broken off the engagement with the Uchiha, just for him. But she had been too late. Years too late.

She had never seen him sadder, than the day that she and Sasuke had informed him of their engagement. True, he had told them he was happy, but the next day, she had seen him sitting by Jiraiya's grave, with a forlorn look on his face.

She had taken his heart...

And stomped on it, just like he had said. Then, as her pink hair tickled her nose, she felt something snap, as she made up her mind for the last time.

She wanted him. Naruto Uzumaki. She would love no one else but him.

With hands shaking from anger, and grief, she dropped the photo on the bed, to reach under her bed, for her knapsack.

As soon as she found it, she tucked the photo within it, the faded bag, and then, slinging the pack over her shoulder, headed to the kitchen to get food and supplies. "I'm going after him."

--

Hours later, she was on the road, her now short pink hair blowing about in the wind, as she ran from the Leaf, only to round a corner, and nearly run smack into a party of returning hunter nin, that looked badly beaten up, and one of them was being carried back on a stretcher.

Quickly she ducked behind a tree in the forest, and prayed that she wouldn't be found, whilst she pondered how the nin had suffered such a beating.

Naruto must have encountered them.

Looks like he won. She waited in her hiding place, until the sound of footsteps faded.

As soon as they were out of sight, she took off again...

--

Doe brown eyes met sapphire blue in that instant, and she looked down, as he extended his hand to her, whilst Yachiru stared at her with intense curiosity. He spoke first, and gone was the tone of jeering, and all she heard in his voice was kindness. "My name is Naruto."

She gave hers, albeit hesitantly, a second later. When she spoke, her voice was rich and smooth, a woman's voice in every way, despite the reluctance in her tone. "...Yugito."

He nodded, and gestured to the clone, who vanished in a poof of smoke, leaving her to lean back against the. "I have little time, and I will make this quick, I have tracker nin in pursuit of me. I could leave you here-

He saw panic flash through her eyes, before it vanished, and was forced down He mentally commended her for that feat. _'She controls her emotions well. Perhaps she will be of use.'_

"But, that would leave you easy prey to the Akatsuki, which seems to be our mutual enemy. And as a PERSON, and a fellow Jinchuuriki, It would just not sit well with me." Now he stepped forward, and placed a hand on her shoulder, whilst his other went under her arms, to support her.

Her face turned red at this, but it was only for the briefest of seconds, and it was gone before he could notice it. He was too caught up in those eyes of hers anyway. He had been staring into those deep brown pools the entire time, and he flet hypnotized, by her calm, yet slightly nervous stare.

His next words finally got her mind working again, as shock and surprise set in, whilst her ears picked up the sound of footsteps.

"Care to join up with us?" Her eyes widened a bit at that, but after seeing the way he had dispatched Kisame, with less than HALF his true strength-

The voice of the Nibi, the two tailed cat, purred to her, heard inside her mind, cutting her off. The tone of that cat was laced with curiosity, as which all felines were infamous for. That, and what felt like...desire? **"I think we would be safe with this one kitten. He seems to be of pure heart, and if he is indeed the vessel of the Kyuubi, then perhaps we could-**

Her thoughts stopped there, as Yugito forcefully protested, with all her might. _'Whoa there miss pervert! Don't be getting any ideas there! I don't even know-_

She hissed in pain, as he let her go, his hand brushing over her broken arm. "Ow-MMPH!" Was her muffled cry, as Naruto suddenly clapped his right hand over her mouth, forcing her to be silent, whilst her brown eyes went wide with uncontrolled shock and fear.

She reacted in an instant, and he bit his lip as he felt her stamp her foot down onto his. Even that, was barely enough to keep him from shouting, and she wasn't letting up in the pressure of her foot, so pressing himself against her, he murmured into her ear, voice soft, but laced with pain, from her hard stomp. "Sh! We have company, and unless you want to get caught-

Her eyes narrowed, and she shook her head rapidly in response, nervous as can be, at the thought of more Akatsuki pursuing her.

Naruto sighed in relief, as she lessened the pressure on his foot. "Good. Now quiet." Quickly, he jerked his head down, the signal for Yachiru to hop off his shoulders, and the girl's response was instantaneous. "Hurry up!" Was his whispered murmur, barely heard unto her. "They're here."

As soon as she landed upon the soggy soil, he grasped his cloak with his left hand, and pulled it about them-

Just as a man, with bushy eyebrows poked his head through the curtain of rain and looked about, blinking as he cleared the water from his eyes. He saw nothing but a tree, and a quick glance up at the tree revealed no one hidden in its dense branches. "Hmm...

Then a male voice called out from behind the wall of water. "See anyone Lee?"

The Taijutsu user frowned as he kept searching the tree tops. "Neji, come here. I need your eyes."

For a second, the Jonin pulled his head out of the torrent, and then came back, with Neji, who looked just as drenched. But drenched or nor, his Byakugan was still activated, piercing through all about him, as the colors faded to gray, and his vision expanded to nearly 360 degrees.

All he saw was the tree, the lone source of life in the area. "I don't see anyone."

Yugito was trying her best to keep quiet, as she peered through the dark fabric of the dark brown cloak Naruto had shielded them with.

Then, as seconds turned into minutes, she strangled a relieved sigh as they pulled out of the curtain of rain, their fading voices echoing and then fading away. "He must have gone this way!" Then the sound of fading footfalls.

They were safe.

For now.

Naruto then pulled back the cloak, and breathed a sigh of relief, as he released his hold on Yugito's mouth, pulling his hand away, and allowing her to breathe freely. "So about my offer? Interested? There's safety in numbers after all"

She sighed at his persitence, but found it rather...endearing, as she gave a dry laugh, causing him to give her a confused stare as she spoke. " Okay hotshot, If I say yes, will you make SURE no more freaks in cloaks come after me?" Now she brought her face _dangerously _close to his, and he blush a bit at that.

Her voice held just a hint of desire as she spoke. "Will you treat me right? As an equal?"

Obvious answer there. "Of course. Any ally I have IS an equal in my eyes."

Seemingly satisfied, she pulled her face away from his, letting out a sigh as he made no move to do anything-

Until she felt his hand on her cheek, brushing against her skin, causing her face to lit up red, much like Hinata's infamous blush. "Wha-Wha-What?" She stammered as he pulled back, a wry grin on his face as he spoke to her. "Good. If you didn't trust me, then I would have been slapped silly by now. But you must trust me to some degree, or I would be in severe pain by now."

She shot him a heated glare, matching the ruby red blush on her tan face. "NEVER do that again, unless I give you permission."

He already had his back to her, satisfied that she had passed his little 'test'. As he walked through the rain, he spoke to her again, not looking back trusitng "Sure. Now lets go. I have a-

He heard the screeching sound of the flare, long before its ruby red light lit up the sky, for miles around, casting a red curtain of light about all nearby.

He stared at it for a moment, then, ever so slowly, a shark-like grin formed on his face. A second later, he was running towards it with Yugito in hot pursuit, calling out to him, as she struggled to keep up.

"Where are we going?"

His tone was filled with arrogance, as he took to the trees, all the while with Yachiru chatting in his ear."To find employment."

"YAY! NOW I HAVE A MOMMY-CHAN TOO!"

The simultaneous squawk of surprise, from the two Jinchuuriki, could be heard for miles around.

"NANI?!"


	9. Reunited? Hinata Catches Up!

The two Jinchuuriki dug their feet into the next tree branch, pushing off with massive force, and soaring high above the tree tops, and Naruto then saw the clearing ahead, which the red flare seemed to be hovering over. Beneath it, lit in its red glare, was a man, and behind him, was a small group of people, hidden in a tent, so as to shelter the, from the rain. But from this height, he could not see who they were. _'No matter. It looks like my message was delivered after all.'_

Even though he did not see Yugito, he could easily tell that she was focused on the clearing as well, and had he saw her face, he would have seen the intense curiosity alight in her doe brown eyes._ 'Are these friends of his?' _Casting a quick look to him, on her left, and slightly ahead of her, she saw the fierce grin on his face, and the sight of it, AND those _very _sharp teeth, sent a shiver running down her spine, then throughout her entire body.

And what confused her was...

It wasn't neccesarily a _bad _shiver. She actually _liked _that fierce and savage look on his face. It meant he had a firm grip on himself, and that he would do whatever the hell he wanted. She desired that in a man. Someone who was fierce, passionate, and wasn't afraid to get their hand dirty...

Nibi noticed this as well, her tone laced with amusment as she noticed the light blush on the face of her vessel.**"Oh, are you getting the hots for him kitten?" **Her blush deepened for a moment, before she hissed back at her demon.

_"Shut up you stupid cat."_

**"Don't blame me, I just calls em as I sees em."**

Casting another quick glance at him, she looked away before he could feel the sensation of her penetrating eyes upon him. _"I have no idea what you're talking about."_

And that, the moment when they were high in the air, far above the trees, was when it happened. Yachiru, being only a child, and whatnot, said the first thing that came to her innocent little mind. "YAY! Now I have a mommy-chan too!"

For a second, nothing happened, then Naruto's eyes, as well as Yugito's got as wide as saucer plates, and the same startled exclamation was heard from the two of them, so great was their shock, that it was heard for miles around.

"NANI?!"

--

Below, in the clearing, Bruno, the man who Naruto had threatened with death, looked up as he thought he heard a startled shout. "Hmm? What was that?"

From behind him, hidden in an awning, safe from the downpour, a voice, distinctly male called out to him. He did not sound to happy with being out here, in the middle of a hurricane.

"Is he here yet Bruno? This 'demon' of yours?"

Several snickers were heard from the small tent, and Bruno forecefully stamped his foot into the ground, exasperation clouding his features, as the chuckles stopped. "He'll be here! So shut your yap!"

Again that sneering voice. "Oh he will, will he? That flare of yours has been in the air for _five _minutes now, and I see nothing. I can't believe Leader-Sama believed you. But then again-

Despite the tick marks, on his head, and the snickering he was hearing from within the tent, he ignored the rest of what was said to him, and once again pressed the binoculars to his eyes, as he looked all about him for the rogue. _'Just ignore them Bruno. He'll show. He said he'd show.'_

He now wore a dark muscle shirt, that fit well against his muscular frame, along with long baggy sweatpants, that were already soaked through with rain. Strapped to his back, was an enormous shuriken, easily twice the size of the one Mizuki had worn, and it was apparent that only one such as he, with his titanic strength, could wield such a weapon.

But strength or no, he was still _very _nervous as he peeled back a strand of brown hair, long and unruly, much like Kiba's hairtsyle, whcih was now wett and soggy, as he pulled the hair away from his black eyes, as he peered about into the rain, looking for any sign of the missing nin. What if he did NOT show? Leader-sama would think he had failed, and he had no desire to fail.

He HAD to show up. His very life depended on the presence of this, 'unimaginably' powerful nin he had described to his boss, who had given him the benefit of the doubt, and allowed him to come out here with a team, to extend to him an invitation to meet 'him'.

Or was it a he? No one had ever seen the face of the Leader, nor did they knwo if a woamn or a man led them. He/she, was always wrapped in a dark robe, and wore a mask over the facem distorting his/her voice, thus further obscurring the identity of the powerful leader, of the mighty gang, known only as the: "Crimson Blades."

But when he had mentioned the name of Naruto Uzumaki, he had visibly seen a difference in the way Leader held himself. "I wantyou to bring him to me. I wish to meet him."

Thos had been the _specific _words of the leader, and everyone in the Crimson Blades knew that he/she did not tolerate failure. So, for some reason, he decided to lok up into the sky, and just as he did, he saw two black shapes in the air, one of which had a _very _familiar sword strapped to his back. _'Is that him?'_

Something in his gut told him yes. There was no way you could mistake the dark energy that even from this distance, was emanating from him, making his blood run cold, and his tan skin go pale. _'It is!'_

Calling to his comrades in the tent, he bellowed for them to leave the safety of their shelter. "Get out here! He's here!"

He heard a few grumbles, then looking back to his binoculars, he saw that the two speck had gotten much closer-

And were heading right for him!

With a startled yelp, he leapt back, his snadals slidding in the mud, and bringing him to his knees. the binoculars sliding out of his hands, and towards the tent. No sooner had he moved, than,the two specks of black rocketted down to earth, one of them landing right where he had been mere seconds before, shaking the ground with the impact, as Naruto rose to his feet, his mask now donned and making him a truly fearsome sight to behold . Despite the rain that was clouding his vision, he could tell by that mask.

It was him.

His yellow black eyes bored deep into the startled black of Bruno, as he rose to his feet, just as several thug like men emerged from the ten, followed by a tall man with long red hair, dressed in a formal red kimono, a look of disdain marring his handsome features, as he beheld the threesome, his arms hidden in the folds of his robe, and crossed over his chest. "So this is your demon? He looks like any other man."

Bruno shot him a glare, annoyed at the perpetual arrogance of this man. "You would be wise not to make him angry, Sakaki. He took out my squad in less than a minute flat. I'm sure he would do the same to you, in _half_ the time."

Behind his mask, Naruto arched a blond eyebrow. _'There seems to be some bad blood between these two.'_

Once again, the robed man known only as Sakaki, looked upon the ragtag group, and now his red eyes focused on Yachiru, who stuck out her tongue at him. "Who are these two. Bruno did not mention them."

Naruto finally spoke now, his voice dark and ominous, sending a nervous shudder through Bruno, who had witnessed the fearsome power of this rogue nin first hand. "They are my accomplices. I met them only recently, after I...dealt with your little group of bandits."

His tone left no trace of guilt whatsoever, but still Sakaki was unfazed. "And what make you think you are _worthy _of joining the Crimson Blades? Surely you don't think senseless slaughter will get you everywhere."

Yugito rolled her eyes as Naruto reached for the hilt of his blade, his right hand clenching and unclenching as he did so. _"Great, now he's gonna start a fight."_

But as he gripped the handle, he paused, and his gaze met that of Bruno's once more, ignoring the rant of Sakaki. "What did your boss say?"

Bruno, now recovering himself, reached into the waterproof pouch he kept at his side, his hand trembling slightly from both fear and worry, as he opened the pouch, and groped around for something within it. "Leader-sama has expressed interest in you, and would like to meet you, preferably in person."

"Does that include my two comrades? I won't leave them behind."

Bruno paused at that, and then, with a sneering glance at Sakaki, shrugged his shoulders. "Meh. I don't see any reason to make them stay here."

Sakaki frowned at this. "Wait a moment, I never gave you permission to-

He found himself stifled, as Naruto drew his sword, and held the large blade, point out, right to the throat of the pale man, his eyes gleaming with murderous intent. "Silence fool, unless you wish to be deprived of your head."

Sakaki paled even more, looking white as a ghost now. "You would not dare."

"Try me." Hissed Naruto venemously. "I've DARED to do a lot of things lately. One more wouldn't hurt."

A murmur passed through the gathered thugs, as they looked from Naruto to Sakaki. "No one's ever done that to him before."

He now turned to Bruno, and gave a small nod, as the muscular bandit found what he sought, a brown piece of parchment. "Give it to me." Bruno did so, tossing the wrapped box unto Naruto, only for Yachiru to snatch it out of midair, and hand it to her father instead, who still held the blade to the throat of Sakaki, with murderous intent in the eyes of the robed man.

"If you kill me, Leader-sama will not allow you-

With a snarl, Naruto moved the blade to the left, and with a hard tug in that directiong, whipped it around, giving the man a nasty gash that traveled from his chin to his shoulder blade. Immediately, it began to leak blood, and with a horrified scream, the man placed both hands over it, in a vain attempt to stifle the blood loss. "Worm,"Hissed Naruto, as he sheathed his weapon, and looked over the contents of the package he had been given.

Several of the men rushed forward to tend to the wounds of the pompous fool, who was now writhing in agony, hos body convulsing on the ground wildly, as he twisted every which way. "Your arrogance will now serve as a constant reminder. If you live through this, that scar will haunt you for the rest of your days."

Turning to Bruno, he saw the smirk he was being given, and mentally made a note to consider recruiting this one. "Let's go. I do not have all day. I have an errand to run first. You may accompany me if you so choose, Bruno-san."

But before they could make any move to set out...

It was there.

All of a sudden, right out of the blue, he felt a VERY familiar chakra pressure, and he hissed in surprise, just as he heard her footsteps. "Hinata? What the hell is she-

Then, bursting out of the trees, the Hyuuga made her grand entrance, sword drawn and held at the ready. But as soon as she saw him, mask and all, it dropped from her fingers, to clatter onto the muddy terrain. Her pale eyes went wide with recognition, and with a sharp tug, she pulled down the mask that she wore, exposing her lovely face, as the rain poured down about them.

"Naruto-kun? I-Is that y-you?"


	10. Listent to Me! Hinata's Determination!

**( Music:System of a Down: Roulette)**

Time seemed to stand still, as Naruto, ever so slowly, looked over his shoulder to face Hinata, his yellow eyes gleaming out from behind his mask, the rain pouring down, as her eyes widened in recognition of him, her sword clattering to the ground with a clang, sending a murmur through the ranks of the Crimson Blades, who briefly paused to look at the beautiful vixen before them.

"Whoa...Who's the babe...

Bruno was equally thunderstruck, by the rain soaked beauty before him, despite the fact that she was pretty much acting like he didn't even exist. He gave off a low whistle as he saw the pleading/loving look she was giving Naruto, and then frowned as he saw no reaction whatsoever from the Rogue nin. _'Does he know her? Is she going to join up too? Judging by the way she's giving him tose baby doll eyes, she certainly knows him.'_

Then Sakaki was remembered, and with a regretful sigh, Bruno ordered his bewitched men to get back to work, patching up the rather nasty gash Nartuo had dealt the unfortunate man, now unconcious, from blood loss. "Hurry up! Leader-sama won't tolerate an unnecesarry death!"

With a graon, they set to once more, ingoring a shriek of pain from the robed man, as one man inserted a threaded needled into the bleeding wound, and began to stitch it shut, threading the pointed tip in and out, with slow and sure precision. "Ow! OWWWWW!"

But Hinata paid the gruff man, the bandits, and the wailing Sakaki no attention, as she pulled down her own mask, revealing her lovely face, which looked like that of a angel. An angel who was now seeing her first true love in a new light, a light of pure joy, at seeing that he was unharmed.

"Naruto-kun? Is that you?" Her soft and gentle voice sent shivers through him and he surpressed the urge to run to her, take her in his arms, and hold her tight. He was forcing it down, with an EXTREME force of will, barely rooting himself in place, as his body surpressed a shudder as well. Kami, it was SO difficult for him to do that!

_'What is she doing here?! She can't be here! Not now!' _Were his frantic thoughts, as his mind raced back and forth, his calm facade shattered at the sight . But he said nothing, secretly thankful for the mask, that hid his face.

Had his viasge not been blocked, she would have seen the uncertainty reflecting in his eyes. She might have reacted to that, and taken the initiative, to hug him or even KISS him perhaps. He would crumble unto that, and then-

Such a thing would RUIN his plans! He could not allow-

But alas, Yachiru chose that moment to spoke, as Yugito eyed the Hyuuga warily, her brown eyes filled with suspicion, as she tucked a strand of her long blond hair away from her enchantingly deceptive eyes. "Huh? How do you know Naru-chan?"

At this, Hinata felt a small smile light her face, but she could still feel the thick tension in the air, as a bead of rain dripped out of her eyes. "So it IS you Naruto-kun!" Was her happy chirp, as she took a step forward-

Only to meet the buisness end of Naruto's blade, its deadly point held less than an inch from her face, causing her to stiffen, and tilt her head back a bit, followed by a stiff step backward. He had drawn his weapon at an inhumanly fast speed, and was making it clear to her. He saw her as an enemy.

"What are you doing here?" He hissed venemously, as glared at her, balefire in his eyes, whilst lighting lit the sky purple, followed by an earth shaking peal of thunder. "Are you here to bring me back? Here to fight me, like everyone else?"

As he said this, he felt sick to his stomach, from the sad look he saw in her eyes. A look of sadness as she stared down his blade, her soft lavender eyes gently prying into his, as if she was reading his soul, like a book. "Naruto-kun, If you're happy, away from the village, than so am I. I would never fight you."

His hand trembled now, and so did the blade, causing it to lower a centimeter, his resolve beginning to waver-

Before it hardened again, and he held his Zanbato firm, his souless eyes boring into her soft and caring ones. "Then why are you here? Surely you didn't come just to exchange pleasantries with me."

Yugito did speak now, her tone calm, yet masking the anger and confusion beneath, as she muttered under her breath. "You know her?"

Her fellow Jinchuuriki nodded, never taking his eyes of the Hyuuga, as he spoke, venom still in his voice. "I do know her. We dated a while back. But I had to let her go, because of an arranged marriage."

Yugito frowned at this, becoming more vocal now, and making herself heard to all those who were present. " Interesting.Tell me, why DID you leave your village anyways?"

NOW when he spoke, the pain was clear in his voice, dark, and deep, like the night. "I had my heart ripped out. Three times. I got left out in the rain, every single time, and what's worse is I-

He cut himself off now, with a visible effort, clenching his free hand into a fist, as he changed the subject. But his tone was shaky, and Yugito knew it, as she saw his shoulders tremble a bit, his emotionless facade breaking for a nanosec, allowing her so see the sadness in him as he spoke."That's all you need to know."

His fellow blond stifled a gasp at this, and now when she looked at him those normally hard and arrogant eyes were filled with pity and compassion. Instinctively, she placed her hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze, seaking soft words to him heard only by him and Yachiru. "You're not alone. I'm here too."

Once, he blinked his eyes, at a loss for words, as he looked down at his fellow Jinchuuriki, who was only a few inches shroter than he, who easily topped the six foot mark.

_'Yugito..._

He knew not what to say. He barely even knew her, and here she was being kind to him? He was rendered speechless by her simple words, and kind gesture.

Only NOW did Hinata notice Yugtio, and as soon as she saw the blond, clad in her torn and ruined outfit, she thought the worst. He had ALREADY found someone. _'Nani? Who's that? Is she-_

She dare not think the rest. Naruto snatched away from her? By this gorgeous blond? The thought was too much to bear.

Perhaps an explanation would help, as we get a full detail on Yugito's appearance.

Her outfit was indeed in tatters. The form fitting clothing had been torn and shredded at the waist, revealing her tan stomach, exposing her curves, and accentuating the dip of her waist. The lower portion of it held, fitting snugly against her rear, but as it reached her knees, it seemed that the legs of the fabric had been torn away, by a ragged edge. The upper portion of her shirt was relatively intact, but still the fabric was soaked through, also accentuating the well endowed chest of the Jinchuuriki, as the wet remains of her shrit, clung to her ample bossom.

All in all, she looked like an Amazon, fresh out of the Rain Forest, a goddess on earth,and here she was, lavishing attention on HER Naruto-kun! A tick mark appeared on her head, as she pictured the two fo them together, as we all know by now, that our little Hyuuga is NOT one to share, when it comes to Naruto.

Yugtio seemed to realize this as well, and with a 'hmmph' of disdain, her brown eyes bored into the pale lavender of Hinata's, who put her hands on her hips, as did Yugito, the two kunoichi staring the other down, with fierce intent.

And those eyes. Hinata could see the disdain in them, held for her, as the Jinchuuriki shot her the mother of all death glares. "You little b-

But she was cut off by a glare from Naruto, which stopped her cold, the sight of his yellow black gaze rendering her speechless. "Wait before you pass judgement. I still have questions to ask of her." Looking to Hinata again, as he felt the comforting presence of Yugito's hand leave his shoulder, and with a weary sigh, he reached up to his mask, and cupping it within his handm removed it, giving Hinata a look at the face that she loved so very much.

He lowered gus blade now, and with a clik of his wrist, tossed it up into the air. A second later, he twisted his head to the right, allowing his weapon to slide into the sheathe he wore on his back, with a loud clink. Yachiru was eying Hinata now, and Naruto nearly fell on his arse, as she spoke. "Is SHE going to be my new mommy-chan?"

For once, Hinata's face turned beet red, just like she when the two were kids, whilst Naruto guffawed, in shock from the SECOND time his energetic daughter had said such a thing. "M-Mommy-chan?!" She sputtered, her hands going to her face, as she realized the obvious conclusion. This little girl was Naruto's daughter!

"She's-

He nodded once, mouth set in a grim line, his chiseled featured soaking wet, now that his mask had been removed. A small sigh of happiness escaped her, as Yachiru, in her onw unique way, recounted the tale of how Naruto had come to be her father.

All the while,his blue eyes held that cold stare, but then, the coldness turned to surprise, as he saw her right hand, and the lack of something that SHOULD have been there. Where was the-

"Where's your ring?" His words were a murmur, but still they were heard by the Hyuuga, whose eyes widened, as she remembered what she had done to the small gold band. _'Of course! How could he not notice that?'_ But she also now saw this as an opportunity, to make her intentions known to him, the reasons for leaving her home, to pursue him, despite the dangers that it would undoubtedly entail for her.

Taking a step forward, then another, when he did not make any move to draw his weapon, she steadied her pace, and kept striding across the muddy terrain, until she was less than a foot away from him, her eyes gazing deep into his, as she looked up at him, blinking away the rain from her eyes.

"I threw it away." She saw him stiffen, and knew that she had now crossed the point of no return. Now she HAD to continue, lest Yugito do something, or she falter in her resolve. "You did what?" Was his surprised query, as the rain dripped down upon them, with Yugito eyeing Hinata warily.

She now shies her face away from his, before speaking, a light pink blush upon her cheeks as she spoke, softly at first, then with ever strengthening resolve, every word, every syllable increasing her confidence tenfold, as her tone, ever kind and loving grew firm, before she finally looks back at him, to find him patienly..._listening._

"I want you. You and only you Naruto-kun. If I had stood up to my father, then maybe I might be wearing _your _wedding band, instead of Kiba's." She sees him look away from the mention of her teammate, but she calls his name, drawing his cold gaze back to her. "Naruo-kun! Listen to me! I thew it away! I threw _Kiba _away! I came here, left the village, to find you! I want to be with YOU!"

Sucking in a deep breath, she spoke the words she NEVER thought she would have the guts to say, at least not to his face. They were forceful, and shouted right to his face, stunning him with their intensity. "Damnit Naruto-kun, I LOVE YOU!"

At those last three words, his visage softened, and he let out a weary sigh, as he placed his right hand upon her right cheek, causing her to nuzzle her face into his open palm. "I knew Hinata. I always knew you loved me."

Looking up into the rain, he opened his mouth, stretching out his tongue to taste the rain, as it poured down upon them. He closed his eyes against the water, allowing it to wash him clean, along with the scent of blood that hung heavily upon him. His tone was tired, as was he. "But I need some time. Time to tell if I can ever love anyone again. Will you give me that time?"

Her response was instantaneous, and he blinked once, as she grabbed him in a fierce hug, releasing him almost as quickly as she had grabbed him. "Hai. As long as you follow your heart-

She now closed her eyes, and flashed him the peace sign with her left hand, whilst the other shouldered her blade. "Then I'm sure you'll find it in yourself to let love back into your life!"

So enthusiastic was her reply, that when he looked back down at her, and for the first time in many a year...

He smiled. And it made her heart skip a beat, as he had never smiled since his fouled up relationships with her, Ino, and then Sakura, who seemed to have hurt him the most.

"But in the meantime, you're welcome to accompany me."

"YATTA!" Was her eager reply, as she pumped a fist into the air, causing Yachiru to clap her hands gleefully, and laugh along with the happy Hyuuga. Whilst this took place, Naruto gave Yugito a sidelong look. "You SURE this was a good idea?" Was her query, laced with curiosity, but also a hint of something he could not decipher.

"I don't know," He hissed through his teeth, his blue eyes locking through her brown. "Whatever." She snorted, as she looked away.

Then turning to Bruno, he smirked. "So, care to follow me on this little errand of mine, before you take me to see your boss?"

Bruno rolled his massive shoulders in response, as he saw the look in the eyes of his potential comrade, the look of adventure. "Sure, I could use a little fresh air." He smiled warmly at Yachiru, who having seen him for the first time, was now eyeing HIM up. "Better than being around a bunch of stiffs."

Looking to the now fully treated Sakaki, he waved a large hand in farewell. "I'll be sure to tell Leader-sama all about your little screw up, brother." He snickered as he was given a heated look by the elder, as Naruto turned to go "Shall we be off then?"

He laughed as he saw the angry look on Sakaki's face. "Don't wait up. I'll see you back at base."

Then he took off after them.

--

(Elsewhere: Undisclosed Location)

"Are you SURE about this?" A voice asked.

Sasuke nodded, as he strapped the sword to his back. "I am. Now lets go."


	11. Pursuit

**This fic is now being written by both Kingkakashi, and myself! Therefore, with two INCREDIBLY talented authors writing this, this story shall become OUR greatest work yet!**

As Naruto and company made their way through the forest; he pondered a great many things within his mind. The appearance of Hinata was most unexpected and even more surprising to Naruto was learning of why she was there.

Hearing her confession of love for him and realizing all she was willing to give up just to be with him, had actually given Naruto something, a notion he thought he discarded long ago,

Hope.

She had given Naruto a sense of hope that he had not felt in a long, _long_ time. Naruto thought he had given up on love completely after what he had endured back in the village.

But...

Now he began to wonder if he could open up his heart to love once again?

Of course, Yachiru had unknowingly begun the process, but Hinata's arrival had _definitely _cracked through the hardened exterior of his heart. Hinata had not pressured Naruto in anyway and promised to give him the time he needed to see if he could ever love again?

That giving nature of Hinata was one of the many reasons why he fell in love with her so long ago.

Even now as he looked over to Hinata as she carried Yachiru in her arms while making funny faces at the young girl causing her to squeal with laughter, Naruto slightly smiled at the scene.

Turning his gaze to his other companion, he noticed Yugito staring intently at the scene as well. But her look was not one of amusement, but the same look of disdain she had held for the Hyuga heiress since she first met her.

Naruto inwardly sighed, as he knew he would need to have a talk with Yugito about Hinata at some point in the near future.

He realized Yugito's tension in regards to Hinata was his own fault, as he had invited Hinata to accompany him and they left almost immediately after his reunion with his one time love.

Casting a glance at their final companion a man by the name of Bruno, who was a member and acting liaison to the bandit gang Crimson Blades, Naruto's gaze narrowed dangerously.

A small growl erupted from his throat as he noticed that Bruno's vision seemed entirely _too _focused on the swaying backside of Hinata.

_'PERVERT!'_

Not one to stand for this, Naruto quickly unsheathed his Zanpaktou.

In a instant it was leveled at Bruno's throat, his voice was dripping with malice as he held it there he asked.

"Are you enjoying the view Bruno?"

"I, I, don't know what you mean?" Bruno nervously stammered as he stared down the length of Naruto's blade, practically about to piss his pants in fear.

Naruto was NOT someone you lied to.

His tone turned eerily, calm, yet the Bandit could feel the anger, simmering just beneath the surface, ready to erupt.

"Let me put it to you this way. If I catch you looking at any of the women in my party like that again, I'll keep my promise about Ayame! You got that?"

Bruno looked to the ground and nodded his head quickly in understanding, as the memory of what Naruto was capable of was still fresh in his mind after witnessing the violent destruction of his squad by this blonde Shinobi.

Grunting, Naruto sheathed his Zanpato while both Yugito and Hinata glared menacingly at their bandit companion, until Naruto's voice rang out and said.

"There's a small clearing up ahead, we'll rest a bit before we make the final trek to where were going."

"And where _are _we going?" Yugito asked in slight annoyance.

He flashed her a small grin.

"I'll let you know when we get there Yugito-chan."

Yugito blushed slightly after hearing this and quickly turned her head to the side hoping no one noticed, as that had been the first time Naruto had used an honorific with her name. Hinata felt a twinge of jealousy stir within her after hearing Naruto, but she remained in control.

She knew all she could do is give the time she had promised to Naruto and let him come to grip his feelings that he had shut off so long ago.

In a way, hearing Naruto use the honorific was a good sign even if it wasn't for her, as it showed that maybe his heart was beginning to thaw if just a little. Hinata just hoped that she too could once again become a "chan" in Naruto's heart as well.

--

Back in Konoha, one Kiba Inuzuka was fuming with anger as he angrily packed his Shinobi supplies into a bag. The object of his rage was someone he once considered a close friend and comrade, one Naruto Uzumaki.

But now the mere _mention_ of his name was like bile in his throat, as this one person was the sole reason in his mind why his marriage was failing.

Kiba was going to retrieve his wayward wife and Kami have mercy on Naruto if he gets in his way because Kiba would show him none as he growled aloud, gnashing his teeth together violently.

"I'll make you pay Naruto, I swear I will!"

"So this is Naruto's fault I take it?"

Kiba spat a curse as he nearly jumped out of his skin. "GAH!"

It would seem that once again, he had let his guard down.

"Care to explain why Hinata leaving is Naruto's fault?" Came the monotone question of Kiba's longtime teammate and best friend Shino Aburame standing in the doorway of the Inuzuka home, leaning against the door, arms crossed over his chest.

Kiba nearly vomitted at the mere mention of his former friend.

As it was, he spat on the nearby photo of them, back when they were genin, before violently smashing the glass frame with a kunai.

As the shattered photo fell to the ground, he whirled on Shino.

"Of course it's his fault! Who else would it be?"

If possible, Shino's tone became colder.

"Hinata's."

"Take that back Shino!" Kiba roared in anger as he whipped out a kunai and pointed it towards his teammate.

"I don't say that to hurt you. I love Hinata as much as anyone, but Naruto didn't force her to go after him when he left the village."

He paused to let his words sink in, and when he was certain that Kiba would not attack, he continued.

"She made that choice all on her own Kiba."

"Choice? What choice? She's my wife God Damn it!"

Shino shook his head sadly.

Truly, he felt pity for Kiba.

"But she doesn't love you, at least not in the way you want her too. She has and always will be in love with Naruto, and I'm sorry but there is nothing you can do to change that."

Kiba looked away, hiding the sadness etched into his face.

"You knew when her family forced this arranged marriage that her heart belonged with him, yet you still went through with it."

Kiba refused to move as Shino pushed himself of the door, and strode forward, until he had rounded the room, and was staring the Inuzuka square in the eye.

"Why Kiba, why did you do that to Hinata when you knew it would break her heart?"

"Because I love her." Kiba replied as he slumped to the floor, hands on his knees, tears pooling in his eyes, before adding:

"I, I, thought that she would eventually get over and forget about Naruto and love me as much as I love her."

Once again, the Aburame proved to be the voice of reason.

"But she didn't Kiba. And for the last three years I've watched her go through the pretenses of marriage with you while a little more of her spirit seemed to die with each passing day."

He turned to go now.

"I'm truly sorry Kiba, I care about the both of you, and I know what I'm saying hurts. But you know it's the truth, and if you care as deeply for Hinata and her happiness as I know you do, you must let her go."

Yet, just as he was about to to exit, hand on the doorknob, Kiba exploded, violently shouting one word.

"No!"

Shino froze and turned round, tone echoing his surprise, his facial expression hidden by his coat and glasses.

"What?"

Rage was plastered over the Inuzuka's face.

"I said no Shino! I won't give her up."

Then as if he was talking to himself, he went on, slowly pacing about the room as he did so.

"She's just confused is all. I know she can _learn_ to love me; I just need to give it more _time_."

Abruptly, he stopped, and clapped his hands together with finality.

"So I'm leaving tonight to bring Hinata back whether she likes it or not."

Shino snorted in exasperation.

Clearly his friend was blinded by jealousy.

"Whether she likes it or not? Listen to yourself Kiba; do you really want a marriage based upon force?"

He now stepped forward, and with a rare expression of anger, shoved Kiba back a step, growing more agitated by the minute.

" Do you honestly believe that keeping Hinata in such a way will make her love you?!"

Kiba's immediate response was to shove his friend right back.

"I don't care what you have to say or think, I'm getting Hinata back that's all there is to it!"

Menacingly, he reached for his weapons pouch.

"Are you going to try and stop me?" Kiba spat as he grabbed his supply bag and walked towards the door.

Shino shook his head.

"No Kiba, I won't try to stop you."

Kiba sighed in relief.

"Thanks Shino, I didn't want to have to fight you. Wish me luck."

"I cannot Kiba. Even if you succeed in this endeavor of forcing Hinata to return, this will end badly for you no matter what you do."

Shino said while shaking his head. Kiba merely scowled at his friend before calling out to Akamaru and Shino watched his longtime friend and dog disappear into the night.

--

Meanwhile across town a young couple's relationship was coming to an end as Kiba made his way out of the village in search of his lost love.

"I don't think we should see each other anymore." Shikamaru stated to his distraught girlfriend of two years, Ino Yamanaka.

However, it was not his statement that had caused Ino to be distraught. When Shikamaru had arrived at the Yamanaka home he had found Ino in this depressed state, and this had not been the first time.

Over the past two years whenever Ino had fallen into such a saddened state it usually involved or was about one Naruto Uzumaki.

Shikamaru knew instantly their encounter with his friend and Ino's ex-boyfriend had shaken the girl badly. As much as he wanted to hate Naruto for Ino still loving him, Shikamaru found he couldn't.

None of this was Naruto's fault, only his. Shikamaru was broken from his train of thought when he heard Ino stutter with despair.

"Wha, what do you mean we shouldn't see each other anymore? Don't, don't you love me Shika-kun?"

Shikamaru clasped Ino's hands in his as he sat them down on her couch and he said with sincerity.

"Ino-chan, I will always love you, but you and I aren't meant to be. Your heart belongs to another and I accept that."

She shook her head insistently, tone pleading. "I, I don't know what you mean! I, I love you!"

Shikamaru shook his head slowly.

"But you're in love with Naruto and have been since I forced you to breakup with him."

Ino turned her head away for fear her facial expression might betray her as she said chokingly.

"That, that's not true, you didn't force me to breakup with Naruto, I chose you over him."

A small sigh escaped the Nara.

"You chose me because I forced you too. When I came to you and told you that I was in love with you, you were with Naruto. But rather than give you the time to sort through your feelings and make a decision on your own, I basically gave you an ultimatum and asked you to choose.

Just _saying _that made him feel guilty.

"I admit that was a calculated act on my part. I was counting on the fact that our long-standing friendship would sway your heart to my favor, but I couldn't allow you to dwell on making a choice between the two of us, so I rushed your decision. "

She tried to cover her ears with her hands, but he held them firm

"I'm so sorry I did that to you Ino. It was selfish and self-serving on my part and it wrong of me to do both to you and Naruto."

Tears pooled in the back of her eyes.

"I hope you can forgive me Ino, I never meant to hurt you or Naruto but I did, and I'm ashamed of myself for it. I just want you to be happy, and if Naruto does that for you, than you should be with him not me."

Abruptly, a mask of anger slapped upon her face, her blue eyes glinting dangerously, despite the broken tone in her voice.

"I can't believe you're telling me to go with Naruto. He almost _killed _you and Chouji just a few of days ago."

The lazy Nara shrugged."Hmph, not really. If Naruto wanted us dead we _would_ be dead, he had us totally outclassed in power and skill."

She blinked, not once, but twice as he went on, hanging on every word.

"I've even spoken to Chouji about this, I think the only reason he thrashed Chouji as bad as he did was because Chouji tried to kill him thinking that Naruto had killed me."

Oh, he had no _idea _how much she wanted to believe that!

"I-I guess that makes sense, I didn't get the impression that he wanted to fight us, just to be left alone." Ino said before adding:

"But what can we do to bring him back?"

Misery washed away the anger, like sand at high tide.

"He seems to be in so much pain, and he's not listening to anyone anymore."

Shikamaru lightly squeezed her hands.

"That's not true Ino, he listened to you at the fight."

Ino squeezed right back, but MUCH harder, as the water began to leak from her eyes.

"I have a feeling that was a one time pass Shika-kun. The pain he is in, I'm the cause for a lot of it." Ino stated with sorrow, as a lone tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't take all the blame yourself, I and many others had a hand in driving Naruto away. I only hope that one day he can forgive us."

Sighing, he rose to his feet, releasing her hands as he did so.

"Well, you've got some packing to do if you're going after Naruto so I should go." Shikamaru said as he kisses Ino one last time before rising from the couch.

Ino suddenly sprang up and groaned, as she remembered something.

"Oh no, I totally forgot! Lady Tsunade specifically ordered me not to go after Naruto-kun, what do I do?"

Shikamaru gazed at Ino and said with a smirk as he noted that Ino had already gone back to referring to Naruto with an honorific.

"Well, when does the Ino Yamanaka I know let the orders of a mere Hokage stop her from getting what she wants?"

Ino just smiled before she and Shikamaru embraced in a hug.

Her voice was a mere whisper.

"I do love you the lazy bum that you are Shika-kun. Are you going to be ok?"

He gave a rueful chuckle.

"I love you too, you troublesome woman, and I'll be fine, I just want you to be happy."

Slowly, she released him, from what would be their last hug as a couple.

"Thanks Shika-kun."

Shikamaru nodded, then closed the door behind him and began walking home while Ino began frantically preparing supplies for her upcoming personal mission to find Naruto and bring him home and maybe back to her as well...

--

After a brief rest in the clearing, Naruto and the rest of his party resumed their travel through the forest. Naruto noticed that Hinata was growing fatigued from carrying Yachiru and offered to carry his newly adopted daughter the rest of the way.

As Yachiru snuggled up into his chest, she looked up at Naruto's face and quietly said.

"You want to know something Naru-chan?"

"What is it Yachiru?"

"I really like my new mommy-chan!" Yachiru exclaimed with zeal, her smile outshining the sun.

Naruto heard a squeak and looked over to see Hinata blushing furiously, just like the old days.

Naruto himself sported a small blush and kissed his daughters forehead before whispering.

"I like her too, now go to sleep and we'll talk more about it tomorrow ok?"

"Ok Naru-chan." Yachiru replied before drifting off to sleep.

After a couple of more hours of travel Naruto and company had finally reached their destination as Naruto declared.

"We are here."

"Where is here? I don't see anything." Bruno hesitantly asked.

Naruto ignored him, looking forward the entire time.

"Hinata, activate your Byakugan and tell me what you see."

"Hai Naruto-kun."

Focusing the chakra to her eyes, the colors of the world faded away, to black and grey, as her range of vision expanded.

Hinata than scanned the area with her famous Kekkei Genkai before saying.

"About fifty yards ahead hidden by some foliage there is a entrance way cut into that rock formation leading to what looks like a manmade cave Naruto-kun."

He nodded once, hand grasping the hilt of his blade in rich anxietry. "Go on.

With a nod in return she did so.

"There are a few traps surrounding the area but we should be able to avoid them."

Deactivating her bloodline limit, she paused, turning her head to give him an odd look. "But Naruto-kun, there is someone already in the cave, but for some reason my Byakugan can't focus on who they are?"

He had expected as much.

"That's ok Hinata, I was told that there would be someone here to meet us. Just point out where the traps are and leave the rest to me."

Stammering nervously, she resisted the urge to tent her fingers as she once did so long ago,

"O, ok, Naruto-kun but if I may ask, what is this place?"

He unsheathed his blade now, and with a massive crash, it slammed into the earth, startling thousands of birds from their perches, in the rich foliage of the trees.

As he reached for his demone mask, he answered her question.

"This, Hinata, is a former hideout of one Momochi Zabuza the "Demon of the Hidden Mist."

She nodded once, recalling the details of said nin.

"I remember you telling me about him. It was from your first A ranked mission wasn't Naruto-kun. But didn't you say he was dead?" Hinata asked.

A firm nod was given to her, as he began to pull the covering material upon his face.

"Yes, Zabuza is dead, but his Zanpaktou lives on. In fact it's Zabuza's blade that I currently wield and that man in there is going to help me unlock its true potential and power."

As he said this, the mask slid smoothly upon his face, staining the whites of his eyes black, leaving his now eerily dark blue eyes to stare out at her.

Yet unlike last time, they did not seem as cold.

Frosty yes, but chilling to the soul with a lack of sincerity?

Not so much.

"I'll be honest, I don't know what to expect when we get inside."

Naruto gave a small shrug, his tone nonchalant as he spoke with his regular voice, muffled by the mask but his nonetheless.

"Who knows? It could be dangerous, it could be harmless."

Yugito noted that he only used THAT voice, when he was royally PO'd.

Not knowing why, he cast Hinata a worried look

"This doesn't frighten you does it Hinata?"

Insistently, she shook her head.

"No Naruto-kun, I trust you and as long as I am with you, I'm not afraid."

He looked at Yugito, and noted that unlike before, she did not flinch under his masked gaze.

"What about you Yugito-chan? Do you have any problems with any of this?"

She shook her head once, a stark contrast to Hinata's insistence.

"No Naruto, if you're sure about this than so am I."

Behind his mask, his mouth curved upward in a wicked grin.

This caused the sharp teeth on the outside of his mask, to curve upward as well.

"Well let's go then."

"Hey, what about me? Don't you want my opinion?" Bruno asked.

"No!" Naruto coldly stated, still quite sore with the man for looking at Hinata like that.

"Ok." Bruno meekly replied, understanding that his standing with Zabuza's successor was far from good.

And with the discussion officially over everyone began walking towards the hidden hideout.

But each person silently wondered to themselves...

What they would find when they got inside?


	12. Rage

Asaki frowned as he peered through the cloud of icy dust, fogging his goggles, and hindering his vision.

"Did I get him?"

As if on cue, a cold wind swept away the fog, revealing nothing but a mountain of snow, lying before him.

It would seem so.

The prince was still wary, seriously doubting that ONE hit would end a S-class nin like Zetsu.

Yet as time passed, his resolution wavered.

SURELY he would have emerged, had he been alive.

That, and the fact that this was not his true opponent.

Reluctantly, he sheathed his massive blade.

He took one step before it hit him.

Sighing, he strode forward, ready to confront the trus conspirator, the one who had orchestrated this elaborate charade..

He never made it.

"URK!"

Pain exploded in his chest, and his body suddenly went limp.

Confused, his vision growing hazy, he looked down for the source-

And only then did he see his heart veins still attached, held firmly in a black gloved hand,-

Which was sticking out of his chest, soaked in his blood, which slowly dripped down upon the snow, steaming as it hit the ice.

A deep voice boomed out behind him.

"Well done, you managed to injure Zetsu."

"Injured?" Hissed Asaki, as he struggled to draw breath, through his now torn lungs.

As if on cue, the plant man appeared before him, missing his left arm.

His eyes narrowed as he glared at the prince. "Thanks, now I have to spen a week regrowing the damn thing."

The plant man cast a look at Madara, who was indeed the one Asaki had come here to face.

"Can you just kill him already? I'm hungry."

The first Uchiha sighed. "Very well."

Asakai already knew he was dead, as he felt the hand squeeze down.

He had failed after all.

_'I'm sorry...Everyone..._

One word escaped his now blood soaked lips, the crimson liquid already frozen upon them.

"Damn...

Then, with an explosion of gore, Asaki Fujikaze passed from this world.

--

Naruto paused in mid-step, eyes narrowing behind his mask.

Something felt off...

WHOOSH!

Naruto spat out a curse as he ducked under a rush of flame, fire passing harmlessly over his head-

Before dying out moments later, instead aiming at Yugito.

She let out a hiss as she to dropped low, the fire singing her right cheek as in her tried state, she did not move as fast as she would have liked to

"Son of a-

Annoyed, he looked for the source of the inferno, and saw what looked like a mounted mechanical device of sorts.

Hinata's pale eyes widened as the turret now aimed at her and Yachiru, whom she promptly scooped up into her arms, already going into a spin.

"Kaiten!"

The little girl let out a happy squeal as they spun round and round.

"WHEEEEE! THIS IS FUN!"

The fire bounced harmlessly off the already formed chakra dome, richocheting off a nearby tree-

And scorching Bruno's backside, the large man yelping in pain as he too dove for cover, holding his smoking rear.

Despite the dire situation, Naruto managed a grin

Karma really was a bitch.

Deprived of its original target, the gun focused on him once more, and he growled as he rolled to the left, avoiding the scorching heat sent his way.

Raising a palm, he gathered chakra into it, unitl his gloved palm radiated blue light, that which then traveled up his arm, lighting it a bright blue, nearly blinding in its intensity.

Then, with a concious exertion he clenched his hand into a fist, muttering words as he did so.

"Chakra crush no jutsu."

Immediately, the turret shattered, spraying shrapnel in every direction, small fiery embers every which way.

Yet the moment it was down, five others rose up, just as Hinata's spin slowed.

Her eyes widened, as the dome faded away.

She was open, and everyone knew it.

Scowling, he clapped both hands togehter, lighting his other arm blue, now blindingly bright, a specter of pure radiance,

Immediately, he pumped them forward, just as orange light shone forth from their barrels.

"Double crush!"

This disintegrated the first two turrets, at the front of the line.

Then fire from the other three whoosed out, roaring towards Hinata-

Only for him to raise his blade, and taking one step to the left-

He heaved it forward.

Hinata looked on in awe as it spun through the flames, actually _cutting through them, _before its spiraling arc borught its cold edge down upon the turrets, slicing their barrels clean off, smoke rising from the shattered machinery.

He smirked, then a small whirring sound was heard.

His eyes narrowed, and in a heartbeat, his blade swung back around, headed towards him-

Catching am odd spherical mechanical device square in the middle, halting whatever its functions might be.

A second later, the giant Zanbato slapped back into his palm, and in one smooth motion, he sheathed it.

Naruto paused to survey the scene, smoke rising from the shattered guns.

Looking to Yugito, he arched an eyebrow as she sprang to her feet.

"You okay?"

Sne grunted in response, the stalked over to the nearby tree, to drag Bruno out of hiding.

Whilst she did this, Naruto suddenly turned on Hinata, eyes sparking dangerously.

"Why didn't you tell me about the freakin fire?!"

All the while, Yachiru was clapping happily. "Again again! I wanna spin round more!"

She wilted under his cold gaze, his now demonic voice, looking away sadly, upset in having let him down, whilst Yachiru was still chattering eagerly.

"I-I-I didn't see it...

Roughly yanking off his mask, she saw the confusion on his face.

"You didn't SEE it?"

She nodded. "Not until they popped out on their own."

Irritated, he stamped his foot, not willing to let the matter go so easily.

"Were you using your Byakugan before we were attacked?"

Reluctantly, she nodded. "Yes."

As if flipping a switch, his anger boiled to the fore, and she froze as his eyes turned to red slits, veins now popping out of his head.

"Then its your fault Yachiru almost got-

He looked down at her, just now realizing that his daughter heard everything he had just said.

Innocently, she stared up at her father.

"Naru-chan, are you mad at mommy-chan?"

Anger still plastered on his face, along with a light red blush now, he did the only thing he could think off.

"URGH!" With a loud shout, he stalked off, heading in the direction of the hideout, with Yugito, now dragging a protesting Bruno, in tow.

This left Hinata standing in place, still holding Yachiru in her arms.

The little pink haired girl looked to her 'mommy-chan' then the fading silhouette of her father as he dissapeared into the forest.

"Mommy-chan, is Naru-chan okay?"

Hinata sighed sadly, both from realizing that she was stuck with the nickname, AND the fact that she had likely lost Naruto's trust now.

Yet she still followed after him, honoring her promise to give him time to heal.

"I don't think he is Yachiru-chan."

The little girl frowned. "But he has TWO mommy-chan's now, so why not?"

Our lavender eyed Hyuuga smiled warmly at her confused 'daughter'.

"Well sometimes having more than one 'mommy-chan isn't always a good thing...


	13. Sacrifices and Apologies

Naruto carried Yachiru in his arms, refusing to trust anyone else with her safety at that moment. After the debacle of the traps they had encountered earlier, to say Naruto was upset was a mild understatement, he was furious, his eyes glinting out from his mask

The subject of his anger, was the beautiful lavender eyed girl walking beside him to his right-

One Hinata Hyuga.

He could not _believe _how careless she had been, in not seeing those traps quicker even with her Byakugan activated. Yachiru could have been seriously hurt back there because of Hinata's lack of attention.

And Yachiru getting hurt because of someone else's carelessness, was something Naruto would not tolerate from _anyone._

Even if that someone was a girl he may still be in love with.

Hinata hadn't said a word since Naruto took Yachiru from her and they began walking down a long corridor. She knew Naruto was deeply upset with her and she didn't blame him one bit.

Hinata felt horrible that her lack of focus could have gotten anyone of them seriously hurt or possibly even killed.

She didn't understand.

Why?

Why hadn't she seen those traps until they popped out on their own? Her Byakugan was activated at that time; she should have seen the traps well before that.

The only conclusion she could think of, was perhaps she had been paying more attention to Naruto's daughter, than to the possible dangers around them.

The thought of Yachiru getting hurt because of her negligence left the Hyuga heiress feeling very guilty and dejected.

_'I should've been paying attention..._

Yugito too had remained silent as they all walked down the corridor. She knew Naruto was very upset with the Hyuga Princess as Yugito had silently dubbed her.

Looking over towards the obviously dejected indigo haired girl, Yugito couldn't help but smirk at the forlorn face the girl now bore.

Yet she herself hadn't decided yet if she wanted something more.

More than just friendship with Naruto, who was the same as she?

The possibility of such a thing constantly nagged at her, and the voice of the Nibi, the two tailed cat, constantly purring to her inside her mind to take the blonde vessel of the Kyuubi and claim him as a mate was not helping matters.

_'Shut UP you stupid cat!'_

Yet still it nagged at her, her brow furrowed in thought, her lovely face tense in concentration.

_'I wonder if he went through the same hell I did?'_

Did he run from his own village, when they chased him down, howling for his blood?

Was he subjected to the constant jeers, discrimination, and abuse on a daily basis?

_'Were you stabbed in the back, by those you held close to your heart?'_

She felt her heartbeat quicken a bit, a light blush flushing her face pink as Yachiru piped up:

"I want Mommy Yugi-chan to hold me!"

Naruto shook his head as Yachiru reached out for the Nibi vessel, pining to be held by her other 'mommy-chan' cause Naru-chan wouldn't let her 'Mommy Hina-chan' hold her.

"No, not right now...

One thing that Yugito did know was that if she _did_decide to pursue something more with Naruto, the Hyuga girl was definitely competition for her in that regards.

Yachiru would not give in, and was whining loudly now, her small voice heard loud and long, reverberating off the corridors of the narrow hall..

"WAH! I want mommy Yugi-chan!"

Staring up at her father, she jutted her lip out in a pout, tears forming in her bright eager eyes, now pitifully sad. "Pleaaaaaaaase?"

Looking from Yugito to Yachiru, Naruto was torn.

Could he trust her with his daughter, or would she endanger her?

Yugio looked over her shoulder now, and ever so briefly her dark, doe brown eyes locked with his.

A light blush lit her face, his own visage hidden behind his mask, hiding the dark look in the shadows of its narrow confines.

Breaking the stare, Yugito halted in mid-step, moving back a pace, until she was side by side with her fellow blonde.

She looked down to Yachiru, the seven year old holding her arms up, clearly wanting to be held, trying to squirm out of her father's grasp, to get to her mommy-chan.

In response, Naruto loosened his hold on her, an unspoken message in his eyes, which now commanded the attention of his fellow jinchuuriki, loud and clear was his point

_If she gets hurt, you're gonna get it._

Yugito didn't say a word, she just reached down, and gently scooped up the wriggling girl, and was rewarded with a happy squeal, as Yachiru clapped her hands with glee.

"YAY!"

Naruto did his best to ignore the small gasp from Hinata, as he knew that must hurt her, but he could not deny his daughter her happiness...

Bruno, Naruto's acting liaison to the bandit gang Crimson Blades, was still rubbing his ass which had been singed by one of the traps they all had first encountered.

He was currently wondering what the hell he had gotten himself into by tagging along with this very dangerous blonde Shinobi and his female companions.

_'This guy is hardcore. If I piss him off, I'm gonna get my ass handed to me..._

Bruno was snapped out of his train of thought when said Shinobi rounded a corner and ordered everyone to stop.

As Naruto gazed down the final corridor, he spied a simple looking wooden door at the end. Looking around at the walls and ceiling of the hall, he did not notice anything out of the ordinary.

They had not encountered anymore hidden traps for some time now and he wondered why?

The answer was simple.

Either they were at the end, or they were being lulled into a false sense of security.

Turning to Hinata he curtly ordered her to listen to him.

"Hinata, activate your Byakugan and scan this corridor and _focus this time_."

Hinata winced at Naruto's tone and implication but nodded her head and activated her famous Kekkei Genkai and scanned the hallway.

After a moment, she turned to Naruto and said:

"I don't see any dangers Naruto-kun, it appears to be safe."

"Famous last words." Yugito muttered before a cold glare from Naruto told her to keep quiet, whilst Yachiru said that wasn't very nice.

"Alright everyone, stay alert, it appears to be safe, but you never know." Naruto stated the last part warily, before casting a glance at Hinata and began walking down the hall, occasionally looking over his shoulder, eyeing Yachiru, who was happily nestled in Yugito's arms.

As the group made their way down the corridor, Hinata kept her Byakugan activated. She swore to herself that she would not let Naruto down again no matter what.

When their party had reached the halfway point of hall, Hinata suddenly sensed two mechanisms emerge from the walls behind them, these devices looked more seamless than the others, which were bulky and clanky, and that meant trouble.

She saw that they were aiming at Naruto and Yugito, and her eyes widened.

Without hesitation, Hinata leapt forward and pushed Naruto and Yugito to each side of the hall while yelling as the machines opened fire.

"Naruto-kun, Yugito-san lookout!"

Yugito cursed as she saw a beam of energy shoot by where she had just been, dropping flat to the ground, covering Yachiru with her body.

Glancing over to Naruto she saw was surprised to see him shielding the two of them with his body, before he whirled around and threw two kunai's with explosive notes attached in different directions behind them.

Naruto's aim was true to the mark as each kunai hit their targets and each machine exploded in a blaze of orange and yellow.

Turning back around to check on his daughter to make sure she was alright, he then ripped his mask off and yelled at Hinata, his face twisted in fury

"DAMN IT HINATA, I THOUGHT YOU SAID IT WAS...safe.

The last word of Naruto's angry question dying in mouth, as he now saw Hinata lying unmoving on the floor where he had just been a moment ago.

Yachiru also noticed this and screamed in a panic.

"MOMMY-CHAN!"

Naruto immediately rushed over to Hinata followed by Yachiru, wriggling out of Yugito's hold, the poor child in tears as she looked upon Hinata. As Naruto began checking over Hinata, he found she was alive but unconscious.

Whatever that beam of energy had been, it had gone clean through Hinata's shoulder and out the other side, leaving a solid hole in her arm. However, her shoulder was bleeding quite heavily, as Naruto tore his sleeves off his arms and attempted pack the wound.

Seeing that this was doing little good, Naruto ordered Bruno to carry Hinata, and threatened the man with death if he tried anything perverted, whilst Yugito resumed carrying the now crying Yachiru.

Once they had done this, Naruto then ordered them to follow him as quickly as possible.

Drawing out his Zanpaktou, Naruto then charged down the remaining distance of the hall-

_Crushing _one last turret that rose out of the floor before him, his chakra crushing palm hideously warping and twisting the metal until it was nothing more than twisted steel, before being consumed in a fiery explosion.

The final obstacle remove, he crashed through the wooden door ready to take on Kami himself, if that was who was waiting for him on the other-side.

Looking about the room quickly, he spied a wizened old man, clad in a white kimono, with a long white beard sipping tea at a table. The old man looked at the blonde warrior standing before him, then the ruined door, and commented with amusement.

"I would have opened the door if you had knocked."

"Who are you?" Naruto growled, in no mood for formalities.

The old geezer eyed the giant blade in Naruto's hand and chose to speak again.

"Well, since I see you carry my former student's Zanpaktou, allow me to introduce myself-

Rising from his crossed leg seating, he gave a small bow to the blond. "My name is Yamamoto."

It was at that moment Yugito came rushing into the room holding a still crying Yachiru in her arms followed quickly by Bruno with Hinata in his. Naruto quickly sheathed his blade and took Hinata from the bandit and looking pleadingly to the old man asked.

"Hinata-chan's been hurt, can you help her?"

Yamamoto noticed the hole in her arm and nodded. "I can see that, yes I can help the young girl."

He looked to a nearby long table. "Bring her over here."

Yugito winced as she watched Naruto carry the Hyuga over to the old man and noted to herself that Naruto had referred to Hinata with a suffix now.

Nibi also took notice of this and was screaming at Yugito in her mind to hurry up and claim the blonde before she lost him all together.

Yugito shouted back for Nibi to shut up and let her think as she watched the old man hands begin to glow while he pressed them onto Hinata's wounds.

A few seconds later, the blood pouring from the wounds ceased, and Naruto looked on in amazement as they began to close and heal almost instantaneously.

Yamamoto looked up with an aged smile.

"Your young lady friend will be fine now. Her injury has been healed, but it will take time to replenish the blood she lost. Follow me; we'll take her to my room where she can get some rest."

Naruto nodded and ordered the others to stay behind as they would be returning shortly. Yachiru who was still crying stubbornly refused and wanted to go with them to make sure her mommy-chan was alright.

Yamamoto picked the sniffling child up, almost like a grandfather would.

"Now now, little one, your mother will be fine, she just needs some rest."

"R-Really?" Sniffed Yachiru, rubbing the tears out of her eyes with tiny fists.

Yamamoto nodded and assured her that her mommy-chan was fine but she really needed some rest.

Pausing, he took her over to a small chest, and pulled out toy fox plushie doll out for the distraught orphan, who immediately took the orange plushie in her arms, and squeezed it tightly.

"Now, if you promise to stay here, and PROMISE to be good-

He paused, as if thinking.

"Then I'll give you some ice cream and sweets, would you like that, little one?"

The mention of sugary treats helped to soothe her nerves, and Yachiru reluctantly agreed and began playing with her new toy with Yugito.

While this happened, Naruto carrying Hinata, left the room with Yamamoto. While they were waiting for Naruto's return, Yachiru looked to Yugito, her little face scrunched, up, meaning she was likely going to cry again.

"Mommy-chan, will my other mommy-chan be ok?"

Yugito suppressed a frown, and did her best to sound concerned."You heard the old man little one, he said she would be fine, she just needs to rest."

As if her words made everything better, Yachiru let out a small sigh, her little shoulders sagging wearily. "I'm glad; I like my mommy-chan's and don't want to lose either of them."

A blush lit Yugito's face, but this time she merely smiled at this, and stroked Yachiru's hair while they waited for Naruto.

--

A few minutes later Naruto returned and introductions were made before everyone sat down at the table while Yamamoto served tea before sitting down himself

"I apologize for your friends' injury; I take it one of Zabuza's traps was the culprit. I'm not surprised; he did hide them quite well."

Yugito shook her head as she sipped her tea, swallowing before speaking.

"It's not your fault she got hurt Yamamoto-san, the Hyuga Princess was careless."

Naruto stiffened, but she ignored him. "She should have seen the traps no matter how well they were hidden." Yugito quipped this last part while she drank her tea, earning a glare from Naruto telling her to shut up.

Yamamoto tilted his head to one side. "What do you mean?"

Naruto coughed before speaking coldly.

"What she means Yamamoto-san is that Hinata-chan is from the Hyuga clan of Village Hidden in the Leaves."

He spread his arms in an ell expansive gesture, as if to encompass the entire room.

"They possess a unique Kekkei Genkai which grants her clan extra-sensory perception. This also gives them penetrating sight and telescopic vision."

He gave Yugito a glare, before speaking again.

"So what Yugito-chan is saying is that no matter how well Zabuza hid his traps, Hinata should have seen them." He hung his head as he said this, a faraway look in his eyes.

The old man shook his head. "I'm afraid you're both mistaken."

Naruto's head snapped up, and Yamamoto received two odd looks from both blonde's as he went about fixing Yachiru her promised Ice cream, which she was practically dancing with glee upon receiving her favorite flavor, raspberry.

"I've heard of the famous Hyuga clan and know all about their abilities, and so did my pupil Zabuza. He went to great lengths to shield his traps from several of the vision based Kekkei Genkai's that exist in this world."

His tone saddened as he went on, whilst Yachiru eagerly spooned the cool desert into her mouth.

"I'm afraid no matter how hard that girl used her Byakugan; she would not have been able to see the traps until they had sprung." Yamamoto stated this with absolute certainty.

This revelation was like a slap to Naruto's face, as he realized that he had angrily blamed Hinata for almost getting Yachiru because of her carelessness.

Now he felt sick to his stomach, upon learning that his former love had not been at fault in any way whatsoever.

A feeling of anger and guilt at himself surged through his mind.

While he was thinking how much of an idiot he was, Naruto heard Yamamoto say to Yugito and himself.

"What I can't understand is why she got hurt? Zabuza set his traps to target the most powerful chakra sources, and while that young woman is indeed strong, I can sense that both of your chakras are much more powerful than hers."

He looked them over with a cursory glance, before scratching at his bald head, deep in thought. "I would have thought you two would have been the first targets, so why did it attack her first?"

If it was possible, at that very moment, both Naruto and Yugito realized that Hinata had sacrificed herself in the corridor to save them from any possible injury or even perhaps death.

The feelings of guilt that washed through them, was immeasurable in their minds.

As Yugito contemplated why the Hyuga girl would save her, and Naruto thought what a fool he had been.

Yamamoto spoke up once more, the riddle left unsolved for him.

"Well that's a mystery for another time."

Now, he turned his full attention to Naruto. "Now, I see you carry Zabuza's Zanpaktou with you. I take it you are the chosen one?"

In a rare moment of confusion, Naruto tilted his head to one side, confusion see upon his chiseled face.

"The chosen one Yamamoto-san?"

The old man nodded sagely.

"Yes, the one who Zabuza said he would send to me to unlock the full power and potential of his blade. Something even he was unable to do."

Shrugging, Naruto rolled his large shoulders, whilst Bruno listened intently. "I guess that's me? Zabuza's spirit from his blade spoke to me and asked me to seek you out Yamamoto-san."

The trace of a smile tugged upon the sage's face. "Well if that's the case, than he has indeed deemed you worthy and able to do what he was incapable of."

Scratching his head, Naruto spoke another question.

"What's that?"

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed, all business now.

"To achieve Bankai for your Zanpaktou, Naruto."

"What is Bankai, Yamamoto-san?"

Yamamoto held up one finger, a serious smile upon his face. "Ah, in that lies a story."

Yachiru happily clapped her hands, a look of intense curiosity all over her face.

"YAY! STORY TIME! Yama-jii is gonna tell a story!"

She was spared a kindly look by 'Yama-jii'.

"Bankai or final release is a state of being for your Zanpaktou that once achieved, can increase its power several times over."

Naruto nodded. "Okay...

Yamamoto chuckled. "Ah, I see you are a fast learner, much like Zabuza."

"Before Bankai, there is the form of Shikai, which means to release, while Bankai means to release again. This Zabuza was able to achieve rather easily."

Naruto unsheathed his blade, briefly looking at the wickedly large Zanpaktou.

"So I don't have to worry about Shikai?"

Yamamoto nodded. "However, you must first pass a series of trials to make certain you truly are worthy to wield such a power, before we can begin the true training for Bankai."

Sheathing his blade, Naruto sipped the last of his tea now, setting the cup and small plate down with a small clank.

"I understand Yamamoto-san."

He took a deep breath, gathering himself before speaking again.

"When must I begin my first trial?"

Snapping his fingers, a dark hole appeared behind the man, creating a light breeze, as it stretched into darkness

"We can begin with the first trial right now if you would like Naruto."

The blond bowed in respect.

"Thank you Yamamoto-san. I would like to begin, but there is something I must take care of first. I need to speak to Hinata-chan before I start. May I have a moment?"

The elder smiled in understanding, waving away the portal with another click of his fingers.

"You may go speak to the young girl before we start. I'll keep your friend's entertained until you return."

Naruto bowed respectfully to the old man and then hurried out of the room to see and speak to Hinata.

--

Upon reaching the room he silently sat on the bed she was lying on.

Her breathing was peaceful and steady, yet he feared that she would not awaken from her slumber.

Quietly, he called her name.

"Hinata-chan."

Hinata's eyes flew open at the sound of Naruto's voice and when she realized he had used a suffix with her name for the first time since they had reunited.

Looking up to his face she noticed a sad look to his eyes. Fearful that someone had gotten hurt because of her carelessness once again she hurriedly stammered.

"Na-Naruto-kun is everyone alright?" Oh Kami, Yachiru wasn't hurt was she? I, I'm sorry I didn't see the traps again before they sprung."

She hung her head, and her tone was filled with despair, as she feared the worst. "I-I don't understand... I feel so stupid and useless."

She looked up at him now, tears glistening in her eyes, those lovely pale lavender orbs. "You, you must hate me. I know I hate myself."

When Naruto heard those words from Hinata, he pulled her into an embrace and hugged her tightly much to her utter shock and amazement.

He brought his lips close to her ear, and so no one but her could hear, whispered:

"Hinata-chan, I could never hate you and I never want to hear from you that you hate yourself."

Her eyes softened as he went on. "Everyone is fine thanks to you. You saved us back there. I feel like such a fool for the way I treated you."

Pulling back, he noticed the absence of a blush. "I was cruel, and for that I apologize. I must have hurt you greatly."

She shook her head insistently. "It's-it's alright Naruto-kun. Any pain I might have felt is nothing compared to the pain I inflicted on you three years ago."

Again tears worked their way up, this time streaming down the fine features of her face.

"I-I'm so sorry for that, and I hope one day you can forgive me. The, the last three years have been torture for me...

NOW he saw the blush, in all its crimson glory, as she mumbled the last few words to herself.

"Especially not being able to be with you...

Needless to say, she was surprised that he heard her.

"It's not a question of forgiveness Hinata-chan."

A rueful smile twisted his face. "I already forgave you a long time ago."

Hope dawned in her eyes, as he went on, sounding rather confused with himself actually.

_'I just never forgave myself for letting you go..._

"But you have to understand, I had given up on my feelings for the past two years. So, it's difficult for me to find them once more."

His eyes hardened now, yet his tone remained kind as he looked to her. " As you can see, I'm not the same man I was three years ago, and you may find you won't like or even love the man I am today."

She shook her head rapidly, and for just a moment, he was reminded of when they were kids, as she insistently argued with him yet again

"I-I don't care who you think you are now! You are and always will be _my _Naruto-kun."

He visibly stiffened, noticing the emphasis on 'my' as her hands, smooth and slender, touched the rough stubble of his cheeks, as he had neglected to shave in the past few days, her smooth fingers running over his rough face, leaving him paralyzed, unable to move.

Instinctively, his body screamed at him to shove her away, yet with a supreme force of will, he quelled the desire, and instead focused solely on her words.

"Your feelings still exist within you, they're just buried."

She smiled warmly as Yachiru's laughter was heard from outside the room.

It would seem that Yamamoto was making good on his promise.

"But I know they still exist just by seeing how you are with Yachiru. I can see the love you have in your heart for that little girl, andshe's absolutely adorable."

Looking down, she realized the truth of the words she had just said, now fearing that she had gone to far, saying that he was HER Naruto-kun, and what-not.

"And if you are unable to find any room in your heart for me, that's alright."

Looking pleadingly at him, her tone was soft and loving, pure innocence, not a trace of dark or evil within her.

"Just know that I will always love you no matter what, that I will always be here for you."

Naruto pulled back from his embrace to look at Hinata's tear filled eyes and saw nothing but the love this girl has for him. At that moment, he came to a decision, one that had begun brewing ever since he had learned that Hinata nearly sacrificed herself for him.

"Hinata...

He decided that he not only wanted but _needed _Hinata to become a part of his life once again.

Such unconditional love, surpassing all boundraies, no strings attached-

He was certain that he would never find it again if he spurned her feelings for him.

Leaning towards her, his eyes drifted closed.

"I'm sorry...

Then, for the first time in many a year, he captured her lips with his own, his rough and dry lips, firm against her soft and smooth.

Her eyes widened inexplicably, as his lips moved to cover her own.

Yet the tension lasted for but a second, before she practically melted into his arms, and allowed herself to enjoy the kiss, arms sna

After a minute, he pulled away from a now breathless Hinata and smiled for the first time in a long time and said:

"I think I found some room in my heart for someone else besides Yachiru, Hinata-chan."

Hinata sobbed into his chest in happiness as they embraced once more and held each other tight.

--

Meanwhile, a certain pink haired kunoichi was making her way through the forest in her own attempt to reconcile with Naruto. After stopping by a large tree, Sakura flopped to the ground in frustration as she thought to herself.

'_Damn it Sakura, you are completely lost in these woods. Why didn't I think this out more carefully? I was in such a rush to leave and find Naruto; I didn't give any thought as to how I was going to do it?' _

With a groan, she checked herself for cuts and bruises.'_ I have no idea where to go find him. I should have asked Kakashi-Sensei if I could borrow Pakkun to sniff out where Naruto is.'_

The moon was high in the sky now, nearly full lighting all in its pale glow.

There really was no point in heading back._ '_

_Well it's too late now. I guess all I can do is get out of this abominable forest and try to find a town. If I'm lucky maybe someone will have some tracker dogs I could get?'_

Just then Sakura heard a twig snap behind her. Grabbing her kunai and pressing her body against the tree, she could sense someone was approaching.

At the last instant, she jumped out-

Only to be tackled by something large, white and furry?

When her attacker decided to lick her face, she heard a familiar voice call out.

"Did you get her Akamaru?"

Sakura still pinned under the weight of the large dog yelled out in response.

"Yes Kiba, Akamaru got me! Now you want to call him off please!"

Once Kiba came upon the scene he saw who Akamaru captured and helping Sakura off the ground, sheepishly apologized.

"Sorry about that Sakura. Akamaru sniffed out someone he knew and I thought it was somebody else. I didn't realize it was you."

Shooting the mut a small glare, she rolled her shoulders in a shrug.

"That's ok Kiba, truthfully I would much rather it was Akamaru tackling me to the ground than you and your wandering hands." Sakura jokingly said before adding, with a confused expression:

"Why are you two out here anyways?"

Kiba's smile disappeared and the tone of his voice had an edge to it as he replied.

"I'm looking for my wife."

Sakura blinked, more confused now than ever. "Hinata, why is she out here?"

Kiba's expression hardened."She left me a few days ago to go after that filthy bastard blonde teammate of yours."

Sakura resisted the urge to punch the Inuzuka in his disgusting mouth for referring to Naruto in such a way. The news that Hinata was also in pursuit of Naruto and had several days head start on her was not good news as far as Sakura was concerned.

Sakura knew of Hinata's longstanding love of Naruto and could claim him for herself if she got the chance. Sakura looked at the Inuzuka heir or more specifically his partner Akamaru and realized they were the answers to her current problem.

Akamaru could sniff out Naruto's trail and if all went well, maybe she could beat Hinata to reaching him first. Sakura was broken out of her train of thought by Kiba who asked.

"Why are you out here Sakura?"

Hastily, she made up an excuse. "Uhh, I'm on a mission for Lady Tsunade. She wants Naruto found and returned as soon as possible."

Kiba looked to the left and right.

"So she sent you? Where's your tracker dog?"

"Yes she sent me. Lady Tsunade felt that I was the best candidate to talk Naruto into returning since we've been friends for so long."

Now it was her turn to chuckle sheepishly.

"As for my tracker dog, I kinda lost him. Say Kiba, since were both out here and you say Hinata might be with Naruto, can I join you and we'll try to complete both our missions together?"

Kiba thought about it a moment before looking back at Sakura and saying.

"I guess that will ok. It would be safer for the both of us to stick together. Plus if Hinata is with Naruto maybe you can help convince her to return home."

He bared his fangs as he said the last part. "It would be better for Naruto if you did."

"What do you mean Kiba?"

The look on Kiba's face changed to something feral and his voice was dripping with venom as he replied to Sakura with.

"Because if Hinata is with Naruto, and she doesn't return home with me, I'm going to kill the both of them!"

Then as if nothing was said, he smiled brightly at Sakura. "Come on, let's get moving!"

Sakura gulped to herself and wondered who it was she had just partnered up with as the man before was not the Kiba Inuzuka she remembered..

--

Sasuke was quite surprised to find a campsite on the road-

Even more surprised to see that it was Ino who had set it up

"Ino, what are you doing?" Inquired Sasuke, as he hopped off a tree, arching an inquisitive black eyebrow, whilst the blond let out a surprised gasp, dropping the firewood in her arms, the light of the moon shining down upon the two.

"S-Sasuke?!"

He nodded. "That'd be me. Care to answer the question?"

Her eyes narrowed as she saw the blade strapped to his back, a blade of the purest white. "First, tell me what_ you're_ doing out here."

Sasuke's response was simple as he sat down on the log.

"I'm looking for Naruto, same as you are."

Ino hid the small smile on her face.

She could use him to help track down Naruto!

"Then why don't we team up?"

--

Tsunade shook her head as she read over the reports.

"So now Ino Yamanka and Kiba Inuzuka have left as well,?"

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Replied the messenger.

The blond vixen shook her head in exasperation. "At this rate, the village will be in shambles, what with the people crying out for his blood, and all his friends going after him...


	14. Panic and Die! Stay Calm Naruto!

Naruto swallowed nervously as he stood before the portal, Hinata's hand held tightly in his own. He watched as the portal began to widen from a mere pinprick, to eventually a large ominous dark hole the size of a cave mouth and gulped.

A reassuring squeeze of his hand by Hinata calmed him somewhat.

"So, what exactly is on the other side of this thing?"

Yamamoto raised his shoulders in a shrug. "It varies, depending on who enters. All I can tell you Naruto is that your first instructor awaits you on the other side...

Naruto unsheathed his giant blade, while releasing Hinata's hand ever so slowly-

Before shoving his blade point first into the floor to free his hands as he suddenly wrapped Hinata into a fierce hug while giving the Hyuga girl the most passionate kiss she had ever experienced in her young life.

A kiss, that left Hinata breathless and the room spinning in her eyes as he pulled away.

Yachiru just asked what a kiss was, thus leaving a VERY disgruntled Yugito, and a rather amused Yamamoto, to explain it to her. After the explanation was given, Yachiru looked to her adoptive father and asked.

"So does that mean Naru-chan isn't mad at mommy Hina-chan anymore?"

Naruto smiled and bent down to his daughter, ruffling her cherry blossom pink hair, and said:

"No little one, I'm not mad at your mommy-chan anymore. You be a good girl while I'm gone, ok?"

"Ok." Yachiru replied, as Naruto kissed her cheek before rising.

Naruto then reached for his blade, and when he hoisted it over his shoulder, he heard a voice whispering its way through his mind.

_Soon..._

_Soon, Naruto, you and I will be one..._

Bearing this in mind, and steeling himself for the worst-

Naruto stepped willingly into the unknown darkness...

---

And was abruptly flung out the other side, landing roughly while stumbling and falling flat on his face as he staggered forward.

With a small shiver and an irritated growl, he righted himself and took in his surroundings.

He was in what looked like a well-lit cavern, and looking about it saw a small pool of water off to the right, and several boulders scattered about.

Scratching his head, he pulled off his mask, and shouted loudly:

"OI! ANYBODY HERE?"

A calm, voice replied almost immediately.

"You needn't shout."

Naruto spun around, his blade at the ready, and found himself face to face with a dark skinned man, who was looking right at him-

But judging by the way his eyes were clouded-

The man appeared to be blind.

"And you are?"

The man gave a small bow.

"Kaname Tousen." **(He's wearing his Hueco Muendo outfit)**

At Kaname's side was strapped an odd looking blade.

It looked like a regular katana; its cross-guard shaped like a teardrop, with several similar shaped holes at the wide part of the teardrop.

Yet, his unseeing eyes now focused on Zabuza's blade, the ghost of a smile tugging at his lips.

"So, you are here to finish what Zabuza could not."

"You mean this Bankai thing right?" Naruto stated, as he shouldered his Zanpaktou's massive weight with relative ease.

Kaname chuckled, and gave a small nod before his expression hardened, and he drew his blade out, hands resting on the teardrop of its hilt.

"But first, you must prove your worthiness."

The ring began to glow now with a steady pulsing white light, which soon cast a ghostly pallor over the entire cave.

"I shall test you. You will lose all your senses, and fear will press in upon you."

Naruto had never SEEN such a thing, before.

"I will come at you, with intent to kill."

But something told him-

"If you can grab the hilt of my blade, then you pass."

"Is that all?"

Naruto looked on in awe, as the ring grew until it was a wide circle, spinning rapidly and pulsating white light everywhere.

Kaname nodded, and suddenly there were ten rings, each laying flat upon the air, and each disk now emitted a steady hum.

"Yes. The best way to master Bankai is to be trained by one that has truly mastered it."

The blond swallowed nervously, a bead of sweat running down his face, as he declared.

"I...am not afraid."

At this statement, Kaname chuckled and began to move his blade.

"We shall see, now let us begin."

The air suddenly grew thick with power, as Kaname brought Suzumushi back, as if to swing the rings forward.

One word passed his lips.

"Ban-kai. "

The second the word passed Kaname's lips he slashed forward and the rings lunged out, passing directly through Naruto, as a cold sensation ripped through him...

--

A giant dome of blackness sprang up, also known as Suzumushi's bankai: _Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi_ (清虫終紅閻魔蟋蟀, _Suzumushi Tsuishiki: Enma Kōrogi_ **(Suzumushi, final style: Enma cricket")**

The dome steadily expanded, centered at Tōsen's location and anchored to the ground with the ten rings from before.

Trapped within the dome, the blind man could feel Naruto's initial panic as he lost the ability to sense anything around him.

He would wait for a time, to see if this man, a boy compared to him in terms of age, would conquer his fears, and stand tall...

Or fall, dead to the floor as all others had before save Zabuza...

--

Nothing.

Nauto saw nothing.

One minute he saw the rings, the next only blackness.

Thinking his eyes were closed, he opened them-

But was still greeted by only blackness.

The world had gone silent, he couldn't hear himself breath.

He couldn't smell anything, and there was no taste in his mouth.

Panic seized him as he attempted to speak, his mouth opening, but no words coming out.

_'I can't speak or hear, I'm not even breathing am I?'_

In fear, he squeezed the hilt of his blade tightly, and _felt _the smooth fabric of its handle there to greet him, the cold steel cool against his warm palm. In a strange sense, the feel of his Zanpaktou was comforting to him.

And the terror he had felt only moments before began to pass.

_'Eh?'_

Again, he tried breathing, and was now aware of the gentle rhythmic rising of his chest; the sensation of his mask set upon his face, brushing against his visage and his hair tickling his nose.

Blinking, he could feel his eyes, open and close.

Touch.

The only sense he retained was the ability to feel

Folding in upon himself, he could sense the steady beat of his heart, its steady thump a constant reminder-

That he was alive.

Closing his eyes, he let out a steady breath.

_'I...am...alive..._

Pain exploded in his arm, but he welcomed it, another sign that he was very much alive.

Whirling about, he swung, but the movement was dulled, and slow, he was unable to move with the ferocious speed he boasted, his muscles felt sluggish and he was off balance somehow.

Handicapped as he was, the blonde could not tell if he had hit his mark or not?

Until he felt pain explode in his leg, which he lashed out at, thus freeing the blade from his thigh-

And he felt a solid impact indicated by the wheezing out of air from Kaname, who had to have been close, or his breath would not have been felt upon the Jinchuuriki's face.

Then nothing, as the attacks ceased-

--

Kaname frowned as he skidded back from the kick.

_'Impressive, it would appear that he is aware of his sense of touch, meaning he has not let his fear master him.'_

_'However-_

He charged forward.

_'Will he prevail over me?'_

_--_

His mind racing, Naruto attempted to formulate a plan-

Before he felt the blade pierce his chest while grazing his lungs, and narrowly missing his heart by mere inches. As the blade jutted out his back with the hilt buried to his chest, Naruto vomited blood at the sight, as the vicious wound spewed blood in a violent explosion of gore.

_Grab it..._

_'What?' _He thought blearily, blood loss fatiguing both his mind and body, the healing powers of the Kyuubi slowed as well.

_....Hilt... _whispered the voice again, and when he did not answer, it spoke again, in the deep voice of a man.

_...His Hilt! Naruto, grab his hilt before he gets away!_

_'Right!'_

Naruto reached out-

And with a gasp of air, color returned to his form, his sight, hearing, and all other lost senses returning, as his hands seized Suzumushi by her hilt, his senses regained, as he clutched its handle in a death grip.

Kaname gasped, then braced himself for the blow, as Naruto raised his blade high overhead with his free hand-

Yet only slammed its point into the ground, catching the hem of Kaname's robe, thus pinning him firmly in place.

Moments later, he seized the hilt of Suzumushi once more, now holding it tightly with both hands.

With a visible effort and grunt, he ripped the blade forth from his chest, still holding its hilt tightly, thus bearing witness to the shock upon Kaname's face.

Immediately, the healing energies of the nine tailed fox rushed to him, desperate to save his life, which would soon be lost, it something was not done soon.

"Long time no see." He quipped as the gaping hole in his chest began sealing itself, while his other injuries were stitching shut as well.

Life and energy returned to him, whilst in his mind, he was triumphantly crowing his victory.

_'Ha-HA! I OWNED hiss ass!'_

Kaname sighed, and with a small gust of air, the dome of darkness shredded itself apart and returned to the teardrop on his blade.

"I congratulate you, Uzumaki Naruto. You...were the first to figure it out the true meaning of the test and only the second man to ever survive this trial. I have nothing more to teach you in this regard."

Sheathing his blade, Kaname buckled the clasp closed while releasing Suzumushi as he did so.

"You conquered your fears, and showed yourself to be your own master. Well done."

"You say I'm the first to pass this trial but the second to survive it, who was the first to survive?"

Eyeing the Zanpaktou Naruto held, Kaname spoke once more.

"The first was the former owner of your Zanpaktou Momochi Zabuza. For you see Zabuza was able to overcome his fear as you did, but could never figure out the second part of the test."

Licking his wounds, and stretching, Naruto took careful note of what he was being told.

"You see the opportunity was given for you to strike me down yet you did not. Instead you spared me, and that befits a true warrior of justice, one that does not bring unnecessary bloodshed."

Looking away, he shook his head in disdain.

"Unfortunately, Zabuza _loved_ any opportunity to commit unnecessary bloodshed, so when that opening always presented itself during the test, he was always taking it, and thus, failing the trial time and time again as a result."

He now surprised Naruto, by offering the blonde his hand.

"If it would not trouble you, I would wish to accompany you, if not as a mentor, then as an ally."

Naruto eyed the hand warily, immediately on high alert.

"You mean you'd be willing to join me and my party, and share in our goals?"

Kaname nodded. "If they are noble, then I would be honored to lend you my sword, not only to you, but your teammates as well."

At this Naruto chuckled, taking the extended hand a moment later and shaking it firmly.

"Then welcome to Team Fox, Kaname Tousen."

No sooner had they shook hands, when a portal opened behind Naruto, whilst another appeared behind Kaname.

The one by Naruto was black, while the one near Kaname, was the purest of white.

Sensing the blonde's confusion, Kaname provided an answer to Naruto's unspoken question, as he released Naruto's hand from his grip and said.

"The portal you see behind me is the return to Yamamoto-sama's residence. The one behind you leads to the second trial. I will return to your party, and inform them of our agreement."

He stepped one foot into the white, before turning around once more.

"I wish you luck in your second trial, Naruto."

Then in a flash of white he was gone.

The Jinchuuriki sighed, as he looked to the black abyss.

There would be no more delays.

Every second he hesitated, would likely be another life lost in the Land of Snow.

"Well, here I go!" Naruto shouted as he charged into the darkness once more while wondering.

What new trial was waiting for him on the other side?

---

Meanwhile back in Konoha, Tsunade was fervently massaging her temples in an effort to relieve her mind from the horrid headache she had developed over the last two hours.

Emissaries from both the Hyuuga and Inuzuka clans had voiced their concerns so to speak with regards to their missing heirs.

To further complicate matters, the Haruno family and the Yamanaka clan had also weighed in with their own worries with regards to their now missing children.

And while they had at least been respectful enough to Tsunade to ask for the Hokage's help in finding them, the Hyuga and Inuzuka clans essentially demanded that Tsunade do something to insure the return of their missing clan members.

After listening to the shouts, demands, and squabbles that had erupted for over two hours, Tsunade's patience was gone. She ordered everyone to go home with an assurance from her that she would send out a search party consisting of two of her finest Jounin Shinobi to locate and bring home everyone's wayward family members.

Grabbing her list of available Jounin and scanning through it, Tsunade smiled as she came across two names that were available for duty.

And considering who all the missing Shinobi were, these two would be perfect for the mission considering the relationships they had with all these AWOL nin's.

Writing the names down and giving them to a messenger, she wanted these Shinobi in her office first thing in the morning. And with that taken care of, Tsunade began a frantic search for her sake, as nothing was a better remedy for a headache.

At least in her opinion....


	15. A Foggy Past

As Kurenai patiently waited in the Hokage's office for Tsunade to arrive, her irritation was growing with each passing minute. The subject of her irritation was the other occupant in the office seated next to her at that moment, one Hatake Kakashi.

It wasn't that Kakashi was a bad person or that his attitude was annoying to Kurenai. No, the main cause of her ire was the Copy nin's endless penchant for reading that perverted novel of his no matter who else may be around. Women, children, it didn't matter who was in Kakashi's presence.

He would just continue to read his pornography, oblivious to anyone around him who might be offended by that smut. And nothing got under Kurenai's skin more so than perverted behavior.

Just as she was about to angrily tell Kakashi to put that book away, Tsunade walked into the office and beat her to the punch by growling:

"Kakashi put away that damn book before I ban its possession in the village for good!"

Kakashi pulled the book back to his chest protectively and stammered in disbelief, as he held tightly to his most precious possession.

"You-you wouldn't do that, it's-its Jiraiya-sama's remaining legacy!"

WHAM!

A large bump emerged upon Kakashi's head, as Tsunade clocked him with a hard right hook.

"I don't want Jiraiya's legacy to be tied to those damn books of his! His legacy should be him looking down from the heavens and seeing his last pupil become Hokage!"

Tsunade shouted at Kakashi while trying to hold back her tears at the remembrance of her lost teammate and friend.

The mood instantly turned somber.

"I understand Hokage-sama." Kakashi solemnly replied while tucking his book inside his Jounin vest. Taking a moment to calm down, Tsunade sat in her chair.

"Now, I have called you both here to assign you a missing nin retrieval mission."

The two Jounin exchanged a glance before looking back to the blonde Hokage.

"You both are two are of my finest Jounin and because of the personal relationships you have with these missing nin's, I feel you have the best chance for success in bringing all of them home."

Kakashi and Kurenai looked at each other with confusion before turning back to Tsunade and Kurenai inquired.

"Who are these missing nin's you speak of Hokage-sama?"

Lacing her fingers together before her, Tsunade let the bomb drop.

"The mission I'm sending the two of you out on is to retrieve some of your wayward students."

Kakashi scratched the back of his head before saying in confusion.

"Our students Hokage-sama, we ….."

Finishing his statement, Kurenai now spoke.

"We haven't had any students since Teams 7 and 8 disbanded a few years ago."

"They officially may no longer be your students Kurenai, but can the two of you honestly say when you look upon them you still don't consider yourselves their teachers?"

Both Jounin silently shake their heads in acceptance, before Tsunade continued on.

"The reason you're both here is each of you have two former students who are currently AWOL from the village. And if they aren't found soon, I may be forced to declare them missing nin and issue a capture or kill order to our Anbu hunter nin's on all of them."

The two Jounin gasped at this, knowing full well the ramifications of that order.

Again looking to the photo of Naruto and Jiraiya, Tsunade laid it flat and out of view and heaved a heavy sigh.

She could not bear to look her old friend in the eye, and admit to her former teammate, long since deceased, that she had failed. Looking back to the two Jounin before her she announced.

"I've already done this to one of them, even though it has broken my heart to do so. I don't want to do it for the others, for if I do, it will be my last official act as Hokage of this village."

"Who is missing Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked, her voice ringing with apprehension.

"You both know Naruto left the village several days ago. I sent Team Asuma the Ino-Shika-Cho trio after him. I figured Shikamaru would be able to quickly deduce where Naruto might go and I was correct. They found him and engaged Naruto in battle...

Her face darkened into a scowl.

"They were soundly beaten."

Kurenai stiffened slightly at the mention of Asuma's name.

They had only just begun dating when he lost his life while on a mission at the hands of the Akatsuki member Hidan. She missed her fellow Jounin and friend and would wonder sometimes what could have developed between the two of them had he lived...

She was broken from her train of thought by Kakashi voice.

"How badly were they hurt Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked.

At this, her tone lightened somewhat.

"Surprisingly, or maybe not, they did not suffer any major injuries. Chouji was the worse off, but only because he attempted to kill Naruto when he thought Naruto had killed Shikamaru."

Looking out into the morning sun via her window, Tsunade sighed for what felt like the millionth time before she resumed speaking.

"Apparently Naruto held no desire to hurt or kill any of them, for if he had, they would be dead according to Shikamaru."

"He's that strong?" Kurenai asked her fellow Jounin.

Kakashi merely nodded his head before Tsunade continued on.

"After that incident, I recalled Team Gai who I had also sent out in search of Naruto, lest they get injured in trying to apprehend him." It was after this that several members of both your teams began going AWOL."

"Who?" Both Jounin asked in unison.

Again she dreaded her own words; ill tidings of bad news were all that seemed to convey these days.

"Well first it was Hinata. Apparently life as an Inuzuka was not appealing to her, as indicted by the note she left to Kiba."

"What... did it say Hokage-sama?" Kurenai hesitantly asked.

"What you would expect from Hinata, that she tried to make the marriage work and that she did love Kiba but only as a close friend. She blames herself for not standing up to her family and going through with the arranged marriage."

"She knows her leaving will cause Kiba pain and she hopes he can forgive her. But she must find the one man who has always held her heart and if she can bring him home. However, if she can't, then she will not be returning either, etc, etc."

Kakashi shook his head sadly at the potential loss of another Shinobi, as he thought.

'_What is this village coming to?'_

Kurenai leaned forward and put her face in her hands in an attempt to hide the tears beginning to well in her eyes. Letting loose a heavy sigh and wiping her eyes, she leaned back up and said with resignation:

"I'm surprised she made it three years, Hinata was so miserable. Her marriage was a farce from the beginning; I'm more disappointed in Kiba than I am in her for going through with it."

Suddenly her eyes narrowed, and her face tightened in barely contained anger.

"The pressure Hiashi and her clan put on Hinata for that marriage was tremendous. But Kiba was under no such pressure from his clan, and he knew she loved Naruto and not him, yet he still went through with the marriage."

"I'll never understand it... why did he do that to her?"

Alas, this brought Tsunade to the second part of the tale.

"Well speaking of Kiba, before you start this mission you might want to talk to your lone remaining student, Shino about him Kurenai. According to Shino, Kiba is not handling Hinata leaving very well. Apparently Shino exchanged some words with Kiba before he left the village to retrieve his wife."

Kurenai nodded solemnly.

"I shall Hokage-sama."

Now it was Kakashi's turn to speak.

"I already know about Naruto, Hokage-sama. Which of my other students is missing, or is it both of them?" the lazy Jounin asked in curiosity.

"Sakura we suspect left the day before Kiba did to go after Naruto. As for Sasuke, he begged me to let him go and find Naruto, so I sent him on a mission to retrieve him within a week."

"And...asked Kakashi, suspecting there was more than he was being told.

There was.

"If Sasuke was unable to accomplish this task, I also issued a capture or kill order for him to execute." Tsunade replied with sadness while dropping her head in shame.

"You did what?!" Kakashi exclaimed leaping from his chair.

Tsunade leapt up as well, easily ten times as angry, as made evident by the tears sparkling in her hazel eyes.

"You think I wanted to?! As long as Naruto has the Kyuubi sealed within him, he is a dangerous threat to our village but more importantly he is in danger himself! Uchiha Madara and the rest of the Akatsuki are still out there trying to capture Naruto and we cannot allow them to get a hold of the Kyuubi!"

Panting heavily from the intense burst of anger, she took a deep breath-

"You know what will happen if they do, Naruto will be killed anyway and they will have the most powerful bijuu at their disposal, and we would be finished!" Tsunade shouted as tears streamed freely down her face.

Kakashi saw the pained look on the face of Tsunade and knew what she had ordered was killing her on the inside. As much as he wanted to refute her argument, he found that he couldn't.

Balling his hands into fists in frustration, he finally sat back down and said with stoicism.

"I understand... Hokage-sama."

"I hope so Kakashi because I'm issuing the same capture or kill order to you. Unless you think you can bring Naruto back alive, then there is no other way, he-he will have to be...eliminated." Tsunade stammered her voice tinged with despair.

Kakashi could only stare at Tsunade in absolute shock and anger that she would issue that order to him as well.

Gripping his fists even tighter, it took all of his strength and will just to keep his killing intent in check and say through clenched teeth behind his mask:

"Hai, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade knew Kakashi hated her at that moment and she didn't blame him one bit.

She had hated herself since she sent Sasuke out to retrieve or kill Naruto.

But she had a duty to perform as Hokage to always protect this village no matter the threat. Tsunade just never imagined that the threat could ever possibly come from Naruto himself...

Dismissing Kakashi and Kurenai and watching them head towards her door; she suddenly remembered one more thing and ordered them to stop before saying.

"I was so focused on your students; I nearly forgot to tell you this. Ino Yamanaka also went AWOL a few hours after Kiba did, so she is also roaming around out there searching for Naruto, bring her back as well."

Kurenai arched a dark eyebrow.

"Ino? Why is she searching for Naruto?"

"I don't know for sure Kurenai, but I suspect it's for the same reasons as Hinata and Sakura."

"I understand Hokage-sama." Kurenai replied with a mild blush to her face.

Turning around to exit the office with Kakashi, the two Jounin heard their Hokage shout out a desperate plea.

"Please, please bring all them back home!"

The two Jounin turned back to Tsunade and both nodded in affirmation before leaving on what may be the most important mission from a personal standpoint of their lives.

---

Ino was amazed at how effortlessly Sasuke was still jumping from tree to tree through the forest.

_'Jeez, how can he keep going...?'_

They had been traveling most of the morning and even though Ino had improved her physical skills greatly since their younger days, fatigue was beginning to slow her down.

Looking up towards the sun, she took note that it was around midday and called out to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, its midday, can we take a short break and have some lunch?"

Sasuke looked to the sky and then back to Ino and nodded his head before pointing to a small clearing by a creek.

A moment later, both Leaf Shinobi landed in said clearing and sat down each one leaning against a different tree.

Both Ino and Sasuke broke out their field rations and ate quietly, their thoughts primarily on Naruto.

After finishing their meals and refilling their canteens from the creek, they sat back down once more as Sasuke pulled the sword he carried off of his back and examined it closely, looking it over with a keen eye, as if searching for something

Ino's inquisitive nature came forth when she saw the obsidian-eyed man across from her looking at the blade.

"I don't remember you carrying a sword before Sasuke, is that new?"

"It's not a sword Ino, but a Zanpaktou, and yes it is new."

The blonde persisted, her curiosity not satiated in the least.

"It looks very old, where did you get it?"

"It is old and very powerful as well. I just recently acquired it from a man by the name of Byakuya Kuchiki."

"The Kuchiki clan? I've heard stories about them. They belong to that Soul Society cult and supposedly hunt down those demon thingies called Hollows."

A perplexed look then appeared on Ino's face as she asked.

"But why do you need a weapon that kills demons Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced at Ino's eyes briefly before quickly turning his head to the side and remained silent.

It was at that moment Ino's eyes grew wide with startled horror, and she realized why Sasuke had that sword.

She rose to her feet, her body shaking as tears began to well in her eyes and pointed accusingly at the Uchiha and screamed at him with hate.

"You lying bastard! You told me you were here looking for Naruto the same as me, but you're not!"

He opened his mouth to speak, but she spat in his face.

"You just want to find him so you can kill him!"

Sasuke wiped the saliva off his face in disgust, before vehemently saying.

"It's not true Ino, I swear it! I'm here under orders from Hokage Tsunade to find Naruto and bring him back to Konoha!" Sasuke pleaded while leaping to his feet.

"Then why the need for the sword Sasuke?" She hissed out, not convinced in the least of his intentions.

Sasuke turned his head to the side once more and looking to the ground spoke in a choked voice, the words visibly painful for him to speak.

"I need the sword because if I am unable to convince Naruto to return to the village, Tsunade has ordered me to…eliminate him."

Ino shook her head in disbelief, refusing it to be true.

"I-I, can't believe that hag would order that, I thought she loved Naruto?"

And then, she vented on him once more. "And you of all people to do it! Haven't you already hurt Naruto enough in your life Sasuke?"

Her words were true, every single one.

"She has no choice Ino, and yes I know about the pain I've inflicted upon Naruto. From my desertion and our fight at the Valley of the End when I rammed a Chidori into his chest, to all the numerous battles we had up until the final one where he brought me home."

A melancholy sigh escaped his lips, and his shoulders sagged.

"I know I've caused him a great deal of pain."

The blonde snorted and was tempted to smack him on the head.

"Hmph, you're just talking about the physical pain, which I'm sure Naruto forgave you for a long time ago. You neglected to mention when you crushed his heart after you came back!"

Surprised, Sasuke did a double take, shock plastered all over his face.

"Wha-what are you talking about?"

Now she _did _smack him, rather hard, across his face.

"Don't play dumb Sasuke! You and Sakura did a number on him when you returned. If it hadn't been for Hinata to pick up the pieces, Naruto probably would have left the village long before this."

"What Sakura and I did...

He shook his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Ino glared at Sasuke until she noticed the confused expression on his face and in his eyes before she realized.

"You really don't know what I'm talking about, do you?"

Sheathing his blade he shook his head again and shot her a glare.

"No damn it I don't, tell me what did Sakura and I do to Naruto!"

"You took your best friend's girlfriend from him the day he was going to ask her to marry him, that's what you did Sasuke!" Came her violent reply, one that made the anger upon his face die, abruptly replaced with horrified realization.

"G-Girlfriend, you mean Sakura? No that can't be right, Sakura told me she and Naruto were just friends when I returned!"

Pacing back and forth, Ino uttered multiple curses and profanities about her former best friend that would make even a sailor blush.

"Friends, friends, friends! They dated for almost 3 _fucking_ years before you came back Sasuke!"

"You're lying!" Sasuke accused the Yamanaka girl before she forcefully shoved the stunned Uchiha back first into a nearby tree and screamed.

"They started going out shortly after he returned from his training with Jiraiya-sama! Believe me I know, I had to listen to Sakura for three years talk about how wonderful Naruto is, and how much she loved him and how much he loved her!"

In denial, Sasuke refused to believe it, shaking his head rapidly.

"That-that can't be true, Sakura told me she had loved only me and had waited for my return!"

"Hmph, if that's true Sasuke then I guess Naruto wasn't the only one Sakura played for a fool. I still remember the day you and forehead girl destroyed him, I was working at the hospital that day."

Leaning against the tree, arms crossed over his chest, Sasuke listened intently to the tale.

"I remember when Naruto came in and showed me the engagement ring he had gotten for Sakura. It was a week after he had brought you back and _you_ were still recovering from your injuries."

_Well_, he mused, _so far she has the timeline right..._

"Naruto wanted my opinion if Sakura was going to like the ring or not, and it was a _beautiful_ ring by the way, I don't know where he got it, but it actually had a pink hue to it, Sakura would have loved it."

A faraway, semi-sad look appeared in her eyes now.

"I then remember Naruto asking where she was, as he wanted to ask her right away. I told him she was in your room down the hall and do you want to know what his response to me was? I remember it word by word to this day."

"Awesome, I can ask Sakura-chan to be my wife and the teme to be my best man all in one shot!"

"I then watched Naruto run down the hall and open the door to your room, but he didn't go in."

Horrified guilt began to clutch at Sasuke's stomach, tying it into a tight knot, as Ino described every explicit detail.

"He just stood there in the doorway, unmoving and staring into your room with the blankest expression I've ever seen on someone's face. Finally I saw him close the door and drop something into a nearby wastebasket before continuing on down the hallway to leave."

I remember running down the hall and looking into the basket only to discover it was the ring he threw away. I couldn't imagine what would make Naruto do such a thing? That is until I opened your door and saw you tongue wrestling with Sakura on your bed. It was all I could do not to go in and kill the both of you for what you had done. I probably would have if Shizune hadn't entered the floor and called for me."

Clapping her hands of imaginary dirt, Ino proceeded to wrap up the story, folding her arms over her double C breasts as she did so.

"So there you have it Sasuke. I'm sure a Chidori to the chest is quite painful, but it's nothing compared to the pain you inflicted on Naruto that day!"

Sasuke dropped to his knees as memories of the day Ino was speaking of came flooding back into his mind.

He had been in the hospital recovering from the wounds he had received from Naruto in their final battle. Sakura had taken care of him practically 24 hours a day during that week.

Sasuke had to admit that he took notice of her during that time. Sakura was no longer the gangly teenager he had once left unconscious on a bench, but had grown into a very beautiful young woman since then.

During that week, the possibility of being more than just friends with her had begun to plague Sasuke's mind. Eventually, he decided to ask Sakura to become his girlfriend, but he wondered...

'_What __was__ her relationship with Naruto since he had been gone?'_

When she had told him they were nothing more than friends he was relieved.

Sasuke then remembered Sakura squealing with delight and kissing him when he suggested they become a couple, and the rest had been described accurately enough by Ino.

Looking up into her blue eyes to desperately search for any hint that the Yamanaka girl was lying to him about all of this, but finding no such sign, Sasuke knew everything she had said was true.

Looking back to the ground he stated with despair.

"I-I didn't know Ino. I swear I never would have done that to Naruto had I known. It all makes sense now that I think about it. I wondered why Naruto avoided us after we became a couple. I wanted to ask him what was going on, but Sakura told me that Naruto was just being childish because of his silly crush on her and that she had chosen me to be with instead of him."

"She convinced me that we should just leave him alone and eventually he would get over it. I thought she was right when after a few months he did start to interact with us once again. Why would he do that after what we did to him? And why didn't anybody tell me about Naruto and Sakura?"

Ino's answer was simple.

"The answer to your first question is Hinata. She finally found the courage to let Naruto know that she truly did love him. And Hinata would never use Naruto the way Sakura did, like a replacement tool for her own selfish needs until you returned. Hinata helped to heal Naruto's shattered heart and soul and eventually, Naruto fell in love with her. It was only after that happened that we all started seeing Naruto around once again."

Another memory of Sasuke's flashed across his mind.

It was the first time he had seen Naruto since he had been released from the hospital and had starting dating Sakura. After hearing what Ino had just said, another piece fell into place which explained that strange encounter that had always nagged at him.

Shaking his head in disbelief of his own stupidity Sasuke commented:

"I remember... the first time Sakura and I had run into Naruto while walking through the park. It had been several months since we had seen him and I was surprised to find him holding hands with Hinata when I did.

I remember congratulating Naruto when I learned that he and Hinata were dating. I never understood why Sakura and Hinata glared at each other the whole time and then got so agitated when I suggested we all go on a double date...

The pieces were rapidly falling into place, and they were not forming a pretty picture...

"Naruto just laughed it off and flashed that goofy grin of his before he made up some excuse about him and Hinata needing to be somewhere and then they left."

"I should have known something was not right when Sakura started complaining about Hinata being with Naruto the rest of the day to me. I'm such a fool, but I still don't know why no one else ever told me about Naruto and Sakura?"

"Well Sasuke, I'm not surprised at all about Sakura's reaction when she saw Naruto and Hinata together for the first time. I'm sure forehead girl wanted to date you, yet still have Naruto pine away for her the rest of his life."

Ino's tone of voice was dripping with acidic venom, as she spoke about Sakura.

"The thought that Naruto might actually _love_ someone else besides her at that time, I'm sure was appalling to Sakura and to her ego. As to why I or anyone else didn't tell you about Naruto and Sakura's past relationship, is because Naruto told us not to."

"What, why would he do that?"

"Naruto said that he didn't want you to know because he wanted to see you happy Sasuke. And if Sakura made you happy, he didn't want to ruin it for any reason. He also said that what happened in the past didn't matter anymore. He had found Hinata and the two of them were in love and happy and would be for the rest of their lives."

She bit back a sigh, as they had been doing too much of that. "Of course, you already know about the tragedy of what happened to them two years later."

Sasuke too resisted the urge to repeat a sigh.

"Yeah, I know, and what happened still haunts Naruto to this day. One of the things Naruto said to me before he knocked me out when he left was that the Naruto I knew was dead, he had died three years ago."

"Well I know it still haunts Hinata as well, damn her family and Kiba for doing that to them!" Ino angrily spat before adding.

"So tell me Sasuke, now that you know about all of this, and the pain you've caused Naruto. Are you still going to kill the man you call your best friend?"

He scratched his head and started to pace.

"I-I don't know what I'm going to do anymore Ino... When the time comes I'll make that decision. But I can make you no promises one way or the other."

"Damn you to Hell Sasuke Uchiha!" Cried Ino-

Suddenly, all hell broke loose, and Ino roughly tackled Sasuke to the ground, holding him there, by both his arms, her expression murderous.

"I won't let you hurt Naruto-kun anymore!"

"Fuck you, you've been standing here casting judgment on me for the pain I've inflicted upon Naruto, what about the pain _you've_ given him?" Sasuke retorted right back.

She was prepared for this, speaking her words slowly and surely, as if to clearly get her point across.

"Fuck you too Sasuke, you think I don't know I also helped to create the Naruto we now have today! _I_ was the one who tried to pick up what was left of him after Hinata's marriage. I was with him for a year as he slowly mended and we started to become closer. Then, I did the unforgivable, I was given a _choice_ and I chose wrong, and I've hated myself for it ever since."

Suddenly getting off him, she rose, and turned round, her back to him, as her hands balled into fists at her sides.

"It's why I'm out here. I love Naruto-kun and want to bring him home and be with him if he'll have me. I don't know if he will, and I can't blame him if he doesn't, but even if I find that he won't love me the way I love him, I still want him to be a part of my life no matter what."

Her next words were a desperate whisper, one that pleaded to the heavens.

"I just pray Naruto-kun is still willing to let me be a part of his life when we do find him...?"

"I can't imagine Shikamaru is going to be too happy about what you're doing Ino." Replied Sasuke as he picked himself up, dusting off the dirt and mud from the tackle.

Casting a glance over her shoulder Ino merely scoffed at the Uchiha's words before looking away once more and saying.

"For your information, Shikamaru has no problem with what I'm doing, seeing as we have broken up and he was the one to push me to go after Naruto. Shika wants me to be happy and to follow my heart, even if it's not with him and I will always love and be grateful to him for doing that!"

His next words knocked the anger right out of her.

"I told Sakura the same thing Ino."

"What are you talking about?" She stammered, now reluctantly turning to face him.

"Sakura broke off our engagement before Naruto left. She told me she wanted to be with Naruto and I told her to listen to her heart and to be happy."

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't know, are you ok?"

"It hurt at first, but after learning from you that my entire five year relationship with Sakura has been based on a lie, not so much anymore. Now, I'm actually grateful that she did end it."

"Well, if Sakura thinks she's just going to stroll back into Naruto's life after what she did, she's got another thing coming! I'll kill her myself before I let that happen!"

"Only if I don't get to her first Ino!" Came his immediate reply

"Alright, let's get moving. The sooner we find Naruto the sooner we'll get things sorted out. But just so you know, if you try to kill Naruto-kun when we find him, you'll have to get through me first! You got that?"

A small smile touched his lips.

"I understand."

---

As Ino and Sasuke prepared to resume their quest to find Naruto, another pair of missing Konoha Shinobi decided to take a short break before resuming their own quest to find Naruto.

After traveling for several hours in silence, Sakura was still haunted by Kiba's words to kill Naruto and Hinata, if Hinata didn't return to Konoha with him.

When Kiba had uttered that threat the look on his face had been so feral, animalistic almost, and combined with the malevolence ringing in his voice as he said it, truth be told, it frightened Sakura greatly.

At that moment, Kiba was no longer the friend and comrade she had grown up knowing most of her life, but a complete stranger.

However what confused Sakura as she watched Kiba play with Akamaru was at this moment, he spoke and acted exactly as she remembered him growing up.

Deciding to take a chance and summoning up the courage to speak to the Inuzuka heir, Sakura hesitantly asked.

"K-Kiba, you didn't really mean what you said back there when we first met did you?"

"About what?" Kiba replied with a confused tone before sitting down across from Sakura and lean against a tree.

"You, you know about wanting to k-kill Naruto and Hinata if she didn't return home with you?"

Kiba's appearance immediately took on a darker tone as he furrowed his face into a scowl at the first mention of Naruto's name.

His voice also took on a more menacingly cold tone as he answered Sakura's question.

"I don't want to kill anyone Sakura, not Naruto and certainly not my wife. But I will kill both of them if they force me to. If Hinata returns to me, everything will be cool, and no one will get hurt I promise."

His clawed hands ground into the log, peeling shavings of it away.

"But if she refuses, then I'm not responsible for what will happen afterwards, that will be on Naruto's head not mine."

Sakura in a futile attempt protested.

"But-but Kiba how is Hinata refusing to return to Konoha with you Naruto's fault? He-he didn't kidnap or take Hinata when he left, from what you've said Hinata went after him on her own. I don't know what's going on between you and Hinata, but it sounds like your blaming Naruto for your troubles with Hinata for no reason."

"No reason, I have every reason to blame Naruto for all of this!"

This made no sense!

"Why Kiba?"

"Because if it wasn't for Naruto, Hinata would love me and not him damn it!"

"Wha, what?"

"Look Sakura, it's easy to understand when you think about it. Hinata is my wife, not Naruto's. She needs to learn to love me and not Naruto, but how can she do that with him still around?"

A faraway look appeared in his eyes, and he let out a happy sigh.

"I was so fucking happy when I heard Naruto had left the village. I knew with him gone, Hinata could finally start to love me like she is supposed to instead of him. I wouldn't have to watch her mope around anymore like I have for the last three years or see the fake smiles she would give me."

He nodded, as if to reassure himself.

"With Naruto gone, Hinata can finally learn that she belongs to me, not him."

Then the look came back, along with the venom.

"But even with Naruto gone he still fucks up my life, because Hinata can't seem to let go of him! But that is going to change, one way or another Hinata will submit and learn to love me and be the proper wife I deserve!"

'_Yeah Kiba, it's real easy to understand your thinking, if you're a freaking lunatic!' _Sakura thought to herself before shaking her head sadly and saying:

"I'm sorry Kiba but love doesn't work that way. You can't force or teach someone to love you if they love someone else. Even if they're not together, Hinata loves Naruto. Whether he is in the village or not isn't going to change that fact. A person won't learn to love someone, if their heart belongs to another no matter how hard they try."

'_Believe me Kiba; I've spent the last five years of my life learning that lesson the hard way.'_

"You know what Sakura? I don't care what you or Shino or anyone else has to say about this. Hinata belongs to me not Naruto, and once she learns that, everything will be fine!"

"Kiba you talk about Hinata like she's some sort of possession, women aren't objects you can't own them!"

Rage at a boiling point, Kiba leapt up from the log, growling fiercely as he glared at her.

"Grrrrrrr, I'm tired of talking about this! This conversation and you, Sakura are starting to piss me off! You're either with me or against me on this! Are you going to help me with Hinata or not?"

Sakura looked up at Kiba's face and saw it had taken on that feral appearance she had seen when they first met last night.

And that malevolent and venomous tone had returned to his voice, which was even causing Akamaru to whimper.

Sakura realized she may have pushed things too far and needed to choose her next words very carefully.

Taking a moment to compose herself, she said in as calm and steady a voice as she could muster.

"I'm with you Kiba and I will help you with Hinata once we find her."

Then, as if someone had flipped an unseen switch on Kiba, he smiled brightly at Sakura and said in a sweet voice.

"Well come on, let's get moving again!"

As Sakura watched Kiba begin to repack his supplies, while she did the same, she mused to herself...

'_I'm with you Kiba you psychotic lunatic, only because I need you right now. But once we find Naruto, all bets are off!'_


	16. Temptation

**Okay, as a side note, I have fixed the mismatch with Tazuna and Zabuza's name, in chapter two. Djara, thank you for pointing this out to me. And as a reward, and sort of a tributary to anonymous reviewers, I shall be doing this for the next month: If any of you silent reviewers, who have been so very gracious in praising the tale that both Kingkakashi and I have written, have **_**any **_**Naruto story you'd like me to write, then lemme know, and I'll be happy to give it a go, as long as there is NO yaoi! (shiver)**

Naruto emerged from the portal, and took a look around, eyeing the terrain warily-

Or rather the lack of it.

The portal shrank to nothingness behind him, and he found himself standing atop a cliff, and peering down over it, he beheld a roiling black sea, waves crashed against the rocky shore below, casting a salty spray into his face.

Behind him, was but a rocky plain, nothing to be seen for miles on end.

Rain poured down, and thunder crashed in the pitch-black cloudy sky, followed by lightning moments later, and he looked up and closed his eyes. Naruto let the water wash away the bloodstained filth of his clothes, his hands hanging loosely at his sides, water beading off his mask and into his face, as the gore was washed away from him.

Grasping his blade, he suddenly noticed that it felt lighter.

Looking down at it, he arched a surprised eyebrow, as his blade seemed to have changed somehow, although he was not aware of when that had taken place.

It was still quite large, but not nearly so much as before, it was sleeker in comparison.

It now resembled an oversized butcher knife, and the handle, which had no guard whatsoever was grasped firmly in his hand, its handle wrapped tightly in cloth, the end of it trailing loosely in the sharp breeze of the approaching storm.

Jamming its tip into the ground, he looked over it.

The serrated edge was now a bright shimmer of silver, while the tip and the upper half of the blade was pure black.

_'Shout: Zangetsu.' _The name resonated in his skull, and he released that this must be the 'shikai' of his blade.

_You are close Naruto, very close._

Nodding, Naruto could now distinguish the voice as male, as its deep bass undertone gave it away.

"So you're my Zanpaktou."

A small chuckle now.

_It has taken you quite some time, but I'm pleased to finally have a chat with you._

"The feeling's mutual." He retorted, as he thought of the massive size of Zabuza's blade-

And as if on cue, the blade shimmered, returning to its sealed state and the familiar weight was felt in his hand.

_Better? _Quipped the voice, in an even tone.

"Hmph." Naruto grunted, shouldering it over his back, and smiling.

"Shout."

Immediately, a wind of blue light swept up about the blade, and moments later, it had morphed back into shikai form.

With a fierce yell, he swung it down and was amazed at how light it felt despite the fact that it was easily just as large as before-

Yet its power was FAR more focused, as a blue light shone from its tip, just before impact-

Tearing a large yet narrow crevasse into the earth, the wave of blue light shot out in a crescent shape traveling onward until it at last dissipated.

Steam rose from the blade, and a wicked grin worked its way up the blonde's face.

"Impressive. What was that?"

_Getsuga Tenshou, or in your terms, moon fang piercing the heavens._

Again Naruto swung, now calling out the name of the attack, and was rewarded with another wave, then another, and another, as he swung again and again wildly into the air.

_That is my power. With me, there is NOTHING you cannot cut._

Suddenly stopping, the Jinchuuriki looked down at his blade in reverent awe.

"Anything, huh?"

The prospects and potential of that pleased him.

A chuckle escaped his lips, and then soon twisted into a laugh.

This was not a happy laugh, but a psychotic one, as he felt new power course through him, his head thrown back as he basked in the blue glow of his power.

"Let my foes beware! With this, I shall tear all my enemies asunder!"

He held his blade high, and the lightning attracted to the metal shot down at him, arcing towards his prone form.

Naruto's grin became maniacal, as it shone in his eyes, the deadly electricity nearly upon him

"Perfect." He hissed, already going into a full bodied swing as the power coursed through his blade which glowed blue, as his chakra built up density within it, and was then amplified ten times over.

"GETSUGA TENSHOU!" He roared, and with a massive two-handed left to right swing, he thrust a massive blue crescent at the bolt-

And split it clear in half like a hot knife through butter, as the chakra-powered reaitsu went on and on until the lightning had been totally torn asunder.

The torn halves fell back into the sea, and steam exploded from the massive energies creating a dense fog as a result.

Again Naruto laughed, as he held his smoking blade, its steel now hot to the touch.

If even lightning fell before him-

Then what chance did his enemies have?

Clapping was heard, and he whirled about eyes sparking dangerously, yet not attacking.

It was then Naruto heard a low, sultry, and very sexy voice through the fading steam, as the silhouette of a woman appeared.

"Good, I can see why you passed Kaname's test."

A flash of lightning lit the sky, and a wind swept the cloudy fog cover away revealing the mysterious woman.

Lightning flashed, and Naruto got a good look at her in the dark.

Her bright, yellow honeysuckle eyes shone in the dark, as did her pearly white teeth.

"Impressive, you actually made it this far?" She purred, and it sent a shiver up his spine, as the air about her seem to shimmer from her power, or a trick of the eye, he could not be sure.

The lightning lit up her form once again and Naruto could see her long violet hair cascading over her back. The woman had a voluptuous body he had to admit, as she seemed almost like a tan goddess, straining against the narrow confines of her outfit. Her clothing consisted of a basic black tank top with no back or sleeves, and long baggy slacks that were also strained taught against her form.

Her arms were not bare, but each was wrapped in a tan material from her elbows to her wrists, as purple crisscrossed lines set upon the fabric of her cloth armguards.

The purpose of such a thing, as well as the tan scarf worn round her neck made no sense to Naruto, but then he surmised that they might be training weights of some kind.

Lastly, she wore long tan boots that ended in tight purple shoes, an odd choice footwear for a storm.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Do you have the map?" Came her even question.

Naruto held it out and she smirked, as he tossed it to her, the bound parchment spiraling end over end before she raised a hand to catch it and tuck it into her sash. A moment later, she began striding towards him, her wide hips swaying with each step.

"The name's Shihōin Yoruichi."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Replied the blonde, standing his ground and biting his lip as her hips brushed against his, whilst she walked past him, then around him. Naruto then felt her breath hot on his neck blowing against him, again and again, as her voice took on a more seductive quality.

"My, my, I've never had such a_ handsome _guest before...

Naruto's eyes narrowed, but he did not move remembering well the words of Zabuza, whom he now acknowledged as a fellow swordsman, even if he HAD traveled down the wrong path. Just before Naruto began his trials, he had been promptly struck with another vision/message...

--

(Flashback)

Naruto was prepared as he saw white, then the bloody field about him.

"Zabuza?"

"_You're catchin on". _Complimented the spirit, as he materialized before the blonde, except unlike last time, Zabuza was already beginning to fade away. A fact he was clearly not pleased about, as evident by the scowl he bore visible above the bandages wrapped about his lower face.

"_You will be tested, and I ain't sposed to tell ya this, but one of the tests will consist of temptation_. _Be careful..."_

And just like that he was gone, leaving Naruto to be dragged back to the waking world...

--

Naruto's body was stiff as a board, as the tan seductress before him reached up to his mask and pulled it aside. Yoruichi stared intently into his carefully guarded eyes, as she was around the same height as him.

Her hands caressed his face, as her fingers tenderly stroked the whisker marks there before saying so soothingly.

"And your eyes, I've never seen that deep a sapphire blue before...."

Try as he might, Naruto was unable to tear his gaze away from the woman before him, as his mind and body seemed paralyzed by her.

Yoruichi hands traced his jaw line before-

She suddenly gripped the back of Naruto's head and placed one of the most soul searing kisses one can imagine onto his lips.

A clearly shocked Naruto quickly succumbed to the pleasurable feeling now coursing through his body as he wrapped his arms around Yoruichi. Lost in the moment, Naruto began to open his mouth and moaned when he felt Yoruichi tongue lick at his lips asking for entrance.

As Naruto began to comply to her wishes, an image of Hinata flashed through his mind and summoning his waning strength of will, he placed both of his hands on her shoulders, and gently pushed her away as he said:

"Don't."

Smirking, she suddenly spun round, her hand moving incredibly fast-

And stopping inches from his face.

"You didn't attack." She stated, her face betraying nothing but mild amusement despite the passionate kiss she had just given him.

"I don't hit girls, even when they try to tempt me like that." Came his easy reply, for the latter was true, despite the fact that the kiss had badly shaken him.

"Right answer-

She got into a stance, her cat-like eyes glinting mischievously, as she took several steps away from him.

"But this time, I'm not going to stop, so you had best defend yourself."

Naruto reached for his mask and put it on while assuming a more aggressive stance. He loosened the wrappings upon his hilt then slowly began to wind Zangetsu about, until it spun from his right hand in a steady hum.

Once he achieved the desired momentum, he tossed the blade far out onto the stony plane, where it landed with a metallic clang, as it was embedded point first in the rock, safe from the possibility of falling into the stormy sea below.

"Why did you do that?" Asked Yoruichi.

"Because, you are unarmed, therefore I had an unfair advantage."

"That's two." Complimented the Neko-woman, as an aura of white flickered about her, whilst a familiar red silhouette crept up Naruto's form.

"One more and I pass, I take it?"

She nodded, and then gritted her teeth, as she was fully outlined in the white, her voice only slightly strained.

"But for the third let's test your combat skills. I won't ask you any questions now."

Thunder rumbled, and lightning lit up the sky in a fierce purple, as a geyser of a twister formed in the distance and set upon the foreboding sea.

"Here...goes!"

Suddenly, the thin white aura around Yoruichi exploded into a blazing white aura of energy that lashed out at anything within striking range. It's cutting power so fierce it easily carved large furrows into the stone face of the land.

It even rivaled the lightning, shooting up into the clouds in haphazard bursts and occasionally lashing out at Naruto, who nimbly sidestepped each blast, while focused on Yoruichi the whole time.

Momentarily, Yoruichi controlled the chaotic kidou, and the orange jacket she wore was shredded to pieces by its energies, as the torn shreds of cloth were caught up in the winds and then torn to nothingness.

Gritting her teeth, she let out a loud shout, then the area around her exploded into a 10-foot crater, which Naruto leapt back from.

As the dust cleared, Yoruichi sported a wicked wild grin, as her violet hair somehow still bound in its hair-tie, whipped about her chaotically. Her arms, formerly held out at her sides, were now held before her in her traditional fighting stance, as stones rose from the earth beneath her and then were crushed into nothingness by the sheer pressure of her energies.

"Shunko." **(**瞬閧, **Flash release)**

Naruto just laughed, and crossed his arms before him in an X.

"You think _that's_ special?"

The air shimmered about him, tearing at the cape he wore and shredding it away, much like Yoruichi's jacket.

"Let me show you something-

Crimson crept across his blue eyes, staining them ruby red, as his pupils dilated, now black slits against his red demonic eyes.

Yoruichi arched her violet eyebrow, and stood her ground as the Kyuubi cloaked enveloped Naruto. Twin tails of red chakra formed behind him, and were swaying slowly back and forth in the wind, as his red eyes bellied the ferocity that now gripped his very soul.

_'What the...'_

Naruto slowly gnashed his teeth together in mild pain, as his canines elongated, slowly changing into wicked fangs. A wicked laugh rose from his throat causing Yoruichi to give pause and think.

- That is _truly_ unique."

Flexing his hands, Naruto could feel his fingernails sharpening until they could no longer be called such, and were now more like deadly claws than anything else. Claws, which were more than capable ripping out your throat in a matter of moments if he chose to do so.

Clenching them into fists, he pierced the skin of palms, pain coursing through him as he left puncture marks behind-

Which healed instantaneously, despite the blood dripping down upon the stone

Two ears red of fox chakra, finished the cloak and fully enveloped Naruto, as the changes neared the final stages.

The whisker marks upon his face deepened changing from mere slits, to large deep furrows upon his face, his eyes narrowing dangerously, his heart rate quickening with a sickening rush of adrenaline.

Naruto's short blonde hair...roughened, for that is the best way to describe it, as it warped from spiky tame hair to something wild and unruly sticking out in every direction behind his mask.

The earth seemed to quake beneath him in fear, as the storm raged above them.

A raw testament to the power he was building up.

His voice once calm and collected was now filled with wrathful fury. Now fully powered by the Kyuubi, Naruto looked Yoruichi stunned face as she surveyed the changes, he had wrought upon himself.

Somehow, the surprise his opponents faces of his transformation, never got old for him.

However, the odd thing here was-

That she was smiling, not a single trace of fear shown upon her lovely tan face.

"That's an odd technique, but something tells me there's more to it than just a fancy light show." Quipped the Neko.

Naruto gave a chortled a laugh, but its tone was dark and sinister.

Red light mixed with white, illuminating the space between them pink in color, as the earth under them began cracking and crumbling under the combined pressure of their powers.

**"Then prepare yourself."**

Swaying from side to side and grinning, Yoruichi waved him forward and quipped.

"Enough chit-chat fox-boy lets do this."

Each took a step forward, and then blurred out of sight-

Reappearing in the center, tightly clasping each other's hands hard enough to draw blood, their eyes narrowing, mouth's set in a grim line, a power struggle now in the works.

Naruto smiled first, exposing his canines and his opponent mirrored him, as a shout worked its way up their throats, and ripped its way out of their mouth's, their respective aura's flaring bright in response.

Lightning crashed through the sky, as the ground buckled further from them.

Naruto was the first to release, and Yoruichi winced as three lines of blood appeared upon her face, set on her left cheek from his wickedly sharp claws.

Moments later he double over from a vicious kick in the gut, one that collapsed his stomach inward, before he disappeared from sight, now coming from behind her.

His fist passed through air, as he hit an afterimage, which soon faded away.

_'Ergh, she's fast..._

Cursing, he too dissolved as Yoruichi phased behind him, her midair spin kick slicing through his chest, a translucent version of him as well.

She just smiled, disappearing as Naruto slashed down where her chest would have been, had she not used an afterimage.

_'Good, the gaki can at least keep up with me to some extent..._

This came of cat and mouse, or rather cat and fox seemed to go on endlessly, each one hitting a left behind image of their foe, so on and so forth.

At last, Naruto came in from above, his hands intertwined, and he smashed down hitting her solidly on the head, and knocking her to the ground-

Only for her hands to slap out, thus breaking her fall, and allowing her to pivot-

Her left leg into his neck in a violent jarring kick, that snapped his head to the right due to the impact, whilst his face twisted in pain.

Again they vanished from sight, leaving white and red shockwaves in their wake, moving too fast for the naked eye to see their clash.

But this...

This was no mere battle, no simple contest of wills.

No, this was the battle of a lifetime.

Reappearing briefly, they each cocked a fist back as they shot towards each other.

And when they connected with the fist of the other, a dome of pink light spread out, driving them apart, and back into the ground.

The two titans were all smiles as they skidded backwards, but Naruto slowed his skid early via digging his claws in, and upon grinding to a halt, got down on all fours, laughing aloud.

**"Not bad, Neko-san, however-**

The very earth seemed to cry out in fear, as a _third _tail burst forth behind him shaking the stones around him violently, as his feral features progressed further until he could barely be recognized as a human being, yet still bore the appearance of one.

**"I'm just getting started!"**

**--**

When Kaname stepped out of the portal into Yamamoto's residence, he clearly was not expecting to encounter two beautiful young women who suddenly took battle stances at his sudden appearance. The blonde female who he could feel held tremendous chakra immediately growled at him.

"Who the Hell are you?"

"His name is Kaname Tousen he is the proctor of the first trial Naruto must go through, and he is my friend." Yamamoto announced.

"If he is here, does that mean something has happened to Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked in a slightly panicked voice, while shielding Yachiru from Kaname.

Yugito shot a glare at Hinata when she heard the Hyuga girl use a suffix with Naruto's name before quickly looking away. This did not go unnoticed by Kaname, but putting his observation aside for the moment he answered Hinata's question.

"Naruto-sama is fine and has already begun the second trial. I am merely here because I wish to accompany Naruto on his quest and he has graciously given me permission to do so."

_'Great another freaking weirdo to join the party, and I'm sure this guy is probably a bad-ass as well!'_ Bruno thought to himself.

"Thank Kami Naruto is alright. You see Yachiru; you don't have anything to worry about. Your Naru-chan will be back soon."

The young violet haired girl merely looked up and smiled at Hinata's words before pumping her fist in the air and yelling.

"Yaaaaaaayyyyyy, Naru-chan will be back soon, BELIEVE IT!"

Everyone one in the room seem to chuckle at the girl's excited proclamation before Yamamoto decided to start making introductions to everyone for Kaname, before they all sat down and began to listen to the tale of Naruto's first trial for Bankai, as told by Kaname...


	17. An Urban Myth?

Yoruichi visibly stiffened when Naruto's third tale burst forth and she felt the tremendous power emanating from him, causing even the earth itself to quake in fear.

'_What is this power coming from this boy? It's a form of kido I've never seen or experienced before, where is he getting it from?' _Yoruichi thought, before a loud roar erupted over the battlefield.

As Naruto roared, his demonic chakra extended outwards with devastating results. This outward destructive sphere of chakra was so intense it began to destroy the surrounding landscape and violently push back onto Yoruichi.

Quickly realizing the seriousness of the situation, Yoruichi began to channel huge amounts of concentrated energy before a massive explosion erupted around her body incinerating her clothing on her back and shoulders, but leaving herself very much unharmed.

Naruto gazed at the woman before him in wonderment, as she raised her hand towards him spoke, tone laced with pride.

"I'm impressed boy! I rarely use this technique due to its overwhelming power and difficulty in controlling, but you've made me use it twice."

A red claw of chakra lunged for her, but she split it straight down the middle with a single swipe of her hand.

"However judging by the power you're now generating, I know it's the only attack I have that can defeat you."

Yoruichi began to walk, and then sped up moving far faster than before. Her voice soft and silky in its tone, but you could _feel _the desire for battle beneath it.

"Prepare yourself Naruto-kun, this won't be pretty."

"Bring it!" Naruto growled in confidence.

"As you wish…… Shunko!" (Flash Release)

Naruto roared once more, as he unleashed another destructive sphere of demonic chakra, which collided with Yoruichi's attack of pure white energy shooting forth from her hand.

As the two attacks met, point blank, the coalescing energies whipped around one another seeking dominance while creating a pink hue over the battlefield.

Both Naruto and Yoruichi were pouring everything they had into their attacks, but to no avail, as each attack counteracted the other one in power and intensity.

Gritting his teeth, his energies at their max, without losing his sanity, the blond loosed one final burst of energy, one he was sure, would end this once and for all.

With one final scream, he let everything loose.

"RAAAAAAAGH!"

Yet at the exact same moment, Yoruichi let loose the last of her kido, and sent it screaming towards the impeding wave of red-

Everything, even time itself, froze for a moment.

Then a _massive_ explosion rocked the battlefield and the subsequent shockwave blew both combatants away from one another.

Steam drifted up into the clouds and seconds later, rain began to fall.

A few minutes later, as the dust began to settle over the landscape, then cleared away by the steady pitter-patter of water, the two beleaguered opponents staggered their way towards one another.

Their clothing was in tatters due to the explosion, and both were bleeding from various cuts on their bodies, they came to a halt in front of one another.

Naruto no longer in his three-tailed state shakily took up a Taijutsu stance before he heard the neko woman laugh.

"It's over Naruto-kun. You passed the second trial."

Confusion cleared his face blank. "B-but I haven't defeated you yet."

Another laugh, but she winced, as at this point it hurt even to smile.

"I never said you had to beat me boy, all I said was this trial was to test your combat skills. And now that I've seen them in action, I judge you worthy of achieving Bankai."

She extended her hand to him, and he shook, with what little remaining strength he had left.

"Congratulations Naruto-kun, you pass."

He chuckled, and then suddenly went rigid, as the aftereffects of the battle finally caught hold of him.

"Th-that's good to hear."

His eyes began to glaze over.

"I'm going to go to sleep now if that's alright." Naruto stated, before falling backwards and landing on the ground with a thud.

Yoruichi snickered at this, as she made her way over to him before the stress of the battle caught up with her as well, and she too collapsed unconscious by his side.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, two of Konoha's elite Jounin were making their way through a forest in search of their wayward students. Kurenai was deeply concerned about Hinata and wanted to find the young girl before Kiba did. After talking to Shino before they left, Kurenai had no doubt that violence would be the outcome if Kiba managed to reach Hinata first. She and Kakashi had pushed themselves greatly to cover as much ground as they had.

The sun would be setting soon, and they needed to establish a camp somewhere. But Kurenai felt they could go a few more miles before they had to stop for the night. Looking over at Kakashi, she truly wondered how her partner on this mission never seemed to trip or lose his footing while keeping his nose buried in that damn orange book of his.

Bursting through an opening in the forest, the two Jounin came upon a deep chasm with a river running through it. Stopping to catch their breath, they silently pondered how to overcome this obstacle before Kakashi spoke up and said.

"I believe there is town five to six miles down river we could go to that has a ferry and cross there. We do you think Kurenai?"

Kurenai did not want to lose any time by detouring to this town and struggled to come up with another solution before her eyes fell upon a rope and wood planked bridge 200 yards from their position. Pointing to her find, Kurenai spoke up and replied.

"We don't need to do that, there's a rope bridge over there. We can use it to cross and we won't lose anytime."

As the two Jounin approached the bridge, its crude and unkempt condition became clearer to them. After careful inspection, Kakashi turned to the crimson-eyed kunoichi and said.

"I think we should go to the town and cross there. This bridge has seen better days, and I've no desire to take a bath in that cold river right now."

"Are we afraid of a little water Kakashi?"

He gave her a deadpanned look.

"No, I'm afraid of the 600 foot drop to the water, Kurenai."

Growling, she shoved him to one side.

"Well, do what you want. But we'll lose too much time going to that town, so I'm going to cross here."

His hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"I don't think you should do that Kurenai-

Fiercely, perhaps with more force than was necessary, she violently slapped his hand away and stalked over to the bridge.

"Don't tell me what do Kakashi! I want to find Hinata and the others as soon as possible. Unlike you, I actually care about this mission!" Kurenai snapped this in annoyance and anger before stepping onto the bridge, slowly and carefully making her way across.

After Kurenai was about halfway across, she turned to look back at Kakashi who was still standing at the entrance eyeing her carefully. Calling back to him, Kurenai stated with a little smugness ringing in her voice.

"You see Kakashi, this bridge is fine."

It was but a moment later the sound of snapping greeted the ears of the two Konoha Jounin, as one of the support ropes between her and Kakashi broke. Suddenly, one side of the bridge to fell vertical, which in turn sent Kurenai falling before she was able to grab onto the remaining support rope.

Unfortunately, this action caused Kurenai to lose her field pack and all her supplies, as she could do nothing but hang on for dear life while it all dropped into the churning water below her.

As Kurenai attempted to pull herself up, she heard that same snapping sound and looked over to see that the remaining support rope was breaking, resigning herself to a choice of either being slammed into the cliff-side with the bridge, or letting go of the rope she clung to and taking her chances with the river.

Kurenai was just about to let go when Kakashi leapt over and encircled his arm around her waist while grabbing the remaining support rope…just as it broke.

As the bridge and its two occupants swung in a downward arc towards the cliff-side, Kakashi used his body to buffer Kurenai from the impact and take it all himself.

"Oooooomph!" Kakashi grunted, as he slammed into the cliff-side. Upon impact, Kakashi also felt a couple of stinging pops from his ribcage before a wave of pain flooded his mind.

Gritting his teeth in response, he said to Kurenai in a choked voice.

"K-Kurenai climb onto my back and I'll get us out of here."

"Hai, Kakashi."

Kurenai deftly maneuvered onto Kakashi's back while locking her hands to her arms around his throat without choking the silver haired nin. Once this was accomplished, Kakashi began the arduous and painful task of climbing up the rope with Kurenai hanging onto him like a backpack.

A short time later, a wheezing Kakashi with Kurenai in tow, crawled over the top of the cliff and lay panting on the ground. Each breath of air he took was like a knife to the chest due to his broken ribs. As Kakashi lay there trying to control his pain, he heard Kurenai quietly speak up and say with repentance.

"Th-thank you for saving me Kakashi. I should have listened to you earlier, my rush to find Hinata nearly cost me my life because of my foolishness."

Tears welled, slightly in her eyes. "If you hadn't been here, I don't know what would have happened...

Sorrow etched into her face. "I'm sorry I didn't listen you."

Struggling a bit to sit up, Kakashi gazed at the forlorn look on Kurenai's face and could hear the regret in her voice. Kakashi had always considered Kurenai one of the most beautiful women he had known and did not like seeing her in such a penitent state.

He needed to say something to snap her out of her self-abasement, and thought of the perfect thing although he knew he would pay for it later on.

"It's alright Kurenai think nothing of it. I just have one question for you, have you put on weight?"

Immediately all thoughts of remorse and self-reproach flew out of Kurenai's mind upon hearing Kakashi's query.

_'Why you-_

Just as she was about to tear him apart limb from limb, she watched as his lone visible eye rolled to the back of his head and he flopped to the ground once more. Kurenai sensing this was not an act or joke on Kakashi's part quickly rushed over to him.

She saw that Kakashi was indeed unconscious and she then noticed for the first time that his arm was clutching to his side. Tearing open his shirt, Kurenai saw the ugly black and blue discoloring around his ribcage and realized that Kakashi had carried her all the way up that cliff with broken ribs and never said a word to her.

Shaking her head in admiration as well as concern for her fellow Jounin, Kurenai dragged Kakashi over to a small cropping of trees to shade themselves while she tended to his injuries.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Hinata tucked Yachiru into bed, Yugito kept a close eye on the Hyuga girl, before glancing over to see Kaname and Yamamoto wrapped up in their own conversation and Bruno soundly asleep in a chair, and snoring softly, as she had stuck tissue paper in his nose to prevent any loud and obnoxious snoring.

This seemed to be the perfect opportunity to speak to the Hyuga princess about something that has been nagging in Yugito's mind the whole day.

Calling over to Hinata, the two women quietly slipped into another room, and sat down before Hinata asked.

"What is it you wish to speak to me about Yugito-san?"

Her rich brown eyes suddenly bored into Hinata's pale lavender.

"Why'd you do it?"

Confused, she asked the obvious question.

"Why did I do what Yugito-san?"

At this, thinking she was playing dumb, Yugito's tone became venomous.

"Why did you save me from that trap in the hallway earlier today?"

"I don't understand your question Yugito-san, why wouldn't I try and save you?"

Bitterness entered her tone.

"Oh I don't know princess? How about the fact that I don't know you and you don't know me! Why would you risk your life for a total freaking stranger? If the situation had been reversed, I _wouldn't_ have saved you."

Hinata paused a moment, as she formulated a response before quietly saying.

"I understand Yugito-san, and that's alright. I guess I saved you out of instinct, but I don't regret it. I know you're important to Naruto-kun-

And flashing a warm smile.

-so that means you're also important to me."

"That doesn't make any sense princess." Growled the Jinchuuriki.

"Perhaps it doesn't Yugito-san, but I love Naruto-kun, so anything or anyone he cares about I will care about as well."

A tense moment hung in the air, before Hinata spoke up again.

"Can I ask you a question Yugito-san?"

"What?"

Pausing, the Hyuga heiress took a deep breath before speaking.

"Do you love Naruto-kun?"

Yugito blushed slightly at Hinata's question before turning her head to the side and growling.

"Grrrr, I don't know how I feel about the blonde gaki! I don't know what love is, but when I'm around him I feel things that I've never felt before."

She tilted her head to one side, and her voice softened. "Maybe that's love-

Before hardening back into frustration.

"Gah, I don't know! All I do know is that he's important to me-

She now glares darkly at Hinata.

"Which is why I don't want to see him hurt anymore, something I know you've done to him in the past!"

Hinata dropped her head slightly as the memory of what had happened between her and Naruto three years ago flashed across her mind. Shaking her head to drive the memory away and focus upon the reconciliation the two had shared hours earlier. Hinata looked up to Yugito and said with confidence and sincerity.

"I will never hurt Naruto ever again, I would rather die first."

Yugito stared at the Hyuga girl and tried to find any sense or indication that the girl was lying. However, her neko instincts confirmed that Hinata was telling the truth.

Huffing in annoyance at this, Yugito grumbled, and looked away, with her arms crossed over her ample chest, an area in which she rivaled Hinata.

"Well see that you don't or else you'll have to answer to me princess."

Enough was enough; Hinata was tired of being called that.

"Yugito-san, my name is Hinata."

She gripped the Yugito's shoulder, and forced her to look in her direction. "Look, I don't want to fight with you Yugito-san, that would cause Naruto-kun pain. I know Naruto-kun cares for you or you wouldn't be here with him and I accept that."

A pleading tone enters her voice now. "Can you do the same with me? I don't want to be your enemy Yugito-san, I would much rather be your friend if you will give me the chance?"

Yugito pondered Hinata's question for a moment before hesitantly saying.

"I-I don't know prince…….Hinata? I've never had a friend before, how, how do we begin?"

"Well, since Naruto-kun is the bond we share, why don't we start with how you and Naruto first met Yugito-san, and then I'll tell you how Naruto and I first met and we'll go from there."

It was slow going at first, but eventually both women began to open up about themselves and talked throughout the night. When Naruto returned, he would be seeing a much different relationship between the two women than had been there before he left; he would be seeing a friendship.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi awoke with a start and noticed that the sky was dark and dotted with stars. This was interesting, as his last memory had been of the sun shining down upon him.

Wincing as he rose from his sleeping bag, Kakashi then took note that he was also shirtless and that he had bandages wrapped tightly around his torso and ribs. It was then he heard Kurenai comment.

"So Kakashi, you're finally awake again, that's good to see."

He looked around, before he finally spied her.

"How long was I out and where are we?"

"About four hours and we're about a mile from the bridge, it's as far as I could drag you."

A wicked glint entered her eyes.

"Uh-oh."

"Tell me Kakashi, have you put on weight?" Kurenai tersely asked.

Kakashi winced again at the tone of Kurenai's question before saying as contritely as he could:

"I'm sorry for my earlier remark Kurenai, I didn't mean it. I just wanted you to focus on something else other than the bridge fiasco at that time. I wasn't trying to insult or hurt you."

Kurenai's face softened upon hearing Kakashi's response, and a small pang of guilt tugged at her heart before saying.

"No Kakashi, _I'm_ the one who should be apologizing. You got hurt saving me from that bridge 'fiasco' as you call it. I'm very sorry about that. Why didn't you tell me you had broken some ribs by doing that? It must have been Hell for you to breathe while climbing that rope carrying me."

He winced at the mention of his ribs, but still managed to speak.

"It didn't matter at the time Kurenai. There was nothing we could do about it while we were dangling from that rope."

He shrugged, but instantly regretted it, as pain screamed through his body.

"So I didn't think it was necessary to tell you about it."

"I suppose your right Kakashi, but I still feel badly that you were injured because of my recklessness."

"You've already apologized for that Kurenai and I accept it. Besides, my ribs don't feel nearly as bad as they did, and they didn't get bandaged up by themselves. So thank you for taking care of me while I was indisposed."

Kurenai blushed a little bit and was thankful that it was nighttime so Kakashi couldn't see it, as the memory of his well-toned chest and abs flashed across Kurenai's mind.

Kurenai stammered slightly as she replied.

"It-it was nothing Kakashi. I used a bone mending jutsu Hinata had taught me, and if I did it correctly your ribs should be fully healed in a few days."

"Well, I'd say you did an excellent job, I'm not feeling near the amount of pain I was earlier." Kakashi absently commented before looking across and seeing Kurenai shivering in the moonlight.

Kakashi then realized how cold it had gotten that night and said with concern.

"Kurenai, why don't you get some rest and warm up in your sleeping bag you're shivering."

"I-I lost my sleeping bag and all of my supplies in the river remember Kakashi?"

Kakashi had forgotten about that and taking a moment to assess their situation, he reached over and opened the flap to his sleeping bag and held it open to silently invite Kurenai to share his sleeping bag with him.

Kurenai blushed even more at this action by her silver haired comrade and said with cynicism.

"You must be joking? I'm not getting into that thing with you!"

Kakashi merely sighed at the Genjutsu mistress's response before saying.

It's either that Kurenai or you freeze tonight. Besides, you act as though I'm doing this for some perverted reason."

"Aren't you?!" She hissed back.

A hurt/prideful tone entered Kakashi's voice. "Please Kurenai; I would do this for any of my Shinobi comrades."

"Like who?" She snapped back.

He paused, and began

"Well besides you, Anko-chan, Yugao-chan, Shizune-chan, Tsunade-sama, lots of people."

She shot him a withering glare. "_Exactly_, I noticed all of your examples happened to be kunoichi's."

His visible eye curved upwards, in an upside down U, and he rolled his shoulders in a shrug.

"They were? I hadn't noticed."

A twisted idea hit her.

"Tell me Kakashi, would you be making this same offer to Gai if he was here?"

Kakashi's breath hitched in his throat for a moment at the unnerving thought of that prospect before he declared:

"Gai has his flames of youth to keep him warm Kurenai, _you_ don't."

Kurenai thought about this for a moment before a stiff wind blew through their encampment causing her to shiver even more. Turning back to Kakashi, she nervously said.

O-ok Kakashi, I'll accept your offer. But if you try _anything_ funny, you won't see the morning you got that!"

He raised his hands, in a placating gesture of surrender.

"Nothing funny, I swear Kurenai. Besides I'm curious about a Konoha urban myth anyway."

Hesitantly, Kurenai crawled into the sleeping bag and snuggled up against Kakashi, while he tentatively wrapped his arms around her to warm her up.

As she got comfortable, Kurenai thought back to Kakashi's strange comment about a Konoha urban myth and asked:

"Kakashi, what did you mean about being curious about a Konoha urban myth?"

"Well Kurenai, there has been a myth floating around in Konoha for a few years that if any man got into bed with the Genjutsu Ice Queen of Konoha they would be frozen instantly."

Her face flushed a bright, beet red, as he went on.

"I must say I'm pleased to dispel that myth, as I'm very comfortable at the moment." Kakashi replied while chuckling, which earned him an elbow to his stomach and Kurenai stating.

"I don't freeze the men instantly Kakashi, but you may very well find yourself frozen by the morning!"

Kakashi paused a moment, before he wrapped his arms a little tighter around Kurenai and replied.

"I'll risk it."

Kurenai blushed again at this and gave a small smile before she let herself drift off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

(Hours later)

Naruto's eyes opened sharply and he looked about himself, as rain was plinking in his eyes at a haphazard pace.

Zangetsu was now resting in his hand, and with it he felt a tad more relaxed, as he squeezed it reflexively-

Yet he also felt a weight on his chest, and upon looking there-

Found Yoruichi's honeysuckle yellow eyes staring into his.

"What the-

Her lips, which tasted like sweet, sweet honey suddenly cover his and then she sprung away, before he can even blink grinning like a Cheshire cat, whilst he is now in a state of shock, annoyance, and slight arousal.

Behind her, the sun begins to shine peeking out from behind the gray clouds, and for but a moment illuminating her form.

A familiar hum echoes in his ears, as the dimensional rip behind her opens.

"Well, come on sleepyhead, its time for us to go."

"Go where?" He grumbles, as he rises to his feet, his Zanpaktou shimmering in the morning light.

She winks, and steps one foot through.

"Where do you think?" She chides.

He eyes the warp warily, and she shakes her head-

Using that moment of vulnerability, to grab the blonde's wrist.

Immediately, his face twists into a scowl.

"Let go."

She shakes her head.

"You'll never find out if you just stand there."

And with that, she yanks him into the blackness....


	18. Ties to the Past

One minute all was silent.

Then like a clap of thunder-

It screamed into existence.

Everyone was suddenly jolted out of their slumber, when a portal ripped its way open screeching and howling into the night.

Kaname still continued sipping his tea, as if this miniature hurricane were nothing, unable to see, but his sixth sense could tell that there was a drastic change in the air and commented.

"It seems that Naruto-sama has passed his trials."

Yamamoto, with both hands in his robes, ignored the fierce wind that whipped at his long beard, calmly gazed into the abyss, and faintly detected two chakra signatures.

"So it would appear."

The wind suddenly tossed Bruno's chair over, instantly waking him.

"Whuzzat?" He grumbled, picking himself up with a snort-

Just in time to be flattened by the door, as Hinata and Yugito burst into the room

Both gawked at the wildly fluctuating dimensional rip, unaware of their comrade's pain.

If that pervert could even be considered as such.

The Hyuga heiress and the Nibi container had only recently fallen asleep after spending most of the night talking with one another.

"Is it Naruto-kun?" Murmured the Hyuga heiress, as she peered into the hole with her Byakugan, but saw nothing.

"If it _is_ him, he sure knows how to make an entrance." Quipped Yugito, her arms crossed before her chest, as the vortex was fluctuating fiercely and casting everyone's hair wildly about.

With a groan, the Crimson bandit fell forwards onto his face, as he pushed the door away.

"Well at least _he _doesn't flatten me with a door...

The Jinchuuriki's ears pricked.

And with a dark glint in her eyes, she suddenly glared at the Crimson Blade member.

"Did you say something?"

Promptly he paled and shook his head fearing her wrath almost as much as Naruto's, as he waved his hands pleadingly before himself.

"No ma'am, not a word!"

Yugito smirked, before looking back to the black hole seconds later.

"Good."

Something began to emerge, and everyone waited with baited breath.

Hinata nervously wrung her hands together, the suspense was _killing _her.

'_Naruto-kun, please be alright...'_

Slowly, two figures emerged from its dark depths; their clothing tattered, but none worse for the wear, their wounds having healed during their brief nap.

Unfortunately, Yoruichi was the first to emerge.

Her tattered clothing didn't help her much, when Hinata and Yugito immediately jumped to a conclusion taking her for an enemy.

Therefore, upon the entrance of the gorgeous goddess she was promptly greeted by a vicious glare and massive combined killer intent, as they both took up battle stances once more.

"Who are you?" Hissed Yugito, as her hand strayed to her kunai holster.

The neko arched a violet eyebrow and raised her hands pleadingly.

"Easy girls, I don't bite."

Yoruichi suddenly noticed Kaname and greeted her old friend.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Kan-kun?"

The blind man nodded, his senses drawing a basic outline of her form.

"You look well."

Hinata's eyes narrowed.

"You still haven't answered our question."

"Where is Naruto?" Yamamoto asked, promptly changing the subject, as the Jinchuuriki still had yet to appear.

The woman looked behind to the portal, which was now still, calm, and serene.

"I'm right here."

Seconds later, Naruto emerged behind the tanned beauty, sliding out of the shimmering black liquid.

Everyone in the room could feel the strange inner power he now radiated.

Along with Zangetsu strapped to his back and the way he held himself, it all boasted more aggression than before, as if he was _begging _for a fight.

Naruto's eyes scanned the room slowly, first to Kaname, then Yugito-

Falling lastly on Hinata, who had relaxed her stance and walked up to him to embrace Naruto, placing a loving kiss upon his lips, seconds later. After a minute, she reluctantly broke away and stared at Yoruichi before asking:

"Naru-kun, who is she?"

"Shihon Yoruichi." Yamamoto stated to which the neko rolled her eyes, as he launched into an elaborate explanation, of her being a princess-

Five minutes later, it was too annoying to stand anymore.

_"Former _princess, I left that life you old coot!"

The elderly man let his words die off, as a certain brown eyed woman shot a heated glare at Yoruichi

"So what's she doing here? We've got one _former _princess with us already." Yugito questioned.

The Nibi container eyed the chocolate tanned woman warily, as if she was a threat.

"Yoru-chan is going with us." Naruto flatly stated, and it was clear that he did not wish to further elaborate on his reasoning for this.

A wicked grin twisted the neko's mouth upward.

"There, satisfied?"

A tick mark appeared on Yugito's forehead, and a look of shock crossed Hinata's face, before she bit it back looking away.

The Nibi vessel looked ready to _kill _Yoruichi, but before anything could happen-

A door opened with a small creak, and everyone looked in that direction when a small voice called out.

"Naru-chan?"

There standing in the doorway was a sleepy Yachiru, blearily rubbing her eyes and holding a stuffed teddy bear in her arms.

Immediately, Naruto was across the room, kneeling down before his daughter.

"You shouldn't be up, little one, it's very late."

Then he was patting her violet head affectionately, as she realized he was back and hugged him tightly.

"I'm not (yawn) tired...

He bent down further, to scoop her up.

"Come on, back to bed for you."

Yet it was too late for such a thing, as _now _Yachiru had noticed Yoruichi and her young eyes glittered with curiosity.

With a speed not possible for one so young, she wriggled away from Naruto, and quickly approached the neko woman.

Once again, her mind reached a rather familiar conclusion, as she head heard her papa through the door declaring that Yoru-chan would be coming with them.

"Yoru-chan, are you my new mommy-chan too?"

Naruto visibly guffawed.

For a moment, they just stared at each other then Yachiru raised her arms clearly indicating that she wanted to be held, her lower lip jutting out in a pout.

Surprisingly, Yoruichi took it in stride and bent down to scoop the little girl up in one smooth motion, drawing a giggle from the child, as she tickled her stomach.

"Well, I've never been a mommy-chan before-

She cast a warm glance at Naruto, who was shell-shocked once again by his adoptive daughter's official assumption.

-But how bad can it be?"

xxx

Akamaru suddenly stiffened, then yipped, awakening Kiba and Sakura from their slumber.

That malevolent light shone in Kiba's eyes again.

"You caught his scent boy?"

The dog barked, as it got up and hastened into a run.

"Hey!"

This forced Kiba and Sakura to quickly jump to their feet and chase after Akamaru, as the dog was now outdistancing them quickly.

Sakura's mind worked in overdrive, as they ran after the canine.

What would she do?

What could she say to him that would prevent him from likely attacking her on the spot?

Kiba gave a triumphant cry, as he leapt after his dog.

"GOT 'EM!" Kiba exclaimed after he heard a crashing sound.

However, when the Jounin rounded the bend, Kiba's life partner had fallen into a deep camouflaged pit of which he could not escape causing the canine to whimper piteously.

On the ground lay one of Naruto's shirts, the source of his scent.

Kiba growled, and shredded the fabric to pieces with his clawed hands.

"What the hell is a trap doing way out here?!"

xxx

Ino smirked, as she withdrew from Akamaru and back into her body, which had been held by Sasuke lest she fall back out of the tree.

'_That'll slow you down!'_

The Uchiha released the blond promptly, and hefted a smoke bomb in one hand.

With a sharp twist of his wrist, he lobbed the smoke bomb and it exploded between Sakura and Kiba, billowing purple smoke out around them, their coughs heard from the cloud.

_'And this'll give us a lead.'_

Sasuke and Ino hit the ground running, and passed through the cloud of smoke each landing a rather brutal blow across Kiba and Sakura knocking them unconscious. Thus buying the two Anbu time to get away, and when the smoke had dissipated, they were out of sight leaving Kiba and Sakura none the wiser.

xxx

As they sprang through the trees, Sasuke took note that Ino was silent before a question popped into his mind and he asked.

"Hey, why did you have one of Naruto's shirt's with you?"

A glare gave him his answer.

"Why do you think?"

**(Flashback: 2 1/2 years ago)**

"You're not alone you know."

Naruto suddenly erupted into a harsh laughter causing Ino to cringe slightly, as he replied.

"Sakura gave me that line already."

Ino's eyes narrowed at the mention of Sakura's name and Naruto realized he needed to change the subject and said.

"Shouldn't you be tending to your flower shop?"

A bouquet of red roses was suddenly shoved into his arms, and he did a double take, as he saw the three words attached to the card.

"You're-you're kidding me." Naruto stammered in a hesitant tone of voice.

"N-no Naruto-kun I'm not, I, I love you."

Naruto's face took on an ashen appearance, as he tried to come to grips with what Ino had just declared. After a few minutes of muted silence, Ino couldn't take it anymore.

Pleadingly, she spoke.

"Please say something Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked over to the beautiful blonde kunoichi and hesitantly stammered.

"I, I don't know what to say Ino. I've had two other people say that to me and both times I got my heart crushed in return. You've been a good friend to me since, since…….._the wedding_."

He shookhis head to clear himself of the memory. "I-I don't think I could have survived these past few months without you. I admit I've grown close to you Ino, quite fond of you actually."

Noticing how close he had gotten, he took a step back. "But I don't want to jeopardize our friendship, by seeking something more, no matter how much I might want to."

Tears welled in her eyes."But why Naruto-kun?"

Her lower lip trembled now. "I want us to be more than friends and it sounds like you would like that too?"

"Be-because Ino, I'm afraid if I allow myself to love you and something was to happen to us?"

He stamped a foot, shaking his head rapidly.

"I don't think I can take that kind of pain anymore Ino."

"Please Naruto-kun, I know you're scared of loving someone because of what's happened to you in the past, I understand that."

He backed up as she stepped forward. "But please give me a chance to show you that I can be the one you can love, and that I can love you back, like I already do."

As Naruto listened to the soft caring plea of his friend, his mind was in turmoil about what to say or do. It didn't help when Ino crawled into his lap while he was thinking while resting her arms on his shoulders.

It was then Naruto looked up and truly took in the appearance of the young blonde goddess before him.

Ino was wearing smooth black leather tank top which hugged her upper torso tightly, but was also short enough to show her lean and bare midriff. The lower half of Ino's voluptuous body was encased in tight black jeans that seemed to be painted upon her. The clothes revealed all of Ino's sultry curves giving her a look of sensuous beauty, as they contrasted with her flawless alabaster skin.

Naruto couldn't help but blush at the amount of cleavage she was showing by moving so close to him, his back now leaned against the tree, her breath hot on his face.

Naruto looked deep into Ino's eyes before softly asking.

"Do you mean it Ino-chan, do you really love me?"

"I meant every word Naruto-kun, and I promise I'll never hurt you." She whispered before closing the gap and claiming him with her long awaited lips.

A gust of wind blew wildly as their kiss deepened, as his tongue sharply slid through her willingly parted mouth.

Their tongues encircled each other, a throaty moan escaping both blonde's.

Ino's arms wrapped tightly around his neck, as she threw her leg over his lap and straddled him while pressing her chest and body firmly against him. Naruto snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly, encasing her to him.

Ino could feel the love surging through them, feelings that had been bottled up by both of them for so long now being released. It was pure bliss, and she couldn't recall a time when she was this happy....

**(End Flashback)**

….Or now a time when she was so miserable.

Ino remembered when she broke things off with Naruto six months later. The look that spread across his face was the same blank expression she had seen when he had opened that hospital door to Sasuke's room.

Ino remembered how she began trying to explain to Naruto why she was breaking up with him when Shikamaru came by.

Naruto had noticed the nervous glance the Nara heir and Ino shared with one another.

But before she could say another word, Naruto took Ino's hand put it into Shikamaru's.

A brief flicker of pain flashed through his eyes, but then he was walking away into the night in deathly silence, as if that look of betrayal had never even been there.

Ino had done the one thing she promised him she would never do.

Would he ever forgive her, for screwing him over in such a way?

She could only hope.

_'But, what if he still hates me?'_

Silence reigned throughout the rest of the night...

xxx

(4:00 a.m.)

Naruto breathed out a hearty sigh, as Yachiru's eyes finally drifted shut, after _insisting _that Yoruichi, her newest 'mommy-chan' be the one to tuck her in.

"She's a good girl." Commented the neko, as the blonde Jinchuuriki looked down lovingly at his dozing daughter.

He nodded an affirmative, as he tenderly ran a hand through the child's hair before commenting.

"An impulsive one as well."

"She reminds me of myself, when I was that age."

He gave her a strange look.

"I don't trust you, you know that."

The tan goddess allowed her lower lip to tremble in a mild pout, as she rounded the bed and stood before him.

Again her lips captured his, but this time Naruto pushed her away, and enjoyed the look of shock upon her face before sternly saying:

"Look, I don't know _what's _going on in that devious mind of yours, but let me explain something to you. Up until a few days ago, I had sworn off the notion of giving or receiving _love_ from anyone for the last two years."

"But something changed a few days ago?" Yoruichi asked.

Again he looked down at his daughter.

"Yes, that little girl lying before you and the two women you met earlier, have got me questioning that notion."

And then he was glaring at her once more. "And although I'm still trying to come to terms with my feelings for them, I do know that they're precious to me. I won't do anything that will hurt them in anyway."

A growl escaped his throat now. "So, don't think you can bat an eyelash while snaking your tongue down my throat and I'll fall madly in love with you and forget about them! Do you understand what I'm saying?!"

She nodded.

"I understand Naruto-kun; your love is something I'll have to earn. And if it comes to it...

Instead of kissing him, she gave him a big hug.

This time he did not shove her, stunned instead.

"Then I don't mind sharing you either." Yugito stated with a sexy smirk, before releasing him, leaning down to kiss Yachiru on the forehead.

Only then did she make her exit, leaving the room, her hips swaying as she left.

Naruto merely sat down by his sleeping daughter and leaned forward while putting his face in his hands in resignation. And began to wonder how in the span of a few days he had gained a daughter _and _three women all vying for his love and affection?

Something he had willingly chosen to give up long ago.


	19. Sorry, But I'm Taking Over!

As Naruto and his unusual gang awoke in the morning, they bid farewell to Yamamoto who gave a gift to Yachiru.

"Ah, Yachiru-chan, I have a present for you...."

Eyes glittering with curiosity, the girl pranced forward.

"Ooh! A present! What is it, what is it?"

"This!" The old sage replied, as he revealed a large leather sack from seemingly out of nowhere, its top bound by a loose knot.

Little fingers began working rapidly on the knot, as it was quickly undone.

"YATTA!"

The contents were soon revealed to be a bag of candy, one that made the child practically squeal with delight, her eyes wide upon beholding the sugary sweets.

"Thanks Yama-Ji!" She chirped, giving the aging sage a big hug at his legs, before she skipped back up to Naruto, taking her customary place on her father's shoulder giggling happily.

Said shinobi then approached the elder, whilst his daughter was already digging into to her early morning deserts.

"Are you sure you want to stay here, old man?"

Yamamoto nodded once, and then pressed a small object into Naruto's hand.

"I am sure."

The blonde eyes widened slightly, as he opened it and saw its contents.

"This is-

Chortling, Yamamoto waved his hand.

"I don't need to know what is says. I was asked by Zabuza to give it to his successor."

Naruto showed a rare gesture of gratitude by bowing.

"Arigatou sensei."

"Ho!" The aged man chuckled in response. "I haven't been called that in many a year!"

He then handed a gift to everyone else, but told them not to open their items until they had reached their destination.

Everyone complied, except Bruno, who was told to give this to his family, the moment they returned.

"Eh, you sure about this gramps?"

Yamamoto nodded.

"I'm sure Ayame will be delighted."

Kaname and Yoruichi each bowed to their former sensei, and with that they began their trek to rendezvous with the leader of the Crimson Blade's.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

One of the people in Naruto's party who was the unofficial liaison between Naruto and the bandits was deep in thought, as he trudged behind everyone else.

'_Bruno, what the hell have you gotten yourself into? This is the strangest group of people I've ever come across in my entire life...._

Briefly pausing, he began to look over the party.

_'We've got a blind swordsman who doesn't act blind. A little girl who while seemingly innocent, I get a strange feeling she's hiding something..._

Now he had to be careful, lest he stare too long and lose his head.

_'Besides those two, we also have three incredibly hot women all with eyes for no one but the leader of this motley group. And finally the head honcho himself whose sheer power and strength just_ radiates _off of his body.'_

Swallowing nervously, he hastily looked away, as Hinata's head began to turn in his direction.

_'In fact I'm pretty sure that all of them could kill me without much trouble if they wanted.'_

This is what worried Bruno the most.

He was one of the strongest members of the Crimson Blade Bandits, and if anyone of these people could kill him with ease.

'_Why does this Naruto Uzumaki want to join us?'_

Bruno shivered slightly, as he recalled the memory of Naruto slaughtering his comrades in an instant while they haggled over the split of booty they had stolen from a traveling caravan the bandits had murdered.

He remembered how powerful, skillful, and _efficiently _ruthless Naruto had been when he dispatched his comrades. And now this blonde haired demon of a man was even stronger now than he was back then?

It didn't make any sense...

'_Why does he wish to become a bandit?'_

'_This guy and his friend's are so strong they could take over a small village if they wanted too.'_ Bruno silently mused, before the sound of his name interrupted his thoughts.

"Bruno, quit lagging behind and get up here. I want to talk to you about your organization."

Naruto looked over his shoulder, dark blue eyes peering through his mask nearly scaring the daylights out of the bandit.

"I know they're good at killing innocent travelers on the road, but I know little else about them."

He waved Bruno to come forward.

"I want you to tell me all about and what it means to be a Crimson Blade bandit."

The tone and the way Naruto said this request made Bruno very uneasy, as if silently saying to him, _tell me everything you know and you_ might _live._

"H-hai Naruto-sama, I'll tell you everything I know." Bruno quickly replied, as he ran to catch up with the blue-eyed masked man.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

While Naruto listened to Bruno tell the history of the Crimson Blade Bandits to him, a crimson-eyed beauty many miles away was slowly awakening from a peaceful night's slumber. As Kurenai stirred, she couldn't understand....

Why was her pillow softly thumping in her ear?

Opening her eyes, she blushed slightly as she realized that at some point during the night she must have turned over, as her head now rested comfortably on Kakashi's well toned chest, and her leg and arm were draped across his body.

Kurenai gazed up to look at the still sleeping face of Kakashi and smiled.

If he were still asleep, a few more minutes of sleep for herself wouldn't hurt, as she was quite comfortable at the moment....

Except for that damn kunai Kakashi had that was poking her in the leg.

Still half asleep, Kurenai reached down inside the sleeping bag to remove the annoying weapon.

'_Why the Hell would Kakashi keep a kunai in the sleeping bag all the way down here, and why wrap it up in cloth?' _Kurenai absently thought, as she grabbed the rather large offending weapon and attempted to pull it free.

However, the weapon refused to budge no matter how strongly Kurenai pulled. Groping around to try and unwrap the kunai, Kurenai finally found an opening flap to what she assumed was its cloth holster and reached inside.

It was then that Kurenai heard the shaky voice of Kakashi ask.

"What-what are you doing Kurenai?!"

"I'm trying to remove this damn kunai that's poking me Kakashi." Kurenai groggily replied, as her hand wrapped around the object she spoke of.

"That's-that's n-not a kunai Kurenai." Kakashi stammered through clenched teeth.

It was at that moment Kurenai's brain registered the feeling of the object in her hand, as a kunai did not feel warm or pulsates.

About one second later, the scream that ripped through the forest seemed to echo for miles.

As the scream died down, Kurenai was frantically pacing about the campsite, while Kakashi was nursing a lump to his head delivered by his very agitated Jounin companion, as she flew out of the sleeping bag.

Rubbing the lump on his head and groaning in frustration, Kakashi asked in an irritated voice.

"What was that for?"

Kurenai stopped pacing and glared at the silver haired Jounin before saying with anger.

"I told you last night if you did anything perverted you would pay for it!"

"Excuse me, I didn't do anything perverted."

He shot her a keen glare. "If you recall, it was not my hand in someone else's pants but yours!"

Kurenai turned beet red at this statement, before she shakily pointed to the lower half of Kakashi's body and attempted to stammer out in defense.

"Well-well, how, how do you explain th-that?!"

Kakashi looked down to what Kurenai was referring to, before quickly covering up and saying.

"Oh that, that would have been there whether you were in the sleeping bag or not. You certainly had nothing to do with it."

Kurenai's face developed a tick mark, as a look if indignation spread across it. Kakashi seeing this look quickly attempted to assuage the now insulted, as well as _angry_ kunoichi before him by saying.

"I-I didn't mean you couldn't cause _that, _to happen Kurenai. I mean someone as beautiful as you could easily cause such a reaction. Just ask any male above the age of 12 back in the village, ha, ha, ha."

'_Oh I wish I hadn't said that last part._' Kakashi thought, as he slapped his hand to his face before peering out between his fingers to look at Kurenai.

Upon hearing Kakashi's statement, Kurenai's body went rigid.

She silently pondered what to do next.

Kakashi took note of this, as he sighed and thought to himself:

'_Yup, I'm a dead man.'_

However, death did not come to the Copy Nin, as Kurenai merely growled through clenched teeth-

"Let us never speak of what happened here ever again! I'm going to get some firewood!"

-Before stomping off into the woods

As Kakashi watched intently Kurenai storm off into the forest, he exhaled a sigh of relief and thought to himself.

'_Well, I don't why she didn't kill me, but thank Kami she didn't. I do have to say one thing though.'_

"She's got a great ass!"

Unbeknownst to Kakashi, when Kurenai got a sufficient distance away from the campsite, she too exhaled a sigh of relief. The reason Kurenai hadn't killed Kakashi for what he said was because her mind hadn't been really focused on the last part of his statement, but more on the middle, as she thought to herself.

'_He-he thinks I'm beautiful.'_

Kurenai then stared at her hand, while a mild blush spread across her face, as she then stated with amusement.

"Well, it may not have been the weapon I thought it was...

The next part was spoken so silently that no one likely heard it.

...But it's the biggest damn _weapon_ I've ever seen or felt in my entire life!"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Several miles away from the Konoha Jounin, Ino was awakened by the smell of brewing coffee.

Rising wearily from her sleeping bag, she spied Sasuke brewing a pot by a small fire.

Seeing the blonde kunoichi was awake, Sasuke poured her a cup and handed it to her.

Taking a sip to clear her head, Ino commented in annoyance, and then spat out the brown liquid.

"Your coffee sucks Sasuke!"

"Yeah it does, but it will wake you up Ino."

"Why are we waking up so soon? We only got a few hours of sleep after we took down Sakura and Kiba, can't we sleep a little longer?"

"No Ino we can't, time is of the essence. I know we pushed ourselves hard last night to put some distance between us and Sakura and mutt-boy, be we have to get going and find Naruto now."

"But why Sasuke?"

Sasuke glanced at Ino's eyes briefly before quickly turning his head to the side and saying.

"Because today is the final day of the week Tsunade gave me to find Naruto and bring him back to the Leaf village. If I don't do that today, then I'm supposed to carry out his, his……elimination."

"You mean his _murder_ don't you Sasuke?!" Ino spat with contempt.

The brooding Uchiha said nothing in response.

After awhile and wishing to change the subject, he asked Ino in curiosity.

"You know Ino, I understand running into Sakura out here, I figure she's looking for Naruto the same as us, but why is _Kiba_ out here?"

A look of confusion spread across the blonde's face.

"How did she get hooked up with him?"

"I've been wondering about that to...

She leaned back on her haunches.

"I don't know how they got together, maybe the same way we did and they decided to team up to find Naruto like us."

"But why is Kiba looking for Naruto?"

"I don't think he is Sasuke, I'm pretty sure he's looking for someone else."

"Who?"

"Hinata." Ino quietly stated.

"Hinata, she's out here looking for him too? Why is she out here Ino?"

"For the same reason I am you idiot! She just figured it out quicker than I did and left a few days before me to try and find Naruto. She's never stopped loving Naruto and loves him as much today as she always has."

Sasuke just stared at Ino with a bewildered look on his face before snickering which soon became hearty laughter. This unnerved the blonde haired kunoichi a bit, as the normally stoic Uchiha rarely laughed or smiled about much of anything.

After a minute of listening to Sasuke laugh out loud, Ino couldn't stand it anymore.

"What's so damn funny Sasuke?!"

In between chuckles, he managed to speak.

"I'm-I'm sorry Ino. I'm not laughing at you I swear it. I was just thinking back to the academy days when you and Sakura wouldn't give Naruto the _time of day_ or if you did, it was to beat the crap out of him, and Hinata was too shy to even say hi to him."

Amazed at it himself, he gave a low whistle.

"Now a few short years later, the dobe is fighting off the three prettiest girls from our class with a stick."

"Don't call Naruto a dobe! And don't lump Hinata in with me and Sakura! We were too blind to notice what a special guy Naruto was back then because we were stupidly chasing after an emo traitor to the village!" Ino lashed out in furious anger.

Sasuke immediately stopped laughing, as his face resumed its normal stony appearance while he looked to the ground in silence. Ino saw this and immediately felt guilty about what she had just said.

Taking a deep breath then exhaling, she said in a contrite and soft voice.

"I'm sorry Sasuke; I didn't mean to say that. I lost my temper because you called Naruto a dobe and brought up some memories about how Sakura and I treated Naruto that I would just as soon forget."

Her next words held quite a bit of truth.

"If you're going to refer to _anyone_ as a dobe, it ought to be Sakura and me for treating him that way. _Certainly_ not Hinata, she always recognized how special Naruto-kun is even back then."

Sighing, Sasuke stated with regret.

"It's alright Ino, I understand."

He paused to look to the horizon.

"I _did_ betray the village and that's something I'm always going to have to live with. I'm sorry I referred to Naruto as a dobe; I don't mean it in an insulting way. It's just sort of our thing between the two of us.

A mental image of his comrade and himself appeared in his head, back when they were younger.

"I'm the _teme_ and he's the _dobe._"

"Yeah, I never did understand that between the two of you."

Sasuke gave her a deadpanned look.

"It's a guy-thing Ino."

"Whatever... Ino replied while rolling her eyes, as she and Sasuke began repacking their supplies to continue their search for Naruto.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late morning when Sakura and Kiba regained consciousness and their mood was none to happy.

After freeing Akamaru from the pit he was trapped in, Kiba's angry howl was heard throughout the woods.

"I _swear_ when I find the guy, who sucker punched me, I'm going to tear him limb from limb!"

As imagining his prey, his clawed hands raked at the empty air.

"I'll bet it was Naruto, that bastard!"

Sakura glared momentarily at Kiba for his remark, before Akamaru starting barking to his Inuzuka partner. After a couple of minutes, Kiba growled in annoyance and began heading back to their campsite. Sakura quickly followed behind and asked.

"What is it Kiba, what did Akamaru say?"

"Akamaru said it wasn't Naruto who ambushed us, but two other people. One of them apparently used some sort of jutsu to take over Akamaru and lead us into that trap."

'They u_sed a jutsu to take over Akamaru, that sounds like Ino pig's family jutsu._

A small gasp escaped her throat.

_'Oh no, don't tell me that blonde headed bitch is out here looking for Naruto as well_.'

"Does Akamaru know or did he see who it was that attacked us Kiba?"

Shaking himself out of his rage, the Inuzuka shook his head.

"No, they used something to mask their scent, but he did say that the two figures who jumped over the pit were wearing Anbu masks and clothing."

'_Shit, that cinches it! Ino-pig is in the Anbu, but I wonder who her partner is?'_

As Sakura was silently trying to unlock that mystery, she suddenly realized that if it was Ino, she couldn't let her find Naruto before she did.

Whirling about Sakura stated to the Inuzuka heir and his canine.

"Well, whoever they were, they cost us a lot of time in finding Naruto and Hinata. We need to get moving now!

Kiba nods his head in agreement, as the pair of them immediately began packing up their supplies to resume their searches once more.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

The sun was beginning to set when Naruto and his party reached the top of a hill overlooking the Crimson Blades encampment. The camp was comprised of various tents of all sizes. However, directly in the center was a very large tent that had guards posted all around it. Obviously the headquarters of this mysterious leader Bruno had told Naruto about.

There were several people milling about the encampment including several women and children either doing chores or playing. Naruto had learned from Bruno that several members of the organization including himself had wives and children who traveled with them, as the bandits crisscrossed the various lands and countries, never staying in one place for too long.

As Naruto surveyed the camp, he silently thought.

'_So these are the infamous Crimson Blades huh, not much, but better than I was expecting. Most of the chakra signatures I'm sensing are low to mid level Chunin rank. There are a few like Bruno who with some training could be upgraded to upper level Chunin to low level Jounin. However, there are a couple of signatures I sense coming from that central main tent that are very strong. One of them in fact I would deem as upper level Jounin at the very least. There looks to be around 125 to 150 signatures not including the women and children, that should be enough to get the job done.'_

"Naruto-sama, we should get going. The leader expressed a great interest in meeting you and he does not like to be kept waiting." Bruno politely stated to the blonde Jinchuuriki.

Nodding, the blonde's demeanor changed slightly.

"Yes, yes let's not keep him waiting any longer. I too wish to meet him, especially after what you've told me on our journey here." Naruto coldly replied, as he took Yachiru from Yoruichi.

Yachiru had spent the day being carried by the neko woman upon the child's insistence of wanting to spend some time with her newest _mommy-chan. _Setting the young girl upon his shoulder, Naruto and everyone else made their way down the hill towards the Crimson Blades encampment.

A short time later, Naruto and company entered the bandit camp making their way to the center of it. It was quite obvious that news of what Naruto had done a few days ago had spread through the camp like wildfire.

Many of the women were ushering their children into tents out of apprehension and fear of these newcomers. While many of the men simply glared or turned away from Naruto and his companions. However one woman holding a small little girl in her arms not much younger than Yachiru ran up to them and cried out.

"Bruno!"

"Ayame!"

As Bruno hugged and kissed both his wife and child, he asked with love and care.

"I've missed you my sweet Ayame, have you and Haruko been alright since I've been gone?"

"Yes Bruno my love, we've been fine. Sakaki has been sniffing around from time to time, but other than that we've been good."

"Sakaki!" Bruno growled in anger.

Ayame kissed his cheek lightly.

"Don't think anything about it. Sakaki wouldn't dare try anything; he knows the leader would kill him without a thought if he tried something."

"I suppose, but I think I may just have to kill that bastard one of these days!" Bruno spat in frustration, before a cough from Naruto brought him back to the situation at hand. Looking over to the large blonde haired warrior, he heard Naruto ask while lifting his mask.

"So, are you going to introduce us Bruno-san?"

"For-forgive me Naruto-sama, this is my wife Ayame and my little girl Haruko, may I present Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto gave a small bow to the young woman and her child before saying.

"Ah yes Ayame-san, Bruno and I have discussed you on a couple of occasions during our travels."

Bruno nervously gulped upon hearing that and decided he wanted to get Naruto as far from his wife and child as possible. Kissing his wife and child once more, he gave them the pouch, which was actually a sack of large gold coins.

The young couple's eyes went wide, then he quickly ushered mother and daughter to a tent before returning to Naruto and saying.

"Forgive the delay Naruto-sama; we should head to that meeting with the leader right now."

"You will not be meeting the leader, because where you stand right now is where you will die!" Sakaki stated with certainty, as a dozen bandits surrounded Naruto and his party with swords drawn.

Naruto looked over to the man who threatened them and remembered it was the bandit he had punished a couple of days ago for his arrogant attitude with him. Letting loose a robust yet ominous laugh, Naruto commented with malevolence.

"I see you still haven't learned your lesson yet worm. Two days ago I was merciful, now I'm tired and you're delaying me from my meeting. I hope all of you are ready to die, because I won't hold back my blade this time-

However, before Naruto could put Yachiru down and draw his Zanpaktou, Kaname had stepped in front of him and calmly requested.

"Please allow me to handle this riff-raff Naruto-san."

Naruto paused a moment, before nodding his head in approval.

Then in a flash of light, Kaname disappeared only to reappear a few seconds later holding a blade to Sakaki's throat, as 12 heads rolled off the bodies surrounding Naruto and his companions.

Just as Kaname was about to dispatch Sakaki in the same fashion, a voice thundered out from behind him. As everyone turned around, they all spied a mysterious figure who was wrapped in a dark robe, and wearing a mask walking towards them.

Bruno dropped to a knee in reverence, as did everyone around them save Naruto and his party along with Sakaki who was still facing the losing end of Kaname's Zanpaktou. When the foreboding leader reached Naruto he spoke in a distorted voice through his mask and asked.

"What is going on here Bruno? I expected you to bring this man and his companions to me immediately. Why are they still here and why is my camp now littered with a dozen headless bodies?"

Shooting a glare at the sniveling man, said warrior spoke.

"For-forgive me leader-sama, I attempted to do as you ordered, but Sakaki-teme over there decided to attack this man and his friends. Much to their detriment as you can see leader-sama." Bruno replied with a smirk, as he glanced towards the now seething Sakaki.

The Crimson Blade leader turned towards Naruto and gave a small bow before saying.

"I apologize, please forgive this insult, I did not invite you here for such a reception. I only wished to meet the man whom I have heard so many things about in whispers."

"The fault is not yours leader-san, I'm sure it's quite difficult trying to keep under control worms like that wretch over there. I accept your apology." Naruto replied, while returning a respectful bow.

"Thank you Naruto-san, speaking of worms please allow me to deal with this one. Sakaki, get to your tent and stay there until I think of a suitable punishment for your transgression here tonight. And if I were you, I would spend the night praying to Kami that I'm feeling merciful by the time I deal you, be gone!"

As Kaname sheathed his Zanpaktou, Sakaki gave a brief bow to everyone and scurried off into the camp while Naruto and his party followed the bandit leader to the main tent and went inside.

As the leader sat down in a large ornately decorated chair, a large black crow flew in and perched onto his shoulder.

Naruto, who still had Yachiru sitting upon his shoulder smirked slightly, as he motioned the others to sit to the side while he stood and faced the Crimson Blade leader.

As the two men stared at one another for a minute, it was the bandit leader who broke the ice and asked.

"So, I understand you wish to join the Crimson Blade Bandits."

"No I don't." Naruto coolly replied, causing most everyone to look up in surprise.

The man arched an eyebrow.

"If you don't wish to join my organization, then why are you here?"

Taking a deep breath, the blond threw his pitch.

"Well, the truth is I need a small army of fighters to take with me to the Spring country.

"Of course, it can't be just any army, because I need skilled fighters, to help me battle a small but powerful group of missing nin's currently lying in wait for me there."

Smirking, he looked round the encampment.

"And since small armies aren't something I can just go down to the local village to acquire seeing as I'm a missing nin myself."

A shrug rolled off his shoulders.

"I figured your group of bandits should be sufficient to help me get the job done."

The leader stared silently at Naruto for about a minute before he calmly asked.

"And what makes you think _I_ would lead my men into the Spring country just to help _you_ out?"

Naruto's grin was downright feral now.

"Oh _you_ probably wouldn't, which is why _you_ can't be the leader anymore."

Naruto then drew his blade, but kept it in its sealed state, allowing the huge guillotine like blade to crash to the ground beneath it.

He wouldn't be pulling out his ace that easily.

"It's my understanding from Bruno-san that anyone can challenge you for the leadership of the Crimson Blade Bandits by a test of battle with you."

Naruto then hefted his Zanpaktou onto his shoulder with practiced ease and asked.

"If I'm able to make you submit or just kill you, then the leadership of the gang automatically falls to me, right?"

"Yes, _quite_ correct." The Crimson Blade leader curtly replied, as he leveled a harsh gaze at Bruno who was about to wet himself over what had just happened.

Turning back to Naruto, he stated with authority:

"We will have our battle for the leadership of the Crimson Blade Bandits in the morning. Until then I invite you and your companions to dine with me this evening and rest yourselves until the morning comes.'

Cold dark eyes glinted out at him.

"Is that acceptable to you Naruto-_san_?"

The blond strapped his sword to his back again, buckling the clasp that held it in place.

"That is most gracious of you leader-san, we accept. However, I do have one small request to make."

"What is that?"

"If you would, please drop the henge leader-san. I would like to know who I am really fighting in the morning, not this fake image sitting before me."

"Very good Naruto-san, no one has seen through my henge before. I hope you and your friends like surprises!" The Crimson Blade leader said with a smirk, as he stood up and his body's image began to flicker away.

An instant later a large hulking man with long spiked hair was revealed.

He wore an eye patch over his right eye; his body was pure muscle without a trace of flab or fat to be seen.

Lastly, another interesting fact was that he had a small girl with long orange hair and lively silvery eyes sitting upon his shoulder, her little legs swinging back and forth in contented happiness.

The man's size was so massive, that he actually made Naruto look small by comparison. The girl looked to be no older than Yachiru, as they both smiled and waved to one another. Suddenly, two voices rang out, one from Kaname and the other from Yoruichi.

"I don't believe it!"

"It can't be...

The giant of a man chuckled.

"Oh but it is Yoruichi and Kaname-san!"

He now hefted a nasty looking blade, strapping it to h is back much like Naruto had his.

"I'm the one and only Zaraki Kenpachi at your service-

He then looked to the guest upon his shoulder and said.

"And this little girl right here is my adopted daughter Orihime."


	20. The Melting of An Icy Heart

**This is by far our best longest chapter yet! Enjoy everyone!**

Naruto had to admit; he was rather impressed when he beheld the feast that had been prepared.

He had expected a few hunks of meat here and there, maybe a turkey or two...

But the banquet before him was anything but common, as delicious food of all varieties could be seen at many tables.

Heck, they even had tablecloths!

Kenpachi however scowled, as he gazed at the elaborate setup of fanciness, the attire of the bandits being the only exception to the rule.

"Bah, Yumichika..."

Bruno slapped himself on the forehead mimicking his leaders' exasperation, as he too did not appreciate the cleanliness of the atmosphere.

"He's always trying to make us look _decent_..."

Yoruichi gave a small sigh, as she saw all the food laid out nice and neat before them, and then looked down at herself.

"I feel so underdressed...."

Yugito bit her tongue, refraining from sarcastically stating that the Neko's clothes barely _dressed_ her at all.

Naruto glared at his fellow jinchuuriki, with a look that clearly said:

'_Dont'!'_

"Oh, and who do we have here?" Asked a man, who Yachiru immediately commented, looked like a girl.

Orihime giggled, and Yumichika scowled at them both.

"How rude!" The effeminate bandit curtly snapped to the young girls, before he felt a small wave of killing intent being directed his way by both Naruto and Kenpachi.

Clearing his throat and quickly moving away from Orihime and Yachiru, Yumichika then spied Yoruichi, and looked _appalled _at her tattered clothing before announcing with disgust.

"No, no, no! You cannot wear rags such as these at a feast! Come with me, I have a dress that will make look simply gorgeous for dining this evening."

Yoruichi looked at him quizzically, and opened her mouth to protest-

_'Wait a sec....'_

She kept her face blank, but now....

Now she had an idea.

She had promised Naruto she would _earn _his affections...

Dressing up certainly wouldn't hurt her anyway, and it could prove advantageous in garnering Naruto's attention over her competition.

Therefore, Yoruichi allowed herself to be escorted away, but not before giving a sly smirk to a now fuming Nibi container and one agitated Hyuga heiress.

It was then that both Hinata and Yugito asked if they too could be excused to get more properly dressed.

Kenpachi agreed and told Bruno to escort the two ladies over to his wife Ayame's tent, as she was the best dress maker in the whole camp and would probably have something for them to wear.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After awhile, Bruno returned to the tent, but without Hinata and Yugito. Naruto who had been talking with Kenpachi during their absence looked over to Bruno and with slight concern and annoyance to his voice asked the bandit.

"Bruno, where are Hinata-chan and Yugito-chan?"

"Umm yes, they are waiting outside and wanted to surprise you." Bruno replied, before heading to the front of the tent and pulling the flap aside announced.

"May I present to you Ms. Yugito Nii and Ms. Hinata Hyuga for your viewing pleasure Naruto-sama."

It was then that Yugito and Hinata entered the tent and took the breath away from every male present.

Yugito was wearing a stunning fiery red halter evening dress with plunging neckline and draped cummerbund effect.

The long flowing sarong style skirt opened up at the left thigh showing off her long and supple leg. Meanwhile, the plunging neckline exposed a great deal of cleavage from the Nibi container's ample chest. The fiery red color of the entire ensemble contrasted beautifully with Yugito's blonde hair and gave the young woman a look of sultry hot sex appeal.

It was all Naruto could do to keep a geyser of blood in his nose from erupting. However, when his gaze traveled over to what Hinata was wearing, he nearly lost all control.

Hinata had chosen to wear a more traditional Kimono styled mini dress lavender in color, which matched her eyes perfectly. The dress was cut to a low v-neck style, which also showed a good amount of cleavage, as the dress seemed to be painted upon Hinata's body showing off all her womanly curves. The final touch to the dress was the gold and silver metallic foil print graphic flowers placed on the sleeve and mid-dress to hem line which stopped at mid-thigh showing off both of Hinata's long and toned legs.

All in all, the entire ensemble gave Hinata a look of both innocence and sexiness all mixed together into one sensuous package.

Naruto's eyes darted back and forth between the women like he was watching a tennis match. When Hinata caught him staring at her, she reverted back to her younger days and blushed furiously under his gaze.

'_No, not the blush, it makes her look so damn cute and hot! I swear to Kami, it's my one damn weakness when it comes to her.' _Naruto thought to himself, as he pinched his nose to keep a torrent of blood from rushing out.

Kenpachi leaning over and whispering into his ear interrupted Naruto from his thoughts.

"You may be the luckiest man on the planet."

It was then when Yoruichi entered the tent with flair and said.

"Ta da!"

There stood Yoruichi, but now entirely transformed.

Before she was hot...

But now, she was drop dead gorgeous!

Gone were her tattered rags of before, but in her place was a lovely black dress.

It was long, flowing, and went down past her knees. A single strap that went around her neck as it and Yoruichi's ample assets seemed to be the only things holding up the dress. The fabric was cut out at the sides, exposing the tan, smooth, and flawless skin of her hips. Long gloved sleeves exposed her fingers, and ended at her elbows, still showing off her strong shoulders, and part of her chest, that the dress oddly did not strain against, as it had been custom made for one with such proportions as hers.

The obi that had held back her hair was now gone, leaving her rich hair to cascade down over the open back of her dress, her creamy chocolate skin, laid bare.

But she had refused high heels unlike Hinata and Yugito, and Naruto was amused to see that she was still wearing her sandals of before.

The corners of Yoruichi's lips tugged upwards in a smile, as she saw the look amazement etched upon Naruto's face. It was then that both Hinata and Yugito walked over to stand beside Naruto that Yoruichi's smile soon became a frown, as she got a good look at both of them. As much as Yoruichi she hated to admit it, both women looked as stunning as she did, much to her annoyance and displeasure.

Kenpachi leaned over once more and whispered to the Jinchuuriki.

"Now I know you are the luckiest man on this planet, because you ain't gonna find three hotter babes than these to warm your bed at night."

Naruto barely registered his host's words, as his head was currently darting back and forth between all three of the women surrounding him.

Kenpachi then stood up and made his way over to a large and long dining table and took the seat at the end, before gesturing for Naruto and his crew to do the same.

Naruto took a seat in the middle, with Hinata on Naruto's right, and Yugito on his left, as she stole the seat just seconds before Yoruichi could.

Kaname opted to stand, lest he be caught up in what was about to take place.

Yoruichi frowned at Yugito, but instead took a seat next to the Nibi vessel, after shooting her a nasty glare, which was returned in kind.

"Bitch." The female Jinchuuriki murmured.

"Yugito." Naruto's cold tone made her look in his direction.

"Be _nice_." Growled the Kyuubi vessel, and there was malice in his tone, he would not stand to have his allies bicker, at least not while he was sitting right next to them.

Yoruichi wisely did not press her advantage, but instead leaned back in her chair.

Blissfully unaware of the miniature _mommy-chan_ war that was taking place, Yachiru's eyes sparkled, as she beheld the meal before her.

"Ooh! Look at all the food!"

Orihime giggled from her perch atop Kenpachi's shoulder, then with a swing of her legs, leapt down from his shoulder, with grace and surprising agility for one her age.

"Yumi-chan usually doesn't do this much, but when he does, he makes some really sweet treats!

_That _got Yachiru's attention, and she cast a pleading look at her father, a perfect puppy dog pout.

"Otousan, can I go play with Orihime-chan?"

The blond nodded, and patted her violet hair lightly.

"Very well little one-

He wagged a finger at her.

-But stay close."

"Kay!" Chirped Naruto's adopted daughter, before she ran over to introduce herself to Kenpachi's daughter.

"I'm Yachiru!"

The strawberry blond took her hand without so much as a second thought.

"I'm Orihime; it's nice to meet you."

After a minute or two of giggling and chatting, the two girls promptly declared each other best friends forever. Then before anyone knew it, they were running about the servers and waiters in a game of tag clearly having the time of their lives, as they caused havoc amongst the dinner attendees.

Kenpachi laughed loudly, as they bowled over a bald man, who went by the name of Ikkaku Madarame.

Said man turned white as a sheet the moment he saw the two girls, but by then it was too late, as they just steamrolled right over him and kept going.

"That Yachiru of yours, she's a handful isn't she?"

"No more than Orihime I suspect." Naruto replied with a grin.

Kenpachi smirked.

"True, true, I suppose I'm going to have to go out and find Orihime a mother one of these days to help calm her down. You've done well for Yachiru though, as it looks like you've gone out and found three mothers for her, ha, ha, ha!" Kenpachi stated with boisterous laughter.

Naruto just rolled his eyes at the Crimson leader's statement, before he glanced at all three of the women around and silently wondered.

'_What if?'_

Despite himself, Naruto chuckled, as he looked up and saw both little girls darting about the large tent each being "_it" _for about ten seconds, before the other would catch up, and the chase would start anew once more.

"Orihime seems to be a perfect match for her."

A strange light glinted in the leader's eyes.

"I wonder which one is stronger, your kid or mine?"

Something about the way Zaraki was smiling made Naruto uneasy.

It was too feral, too _bloodthirsty_.

Naruto chose his next words carefully, but they were true.

"I'd have to say Orihime. Yachiru doesn't-

"Owie! Ow! Ow! OWIE!" A sharp cry of pain suddenly snapped the protective parent's gaze around.

He hissed in a sharp intake of breath, as he saw Yachiru sitting on the ground with a skinned knee and tears pooling in her bright eyes.

"Yachiru!"

Quickly, Naruto ran over to her and knelt down, as he pulled her trembling fingers away from the scraped skin.

But Orihime, who was already there, placed two delicate hands over her friends skinned knee.

Then the blue hairpins in her hair began to shine, before she uttered.

"Sante Kesshun."

Naruto was surprised, as a small orange shield appeared and lowered itself upon Yachiru, who looked more surprised than her father, as the transparent orange light enshrouded her.

Cast in the strange pallor of the glow, Naruto looked on in awe, as she spoke but two words, closing her eyes as she did so.

"I reject."

And just like that, the wound _healed._

The missing nin felt his jaw drop.

"How, how...did you do that?"

Kenpachi laughed.

"Heh. It's Orihime's special power."

Naruto's eyes widened drastically.

"Wait a sec, I've heard of this..."

When no one else got it, Zaraki sighed.

"Idiots, she's an _Inoue_."

Yoruichi hissed, and Kaname frowned.

"Impossible!"

"They died out long ago. How can this child be..."

Yugito and Hinata just looked confused.

Naruto looked in the direction of his Hinata-hime, as she tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

"Naruto-kun, what does this mean?"

"Yeah, what the hell's so special about the girl?" Yugito also asked.

Running a hand through his rough blond hair the Jinchuuriki sighed, before standing up to answer them.

"The Inoue are an ancient clan, one whose highest sage could supposedly turn back the sands of time itself."

Naruto looked to Orihime, who had just been glommed by Yachiru, a big hug, in thanks for taking care of her injury.

Seconds later, the two were at their antics again, and everyone sat back down.

"Their 'Sante Kesshun' as they call it, is legendary in the fact that it can only be passed down amongst the women, and its virtually impossible to duplicate or replicate it in any way, and that it can supposedly undo time itself."

"So what happened to them?" Hinata asked.

"If ya ask me, I bet they pissed off the wrong clan." Quipped Yugito.

Naruto gave her an appraising stare, then a smirk that made the Nibi vessel blush.

"You're not far of the mark, Yugito-chan."

_'Gah! Again with that damn suffix! And why is he looking at me like that?'_

Again she ignored the insistent cries of the Nibi to take him while she still had a chance, as well as suppressing the heat rising in her body.

"They were powerful and as you can tell, their healing capabilities were incredible. But they _did_ piss off the wrong person."

"Who?" Yugito and Hinata asked at the same time.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak-

But Yoruichi beat him to the punch, snagging a drumstick off a nearby plate, and taking a hearty bite before tossing it back, then speaking.

"Kami. Their power trespassed on God's territory, and with such power...

Her nonchalant tone became serious, as did the look in her eyes.

...What do you think they tried to do?"

"They tried to become gods themselves." Now it was Kaname who spoke, sipping a glass of ale.

-And for their impudence, it is said that he struck them all down with a single blow." Naruto finished.

"So how is this child-"

Kenpachi interrupted Yugito midway.

"Beats me, I found the lil' tyke out in the woods and she's been with me ever since." He stated gruffly, almost as if he was hiding something...

Another laugh, this one from Hinata, as Yachiru drew everyone's attention elsewhere, as she apparently mistook Junichi's head for a giant lollipop; she actually _bit _the poor fellow upon his cranium with enough force to make him bleed, before he finally got her off him.

The rest of the dinner was rather uneventful, but little did Naruto know that a couple of surprises were coming his way.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After the dinner had concluded, both Yachiru and Orihime had talked Hinata into playing a game of hide-&-seek with them throughout the camp. The little girls were always amazed at how quickly Hinata would always find them thanks to her Byakugan. And once the girls were found, they always received a tickle attack from the Hyuga heiress that left them squealing in delight and laughter.

Naruto then looked over to see Yoruichi slamming glasses of ale with Kenpachi and Kaname, as the old friend's reminisced about the good old days.

While Naruto watched Yoruichi interact with Kenpachi, a devious thought went through his mind.

'_Heh, heh, maybe I can pawn_ her _off onto Kenpachi and she could become Orihime's mommy-chan?'_

However, his train of thought was broken when he spied Yugito sitting alone in a corner of the tent...

Looking very forlorn.

It occured to the blond that he had not spent near the amount of time with her as he had wanted.

Quickly, he rose to make his way over to his fellow Jinchuuriki.

"Yugito-chan, are you alright?"

The sound of Naruto's voice immediately brought Yugito out of her stupor, as she to stammer out a reply.

"Nar, Naruto-kun …….. I, I, mean Naruto-san, y-yes I'm fine."

"Are you not having a good time?"

"No, no it's not that, I'm just not much of a fancy dinner or party type of person. I didn't get invited to such affairs growing up because of ….. well you know, so I don't really know how to act at them."

Naruto only had to think back to his own history growing up to understand and sympathize with the Nibi container.

Reaching down to grasp her hand, which caused Yugito to blush slightly, hepulled her from her chair with a smile.

"Let's go far a walk, shall we?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto and a still blushing Yugito walked hand in hand throughout the bandit encampment, he felt completely at ease. After all, they shared many similar aspects about their lives to one another.

And although many of their experiences hadn't been pleasant ones, in an odd sense it felt _good_ knowing that another person could truly understand what each of them had gone through in their lives growing up.

However, Naruto's ease was soon giving way to a feeling of irritation, as he noticed some of the looks the people were giving the pair of them as they walked along.

Many of the looks were the same one's they had received when they first arrived, glances of fear and apprehension. Now, many of the men were now casting lustful leering stares at his female companion.

This was not sitting well with Naruto.

Not at all.

The malevolent red-eyed glare and killing intent he sent back quickly caused said men to turn away in fear.

As the pair of Jinchuuriki's reached Yugito's tent, Naruto asked:

"Are you sure you don't want to return to the party Yugito-chan?"

"I'm sure Naruto-kun, I'm tired and would like to get some rest ………un-unless you would like to join me?" Yugito replied, the last part in a seductive whisper to Naruto's ear.

A stunned Naruto began to stammer out a response when he suddenly found his mask being lifted and then his mouth covered by the Nibi vessels own, as she proceeded to give Naruto a very passionate kiss.

After a moment, Naruto wrapped his arms around Yugito and pulled her tightly to his body, while she ran her fingers through his hair.

After a _minute_, Naruto finally pushed his Jinchuuriki companion away, an odd look on his face.

"...I'm sorry Yugito-chan...I can't do this right now."

A small sigh escaped her.

"It's alright Naruto-kun. I, just wanted to let you know that I've developed feelings for you. But if you don't have any feelings for me... I understand." Yugito softly replied, the hurt evident in her voice.

Naruto could feel Yugito's pain and before she could pull away, he wrapped her in a tight hug, whispering into her ear.

"No, you _don't_ understand Yugito-chan. I do have feelings for you, but there are other ……things I must consider."

"If, by other things, you mean Hinata, then everything is ok Naruto-kun." Yugito softly whispered back.

"Huh?" Naruto confusingly said.

Yugito looked up and saw the bewildered look upon Naruto's face and giggled slightly before saying.

"I know you love Hinata, and she loves you, but Hinata and I have talked Naruto-kun. And she doesn't mind sharing you with someone else, if you truly love that person as well."

"Hinata said _that_?!" A clearly shocked Naruto asked, before adding.

"Wait a second, I didn't think you guys liked one another? When exactly did you two have this _talk_?"

The Nibi vessel rolled her slim shoulders.

"I'll admit Naruto-kun that I didn't like Hinata when she first showed up, but that was more out of jealousy than anything else. Once I got to know her, I can understand why you love Hinata so much; she's very easy to grow fond of. And to answer your question of when we had our _talk_, it was when you were going through your Bankai trials and we both were worried sick about you."

Naruto stood there trying to absorb everything before looking at Yugito's face and softly saying.

"I'm glad you told me about your feelings Yugito-chan, and I do have feelings for both you and Hinata. But, I'll tell you the same thing I told her I need time. You have to understand, I had given up on feelings of love for the past two years. So, it's difficult for me to find them once more with anyone."

Yugito merely bowed her before Naruto lifted her chin to look at him and softly said.

"But if you will give me the _time_ Yugito-chan, I think I can grow to love you as much as I do Hinata-chan."

Yugito smiled before lifting herself up to place a small kiss on Naruto's lips before saying.

"I would like that very much Naruto-kun."

Naruto smiled as he watched Yugito begin to enter her tent, before she looked over her shoulder and said with seduction.

"I will be ready whenever you are Naruto-kun and just to let you know, Hinata and I are looking forward to all the fun the three of us can have together....

Yugito then closed the flap to her tent leaving Naruto desperately trying to pinch off his nose, as pictures of a very nude Hinata and Yugito doing various things to one another was being flooded into his brain by a certain fox/demon who was currently cackling in his cage.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto looked up into the night and sighed, the party had ended several hours ago.

He and Kenpachi had found this clearing several miles away from the encampment and Naruto agreed with bandit leader that this was where they would meet tomorrow for battle.

The two combatants had chosen this site for safety purposes, as they both knew the powers they would unleash between them would be enormous.

And neither fighter wanted anyone else hurt by their battle.

Naruto had stayed behind after Kenpachi went back to camp to train a little bit, as a red light faded from his form, one could see his skin was badly burned, but also healing and an incredible rate.

It was taking awhile, but he was learning to control the 4th tailed form...

"That's enough for tonight." Naruto announced, as he strapped Zangetsu onto his back.

"Oh, Naruto-kun...

Hearing the voice, Naruto caught a trace of something out of the corner of his eye, and turned to look before arching an eyebrow in confusion.

Standing before him in literally all her glory, stood the nude form of Yoruichi, with her hands on her hips and a seductive pout on her face.

Naruto pinched his nose, both in frustration and in response to the woman standing before him, as he silently thought.

'_Damn it, first Hinata, then Yugito and now this, Kami, why are you doing this to me?'_

As Naruto gazed upon Yoruichi, the moonlight seemed to dance on her exposed smooth, tan, and exquisite skin

Skin his body was _aching _to touch.

_'Shaddap Kyuubi!'_

**"Kit, I didn't say **_**anything**_**. This is all you my boy." **Commented the fox/demon, quite amused to see that his host was getting this attracted to a woman he had expressed near distaste for just the other day.

"Come on, stop staring at me and do something..."

Naruto grunted and looked away.

"What do you want Yoruichi?"

A small sigh escaped from her.

"Oh come on now, I get all dolled up for you tonight at dinner, traipse out here in my best suit, _my birthday suit_ and you ask me what I want?"

"We've been over this Yoruichi. It'll take more than a fancy dress or your _birthday_ _suit_ to make me fall in love with you."

An exasperated hiss came from the neko woman.

"For Kami's sake! What will it take then?"

He looked her square in the eye.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Time." I need time-

"Are you kidding me? That Hyuga bitch of yours didn't do a damn thing, yet you and her _suck face_ whenever she wants."

Big mistake, nobody talked about Hinata like that.

A low growl rose from throat, cutting her off. The sound was that of an animal, not a man, as his eyes glinted red, pupils becoming silted behind his mask.

A mask that was now pulled upwards with a sharp tug, exposing the deep scowl set into the chiseled features of his face.

A scratching sound was heard, and she looked down to she Naruto's fingernails growing into rather sharp claws.

"First off, don't you ever refer to Hinata in such a way again, or you'll live to regret it, that _I promise!_"

He now pointed a serated digit at the neko woman.

"Second, I kiss Hinata because I love her and have for most of my life, no matter how much I've tried to deny it. So don't you denigrate our expression of love Hinata and I have for one another in such an insulting manner with me ever again!"

Yoruichi nervously gulped, as each word he had spoken was laced with intense anger.

The Neko woman realized she had best watch her step here, lest he turn violent again and quietly said.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, I just don't see what she's got that I don't."

"You want to know what she has Yoruichi-_san_?"

"Yes!" She mumbled in a subdued tone, wincing at the formal suffix Naruto used to address her.

Yet for all his fury, Naruto spoke four simple words.

"Kindness, Loyalty, and Love."

Yoruichi blinked in confusion before demanding a more satisfactory explanation.

"C'mon, I need a better answer than that!"

"FINE!" Naruto roared.

"My life was a living Hell growing up in my village. All I ever received from people were acts or expressions of cruelty, disrespect, and hatred. Hinata-chan was the only one back then who treated me with kindness, respect, and even love although I was too stupid to realize that, and I _STILL _to this day hate myself for not noticing her feelings!"

Red billowed from the seal.

I ignored Hinata because I was too busy chasing after a girl I had spent my entire life in love with and one who I foolishly believed loved me back. Yet it was Hinata who helped bring me back to life after the girl I did love and was going to marry, betrayed me by having an _affair_ with my best friend. Hinata helped me to overcome that pain, and she didn't do it for selfish reasons like the hope of gaining me as a boyfriend, she did it because she _truly_ cares about me and hates seeing me in pain. Well, eventually I did fall in love with her, and it was wonderful and we were happy....

One tail.

Unfortunately, we were forced to part three years ago by outside forces we had no control over and it nearly destroyed me. After that I started to change. I became cold, distant, and withdrawn from the people around me. I began to care nothing about myself, or the people I once cared for anymore including Hinata. However, before I spiraled completely into the abyss, another ….. _friend_ was there for me to help bring me back from the brink of despair, as Hinata once did....

Two tails.

But when that relationship also ended in pain for me, I vowed _no more_! I shut my emotions down and I welcomed the darkness my life had become. I completely changed from the man I once was, into an unfeeling bastard no one could even recognize anymore. I either shunned or lashed out at all the people I once cared about and who cared about me, and for the last two years I've lived my life devoid of any feelings or emotions, because as far as I was concerned they only brought me misery and pain."

Three tails, and now the ground was quaking.

He seemed to notice this, taking a deep breath, to compose himself, banishing the chakra.

"But even after what I've become these last two years, Hinata still came looking for me and she _still _loves me."

He gave her a pointed glare.

"Is that enough of an answer for you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was still fuming over his encounter with Yoruichi, as he stomped his way back into the bandit encampment and made his way to his tent. All Naruto wanted to do now was get some rest and forget about the Neko woman for the time being. Naruto also hoped that Yachiru wouldn't be her usual fussy self, as she slept like she normally is.

But when he pulled aside the flap to enter his tent, Naruto was greeted with such a sight that his anger for Yoruichi immediately vanished at the beauty of the scene before him.

There, lying on her side on top of Naruto's sleeping bag with her arms wrapped protectively around Yachiru, was Hinata soundly asleep. Naruto looked over to his adoptive daughter and noticed she too was asleep and was snuggled up into Hinata while hugging Hyuga heiress tightly to her.

Naruto took notice of a half opened children's book next to them and surmised what had happened.

Apparently, Yachiru had cajoled Hinata into reading her a bedtime story, which during the process they both fell asleep. No doubt the game of hide and seek had taken a physical toll on the both of them.

Naruto turned his gaze back to Hinata and noticed she was still wearing her Kimono mini dress, as his breath hitched in his throat. Naruto watched as the moonlight that was filtering into the tent seemed to glitter off of Hinata's face, chest, and legs. While adding a luster to Hinata's pristine porcelain skin making her look even lovelier, if that was even possible?

Naruto knew he should probably wake Hinata and escort her back to her own tent. But by doing that, Yachiru was sure to awaken from the process, and Naruto did not want to deal with his daughter's fussiness and stubbornness of going back sleep. Naruto simply didn't have the time, as his battle with Kenpachi was only a few hours away and he needed to rest.

This is the reason Naruto told himself, as to why he let the two women remain asleep.

Never mind the fact that Naruto simply didn't have the heart to disrupt such a pleasing and beautiful sight before his eyes. Leaning forward he placed a kiss on Yachiru's forehead, before turning to place a soft chaste kiss upon Hinata's lips.

Naruto then snuggled in behind Hinata in a spooning position and draped his arm over both them. This action caused Hinata to murmur _"Naruto-kun"_ in her sleep, which brought a small smile to his face, as he rested his chin upon her shoulder and drifted off to sleep as well.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a little after dawn when Kenpachi quietly arrived to the clearing he and Naruto had chosen the night before.

As usual, Orihime sat upon his shoulder, but her trademark smile was not present this time, in truth, the little girl looked worried. A few minutes later, Naruto and his party arrived; Yachiru perched upon his shoulder and Naruto holding hands with both Hinata and Yugito as they approached. Trailing behind them was Kaname and Yoruichi who seemed to be glaring at the two young women currently in Naruto's company.

With a nod, both Naruto and Kenpachi ordered everyone to take a position quite far away to watch the battle, as the two of them did not want anyone else hurt from their fight.

Of course both Yachiru and Orihime screamed and protested the loudest, as the two little girls were forcibly carried away form their respective fathers to watch the fight from a distance.

As Kenpachi watched Naruto unsheathe his Zanpaktou from his back he silently pondered.

_'I need to see what he's really capable of before I go all out..._

"All right, let's go!" Naruto spoke, breaking the bandit leader out of his thoughts.

Kenpachi chuckled and sounded dead serious as well.

Indicating his eye patch, he spoke in a serious tone.

"Okay kid; let's see if you're good enough to make me take _this_ off."

"What, an eye patch?"

Naruto held his sealed blade with one hand.

"Screw that, I'll take your other eye!"

Then, in a swirl of leaves, he was simply lost from sight.

His voice came from all around Kenpachi, all at once, echoing simultaneously.

"My, my, so many vitals...Which one should I _strike_?"

As he said this, he appeared next to the man and swung Zangetsu at his head.

Kenpachi simply caught the blade with his hand, though the earth shook beneath the strike, and made everyone wince, Yoruichi included.

Then, despite the cut he received, Zaraki proceeded to yank Naruto off his feet towards him and then lunged at him in midair clearly intending to impale him.

Naruto saw this and pushed off the blade with his feet and spun in the air, before landing a vicious kick to the man's face.

"TAKE THAT!"

He gloated as he saw his Zaraki's head snap back from the blow.

However, his taunt was short lived....

When Kenpachi started laughing?

For indeed he was, and when he lowered his head, he showed no signs of injury, minus a small scorch mark upon his right cheek.

"That all ya got?"

The blond could only blink, and then the mountain of a man was upon him.

The air wheezed out of him, as Kenpachi's leg lashed out, catching the Jinchuuriki in the gut. Time seemed to slow and everyone was stunned to see Naruto's face, or rather his eyes reflect intense _pain_.

Naruto was just as amazed by the sheer power of the kick as they were, perhaps even more so, as it drove him into a tree, which splintered behind him, before it came crashing down-

Only for him to catch it with one hand, then nudge it aside.

He rose with a smirk.

"You weren't kidding. I better stop holding back, or I'm-"

He looked round, aiming to continue the battle, but the spiky haired man was gone.

Eyes narrowing Naruto looked around frantically.

_'Where is he? I can't find him anywhere...'_

Suddenly, the hairs on the back of his neck began to bristle.

His instincts told him to look up.

And it was a good thing he did.

Kenpachi was lurking above him, and his sword was aimed at his head!

_'CRAP!' _Naruto managed to bring up Zangetsu in time to block him, but the sheer force of the impact nearly knocked him to his knees.

His eyes narrowed, as he held the flat of his blade with his free hand, whilst the other gripped tightly the hilt.

Slowly, he was forced down.

Clearly, Zaraki outmatched him in terms of strength.

'_Okay that's it! Time to get serious!' _

He knocked Kenpachi's sword hand up giving him just enough time to escape via rolling to the side, just as the jagged blade split the earth beneath him

Kenpachi was grinning like a maniac; his voice was laced with excitement as his target's spin got him upright, and back on his feet.

"_Nice_! It's been a while since I've actually had to work for a victory!"

Naruto grinned, thrusting the giant cleaver before him, and then placing on hand upon the tip of the guillotine sword.

Immediately, it began to glow a bright blue, as did his eyes.

"Good, I'd hate to disappoint you...."

Even from a distance, Yugito swallowed nervously, as the ground suddenly began to tremble.

"Oh crap-"

Hinata clasped both hands to her chest and softly pleaded.

"Please be careful, Naruto-kun."

Yoruichi just smirked.

"Here we go."

Naruto abruptly, pulled his hand back over the blade.

"Shout: ZANGETSU!"

A wave of blue power coursed past Zaraki, and cut a large swathe into the earth.

When the storm had died away, Naruto hefted Zangetsu over his shoulder, the cloth from its hilt swaying in the breeze his power had created.

"Now, now I'm serious."

Kenpachi leapt to his feet, eager to continue.

Naruto shook his head and popped his joints.

"Ah there we go!"

He still spoke in psychotic distorted voice, but Kenpachi noticed that now Naruto's chakra had tripled in power, and he also seemed calm.

Kenpachi was so busy wondering what Naruto had done when suddenly said teen appeared behind him.

"Come on, let's continue already!"

"GLADLY!" shouted the leader, as he went on the offensive.

Naruto's sighed as Kenpachi blurred behind him and swung at his head once more.

Naruto simply blocked with his sword hand and used his other hand to form wave of black chakra on Zangetsu.

"Getsuga Tenshou."

Kenpachi barely got his sword up in front of him before Naruto swung Zangetsu toward him and he was blown backwards by the intense blast.

Naruto then appeared above the still airborne bandit leader and slammed into Kenpachi feet first driving him into the ground with immense force.

Kenpachi grimaced as he was driven into the ground by Naruto's impact, and spat up a bit of blood.

But he _still _got up!

"Good Naruto very good! THAT ACTUALLY HURT!"

His chakra then increased _even more_.

Kenpachi chuckled, and then the chuckle grew into insane laughter.

"This is great! I've never enjoyed myself like this!"

With one hand, he reached up to his face and grabbed his eye patch.

"With you, I think I can fight at full power!"

Naruto frowned.

"Full power?"

Zaraki gripped it tightly, his grin practically demonic.

"PREPARE YOURSELF!" Zaraki shouted, before ripping his eye patch away from his face.

The result was instantaneous.

Like a hurricane had been let loose, his chakra skyrocketed past Naruto's. Yellow chakra blazed around Kenpachi who had an insane grin on his face, as his chakra was like a violent storm, lashing out at anything within reach, and shredding it to ribbons.

"So what do you think brat? How do you like fighting me at full power?" Naruto paled, but he raised his blade and braced himself for the onslaught that was soon to come.

"Bring it on! Show me what you can do!"

"Don't think you can win just that easily kid-

No sooner had the words left his mouth did a hail of kunai rain from the sky, heading in his direction.

Amazingly, the man somehow managed to deflect or dodge all but one of the projectiles, and Kenpachi let loose a grunt of pain, as the weapon slid into the flesh of his thigh.

He quickly yanked out the kunai and turning his gaze to Naruto he chuckled.

"Nice move kid ... but you'll need more than that."

The two of them blurred forward and their blades met. Then Kenpachi noticed that although Naruto was barely holding him off with the one blade, he still had a free hand.

Naruto smirked, as said palm was literally _humming _with chakra.

Hinata's pale eyes went wide, as the energy took a distinctive shape before she shouted.

"Everyone get down!"

Naruto wore a vicious smirk; time seemed to slow, as his hand came forward...

"Rasenshuriken!"

The attack hit Kenpachi right in the chest, and the dome of chakra spread outwards, getting them both

Orihime raised her hands up, as a wave of chakra rushed towards them, a backlash of the attack.

"Sante Kesshun!"

Dust and dirt billowed about the clearing, and when the debris had finally settled...

There stood both combatants...

Both of them entirely unharmed, minus a few scorch marks on their outfits.

They paused for a breath, and then waged war anew!

As the black blade descended, Kenpachi did the only thing he could.

He head butted Naruto in the face and quickly rolled out of the way, holding his bleeding leg as he rolled to his feet.

For now, he needed to regroup and tend to his injury before their battle could continue. As he got to his feet, he saw a mob of blonde hair rushing towards him and he sighed.

_'This kid isn't gonna give me a break.' _

Suddenly all of the Naruto's stopped, as the real one came forward.

He looked at Kenpachi's injury and shook his head.

"Take care of that before you bleed to death."

Kenpachi immediately tore of his sleeve and had the wound bandaged in an instant.

Naurto and his clones smiled and Kenpachi noticed that _all _of them had Zangetsu in each hand. "Ready? HERE WE COME!"

_All_ of them blurred forward.

Kenpachi snarled and began making hand signs.

"Ninja art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!"

Suddenly the area was covered in a dense fog. Blinded, Naruto was unable to see a thing, but upon hearing several poofs, knew that he had lost over half his shadow clones_. _

He took a deep breath and focused.

_'Calm down, all I need to do is focus my chakra and spread it out...' _The blue chakra surrounded Naruto and with a grunt of effort, he forced it away from him dispelling the mist.

He looked around and saw Kenpachi finish of the last of his clones before turning to face him.

"Ah, there ya are."

He blurred forward and Naruto felt his fist impact on his skull. But just before he went flying, he swung his blade forward twice and was rewarded by leaving a bloody x slashed across Kenpachi's chest.

Naruto still went flying back, but this time he spun in midair and rebounded off a tree.

Momentum with him, he shot at Kenpachi like a missile.

Holding Zangetsu before him, he twisted his form and then started to spin, before he shot forward ready to skewer his target

Kenpachi brought his blade up to block, but at the last second, Naruto brought his blade low striking Kenpachi's sword hand aside.

With not a moment to spare, he thudded past him, embedded the blade into the ground.

"Got ya."

Pushing _off_ its massive form, he sprang away, a Rasengan already whirling in his hand, having used his Zanpaktou as a literal springboard.

He aimed for his chest but Kenpachi sidestepped with ease, disappointment reflecting upon his chiseled features.

"That won't work twice!"

Everyone winced in anticipation, as he grabbed Naruto's arm, then with an earthshaking quake, slammed him down into the soil, face first.

He waited for a moment, but when no reaction came from the limp form of the warrior, he brought his blade down,

Hinata covered her eyes, but at the last second-

She _saw _him!

POOF!

The clone vanished into smoke, and just like he had in the Chunin exams...

Naruto struck!

Not wasting a second, he erupted from the loosened terrain, and dealt Kenpachi possible the hardest blow in his life, one that would have broken the neck, of any ordinary man.

The strike carried them both into the air.

Hinata wrung her hands in apprehension, as she watched the two combatants fly into the air.

Naruto flapped his wrists, lashing out to shove Zaraki upward, while exposing bandages on his arms.

Then he twisted and lashed out in a kick, one that pushed _him _to the ground, but knocked Zaraki even higher.

Naruto landed in a crouch, and undid the binding of the scroll.

He bit his thumb, and ran a line of blood down it.

A red aura shimmered about him, pain exploded in his body, but power came with it, and he grit his teeth, as everyone gasped at the transformation.

_'Tainted art-_

But he sprang up!

'_Kaioken!'_

Within a second, he was behind Kenpachi.

Naruto thrust his arms around the man, and when that didn't hold him fully, the bandages upon his wrists snaked around them both.

"I learned this one from bushy brow!"

Their ascent halted, it soon became a descent, as Naruto made the spin.

The ground screamed up to meet them!

"PRIMARY LOTUS!"

At the last second, Naruto wrapped himself in the Kyuubi's cloak, and three tails surrounded him, whilst the fox struggled to keep its bloodlust at bay.

The two hit the dirt like a _bomb_.

Naruto flung himself off Kenpachi immediately, and then limped out of the hole in the ground.

He was in pain, as the technique had taken its toll.

Hinata wanted to run to him so badly, as she saw how much effort it took for Naruto to stand.

_'Naruto-kun, why did you use that move?'_

Kenpachi also got up out of the small crater, but now he too was limping.

Orihime swallowed nervously.

"Ken-chan!"

"Oi!" Bellowed Zaraki, scowling darkly, as his adopted daughter took a step forward. "Don't even think about Orihime! I ain't lettin' you heal me or help me! This is a one on one fight between me and him!"

"The same goes for you, Yachiru!" Naruto snapped, perhaps harder than he should have, as his daughters eyes began to water.

Pain flashed across his face, and he felt like scum, as tears rolled down her face.

He couldn't live with himself if the worst happened, and _those_ were his last words to her.

He placed his hands in the universal 'time out gesture'.

"Okay, hold it!"

Then he bolted over to his daughter, scooped her up in his arms, to hold her tight.

"Yachiru."

"H-Huh?" The child sniffled.

He took a deep breath, patted her on the head.

"I didn't mean to yell at you, I love you very much."

Her eyes went wide.

Then she hugged him for all she was worth.

"Yachiru loves Naru-chan too!"

He set her down, tickled her under the chin, and then marched out to the field again.

After all, he had a heart.

He pulled Zangetsu out of the earth, and then allowed Zaraki to do the same with his own blade.

"Now, where were we?"

As one, they charged, steel flew through the air, as they struck, hard and low.

Then it was a contest of strength, with Kenpachi pushing down and Naruto pushing up.

Seeing that this was going nowhere, he lashed out at the youth face in another head butt, but Naruto responded in kind, his face contorted with effort...

CRACK!

Both warriors staggered Kenpachi staggered back; giving Naruto the time he needed to dodge the downward slash that split the earth in two.

Naruto back flipped landed a few feet away breathing heavily, while Kenpachi seemed as fresh as a daisy.

Sighing, the blond closed his eyes, and then pulled the mask over his face.

"I guess it's all or nothing."

He smirked, as red chakra gathered around him, kyuubifying his body up to three tails.

**"Prepare yourself, Kenpachi Zaraki!"**

Now Naruto's chakra skyrocketed as well.

He stared at Kenpachi and got into a stance.

The man was quite surprised by this.

"Well Naruto it looks like your strength came back. Tell me, how did you do it?"

Naruto stared at him emotionlessly.

**"Sorry. No time to explain."**

He disappeared and Kenpachi _knew..._

He was coming.

He just _barely _got his blade up to block when Naruto appeared in front of him and slammed his black sword down on Kenpachi's. He drove the man's blade back till it was mere inches from his face.

_'He's pushing harder!'_

They wavered there for a moment, but Naruto clearly had the power advantage again

**"Getsuga Tenshou."**

Kenpachi's eyes widened.

But it was too late as the red chakra slammed into him.

When it cleared, Kenpachi was covered in blood and was breathing raggedly.

Then he saw Naruto on the other side of the field, and there was blue chakra mixing with his red.

Kenpachi laughed, summoning all of his remaining chakra.

_'This next one will decide it!'_

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Zangetsu.

_Are you ready Naruto?_

The blonde smiled.

**"I'm ready."**

Zangetsu smiled and looked down on the youth.

_This boy will go very far in this world._

Naruto gasped as pure blue light flood through him, the voice of his sensei ringing through his ears

"Okay then gaki, take his power and show your sensei who is the strongest one here today."

_'Ero-senin?!' _

But he got no answer.

But he knew the voice of his former mentor anywhere.

Master and apprentice had just conversed, even through death.

_'Fine then'._

Naruto nodded and he felt power course through his veins.

_'You better watch this, sensei.'_

Kenpachi's power flared so much that it shredded off his long black sleeves.

"Okay Kenpachi...

"Get ready kid here I come."

A blue fox/mask roared above Naruto, as he pushed himself to his limit.

_I'm at the limit of holding your body together. _

A cackling yellow skull appeared above Kenpachi as he summoned all of his energy.

_We will end this with one blow. _Zangetsu intoned solemnly.

They stepped forward as one, a walk at first, then faster, faster, and faster!

Like lighting they sped towards one another, Naruto was glowing with blue and redenergy, while Kenpachi was glowing yellow.

Their run soon became leaps and bounds, as each opposing force was determined to reach their target first!

Time seemed to slow down, as they neared each other.

Grinning wickedly they pulled their blades back!

"THIS IS IT!"

They roared as one!

Together they slammed their weapons forward!

Steel met steel!

Blue met yellow!

There was a massive explosion as the two titans, collided head on...


	21. It All Comes Together

**Warning! This fic is M and now has Lemons!**

(Crimson Blade Encampent)

Bruno and his wife rushed out of their tent along with several other people who had heard and felt the massive explosion that shook their camp.

Several miles off in the distance, a large plume of smoke and debris rose towards the heavens, as everyone looked on in astonishment. Most of the bandits were trying to figure out what had happened...

Save Bruno who knew _exactly_ what had happened and silently mused to himself, as he watched the plume rise higher and higher.

'_I wonder who won, Kenpachi-sama or Naruto-sama?'_

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto agonizingly rose from the ground where he had landed, and began to cough out some earthen debris.

He spied the impact crater signifying where his Zanpaktou and Kenpachi's had impacted with terrifying results. It looked as if the force of the impact had blown every tree, shrub, and rock formation within a half-mile radius away.

'_Was not expecting that..._ Naruto thought to himself, before the horrific realization hit him.

Yachiru, Hinata, and the rest of the girls had been observing the fight from a quarter mile away.

Quickly looking over to their position, Naruto couldn't see them, as the dust was still settling over the battlefield.

Immediately, he began running over to check on their condition and make sure they were all right. As Naruto got closer, he started to hear the unmistakable sounds of crying from two little girls. Upon reaching them, Naruto's heart skipped a beat, as he saw Hinata lying prone over a weeping Yachiru and Orihime. Judging by Hinata's tattered clothing, it was quite evident to Naruto that she had used her body to shield the little girls from the blast.

Kneeling down to help his daughter and Orihime out from under Hinata, Naruto then turned his attention to the Hyuga woman. A sense of relief washed through him when he found she was only unconscious. Looking around, Naruto could find no sign of the others who had been with Yachiru and Hinata and he asked his sniffling daughter where they were and what had happened.

"I-I don't know where they are otousan... When-when the big boom went off, mommy-chan started to twirl around and this shiny dome surrounded me and Orihime-chan."

'_Hinata used the Hyuga's Hakkeshou Kaiten to protect them from the explosion.'_ Naruto thought to himself, as his daughter continued on.

"B-But the boom started to break through mommy-chan's shiny dome and then mommy-chan threw herself over me and Orihime-chan and that's the last thing I can remember until you got here otousan...

Orihime nodding in agreement with everything the young girl beside her had said.

"I-Is mommy-chan going to be alright?"

Naruto wiped a tear from his daughter's face and smiled before answering in a tender voice:

"Yes little one, she'll be alright, I promise."

It was then that Kaname, Yoruichi, and Yugito returned earning a deadly glare from Naruto before he spat.

"Well, where _were_ you three while Hinata-chan was busy protecting the kids?!"

All three took on a look of guilt and shame before Yoruichi tried to offer up some sort of defense by meekly saying.

"Na- Naruto-kun, when that explosion took place between you and Kenpachi, we only had a second to react. It was just our warrior instincts that kicked in and we automatically leapt or flash-stepped away. We didn't consciously mean to leave the kids unprotected."

That didn't help at all.

"Whether you all didn't mean to or not, the fact of the matter is you _did_! But I don't have the time to discuss this with you all right now! Let's get Hinata-chan back to the camp so she can rest up and heal. We will be talking about this later!"

As Naruto knelt down to pickup Hinata...

A ragged voice echoed behind him.

"We ain't finished yet kid!"

Turning around, Naruto was greeted to the sight of a very bloody and battered Zaraki Kenpachi barely standing with his Zanpaktou held shakily in his hand. Naruto could see that Kenpachi was swaying and barely had the strength to hold his sword.

This he stated with authority to the injured hulk of a man.

"Yes we are Kenpachi, stand down."

Kenpachi managed to stand upright.

"I won't stand down kid, not until you put me down!"

"If that is how you want it... Naruto stated, before picking up his Zanpaktou and striding over to him.

He moved with blinding speed.

In one quick slash with sword, Naruto knocked Kenpachi's Zanpaktou out of his hands, then the big man himself down to the turf in an instant. Leveling his sword to Kenpachi's throat, Naruto ordered the now defeated Crimson Blade leader to stop.

"Yield Kenpachi, I have no desire to kill you, but I _will_ if you force me too. I would much rather have you as a live ally than as a _dead_ opponent."

Kenpachi looked over to his adoptive daughter Orihime and could see a tear rolling down her face. Looking back to Naruto, he exhaled a heavy sigh before he uttered the two words he had _sworn_ never to say.

"I... yield."

Naruto's self satisfied smirk was evident as he removed his mask, giving his orders but seconds later.

"Good. Kaname, Yugito help with Zaraki. Yoruichi, you take care of Yachiru and Orihime. We're heading back to the camp right now. Naruto then knelt back down to pickup Hinata and carry her in his arms back to the bandit encampment....

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn it Sasuke you pompous jerk give up already!" Ino screamed at the Uchiha, as she watched him dodge a torrent of flames that rushed past him.

As Ino fumed, while Sasuke ignored her plea and continued to battle this old man who went by the name of Yamamoto, she thought to herself:

'_That fucking stupid Uchiha asshole! It would serve him right to get killed by this old man. And Sasuke's got no one to blame but himself and his arrogant attitude if that happens. We traveled all this way to track Naruto to this location, only to find this old man.'_

She rolled her eyes, as Sasuke backpedaled from the fire again.

_'But instead of asking nicely, Mr. I'm an Uchiha demanded that this guy tell us where Naruto is! And when this Yamamoto guy refused, Sasuke had to go and threaten him.'_

She was dimly aware of said Anbu flying across the room from a taijutsu combo.

_'Next thing I know this guy goes super hulk on us, and starts wiping the floor with Sasuke. Hell, I can't even get close enough to use my jutsu's to help the Uchiha jerk from the heat being generated by the flames surrounding this old man. I only hope this guy doesn't kill me after he's done with Sasuke..._

Yamamoto watched his onyx haired young opponent with red eyes dodge another violent stream of flame sent by his Zanpaktou.

The former Captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads was very annoyed with the attitude and impudence of this young man.

It had a long time since he had battled anyone, but he was going to make sure that this arrogant punk learned the error of daring to threaten him. However, it was then that Yamamoto noticed the youth unsheathe a Zanpaktou and hold it in front of him.

_'Hmm? That is..._

Yamamoto recognizing the blade was quite curious to find out where this youth had gotten it from. Ceasing his attacks, he dispersed the flames around him and called out to the young man.

"Stay your hand young one, if you are agreeable, I am willing to call this fight a draw and answer your question of where Naruto Uzumaki is."

His eyes narrowed.

"Provided you answer a question from me."

Sasuke merely stood there panting and trying to catch his breath.

He was thoroughly exhausted after spending the last few minutes dodging one flame attack after another from this old man. Turning his head to look at Ino, he saw her furiously nodding her head up and down.

Turning back to Yamamoto, he gritted his teeth in anger. His pride nearly made him refuse his opponents offer, but even he could see that this battle was not going to end in his favor.

A snarl escaped him, before he finally answered back in a labored voice.

"A-agreed old man, now where is Naruto?"

"Ah, ah, ah, you answer my question first." Yamamoto replied, while wagging a finger to the Uchiha.

"Fine!" Sasuke grumbled in irritation.

"Who gave you that Zanpaktou, and where may I find him? Do not lie to me, for I will know instantly if you are."

"I got this blade from a man by the name of Byakuya Kuchiki. His clan resides west of the Wind country in a small village called Kurosaki."

'_As I thought, so the Kuchiki clan also took up residence on this plane as well, interesting.'_ Yamamoto silently thought to himself, before Sasuke rang out:

"Alright old man, I answered _your_ question, now answer _mine_!"

Just then a massive chakra explosion from a great distance was felt by everyone present.

Grinning from ear to ear Yamamoto stated with mirth:

"You wanted to know where Naruto Uzumaki is, well, you just got your answer."

xxxxxxxxxxxx

At that same moment, two Leaf village Jounin had just finished questioning a man in the Wave country who had sold a Katana blade to a masked indigo haired colored girl with white eyes several days ago when they felt the explosion. Looking at one another, Kurenai was the first one to speak.

"Did you feel that Kakashi?"

"Hai Kurenai I did. I think we now know our next destination."

"Why, that's not the direction that man said the masked girl went, who I am sure was Hinata."

"I know Kurenai, but I can think of only one person capable of a chakra explosion that intense, Naruto. And if it was Naruto that means Hinata will more than likely be heading that way, or is already there."

"That makes sense, alright Kakashi let's go!"

Kakashi nodded in agreement before both Jounin leapt off in search of the source of the explosion they had sensed.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura suddenly stopped running through the forest and yelled out for Kiba to halt as well. The Inuzuka heir groused, as he made his way over to his kunoichi partner and asked with annoyance.

"What the hell are we stopping for Sakura?"

"You, you didn't feel that Kiba?"

"Feel what?"

"I'm-I'm not sure, but it felt like a huge chakra spike coming from that direction." Sakura stammered, as she pointed in the opposite direction of where they were headed.

"Well I didn't feel anything, and I'm not about to lose the first solid lead we've had in finding Hinata to go off on some wild goose chase!" Kiba angrily replied.

"Solid lead, what are you talking about Kiba? Some drunken traveling merchant who said he saw a masked blue haired girl with white eyes in the Wave country. That's not exactly an ironclad lead."

"Well it's all we've got and that's where I'm headed. You can come if you want, or go off to try and find whatever you _felt_ on your own."

"Fine Kiba, we'll go to the Wave country." Sakura replied in frustration before they resumed their trek to the Wave country.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was late in the evening when Naruto entered his tent where Hinata had been resting since he brought her back from his fight with Zaraki. While she had rested, Naruto had spent the last several hours getting to know his newly acquired army of men. A few of them complained about Naruto assuming the mantle of their new commander, but when Zaraki had announced to them that Naruto had defeated him in combat.

They quieted down instantly upon hearing that, as no one had ever even come close to defeating their former leader in the past. Naruto named Zaraki his second in command and set up a training regiment for all the men to start going through in the morning. When all was said and done, Naruto was quite tired, as the entire day had been very taxing, but one look at Hinata gave him a renewed strength.

Stripping off his mask, shirt, and pants, he lay down next to Hinata and gazed at her serene face while she slept.

Brushing an errant strand of hair out of her face Naruto marveled her natural beauty. It was then that Hinata shifted in her sleep and the sheet covering her body had slipped below her chest revealing a lacy lavender colored French cut bra, which seemed to strain at keeping her ample natural gifts encased.

Naruto remembered that her clothing had been in tatters from protecting Yachiru and Orihime. Yugito must have removed them from Hinata when she put her to bed upon their return to the camp. Eying Hinata's chest rising and falling in rhythmic fashion, the slightly perverted nature of Naruto reared its head, as he wondered if the rest of Hinata's clothing matched the bra. Lifting the sheet to peek below, Naruto's eyes grew wide as he thought to himself.

'_It does.'_

"Na-Naruto-kun, what are you doing?"

Hearing Hinata's voice, Naruto immediately dropped the sheet and sat up his face beet red in embarrassment.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, I'm-I'm sorry, I-I was just checking on you and, and ………"

Hinata merely grinned at seeing Naruto face so flushed, as he attempted to stammer out an apology and explanation. It was a refreshing reversal, as normally she was the one so flustered around him. Sitting up she cupped his cheek in one hand and kissed his other much to Naruto's surprise, as she said with a slight blush to her own face.

"It's alright Naruto-kun I don't mind you looking."

Naruto looked sheepishly at Hinata before he smiled and began to lean in to kiss her when Hyuga woman exclaimed.

"Yachiru, Orihime, are they alright?"

Naruto pulled Hinata into a hug and softly whispered while nibbling on her earlobe.

"They're both fine Hinata-hime thanks to you. I'm sorry you were hurt protecting them."

Hinata tried to stifle a soft moan, as Naruto had began planting butterfly kisses along her neck and jaw line and she asked.

"Th-That's good, ohhhh, um, where-where are they now Naruto-kun?"

"Yugito, Yoruichi, and Kaname are babysitting them tonight. I made sure they got lots of treats, so they should be on a sugar high for the next several hours and keep all three of them occupied the rest of the night."

Hinata was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate and carry on a coherent conversation with Naruto, as he had begun to suck on the sweet spot on her neck he knew about so well. Hinata finally said in a choked voice.

"Why-why did you do that Naruto-kun? Ohhh, yes, right there Naruto-kun!"

"It was the best form of punishment I could come up with for them leaving you and the kids behind when that explosion happened. On the bright-side, I've left word not to be disturbed the rest of the night. From now until morning, it's just you and me my hime." Naruto answered, before planting a soft love bite on the junction of Hinata's neck and shoulder.

Her reaction was rather surprising.

"YES!" Hinata yelled, as she leapt up and knocked Naruto over onto his back in surprise and straddled him, before she began raining kisses furiously down upon his face.

Their mouths met and Hinata started kissing him fervently. Her tongue begged him to open up and after Naruto recovered from his initial stupor he returned her passion and obeyed. Hinata's tongue entered his mouth, as they advanced and retreated fighting with one another, as each tongue sought to conquer the other. Hinata's hands moved to his face; as she gently caressed it before moving on to fist his hair.

Naruto's arms wrapped around her pulling her closer, as their battle of dominance continued, his left hand moved up and into her hair while his right moved down to her hips. His right hand hovered on her hips briefly and finally moved lower to her butt and playfully grabbed as much as he could squeezing gently. Hinata moaned lustfully at this action into their kiss and seconds later broke the kiss to catch her breath.

Both were panting and blushing, as they looked at each other. Hinata's chest was heaving and Naruto was once again mesmerized, as he watched her entrapped breasts rise and fall within her lavender bra. She realized where he was looking and she smiled shyly, before saying.

"Hey, my eyes are up here."

"Sorry," Naruto's blue orbs flicked up to meet her lavender eyes and she couldn't help but giggle at his rueful expression.

Hinata leaned over his face, her short hair falling around his face like a curtain. Her mouth stopped inches away from his and her eyes locked onto his, as she cooed.

"I-I told you before, I don't mind you looking."

Hinata knew she was blushing at her response and before she gave Naruto a chance to see, she closed the remaining distance and their mouths met again for their second act.

Naruto's right hand continually probed her body while he pushed himself up. Slowly he rose, with Hinata on top of him, to an almost sitting position with her still straddling him. He broke the kiss and she looked at him quizzically and whispered nervously.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?"

"Nothing," he smirked as he flipped her over. "I just like to be on top, remember?" he grunted as his body hovered over her. His hands were placed next to her head and his knees had trapped her hips. Naruto's eyes took on a feral yet loving glint, as he stared down upon her.

Hinata bit the right corner of her lip and shivered in excitement, as she looked at him and felt like trapped prey. She looked at his body looming over him, it was intimidating but at the same time so arousing. Hinata licked her lips and rubbed her thighs together, as she felt the pressure in her core build further and hotter. Nervously her right hand went up to his cheek, as she watched him close his eyes and lean into her palm. Hinata's arm slowly moved higher until she placed her hand on the back of his neck. Naruto's eyes snapped open and she could see the passion raging within its blue pools. Hinata moaned loudly, as she pulled him down to her and their _third_ battle of dominance began.

Naruto tasted her mouth and savored it with each lasting second and tongue thrust. His eyes were closed and he felt his member slowly swell within his boxers. Naruto felt Hinata's hands travel smoothly along his back and down to his hips and he felt himself being pulled down to her. He obliged and slowly bent his arms, as he lowered himself on top of her. Naruto's swollen mount brushed against her trembling doors and she let out a short breathed moan.

Hinata's fingers clawed into his shoulder and her legs slowly parted. Naruto wanted to savor this moment and refused to lower himself all the way, as he quickly scooted forward on his knees so his hips were positioned above her stomach. He stopped his fight for dominance with Hinata's tongue and started kissing her neck before moving his mouth towards her left ear. Naruto breathed heavily and carefully licked her earlobe. Hearing her moan softly in response, he wrapped his tongue around it and sucked it into his mouth. Naruto switched from sucking over to playfully nibbling on the sensitive meat.

"N-Naruto…" she panted lightly and twisted her head and ear away from his teasing mouth.

He smirked and placed a kiss on her lips but pulled away, as Hinata tried to return it. Naruto shifted his weight more to his knees and he moved his head once again to her neck. He playfully traced kisses down the sides of her neck and stopped on her collarbone. Once there he kissed her and parted his lips slightly. Pushing out his tongue he ran circles on her skin before sucking on it. His left hand moved to Hinata's left breast and he carefully touched it. He tried kneading her breast but found it obstructed by her bra. Naruto grunted in frustration, as he returned his concentration to kissing the Hyuga woman.

Hinata felt his frustration at finding her bosoms contained and she knew that it had to go, but was too breathless at this point to tell him to take the bra off her. She felt him kiss his way into the valley between her breasts and she sucked in a breath. He briefly stayed there before he continued southward down to her stomach. Naruto continually planted soft and gentle kisses on her well toned surface rewarding the woman with goose bumps, as Hinata moaned while her hands shot up and stroked her lover's blonde hair.

Naruto felt Hinata's hands stroking and massaging his head and fisting his mane, as he traced around her belly button with his tongue. In between he placed delicate kisses while his hands rested on the mattress around her. Naruto felt her push his head to go lower, as he stopped and looked up into Hinata's pleading eyes. He swallowed away his nervousness and scooted further along her legs until his face was hovering over her treasure cove which was still covered by a pair of delicate lavender panties.

Naruto placed his hands on her knees, as he pushed her legs further apart and he gently started kissing her inner thighs. He slowly moved along them and stopped hesitantly at her panties. He could smell her juices emanating from her fiery core and he closed his eyes to inhale the intoxicating aroma. Naruto continued with his soft kisses and placed one kiss directly onto her panties over her core. He tasted her juices through the damp cloth and was surprised to find them sweet. Naruto kissed the spot again and pressed down with his lips more aggressively and he heard Hinata gasp.

Her legs snapped close, trapping him where he was as her back arched as pleasure ran up her spine. Hinata moaned his name in ecstasy and only opened her legs after her bout of pleasure receded. She felt him slowly prowl back up to her and she shuddered at every kiss he placed on his way. When his face came into view of her eyes, Hinata's hands cupped his face and pulled it to her own. Her mouth opened and she pulled him down for a kiss, as she slipped her tongue into his and resumed their dance.

Naruto's knees were straining and he lowered himself on top of her. His hard member brushing against her oversensitive covenant, as her high pitched moan reverberated in his mouth. Naruto broke for air and looked at his panting partner. He leaned back and slid his hands down to her chest. He hooked his thumbs under the straps of her bra and he raised a brow in an unspoken question.

Naruto watched Hinata nod frantically and rose up so he could reach behind her. His fingers made quick work of the release and helped the Hyuga woman out of the annoying bra. Tossing the garment aside, Naruto's hands reached for her fleshy mounds. Kneading and rolling her soft light brown tips between his fingers, Naruto was rewarded with more moans from his partner. He smiled and bent down to suckle her hardening nub, as his fingers continued to play with the other.

Naruto felt her nails dig into his skin with each new moan that vibrated through their mouths. He felt her hands slowly walk down the length of his spine and rest on his butt. A noisy snap followed by an irritating stinging around his waist that told Naruto what Hinata wanted him to do. He smirked while suckling and moved his hands down to his hips where Hinata's were resting. He took her hands into his and slid them under his boxers. Naruto heard Hinata whimper in surprise, as he slid his hands back out and left hers resting on his butt cheeks.

Being on top, Naruto knew he was in control and he shook with arousal when he felt Hinata's trembling hands slowly move from his butt around to his front. When she touched him he groaned and Hinata's hands quickly retreated. Frowning, Naruto stopped suckling and leaned back, as he looked at the quivering girl below him. Hinata's face had turned cherry red and she shyly looked away from him.

Naruto chuckled and saw Hinata look back confusingly at him, a small frown growing on her face as she did. Her lips parted as to speak but Naruto silenced her by placing his right index finger over her lips. He shook his head and smirked, as he slipped off the woman and positioned his face over her lower region. Naruto eyed up her frame and saw she was biting her lower lip in anticipation. Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto lowered his head and with his teeth he carefully bit down on her panties and begin to tug them down her long supple legs. He heard Hinata gasp in surprise and her hips moved rhythmically from side to side helping him slide her panties of her. Next he took off his own boxers and returned to hovering above her.

Both were now flushed with excitement, as they looked at each other and realized that they were completely naked for the first time in over _three_ years with one another. Naruto lowered his head and Hinata met him half way, and their mouths battled once more. He carefully lowered his frame upon hers and their sexes touched and Hinata moaned, as yet another new sensation heated up her inner core.

"I'll be gentle," Naruto whispered, as he looked at her lustful face. Hinata simply shook her head and wrapped her arms around him before saying in a sultry voice

"Don't be."

Naruto groaned upon hearing that and looked down to take hold of his erect member and position it in front of her doors. He felt her arms tighten in anticipation and he slowly pushed inside her slick walls. Naruto entered a quarter-way and stopped, as he looked at her and kissed her briefly. Hinata nodded, before tugging on his butt cheeks firmly in her hands signaling Naruto to advance and find himself ensnared within her core moments later. Never once did Hinata make a noise until he was fully sheathed within her and a heavenly sigh escaped her mouth, as Naruto started pumping slowly.

When Naruto felt Hinata tug on him again, he quickened his pace and started thrusting with more force. As they were bumping hips, their hands and lips wondered across each other bodies. The silence in the room was only broken by her soft moans and Naruto's rare grunts. Their pace sped up the longer they were in their embrace and their breathing turned labored and shorter.

Hinata felt as if she would pass out from the exhilarating pleasure Naruto was giving to her at that moment. This truly was what sex with someone you loved was meant to be like, and God she had _missed_ this for the last three years. This wasn't the two to three minutes of mindless rutting Kiba would do to her. No, she knew that Naruto would take her to new heights of ecstasy, and she would soon be screaming his name to the heavens.

Hinata also knew that Naruto would make sure this would happen and that she was fulfilled before he would even consider his own release. He was not a selfish lover concerned with only his pleasure like Kiba. Naruto truly cared and loved her and would always forgo his own needs, just to make her happy. Tears began streaming down Hinata's face, as she realized how much she truly loved Naruto and would rather die than be apart from him ever again.

Naruto could feel the walls around him tighten and flutter and he knew Hinata was nearing her limit. He himself was only holding back by sheer will for the warmth off her core was overwhelming. Hinata's gasps for air were becoming louder and her nails were breaking his skin, drawing blood slightly, only for the flesh itself to close and heal seconds later. Then suddenly Hinata's back arched and her head snapped back as her mouth opened and she _screamed_.

"NARUTO-KUN!!!!"

When Naruto heard Hinata scream his name, he smiled to himself while he continued to thrust into Hinata and prolong her orgasm as long as possible. It was almost an impossible task, as Hinata gripped his member in such a fiercely tight and undulating motion, it seemed to want to suck him in completely and milk every drop of his essence out of him. It was the most fantastic and pleasurable feeling Naruto had ever experienced, as he thought to himself:

_'Kami how I've missed this!'_

After a couple of minutes of pleasured screaming, Hinata was basking in the afterglow of her first orgasm in over three years before her eyes flew open in realization and could not believe that Naruto was continuing to drive into her. Hinata soon found herself whimpering in delight, as her second orgasm was quickly building to a crescendo. A minute later, she peaked once more and screamed out.

"YES NARUTO-KUN! OH KAMI, I LOVE YOU!"

Naruto could no longer hold back, as he felt Hinata explode all around him and he too shouted out.

"OH KAMI! HINATA-CHAN! I LOVE YOU TOO!"

Naruto then erupted inside Hinata sending torrent after torrent of his seed into her. Hinata felt his warm essence wash over her, and this triggered a third orgasm within her, as she cried out a third time and reveled in the fact that it was Naruto's seed and _no one else's._

"YES NARUTO-KUN! OH YES, FILL ME UP, GIVE ME EVERYTHING!"

Naruto finally collapsed on top of Hinata breathing heavily, before rolling off to side and bringing his forearm to rest on his forehead. Both he and Hinata were covered in a fine sheen of sweat, as Hinata turned to her side and snuggled into Naruto and rested her head on his heaving well toned chest. Naruto gently kissed the top of her head before saying in a ragged voice.

"Hi-Hinata-chan, that that was ….."

"Amazing!" Hinata stated, finishing his sentence for him.

Naruto chuckled.

"Yeah, it was."

"Naruto-kun, can I ask you something?"

"What is it Hinata-chan?"

"Wh-When you are ready, I would like to go again."

Naruto's eyes grew wide, as he felt Hinata's hand move down his body and he thought to himself.

'OH KAMI!'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

As Naruto and Hinata entered the main tent to have breakfast with Zaraki and the others the next day, both of them wore smiles upon their faces, as they sat down to eat. Naruto looked around and noticed that both Yugito and Yoruichi with were fast asleep at the table. And that Kaname was doing his best not to fall asleep in the corner where he stood.

Apparently, both Yachiru and Orihime had done their job in keeping his companions up during the night. Naruto chuckled to himself; as Yachiru and Orihime came in from playing outside and sat down to eat. Orihime sat next to Zaraki, while Yachiru plopped herself down in between Naruto and Hinata receiving a kiss on the forehead from both of them. It was then that Yachiru sniffed the air around them and commented to her father.

"Otousan, you smell like mommy-chan!"

Yachiru then sniffed again and turned to Hinata and said.

"Mommy-chan, you smell like Naru-chan, how come?"

Hinata turned beet red in embarrassment, while Zaraki spit out his drink in boisterous laughter.

Naruto merely pinched the bridge of his nose, before grumbling to his daughter.

"Yachiru-chan, eat your breakfast."


	22. Ambition? Or Second Thoughts?

**Thanx to Kingkakashi for getting me off my butt, AND MAJOR thanx and credit to him for writing the majority of this chapter! Next chapter will be by him, so hopefully, you readers wont have to wait too long!**

Return to Top

There was _bound_ to be a reaction to Yachiru's naive statement.

And a reaction there was.

After a second or so, Yugito's sleep deprived mind was able to process what she had just heard and her reaction was instantaneous.

Yugito bolted upright from where she slept on the table, suddenly _wide-awake_.

"What?!" The former Iwa shinobi all but squawked and was looking rather comical, as her usually tame hair was now sticking up on end.

Naruto groaned, knowing full well what was coming, as Yugito peered at Hinata closely.

'_Oh boy!'_ Naruto thought, as he gazed upon the confused expression of the Nibi vessel before he saw her eyes grow wide in realization and he knew she had figured it out.

'_Of course...' _Yugito thought to herself, as she looked at Naruto and Hinata sitting together.

The way Hinata held herself. She was practically glowing, not to mention the warm smile, and the way she was all but _nestled_ into Naruto, the way his arm was draped about her shoulders, drawing her close...

"You two did it!" Yugito finally exclaimed with shock and a tint of jealousy.

Yoruichi's response was to yawn lazily and then stretch out like a cat before complaining.

"Keep it down; I'm trying to sleep over here."

"Naru-chan, what did you and Hina-chan do?" Asked Yachiru innocently, further adding to the chaos that had ensued.

Naruto surprised everyone Hinata included, by blushing dark cherry red before pinching his nose and looking away.

"I'll...tell you when you're older." He grumbled. _"Much older."_

For the second time that day, Kenpachi spit out his drink and roared with boisterous laughter.

--------

(Sometime later)

"OI! What the hell is goin' on here?" Yelped one of the lower more nondescript bandits, as Naruto finally made his grand entrance, officially the new leader, a.k.a their boss. However, he did not look pleased, not at all. Add the effect of wearing his skull mask, and you had a rather terrifying figure standing before the bandits.

"Why does he look like he's about to kill all of us?" Another bandit muttered.

For indeed if looks could kill the lot of them with a few minor exceptions such as Bruno, Yumichika and Ikkaku would have dropped dead by now, so seemingly deadly was the intensity of Naruto's glare. One of them actually tried to run, but the cue ball, (Ikkaku, duh) so roughly dragged him back by the collar.

Naruto allowed a feral grin to creep up upon his face.

"Hello maggots, I'm so _glad_ you're all here!" A few of the bandits gulped nervously, as he stepped aside out from the tent revealing that he wasn't exactly alone.

Kenpachi was to his left, leaning against a nearby tree, both his arms crossed with a seemingly disinterested expression on his face. Orihime of course, was perched on his shoulder, smiling happily.

But to Naruto's right, was Kaname, and it was easy to see, that everyone had a healthy fear of the so called blind man, who could still see you, something that should have been damn near impossible.

"Zaraki may not have told you why I came here."

When Naruto's ears were greeted with nothing but a tense silence, he arched an eyebrow before adding.

"Anyone interested? I promise you, it won't be boring."

A few of the bandits in front grumbled an affirmative, and in the span of five minutes, the Jinchuuriki had outlined his plan to them. Needless to say, he received a mixed reaction. Some of the more powerful bandits, such as Bruno, looked interested yet slightly skeptical, whilst the weaker members looked downright petrified.

"I can't promise you victory, but I _can_ promise you fame, glory and more importantly money."

An excited murmur ran through the crowd of bandits upon hearing the last part of Naruto's statement. Unsheathing Zangetsu, Naruto held it aloft, its silvery tip glimmering in the mixture of orange and red light from the early morning sun.

"I can promise you, that if you survive the hellish weeks of training that I have in store for you, then you'll become stronger than you've ever dreamed possible." As Naruto held the steel beacon aloft, his tone began to take on a more feverish pitch.

"And I promise you, this will be the battle of the century, one that will not be forgotten, no matter how many years pass us by! And the wealth you will obtain should you survive shall allow you to relive the memory of your triumph of that battle in relative comfort the rest of your lives!"

Everyone was so caught up in his declaration, that their faces not to mention their hearts fell at what he said next.

"However," Naruto growled, as he lowered Zangetsu and pointed it at the men before him, as he scowled and said in an icy tone of voice.

"If any of you have doubts, if any of you wish to leave, now is the time to do it." Naruto spoke ominously, addressing the group as a whole.

"Because I will _not_ tolerate any cowardice and I will not have any deserters in my ranks, do you understand?"

A moment of tense silence reigned supreme once again, but when Kaname flicked open Suzumushi from its sheath using nothing but his thumb, as his right hand gripped the hilt, those who would've turned tail and run under normal circumstances...

Decided staying was in there best interests, lest they be slain where they stood.

Yet one man mustered up the courage to walk away, and then two more, although they all kept nervously glancing over their shoulders to see if Kaname would come after them.

"Last chance." Naruto stated, as his gaze traveled over the ragtag group of bandits, most of which were still here either out of fear, overconfidence, or just plain greed.

"After this, if I catch any of you trying to jump ship, and rest assured I will catch you, have no doubt about that, then you will find out that death is the least of your worries."

Yachiru, who was sitting on his left shoulder, and who had remained silent thus far, giggled at the obvious threat her father was implying to his new lackeys.

Everyone turned white as a sheet, but only one man left.

The rest remained where they were, rooted in place.

"Naru's kinda scary." Orihime didn't sound scared at all, as she swung her legs to and fro from her customary perch. Kenpachi found himself sweat dropping, though he obviously had no intention of running away, and was one of the few actually looking forward to the upcoming battle. But still...

"Jeez, way to kill the mood gaki."

This guy wasn't exactly a motivational speaker.

"Alright, your training starts right now, let's move out!" Naruto ordered with authority, as the remaining Crimson Blade bandits started shuffling out the tent. All of them silently wondering, as they followed Naruto what their new leader had in store for them...

If only they knew...

-------

Tsunade sat absently at her desk and stared at the mountain of paperwork sitting upon it, but she had no desire to work on any of it. Gazing at a clock, she saw that she still had a few hours to go before the sun set on another miserable day. And with the passing of another day, this only served to remind Tsunade that the time limit she had granted Sasuke to bring Naruto back to the village had long since passed. And having received no word from either Sasuke or Kakashi, she now knew that two of her strongest shinobi were at this moment no longer looking to retrieve her surrogate little brother, but to kill him. What made this situation unbearable for Tsunade was the fact they were now doing this upon her orders as Hokage. The mere thought of this caused Tsunade to weep slightly, before she heard some yelling outside of her office. A moment later, her office doors flew open and in strode the respective heads of two of Konoha's most powerful clans, Hiashi Hyuga and Tsume Inuzuka. Tsunade quickly wiped away any remnant of her tears before standing up and slamming her hands down upon her desk, which caused the entire room to violently shake before shouting with irritation.

"What is the meaning this?"

"Forgive this intrusion Hokage-sama, but I and this old Hyuga fool have an urgent matter to discuss with you." Tsume Inuzuka politely stated while bowing.

"Watch your mouth you mangy old bitch before I put you down!" Hiashi sneeringly commented, as Tsume growled at him in response to his insult.

"Enough both of you! Unless you have something that requires my attention, the two of you can take your little fight out of my office and away from me!" Tsunade shouted in anger.

"I apologize to you Hokage-sama, but we do have a matter which requires your attention. I formally request that the marriage between my daughter Hinata and her husband Kiba Inuzuka be null and voided."

This piqued Tsunades curiosity upon hearing this, as she sat down in her chair. It was Hiashi that had pushed for this clan marriage three years ago. But now he wants it dissolved as if it had never happened. Tsunade definitely wanted to hear what caused this change of attitude within the Hyuga patriarch and asked.

"Exactly upon what grounds do you want the marriage voided for Hiashi?"

"Quite simply Hokage-sama the Inuzuka whelp married has failed to produce any heirs. And the Inuzuka clan itself has been quite obstinate in their defiance of proposals the Hyuga clan have put forth within the Konoha Council."

'_Ahhh, there it is, the real reason Hiashi wants to cut ties with the Inuzuka clan. I'm sure he thought with Hinata and Kiba's marriage that Tsume and her clan would fall in line with what the Hyuga clan desires within the Council. You stupid old fool! Did you really believe that Tsume would bow down to your political ambitions just because of your daughter's marriage to her son? And to think you purposely ruined your own daughter happiness for nothing more than an attempt to further your power within the village. You truly are one of the cruelest bastards I've ever met Hiashi Hyuga, and I hope Kami has a special place in Hell for you when you finally die!'_ Tsunade thought to herself, as she stared with disgust at the Hyuga male before turning her attention to Tsume and asking.

"Tsume, what are your thoughts on this matter?"

"I have no objections of nullifying the marriage of my son from that Hyuga harlot. She has caused him nothing but heartache by running away to chase after that loathsome adulterous Uzumaki brat!" Tsume replied with spite.

Tsunade felt her anger quickly boil at what Tsume had just said. Not only about Naruto but also about Hinata as well, as she said through gritted teeth.

"Tsume, you are an old friend of mine and I will accept and give you a pass that what you just said is because of the grief you feel over what has happened to Kiba. But if ever hear you speak about Naruto or Hinata like that again, you'll be leaving this office on a stretcher! You know as well as I do that Hinata has been faithful to your son their entire marriage. And Naruto has done nothing but respect the sanctity of that marriage since its inception."

"Then why did she run off after him, if he's done nothing wrong Hokage-sama?" Tsume snapped back with anguish.

"Because Hinata loves Naruto and not your son Tsume! I know that's hard for you to hear, but it's the facts of the matter. And don't pretend you were oblivious to this Tsume or you either Hiashi. You both knew whom Hinata's heart belonged to before you rammed this arranged marriage down her throat."

"Yes, I knew." Tsume quietly replied.

"Yet you still let this power hungry bastard standing next to you talk you into going through with the marriage even though you knew it would destroy both Hinata and Naruto, why Tsume did you do that?"

"Now see here!" Hiashi spoke up in objection to being insulted.

"Shut up Hiashi, I'll get back to you in a moment! Right now I'm speaking to Tsume and if you want me to annul this marriage, you'll sit there and keep your mouth shut! Now Tsume, I'll ask again, why did you do that?"

"I, I, did it because I love my son and he was so desperately in love with the girl I just wanted to see him happy. I like Hinata and I know she has remained faithful to Kiba during their marriage and I know that Naruto has always been a loyal friend to my son and would never betray him in anyway. I apologize for what I said about them."

"I'm sorry about the pain you and your son are going through right now Tsume. But the two of you need to realize that Hinata doesn't love Kiba, at least not in the way you both want her to. She will always love Kiba as a close friend and comrade, but Hinata has and always will be in love with Naruto, and I'm sorry but there is nothing you or anyone can do to change that."

"I know, I had just hoped that one day Hinata would learn to love Kiba the way he loved her. That's why I agreed to the marriage Tsunade." Tsume replied the regret etched in her voice.

"Hinata tried Tsume; she tried for over three years to be a good wife to your son. Which wasn't easy, considering how Kiba treated Hinata more like a possession or a trophy than as a wife?"

"I know she did Tsunade and I know my son could have been a much better husband in how he treated her. I thought eventually Kiba would come to realize how he was acting and maybe he would have? But I guess Hinata had finally reached her limit with him." Tsume commented with a heavy sigh.

"So Tsume, if you agree to this annulment with Hiashi, what exactly is the problem?"

"The problem is this Hyuga asshole wants my clan to pay him compensation for the nullification of the marriage!" The Inuzuka clan leader spat with anger, as she glared at her fellow clan head.

"I see nothing wrong with that considering my daughter spent three unproductive and unappreciated years married to her whelp, as you two just got done talking about. And since he failed to produce any type of heir for either clan, than monetary reparation for my clan is not unreasonable." Hiashi coldly stated.

"Why you smug, arrogant, bastard! How dare you place the blame of them having no children on my son alone!" An enraged Tsume screamed.

"Well, you certainly can't blame my daughter. Hyuga women have always been very fertile, so if your mongrel of a son had been doing his job correctly, they certainly would have had at least one if not more children by now!"

Tsunade had to step in-between Tsume and Hiashi, as they both leapt up from their chairs before an all out brawl took place and shouted at the pair of clan leaders.

"Both of you either calm down right now and act like adults or I'll throw you into separate Anbu jail cells until you cool down. Now the two of you sit back down and be quiet while I make my ruling. Which I will remind the both you will be the final say on this matter."

Both clan heads hesitantly sat back down while glaring at one another before Tsunade cleared her throat and said.

"Ahem, now Hiashi is it your clan that is filing for the annulment of Hinata and Kiba's marriage?"

"That is correct Hokage-sama."

"And you Tsume, do you agree to this annulment of your son's marriage filed by Hiashi?"

"Yes, Lady Tsunade I do."

"Very well, than I agree that compensation is in order on this matter before I void this marriage."

"But, but, Lady Tsunade, you, you can't mean . . . . ." Tsume stammered in disbelief, before Tsunade held up her hand to silence the woman while Hiashi smirked.

"Yes Tsume, I do. Hiashi Hyuga, since you are the active party wishing to dissolve this marriage, your clan will pay the Inuzuka clan in recompense for this $1,000,000 ryo's for each year of Hinata's marriage to Kiba. This over a three year period comes to a grand total of $3,000,000 ryo's."

The smirk that Hiashi had held upon his face quickly disappeared after hearing this. And jumping up from his chair once more, his face flushed with rage he stammered.

"That, that is preposterous! The Hyuga clan refuses to pay anything to the Inuzuka's over this matter. The Hyuga clan is the injured party here not them!"

"Shut the Hell up Hiashi! Neither you nor your clan is an injured party in this matter. The only injured parties are those two kids whose marriage were now voiding. And since you and your clan are the ones wanting this annulment, than your clan is the one who will pay to make it happen! Unless of course you want them to stay married and perhaps finally produce this heir you've been screaming for." Tsunade fired back at the fuming Hyuga leader.

"Hmph, I'd sooner accept an heir from the Uzumaki brat, than ever have anything to do with this wretched canine clan anymore!"

"Well, there is another option I suppose, but I'm not sure you would agree to it? Because of the great love you hold for your daughter Hiashi." Tsunade stated with a hint of sarcasm at the end.

"What would this other option be Hokage-sama?"

"It's really quite simple Hiashi. If you were to banish your daughter from the Hyuga clan and renounce any rights or claims you have on her. Then this becomes nothing more than a normal ending of a simple marriage, as opposed to the nullification of a politically arranged marriage between two prominent clan heirs. To which if you do this, Hinata will now become a mere Konoha citizen and no compensation will be required to either clan to affect the annulment of the marriage. If you would like some time to think this over Hiashi, I'd be glad to grant . . ."

"I agree to those terms." Hiashi quickly announced, interrupting Tsunade.

Tsunade looked up in surprise at how quickly Hiashi had agreed to banish his own daughter from the Hyuga clan. She looked upon the man with renewed disgust before asking with contempt ringing in her voice.

"Hiashi, is it your position that you relinquish all rights and obligations towards Hinata and she now becomes an ordinary citizen of the village? If so, you need to sign a parental-clan release form Hiashi authorizing to legally do this."

"Fine, whatever, I could care less. Hinata is of no use to the clan anymore, not after serving as a rutting post for the Inuzuka mongrel the last three years. No decent clan of any of the Elemental nations will want her now that she's damaged goods. I wash my hands of her and she can live in the streets for all I care." Hiashi callously remarks.

"Your concern for your daughter's future well being is touching Hiashi, sign at the bottom if you would." Tsunade sarcastically says as she hands the form to Hiashi.

After Hiashi signs the document absolving him of any rights or claims to Hinata, he hands it back to the Hokage. Tsunade looks at the document for a moment and a sad smile appears on her face as she affixes the Hokage's stamp of approval to it, before looking back at Hiashi and saying.

"Alright Hiashi, its official now. Hinata Hyuga is now a normal ordinary citizen of Konoha and officially by your order has no ties to the Hyuga clan any longer. As such, I will grant the annulment of her marriage and no compensation will be levied against your clan. If you have nothing else to discuss with me you can leave, as I find the mere sight of you revolting to look at right now."

"As if I care Hokage-sama!" Hiashi sneered before turning and storming out of the office.

After the door slammed behind the insulted Hyuga patriarch, a stunned Tsume turned to look at the blonde Hokage and asked with bewilderment.

"Why in Kami's name did you do that for Tsunade?"

"What did I do Tsume?"

"What did you do, you just left Hinata without a home should she return to the village! I may not be happy with the girl because of what has happened between her and my son. But I don't want to see her homeless and out in the streets."

"Oh is that all, please, Hinata is well loved by many people especially her friends. It's not like she would ever have to worry about not having a roof over her head."

"But that still doesn't explain why you had Hiashi banish his own daughter?"

"I didn't have Hiashi do anything; he made that choice all on his own. I merely provided the option to him. He didn't have to use it if he didn't want to."

"But, but . . . . . .?"

"I did it Tsume because I owed the girl. Three years ago Hinata came to me terrified and begging for my help to stop or escape her arranged marriage to Kiba."

"Oh, I see." Tsume quietly replied.

"No, you don't see Tsume. It wasn't the prospect of being married to your son that terrified her. Hinata truly cares about and loves your son, but as I said before, not in the way you and Kiba wanted her to. No, what terrified Hinata was the fear of losing Naruto forever because of the marriage. The girl pleaded with me then with tears in her eyes to help her in some way. But instead of trying to help Hinata, I chose the cowardly way out and told her I couldn't get involved in between the affairs of two clans and showed her the door. And by doing that, I essentially sent the girl back into the clutches of that evil, self-serving bastard who was just here."

A couple of minutes of silence filled the room before Tsume spoke up once more and asked.

"You say Hinata was scared of losing Naruto because of her marriage to my son. I don't understand, if she loves the Uzumaki boy that much, she could have covertly continued to see him even after she was married to Kiba. Why, did she have such a fear that her marriage would cause her to lose Naruto forever?"

"Because Tsume, both Hinata and Naruto have something that unfortunately a lot of people lack within them, a sense of honor. Once she was officially married to your son, both she and Naruto would have nothing to do with each other anymore. The thought of what you just suggested would never have occurred to them, as they would never dishonor themselves, the marriage, or hurt your son by committing such a betrayal."

Tsume nodded her head in understanding, before Tsunade continued on.

"So I did nothing to help Hinata back then and by doing so, I helped to destroy not only her happiness, but also the happiness of my little otoutosan as well. Hinata was right of course, once she was married, Naruto respectfully bowed out of her life. I'd held out hope in the beginning that the Yamanaka girl would be able to help him overcome his grief at losing Hinata. And after a year it seemed like she had. But then when she left him for the Nara heir, I knew it was over. After that happened, I watched Naruto slowly die on the inside with each passing day, as he shut down his emotions and sought nothing but solitude. And to this day, I will never forgive myself for the part I played in that!"

Tsume nodded her head once again in understanding, before Tsunade then said.

"I don't have the opportunity anymore with Naruto to try and make amends for what I did. But as for Hinata, if she does return to the village, than at least I've given her the opportunity to live her life free from Hiashi's oppressive control. That's why I brought up the banishment option to her father. It doesn't makeup for not helping Hinata three years ago, but it's a start. And I can only pray to Kami that if she does return, she'll have my little otoutosan with her."

The room once again filled with an eerie silence, before Tsume got up and made her way to the door before turning around and saying.

"Thank you Lady Tsunade, I've learned a great many things today." Her face now fell. "I'll admit, when I first found out that Hinata had left my son to go chase after the Uzumaki boy, I was very upset and hated and cursed the both of them. I thought they had planned all of this in advance and had betrayed Kiba most heinously. But now I know that is not the case. I can't say that I'm ready yet to forgive Hinata for hurting Kiba. But at least I now understand her motivations behind her actions and know that she never purposely meant to hurt my son. I'll take my leave now Hokage-sama and you have a good day."

"You as well Tsume Inuzuka." Tsunade replied, as she watched the clan leader leave her office.

-------

Ino could still detect vague traces of tainted chakra hanging ominously in the air.

She had felt this malignant energy at least once before in her life.

_'Kyuubi…'_

As she and Sasuke increased their speed, they followed the distant malignant energy that seemed to blaze a trail they hoped would lead them to Naruto. With every turn they took and every tree they leapt from, the very _air _was permeated with the noxious energy, to the point where a lesser shinobi would have vomited.

Then suddenly, all at once it vanished.

A sense of serene peace was left in its wake.

Then there it was.

Though it was far away, Ino could feel Naruto's distinctive chakra signature and it was somewhere over the distant horizon.

It might take at least a couple of day's worth of travel and then they'd have caught up with Naruto, or at least she hoped as much. Yet... Ino felt frightened, both from the nine tailed fox, and what Naruto's reaction might be upon seeing her again.

As if the shredded trees scattered on the road weren't enough to unnerve her, _now_ she was having second thoughts?

_'No...' _She told herself in her mind.

That wasn't it at all.

Ino was firm in her belief that chasing Naruto had been the right thing to do, but...

She was _scared_.

Sasuke noticed this, and slowed to a halt to prevent himself from outdistancing her.

"Ino, are you okay?"

She shook her head, slowly at first, then frantically, as if she were afraid to take another step. Her breathing began to hasten, almost as if she were about to hyperventilate. As it was, her eyes were wide, swimming with fresh tears.

All at once, panic seized Ino, angst gripping her soul with apprehension.

"No! No I'm not!"

"What's that supposed to-

Sasuke let out a small gasp, as Ino suddenly seized him by the shoulders and shook him roughly.

"Don't you get it?!! We haven't spoken to each other in two years! What if he still hates me?!"

Sasuke was struck speechless.

Finally, he managed to squirm free of her grip.

"You really love him, don't you?"

Ino gave a solemn nod before nervously looking to the ground, as she thought of Naruto once again. Sasuke sighed, as he realized that his traveling companion needed to stop and try and calm her fears about seeing Naruto. Looking over to the setting sun, Sasuke decided now was as good a time as any to stop and setup camp to rest. Both he and Ino had pushed hard throughout the day in their attempt to catch up with Naruto, and the two of them were quite tired from the effort.

Silently, Sasuke realized Ino wasn't the only person there with fear of what a reunion with Naruto might mean. Sasuke knew that the time limit Tsunade had granted him had run out. And when he next saw Naruto, if he were to follow his Hokage's orders he was to eliminate his friend at once. The mere thought of having to do that Sasuke did not relish one bit. So any delay in finding Naruto was actually welcomed by the Uchiha at this point, as he still did not know what he was going to do when he and Ino would eventually find Naruto. Sasuke turned to his fellow Anbu companion and said.

"Let's setup camp here and try and get some rest. We'll probably catch up with Naruto in a day or two, so there's no reason for us to rush in finding him. After a good night's rest, we'll start again in the morning. Does that sound alright with you Ino?"

Ino looked up from the ground and gave a small smile before nodding her head in approval, before she and Sasuke began to unpack their gear and setup their accommodations for the night.

-------

It was late in the evening as Kurenai and Kakashi sat around a small campfire in silence. The Konoha Jounins had spoken very little throughout the day. Things had been uneasy between the two of them since the unfortunate incident in the sleeping bag. And both of them felt foolish that such a thing had inadvertently caused a change in their relationship. Truth be told, it was more than the incident that was bothering the two.

It was the fact that both of them were wrestling within their minds certain new feelings that they had developed for the other person. And while both of them silently grappled with these new found emotions, neither one was ready to admit to the other person or even themselves that these new emotions now existed. It was Kakashi who finally broke the silence and announced.

"Well, if Naruto's position doesn't change, we may reach him in a day or two. We should head out as soon as we can tomorrow, so I'm going to get some sleep, goodnight Kurenai."

"Goodnight Kakashi."

As Kurenai watched Kakashi settle into his sleeping bag, a cold, stiff wind blew through their encampment and caused the red-eyed Jounin to shiver. It was then Kurenai inwardly cursed as she remembered she still was without a sleeping bag of her own. She shivered once more as another wind came blowing through the camp. Exhaling a heavy sigh, Kurenai begrudgingly realized what she had to do, as she called out in a soft voice.

"Kakashi, are you asleep yet?"

Kakashi rolled over to face his traveling companion and noticed her shivering, as he answered.

"No Kurenai, I'm still awake as you can see."

"Well, I'm sorry to ask this, but can I share your sleeping bag with you again this evening?"

Kakashi cocked his visible eyebrow in curiosity before asking.

"I don't know, you're not going to hit me again in the morning when you wake up are you?"

"No Kakashi, I'm not going to hit you again!" Kurenai replied in an exasperated tone.

"Are you sure you won't hit me, even if _that_ happens again?" Kakashi asked, as he took a quick glance downward to indicate what he was talking about.

Kurenai blushed, as the memory of _that_ entered her mind before she softly stammered.

"N, no Kakashi, I promise I won't hit you even-even if _that_ happens again."

Kakashi took a moment to consider the situation before he saw Kurenai shiver once more under a cruel cold wind gust. He then reached over and opened the flap to his sleeping bag and held it open to silently invite Kurenai to share his sleeping bag with him once again. Kurenai quickly and without hesitation this time crawled into the sleeping bag and snuggled up against Kakashi, while he tentatively wrapped his arms around her to warm her up. As she got comfortable, she looked up to his face and sternly said:

"Now you remember, no fun . . . . ."

"No funny stuff, yeah, yeah I got it Kurenai!" Kakashi answered with a little annoyed sarcasm in his voice. Before he and his traveling companion quickly fell asleep under the soft glow of their dying campfire.


	23. The Power of Women

**Chapter 23: The Power of Women**

Kurenai felt his lips brushing gently upon hers, as he probed into her warm mouth with his moist, soft tongue. She could feel a sense of joy growing in her once lonely soul, as she kissed back deeply and lovingly. Kurenai felt his arms wrap around her cold, aching body, warming it up so much and making her feel safe and loved. It felt so comfortable within his welcoming arms and she felt incredibly contented at that moment.

When they finally parted, Kurenai felt his lips placing gentle featherlike kisses on her neck, as she arched her head back, to expose more of her neck to him. As he gently licked and nibbled at her neck, a small moan of pleasure escaped from Kurenai's mouth when she felt his gentle, wet, and hot kisses trail down from her ear to her collarbone.

As he continued to place kisses her neck, Kurenai reached out to run her fingers through his soft, touchable hair, while rubbing the back of his neck. Soon she felt his hand softly cup her breast before a thumb flicked across her left nipple through her wrappings, as he gently fondled her breasts. Kurenai could feel an intense pleasure rising from within her and she could feel her nipples hardening under his soothing touch and driving her mad with desire.

Reaching out and pulling his head back up, Kurenai's lips crashed down upon his once more. As their lips and tongues played with one another in a gentle game of tag, Kurenai couldn't help but feel her body become alive as she savored the taste and feel of his lips on hers. Love seemed to swell deeply in Kurenai's heart, as she kissed with unbridled passion while pulling him closer to her. It was then the would be lovers each moaned the others name in blissful unison.

"Kurenai!"

"Kakashi!"

At that moment, two sets of eyes snapped open from their slumber, as each Jounin stared with shock and awe at the other. Both of them unable to speak due to the fact of their tongues being in the others mouth at that time. After a moment, Kurenai broke their embrace and frantically scrambled out of the sleeping bag. Kakashi quickly sat up, as both he and Kurenai stared silently at one another in astonishment. Each of them was unable to say a word, before Kurenai turned on her heels and ran out of the encampment.

"Kurenai wait, I'm . . . . . . . sorry!" Kakashi finally over his shock attempted to say to the fleeing kunoichi. The last part of his apology seemingly dying on the wind, as Kurenai was gone before he could finish his plea.

Pulling his mask back up, Kakashi's head hung low in both anger and despair. The anger he felt was at himself for breaking his promise to Kurenai even if he hadn't consciously done it. And the despair that he had inadvertently hurt her and perhaps had forever ruined their friendship. Silently, the masked Jounin berated himself for what had happened.

'_Damn it Kakashi, what's the matter with you? How could you have done that...and to Kurenai? And more importantly,_ why _did I do that? Wasn't I dreaming? I thought I was? Am I starting to develop feelings for Kurenai? I don't know, but it doesn't matter. Judging by the look I saw on her face, she_ certainly _doesn't have any feelings for me. I need to find and apologize to her for this. I just hope she doesn't kill me..._

Kakashi then threw on his Jounin vest and went searching for his kunoichi comrade.

Meanwhile, a half a mile away, Kurenai had _finally_ stopped running and sat down on an old log by a lake. As she attempted to catch her breath, a myriad of thoughts similar to her fellow silver-haired Jounin raced through her mind.

'_What the Hell has gotten into you Kurenai? Oh Kami, what have I done? How could you have done that to Kakashi? I thought I was just having a dream. I can't believe this happened. Am I starting to develop feelings for that one-eyed pervert? I... think I might be, but judging by the look I saw on his face, I doubt he has any feelings for me... But still the feeling of his arms around me and that kiss . . . . . . . mmmmmm' _

It was then the scent of Kurenai's arousal wafted up to her nose and caused the Jounin kunoichi to blush furiously before saying to herself.

"Oh Kami, I need to cool off right _now_!"

Quickly stripping off her wrappings and clothes, Kurenai plunged into the cool refreshing waters of the lake. Taking a deep breath, Kurenai dove deep under the water to try and lower her body temperature as well as wash away the smell of her excitement. And as luck would have it, few seconds later, Kakashi emerged from the forest by the lake and looked around.

"I don't understand, her trail led to here, but I don't see Kurenai anywhere.." Kakashi said to himself, as he made his way to the edge of the lake.

It was then, at that very moment Kurenai came bursting forth out of the water, her long dark brown hair hanging down in front of her face, as she walked towards the shore. A quick flip of her head sent the locks obscuring her face cascading behind her in a spray of water before she stopped walking and suddenly found herself standing face to face in front of a very _stunned_ Kakashi only a few feet away.

Kurenai was standing before Kakashi in the water and he gazed at her angelic face with her deep crimson colored eyes providing a stark contrast to her alabaster white cream like skin. Kurenai's long dark brunette hair, which was still wet, framed her gorgeous face like a dark silk curtain. The sensual curve and beauty of her neck and chest and her full breasts that were firm and thrust out proudly before him with her profound dark nipples and areoles still dripping with water nearly took Kakashi's breath away. The silver-haired Jounin also took note of Kurenai's slender arms and of her lean flat stomach before his eyes fell upon her slim feminine hips and then to the patch of dark hair between her thighs encased within her long supple legs. Never in Kakashi's life had he beheld the sight of a more beautiful goddess before him than he did at that moment, before his eyes rolled to the back of his head and...

He fainted.

Forgetting her embarrassment, Kurenai rushed out of the water when she saw Kakashi fall to check on his condition. After a quick check and thanks to her time she had spent with Hinata, Kurenai recognized that Kakashi had only fainted and was not seriously hurt. Leaning her Jounin partner up against the log, Kurenai began to get dressed while thinking to herself.

'_I can't believe he saw me naked, I'm so embarrassed. When he wakes up I'm going to_ kill _him for peeking on me. But still, the fact that he fainted upon seeing me like that, I don't know why, but I find that kind of . . . . . sweet.'_

**--**

As Naruto watched Kaname put the Crimson Blade bandits through their morning training regiment, he bore a look of concern on his face. Kaname seemed sensed this and made his way over to Naruto before asking.

"What is it that troubles you Naruto-sama?"

"Is it that obvious?" He sighed.

"To me it is."

Realizing there was really no point in keeping quiet anymore, he decided to voice his concerns. "I'm troubled Kaname-san because I've come to a realization. Tell me, what is your assessment of the men after training?"

Tousen winced. "Truthfully Naruto-sama, they do have potential, but their combat skills are _sorely_ lacking. If they were to encounter an enemy with any combat experience or training, they would most assuredly lose." He could not help but shake his head. "They can become efficient fighting force in time with the proper guidance, but right now if we were to send them against the Akatsuki, they would prove nothing more than being a minor nuisance to them before they were killed."

"I agree with you," Naruto nodded slowly, "And that's what troubles me. I fear we won't have the time to properly train all of these men before we are forced to face the Akatsuki in the Spring Country. They know I'm coming, so they will wait a little bit longer, but they won't wait forever. And I _know_ we won't have the time to train the men to combat them, and right now everyone I see out there we will just be leading them to their deaths." By this point, his words had taken on a bitter tone. They may be bandits and only in this fight for the money. But I'd still like to give them a fighting chance of survival for this battle."

"I think I might have a solution to this Naruto-sama." Tousen interrupted.

Naruto arched an eyebrow"If you do Kaname, please tell me, I'm all ears."

"Yor-Yoruichi." Kaname hesitantly replied, knowing this was a sensitive topic.

"Oh Kami how can that woman help this problem?" Naruto groaned in apprehension.

"Well, Yoruichi knows of a place, a separate realm actually, where time flows at a different rate than what we experience in this realm. She once trained a student there by the name of Ichigo where he achieved a remarkable increase in power and skill in only three days. Yoruichi and I could take the men into this other realm and train them to the point where they can be an effective fighting force to use against the Akatsuki and not just lambs led to the slaughter."

"How long would you need in this other realm to accomplish this Kaname-san?" This idea might just be crazy enough to work.

"Two weeks Naruto-sama."

"Two weeks huh," He muttered to himself. "And what is the equivalent time difference between that realm and our own?"

"Two weeks of training in that realm would be equal to about six months of hard training in this realm Naruto-sama." Tousen replied stoically.

Naruto was surprised upon hearing Kaname's reply, but couldn't deny that this was indeed the solution to the time verses training dilemma. _'Good. and during that time, and pretty damn soon, I need to achieve bankai. There's no way I can win as I am now.'_ Before he said to the blind warrior next to him:

"Talk to Yoruichi and make whatever preparations you need to Kaname-san to do this. But _first_ we'll talk to Kenpachi about the logistics of doing this. I don't want to take all the men and leave the encampment unprotected and vulnerable to attack while they are gone."

"As you wish Naruto-sama." Tousen bowed and set off to resume his supervision of the men training. As Naruto observed this, he pulled out scroll he'd been given, since now was as good a time as any to look at it. It was old and worn, but still held together somehow, as he opened it.

His jaw went slack, then sly grin spread across his face as a glimmer, just a tiny flicker of hope could now be seen, for the contents of this scroll, and information contained within, had given him an idea.

'_Maybe we will have a chance of winning this fight after all.' _

_--_

Sakura was growing frustrated with each passing minute while she sat in the home of Tazuna and his daughter Tsunami and grandson Inari. She desperately wanted to resume her search for Naruto, but right now she was stuck and she knew it. Sakura and Kiba had arrived in the Wave Country a couple of days ago to follow up on a lead about Hinata. Unfortunately their journey had proved costly to Akamaru. The previous night before their arrival, a rather poisonous snake had slithered into their camp. However, before it could harm either Kiba or Sakura, Akamaru had attacked and killed the serpent, but not before the canine received a venomous strike himself. Sakura using some of the medical knowledge she had learned from Tsunade over the years had managed to save the dog's life. But by no means was he healed and wouldn't recover completely without the aid of veterinary assistance.

So besides Akamaru still requiring additional medical aid, Sakura and Kiba had also discovered their dreadful lack of money to restock their supplies and continue on in their journey to find both Hinata and Naruto. Kiba had wired his mother Tsume for help with Akamaru and some money, but until it arrived both he and Sakura were stuck with no food or shelter. Fortunately for them, Tazuna had been kind enough to shelter and feed them these last two days out of gratitude for Sakura and the rest of Team #7 help in defeating Gato the crime lord and freeing their village from his tyranny several years ago.

"Would you like some tea Sakura-chan?" Tsunami asked, as she entered the living room carrying a tray with a kettle and cups on it.

"Yes please, thank you Tsunami-san."

As Tsunami poured the tea, she eyed the pink-haired girl sitting in her living room with curiosity. Naruto had been tight-lipped when he had visited them not that long ago. Only her father seemed to know the reason as to why Naruto had shown up. But he refused to tell either her or Inari that reason and even went as far as to order not only her and Inari swear not to divulge to anyone from Konoha that the blonde Jounin had visited them recently, but the entire village as well. Tsunami thought maybe she could get some answers from Sakura, but she knew she needed to be subtle about it.

"So Sakura-chan, it's been so long since I've seen you last. What's been going on in your life?"

Sakura really didn't like or want to talk about herself, but knew Tsunami was a good person and it would be impolite not to reply.

"There's not much to say Tsunami-san. I've just been living the life of being a shinobi. I suppose the highlight of my career was when I became an apprentice to the legendary Sannin and current Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Senju Tsunade."

"Tsunade-sama of Konoha, my, my Sakura-chan that is very impressive!" Tsunami exclaimed before asking.

"But what else has been happening in your life?"

"Well, I got engaged." Sakura absently replied, before wishing she could take back what she had just said.

"Engaged, that's wonderful Sakura! I always knew you and Naruto would get together. I remember how much he doted on you when I first met you two. To be honest, I thought you and Naruto made the cutest couple even back then."

Sakura's face became crestfallen upon hearing Tsunami's comment before she spoke up and stammered.

"N, no it wasn't Naruto-kun I got engaged to. Naruto-kun and I were together for a long time, but I broke up with him to be with Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, the Uchiha, I'll admit I never really liked him as much as Naruto, but still congratulations. I'm sure you and he will be very happy together."

"No Tsunami-san we won't. We both ended our engagement a little over a week ago." Sakura replied with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"I'm so sorry Sakura-chan; I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories for you."

"No, no, it's alright Tsunami-san. It was a mutual breakup on both our parts, but it still hurts right now to talk about it."

"I understand if you don't want to talk about it. Let's change the subject, how is Naruto-kun doing these days?"

Tsunami saw Sakura wince slightly, as she was about to answer when Inari opened the front door and entered the house, but both women could hear the sounds of shouting coming from outside before the boy closed the door behind him and walked into the living room where his mother asked.

"What's going on out there Inari? Who is doing all that shouting outside?"

"Kiba-san is arguing with this pretty young lady who arrived with three dogs. She said she was Kiba-sans sister Hana. Anyway, Hana gave Kiba-san a piece of paper to read and when he did he starting yelling at his sister. Something about how their mother can't do this to him and why should he leave Naruto-sama alone?"

Sakura immediately leapt up and pressed her ear to the front door to hear what was being said.

"I don't care what okaasan has to say Hana! I'm not going back to Konoha without my wife!"

"She isn't your wife anymore Kiba-kun, don't you get that? Okaasan and Hiashi-san have dissolved the marriage between you and Hinata."

"But, but they can't do that!"

"They can and they did Kiba-kun! As of right now both you and Hinata are divorced. I'm sorry Kiba-kun, I know it must hurt, but what's done is done." Hana replied, as she knelt down to check on Akamaru's condition.

Kiba stood seething in rage while he watched his older sister check on his canine partner, before he growled out in a menacing tone.

"Grrrrrrrrr, I don't give a damn what okaasan and Hiashi-san have done! The two of them can go to Hell! I'm bringing my wife home and there is nothing they can do about it! I didn't agree to this divorce and neither did Hinata!"

Hana looked up with shock at what Kiba had just said, before standing back up and stating harshly.

"What, you don't think Hinata will agree? Let me tell you something little brother, she'll agree to the divorce the second she hears about it!"

"Why's that, because of Naruto?" Kiba spat with disgust.

"No Kiba, not because of your friend."

"He's not my friend!"

"Yes Kiba he is, whether you want to acknowledge it or not. He had nothing to do with the problems in your marriage with Hinata and you know it!"

"Well, if he's not the problem to my marriage, then what is?"

"You Kiba!"

"You don't know what the Hell you are talking about Hana you bitch!"

The Inuzuka female took a step forward and was standing practically nose-to-nose with Kiba, as she growled with intimidation.

"Grrrrrrrrrr, if you ever speak to me like that again I'll put you down, because that is exactly what I'm talking about Kiba! Your attitude and they way you treated Hinata during your marriage was shameful to the clan. You treated Hinata like a possession or a trophy more than as a wife. It was like you thought her only purpose in life was to serve your needs no matter what they were. To be honest, the way you spoke and acted towards Hinata infuriated many members of the clan. You should thank Kami you were never physically abusive towards her, because if you had okaasan and I would have beat the crap out of you. And if we didn't, I know several other clan members who would have. Hinata is a good woman Kiba and was quite popular within the clan, as they could see what you apparently couldn't. That she was a kind, gentle, and decent person worthy of the respect you never gave her during your marriage. Well, that marriage is now over little brother, deal with it. But if you do truly care about Hinata as you say, then at least do the decent and honorable act of letting her go Kiba. You owe her that much."

Kiba stood silently and glared at his older sister before stepping back and stating without hesitation and in defiance.

"No, I won't give her up, she's mine and mine alone, and I won't lose her to Naruto!"

"Haven't you heard a word I've said? Naruto has nothing to do with this!" Hana shouted back in frustration.

"I don't care what you have to say or think Hana! Naruto is the cause of all of this and I'm getting Hinata back! As soon as Akamaru is recovered we're going to find Hinata and that's all there is to it!"

"I'm done arguing with you about this Kiba. You want to go chasing after your _EX_-wife I won't stop you, but Akamaru's not going with you. The venom from that snakebite was quite toxic and he still needs some antivenom and at least two weeks time to recover from it. I'll be taking him back to Konoha to get him the treatment he needs."

"What, but I need Akamaru to help me track down Hinata!"

I'm sorry little brother, but if Akamaru were to try and accompany you, he would be dead in a week."

"A week is all I need Hana, I won't let you take him!"

A snap of Hana's fingers and her three Wolf Huskies positioned themselves between Kiba and Akamaru. Kiba looked over and glared at his sister, as he heard her say:

"It's not up for debate little brother. Akamaru will be coming back with me to the village to heal. The mere fact that you are willing to risk his life in your obsession to get Hinata back sickens me. If you want to go after her, fine! But I'll be damned if I let you kill Akamaru in the process of doing so!"

With that said, Hana made some hand seals and created a Shadow Clone, and the two of them loaded Akamaru into a horse drawn wagon. As Hana was about to leave, she shouted out towards the house.

"By the way, thank you Sakura for the medical assistance you gave to Akamaru. If you hadn't, I wouldn't have had the time to save him now. Our clan owes you a debt, which I will now repay. I won't tell Hokage that I found you. But you should consider returning with me to Konoha, as Lady Tsunade is quite cross with you at the moment."

Sakura opened the front door and took a hesitant step out onto the porch before bowing to the Inuzuka female and replied.

"You're welcome about Akamaru Hana-san. And thank you for not saying anything to Lady Tsunade. But I must decline your invitation to return with you. I must, no need to find Naruto-kun as soon as I can. I hope you can understand that?"

"I can and I do Sakura-san. You and Kiba-kun take care of yourselves and please come home soon. You both have people back in the village who care and miss you." Hana commented with a wave of the hand, as the wagon lurched forward and began its trek back to Konoha.

**--**

Tsunade stood out on the balcony to her office and watched the villagers prepare for the Kyuubi festival to be held in a couple of days on October Tenth. Her anger about this festival had been steadily rising all week, as she had heard nothing but the gleeful comments from people about how happy they were now that the demon was gone. Sure the villagers had praised Naruto as a hero when he had brought back the Uchiha traitor. But slowly over the last five years, the same prejudices and hatred Naruto had endured the majority of his life had been slowly creeping back into the minds and hearts of the people. This infuriated Tsunade to no end and she silently wondered how the villagers would feel if they knew the true heritage of the individual they were so joyful to be without?

'_I'll know the answer to that question in a couple of days. And I can't wait to see the looks on all of these bastards faces when they hear who Naruto really is.' _Tsunade thought to herself, before a knock on her door interrupted her thoughts.

"Enter!"

Tsunade looked on as Shizune opened the door to escort in Councilman Danzo and the two Council advisors to the position of Hokage elders Koharu and Homura. Gesturing for them to take a seat, Tsunade ordered Shizune to bring in some tea for her and her guests. While they waited for Shizune to return, Danzo groused with annoyance to Tsunade.

"I didn't come here Tsunade to drink tea and exchange pleasantries Tsunade. You said you had a matter of vital importance to discuss with us, what is it?"

"Well first off _Danzo _you will address me as Hokage-sama or Lady Tsunade now and in the future. For if you don't, you will no longer need a cane as a wheelchair will be your permanent form of transportation. Do I make myself clear?" Tsunade answered with a hint of malevolence ringing in her voice.

"Yes Hokage-sama, I understand." Danzo replied through clenched teeth.

It was then that Shizune returned carrying a tray with a kettle and cups on it. As all the occupants in the room watched Shizune pour cups of tea out for everyone before distributing them, Danzo eyed the blonde Hokage cautiously. Danzo had learned a long time ago never to be the first one to drink or eat from something his people had not prepared. Seeing Tsunade as well as Koharu and Homura drink without any ill effects, the old war-hawk Councilman surmised that everything was fine and took a sip of tea himself before asking.

"Why is it that you have called the three of us here Hokage-sama?"

"Yes, let us discuss that right now. Shizune if you would excuse us please and before you go activate the silencing seals around my office. The matter we are going to discuss is not for everyone's ears."

"As you wish Lady Tsunade." Shizune replied, before making a series of hand signs to activate the seals and locking the door as she left behind her.

"Now the matter I wish to discuss is with regards to Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade stated before taking another sip of tea.

"Yes, I'm glad you brought this up. We also wish to discuss with you Hokage-sama the matter of the Jinchuuriki. I as well as Koharu and Homura feel we made an error is supporting the recommendation that the boy become the next Hokage after you. We like the people of the village were merely caught up in the euphoria of the return of Sasuke Uchiha when that recommendation was first proposed. In light of the Uzumaki's recent status in becoming a missing nin, we are going to file a proposal in the Council two days from now to have the boy listed as an S Class Missing Nin in the Bingo book with a kill on sight order. We are also going to make another proposal that Sasuke Uchiha be named your new successor to become Hokage. We know of your personal feelings with regards to the boy. But I must inform you between the three of us and the Civilian side of the Council, we have the votes to push these measures through." Danzo stated all of this with a smirk, as he took another sip of his tea.

"I see then this meeting was quite fortuitous." Tsunade countered. "For you see I called the three of you in here because I too am planning on introducing some proposals to the Konoha Council to vote on in a couple of days as well. I chose this date to coincide with the anniversary of the Yondaime's sacrifice, as I'm sure you did as well Danzo-san."

"But of course Hokage-sama." Danzo snidely replied while finishing off his tea.

"Well let me tell you the proposals I plan on introducing. First off, the kill orders I've given to Hatake and the Uchiha to execute on Naruto, I am now changing to a mere capture order for them. Secondly, I also plan to honor Minato by revealing to the village Naruto's true heritage of being his son. I must also tell you that Naruto will not be listed in the Bingo book. Nor will he be replaced as my chosen successor by the Uchiha brat either. And Koharu and Homura, when I make these proposals, I expect your full support on all of them."

"Ha, ha, ha, you can expect their support all you want Hokage-sama, but you're not going to get it or mine. And I can assure you that your proposals have no hope of passing, not if I have anything to say about it!" Danzo declared with mocking laughter.

"You won't have anything to say about it Danzo."

"Why is that Hokage-sama?"

An almost evil glint shone in her eyes.

"Because in about a minute you will be . . . . . . dead."

"What are you talking about Tsuna . . . . . argh!" Danzo began to ask before clutching his chest in pain, and gasping for breath.

"Wha, what's happening?"

"Oh, you're having a heart attack Danzo." Tsunade calmly answered, while taking another sip of tea and watching the Councilman keel over to the floor in agony.

"But, but how? I know the tea wasn't poisoned. I, I saw you drink first." Danzo asked through clenched teeth.

"Your right Danzo the tea _wasn't_ poisoned, it merely acted as a catalyst for the poison." The blond kage replied smoothly. "You see I'm not known as the Queen of Elixirs for nothing. Several years ago I was able to develop a clear, odorless, and tasteless poisonous paste that simulates death by cardiac arrest perfectly. So it was a simple matter for me to lightly coat the bottom of your tea cup with the paste and then wait for the tea to metabolize it and carry into your system. If you notice on your tea cup Danzo, it only has four stars painted on it, as opposed to everyone else's which has five." She then surprised him by sticking out her tongue. "I mean we wouldn't want to have the wrong person having the heart attack now would we?"

"You, you bitch Tsunade! You'll never get away with this!" Danzo spat in agonizing rage.

Tsunade stood up and casually walked over to him, then looking down at the old war-hawk Councilman writhing on the floor and stated with a smirk and a smile.

"My dear Danzo, I already have."

A scant second later, Danzo stopped moving and his eyes stared lifelessly up towards the ceiling.

Just then Shizune entered the room and announced.

"Lady Tsunade, something terrible has happened, as Councilman Danzo was leaving the building he appears to have had a heart attack. Several of our Anbu witnessed him collapse and tried to revive the man, but I'm afraid they were not successful. I'm sorry Lady Tsunade, but Councilman Danzo is dead."

"That is most unfortunate news Shizune. Konoha has suffered a tragic loss today of one of our most prominent political leaders. I must discuss this tragedy with my advisors Koharu and Homura and how it will affect Konoha in the future. Please leave us Shizune and take the tea with you as you go. Oh and send someone in here to empty my trash would you."

"As you wish Lady Tsunade." Shizune politely replied before signaling behind her and an Anbu operative appeared and entered the office before picking up and carrying Danzo's body away in front of the stunned and frightened Hokage advisors. As Shizune closed the door behind her, Tsunade returned to her seat. Just as the blonde Hokage was about to speak, she was interrupted by Koharu stammering.

"Now see here Hokage-sama, how dare you . . . . .."

"Shut up you senile old bitch or there might be another tragic loss of a prominent political leader today! Believe me, I was truly tempted to get rid of all three of you corrupt and decrepit old fossils on this day. Fortunately enough for you two, I decided otherwise. I know the two of you have gotten rich over the years off of Danzo's bribes, but the payday's for your support of his measures in the Council ends now! From now on, you are going to agree with and support any and all proposals I make within the Council from now on. You will also use whatever influence you have with those idiot minions on the Civilian side of the Council to support my measures. Your payment for all of this will be the continuation of your health to still live quite comfortably off the money you have received from Danzo all these years. Failure by you to do any of what I just said, and I can most assuredly promise you that this will be the last Kyuubi Festival either of you will ever see again. Do we understand one another?"

Koharu and Homura turned and looked at one another, before turning back to see the resilient and determined look on their Hokage's face. Seeing Tsunade's hardened gaze directed towards them, both advisors bowed their heads and meekly replied in unison.

"Yes Hokage-sama."

"Good, because I'm telling you two right now, the Konoha Council is going to become once more a decent, noble, and self sacrificing body of leadership for this village like it was in the days of the Nidaime. And I will remove _any _obstacles in my way from achieving that goal." She waved a hand dismissively. "Now, the two of you may go, but never forget what I have said to you on this day."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

As Tsunade watched her two _advisors _leave her office. She pulled a bottle of sake out of her desk drawer and poured herself a drink, before lifting the cup in the air and declaring.

"I promise you Naruto-kun, if you do ever return to the village and take my place as the Rokudaime. You will not be plagued with the corrupt and deceitful administrations that Sensei, your father, or I were. This village will become the utopia my grandfather the Shodai always dreamt it could. And I can think of no one better than you two lead this place into that golden era."

Tsunade then slammed the drink down her throat and looked out towards the setting sun with a sigh.


	24. A Bitter Reunion

**_Props for Kingkakashi getting me off my ass and back into the saddle, and writing a giant chunk of this beautifuly awesome chapter. I can't change the long wait you've all endured, but I CAN promise you all that our updates won't be so few and far between from now on._**

**_Enjoy._**

**_--_**

"As you wish Naruto-sama." Tousen bowed and set off to resume his supervision of the men training. As Naruto observed this, he pulled out the scroll he'd been given, since now was as good a time as any to look at it. It was old and worn, but still held together somehow, as he opened it.

His jaw went slack, then a small smirk spread across his face as a glimmer, just a tiny flicker of hope could now be seen, for the contents of this scroll, and information contained within, had given him an idea.

Within the scroll, were the details on how to achieve the final stage of Bankai. The second release, fabled to grant the wielder, should he survive, a power increase by a factor of ten or more. That small sly grin spread across Naruto's face, as he closed the scroll and set off purposely into the camp.

'_Maybe we_ will _have a chance of winning this fight after all.'_

----------

Smirking from the flashback, Naruto purposefully strode to the furthermost tent across the clearing in which the bandits had set up camp. Upon reaching it, he listened closely for any sort of sound, and even announced his presence, just to make sure its occupant knew he was entering.

But upon entering, his face blanked.

'_Oh for the love of Kami!'_

There before him, her back turned, was none other than Yugito, still unaware of his arrival somehow, even though he'd been quite loud about his entry. However, that matter slipped his mind, for at the moment, she had let her long, silken gold hair out of the braided ponytail she often kept it in. With her headband lying there on the sleeping bag beside her, the long locks of her hair were free to fall down to her bare back, her soft brown eyes half open, and a small half smile on her face...

In that moment of vulnerability, she looked absolutely _radiant_. Just like that night when they'd walked together, yet on a deeper level. She'd still had some semblance of wariness up at that point, but right here right now, she was completely, totally...topless!

"Yugito." He called her name, but she didn't hear him, and instead, sat down on the nearby cot, to rummage through some of her personal belongings, which consisted of a small knapsack. That is, the few items she had on her when they'd met...

The first significant item she pulled out was small, tattered photograph, one of a younger version herself, and another, a young man of thirteen, with light brown hair, dark blue eyes, and a surprised expression plastered all over his face. At the time of the photo, Yugito had apparently leaned up on her tiptoes, and given him a kiss on the cheek.

"Who's that?" He found himself asking, even though he really knew it wasn't any of his didn't answer, instead she continued to look at the photo, and a small sigh escaped her lips. Sighing, he dared to walk up behind her and tap her on the shoulder, knowing the repercussions of such an action might result in a shallow wound at the very least.

Needless to say, her reaction was quite predictable.

"!!!" Immediately she went rigid, sprang to her feet, reached for the kunai holster at her hip, a kunai already drawn and twirling in her fingers. Naruto would have none of that however, and pinned her the only way he could at short notice and grabbed her in an embrace.

"Yugito!" He growled in her ear, and now, she seemed to hear him. "What the Hell are you trying to do?!"

"Naruto?" she twisted her head around to see him, then turned beet red less than a second later, as she realized just who it was. "Hey! W-What're you doing in here, huh?! I didn't hear you come in!"

"Then perhaps you should drop the kunai?"

Startled, she shook herself free, and reached to her ears. With a slight popping sound, the blonde pulled out a wad of cotton from each ear, the apparent reason for her deafness. "Damn earplugs. This is what I get for trying to take a catnap....

It was then that she realized she was _still_ topless, and with a small squeak of surprise, the Nibi vessel grabbed the first thing she could, her tattered flannel jacket...

Allowing the twin glorious mounds of ripe flesh to bounce slightly as they were released from the confines of her arms, which only made her even more embarrassed... "Erm...damnit, sorry! I didn't hear you come in!"

Realizing he was starting to stare, Naruto at last turned away.

"Yugito, I need your help with something."

She'd barely processed the words before he spoke again.

"I need you to train with me."

"Huh?" Hastily she donned the shirt, trying to hide the burning pink blush."W-Wha?" Why was he asking this of her all of a sudden? Not that she wasn't eager to take up his request, it was just...this was so damn unexpected!

"I'm serious." He glanced down at Zangetsu, the prone steel strapped to his back in cloth. "I need to achieve the 2nd level of Bankai, and with Kenpachi and the others off training, you're the only one strong enough I can turn to." Now he gazed at her with those matchless sapphire orbs. "Please, you're the only one I can rely on for this."

A faint blush lit her cheeks.

"Well....

----------

A few days later, Naruto was returning to camp after an intense sparring session that morning with Yugito to help him unlock the final release or Bankai of his zanpaktou. Naruto was about to sit down with Hinata for a pleasant lunch, when he suddenly jerked his head around and stared intently into the forest a couple of miles away. Growling with annoyance, he began to unravel Zangetsu out of its cloth sheath.

"What is it Naruto-kun?"

"Some uninvited and unwanted guests from our former homeland have arrived Hinata-chan."

Hinata grew nervous upon hearing this, as she feared it might be Anbu hunter nins come to take her and Naruto back to Konoha. The blonde Jinchuuriki noticed the look of concern spread across the Hyuga woman's face and said with assurance.

"Don't worry my hime, if they are Anbu I'll deal with them. I promise you, no one is going to force us to return to Konoha, I swear!"

----------

Sasuke and Ino were slightly nervous as they remained hidden in the tree tops. It had taken them a few days to finally pinpoint the location of Naruto's encampment. Now they were trying to decide how best to approach Naruto when the decision was made for them, as the subject of their discussion suddenly appeared in a field 100ft in front of them and yelled out:

"Either you show yourselves or leave immediately and never return your choice!"

Both Sasuke and Ino were surprised that Naruto had sensed them from such a great distance as they had been holding down their chakra levels to avoid detection. Ino nodded to Sasuke who had agreed to let the Yamanaka girl talk to Naruto first before he took any action. The Uchiha watched intently as Ino leapt from tree and landed in front of his old teammate.

"Anbu!" Naruto spat with disgust, as he eyed the masked ninja suspiciously while she slowly approached while taking off her mask. A cold visage swept over Naruto's face when it was revealed who the Anbu was and he snarled.

"What do _you_ want Ino-_san_?"

Ino winced and tears slightly welled in her eyes at the icy glare and curt tone of Naruto's voice when he addressed her, as she thought to herself.

'_I'm not even Ino anymore, I'm Ino-san. As if he doesn't even know me_.'

"H, hi Naruto-ku…..Naruto, I'm here to talk to you and see if you would come back to the village with me?"Instantly she realized her mistake, his frown setting itself into a firm line.

"Well I don't want to talk to _you_ and I'm not returning to Konoha. So you might as well take your friend and go!"

"Please Naruto just listen to me! There are many people back in the Leaf village who miss very much and want you to return. Tsunade-sama, Shizune-chan, and Iruka-Sensei a lot of people love you very much and want you in their lives again. I, I love you and miss you Naruto-kun."

Naruto glared fiercely at the blonde kunoichi when she said that and he spat with resentment.

"I've heard that lie from you before Yamanaka, remember?!"

**(Flashback: 2 1/2 years ago)**

A bouquet of red roses was suddenly shoved into his arms, and he did a double take, as he saw the three words attached to the card.

"You're, you're kidding me." Naruto stammered in a hesitant tone of voice.

"N-no Naruto-kun I'm not, I, I love you."

Naruto's face took on an ashen appearance, as he tried to come to grips with what Ino had just declared. After a few minutes of muted silence, Ino couldn't take it anymore and pleadingly she spoke.

"Please say something Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked over to the beautiful blonde kunoichi and hesitantly stammered.

"I, I don't know what to say Ino. I've had two other people say that to me and both times I got my heart crushed in return. You've been a good friend to me since, since…….._the wedding_."

He shook his head to clear himself of the memory. "I-I don't think I could have survived these past few months without you. I admit I've grown close to you Ino, quite fond of you actually."

Noticing how close he had gotten, he took a step back. "But I don't want to jeopardize our friendship, by seeking something more, no matter how much I might want to."

Tears welled in her eyes. "But why Naruto-kun?"

Her lower lip trembled now. "I want us to be more than friends and it sounds like you would like that too?"

"Be-because Ino, I'm afraid if I allow myself to love you and something was to happen to us?"

He stamped a foot, shaking his head rapidly.

"I don't think I can take that kind of pain anymore Ino."

"Please Naruto-kun, I know you're scared of loving someone because of what's happened to you in the past, I understand that."

He backed up as she stepped forward. "But please give me a chance to show you that I can be the one you can love, and that I can love you back, like I already do."

Naruto looked deep into Ino's eyes before softly asking.

"Do you mean it Ino-chan, do you really love me?"

"I meant every word Naruto-kun, and I promise I'll never hurt you." She whispered before closing the gap and claiming him with her long awaited lips.

**(End of Flashback)**

"Of course I soon learned what your words and promises actually meant!"

**(Flashback: 2 years ago)**

Ino's heart was pounding in her chest, as she approached a lake of dark blue water with shimmers of moonlight reflecting off it. She nervously waited for her boyfriend of the past six months to arrive to the lake they both dearly loved. It had become a special spot for the blonde-haired couple, as Ino remembered many of the walks along its shore she and Naruto had taken in the past. A tear slid down Ino's cheek and she hated what she was about to do. But the Yamanaka heiress had made her choice and could only hope that Naruto would forgive her.

As if on cue, a blonde teen came strolling out from the shadows of the trees that surrounded the lake and approached the young woman.

"Hey Ino-chan" Naruto cheerfully greeted his girlfriend, his hands behind his back and he approached the blond kunoichi.

"Hey, Naruto-Kun" Ino said, her heart now pounding even faster at the sight of him.

"This is for you." Naruto said, as he handed a red rose to the girl.

"Thank you Naruto, it's beautiful."

Ino gazed at sight of the flower and tears began welling in her eyes, as she took it slowly from his hands not wanting to damage it when she heard Naruto state:

"Not as beautiful as you, Ino-chan."

Ino stared into his magnificent cerulean eyes before her breath hitched in her throat, as Naruto bent down before her on one knee.

"Ino-chan." Naruto softly said.

"Y, yes." she nervously answered, fearful of what was about to happen.

"Would you, would you do me the honor of being your husband?" Naruto lovingly asked while gazing deeply into her blue eyes, as he pulled from behind his back and opened a small velvet box containing an engagement ring.

The proposal hit the blonde female like a ton of bricks.

"Uhh, Nar, Naru" Ino stuttered before her eyes quickly overflowed with tears which began streaming down her face.

Naruto rose up and took her hand into his and affirmed with certainty.

"I love you Ino-chan! I'm sorry I wasn't able to say those words to you six months ago when you uttered them to me. I was too scared and wrapped up in the pain of what had happened with Hinata. But you asked me to give you a chance and I'm so glad I did. Being with you has saved me from the pain and despair I thought would never go away. I know this seems sudden, but you were right Ino-chan, you are the one that I can love. And I do love you, Ino-chan with all my heart and soul."

Naruto then leaned over and gently placed his soft lips against hers.

This was difficult for Ino to resist; she liked how his lips felt when it touched hers, the way it lit a fire in her soul. But she couldn't do this; she couldn't, no matter how much she enjoyed it.

"Naruto." Ino coughed out in a choked voice while breaking off the kiss.

"I'm, I'm not in love with you anymore!" She cried out, tears running down her face.

Naruto stood rigid and motionless looking at her, the hurt in evident in his voice as he found the words.

"Wh, what do you mean you don't love me anymore? You, you told me you loved me! Did, did I do something Ino-chan? Please tell me what it is and I can fix it!"

"You didn't do anything Naruto-kun. I'm, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you Naruto-kun, I still love you as a friend, but it can never be more than that.

"Why Ino-chan, please tell me why?"

"I'm in love with someone else!" Ino exclaimed, more in an attempt to convince herself rather than the now broken boy standing before her.

At that moment Shikamaru stepped out from the shadows of the trees and sheepishly walked over to stand next to the weeping kunoichi. Naruto glanced back and forth between his friend who couldn't look him in the eye and his now blonde ex-girlfriend before reaching down and placing her hand into the Nara boy's hand.

Ino was in taken aback when Naruto did this and she looked up and gasped in shock at the visage Naruto now bore upon his face. It was the same blank expression she had seen when he had opened that hospital door to Sasuke's room years before. Then when Naruto dropped the engagement ring onto the ground, the pain and guilt of what she had just done made the blonde kunoichi feel sick. Ino realized she was no better than Sakura, maybe even worse because she had done the one thing she promised Naruto she would never do.

'_I promise I'll never hurt you.'_

Ino gazed at Naruto once more and noticed a brief flicker of pain flash through his eyes, before he was walking away into the night in silence, as if that look of betrayal had never even been there.

**(End of Flashback)**

"You want to know something funny Yamanaka, I used to love looking at a red rose and thought it was one of the most beautiful things Kami had ever created. But since that night, I can't stand to look at one anymore. Because I realized if one gets enraptured in its beauty, they never see its thorns that will cause you pain."

Ino was standing before Naruto, her tears flowing freely down her face, before saying in a grief-stricken voice:

"I know I've hurt you in the past Naruto-kun and I know you must hate me. But I swear to you I'm not lying when I say I love you. The only lie I have ever told you was two years ago when I said I didn't. I was given a _choice_ back then and I chose wrong, and I've hated myself for it ever since. This is why I'm out here. I love you Naruto-kun and I just want bring you home and be with you if you will have me? I don't know if you would still want me, and I can't blame you if you don't. And if it's the case that you don't love me the way I love you Naruto-kun, I still want to be a part of your life no matter what. So please, please come back to the Leaf village, if not for me than for the people who still love you back there and are waiting for you to come home."

"Damn it, I'm not listening to this bullshit anymore! If there are people back in the village who love me and want me to come home, it's only because they haven't had their shot yet to tear me apart like everyone else who has professed to love me has done!" Naruto angrily replied, still hurting from the memories that surfaced upon seeing and hearing Ino again before leaping away from the weeping kunoichi.

"I can give you a good reason to return dobe, because if you don't go back, I'll have to kill you." Sasuke stated, as he suddenly appeared fifty yards in front of the blonde male holding something in his hand that shocked Naruto.

'_That's a zanpaktou?! But where did he-'_

Naruto's thought was interrupted; as he watched the blade itself seemingly vibrate in the air. A moment later, the sword erupted into a blade of pure lightning, crackling with immense energy. The Uchiha then swung his zanpaktou in a sweeping arc towards Naruto and shouted out with determination.

"_**Kaen Raikou no Jutsu!"**_ (Blaze of Lightning Jutsu)

A second later, a wave arc of blue light came overflowing from the tip of the blade and ripped forward.

"Oh, that looks serious?" Naruto commented with amusement before scowling. Yanking upon the hilt, his own zanpaktou appeared in his hands and he swung Zangetsu towards his longtime rival effortlessly deflecting the electrical attack back at the Uchiha.

Sasuke eyes grew wide with astonishment at the appearance of Naruto's own zanpaktou. So much so the last Uchiha barely had time to knock his own attack away from himself before stumbling and falling to the ground in a heap. As Sasuke rose from the dirt he looked up dumbfounded to see a smug Naruto wading towards him while sarcastically asking.

"C'mon, did you think you were the only one with one of these?"

"Impressive." Sasuke replied with a small smile. "I'd ask where you got it, but I recognize your blade now."

"Brings back memories doesn't it?" Naruto grinned, shouldering the massive cleaver.

"So what's the matter teme is that all you've got?"

Sasuke could only shake his head. "That was the most powerful Raiton jutsu attack I've ever developed and you swatted it away like it was nothing." With a sigh, he waved the smoke away with his hand. "Then again, Byakuya-Sensei told me that attack wouldn't work against another zanpaktou, but I had to try. He said only Kido based attacks and not jutsu attacks will work on another zanpaktou, so I didn't want to use this, but you've left me no choice dobe!"

"What the Hell are you talking about teme?"

"Just this," The Uchiha replied as he ran his index finger along the blades edge."…………, _**Roar Zabimaru!**_**"**

Suddenly, Sasuke's zanpaktou was transformed into segmented blade with a pick-like protrusion on each segment. The Uchiha then swung his newly altered blade in an arc above his head and Naruto noticed the sword seem to elongate due to the stretchable threads giving it the pliability of a whip. Naruto couldn't help but be impressed by the incredible length Sasuke's blade achieved in its whip form and had to comment on it:

"An imposing zanpaktou teme, I don't recognize it, so unlike _you_ I'll ask where you got it?"

"This blade once belonged to Byakuya-Sensei's lieutenant Renji Abarai." Sasuke explained with a small frown, reiterating what he had already been told by the man at the very beginning of his journey. "He perished during the Arrancar wars and Byakuya-Sensei felt I was worthy to wield it in his place."

"Well teme," Reaching up to the clasp that held his cloak in place, the jinchuuriki removed the symbol, allowing it to unfurl. "It's going to take a lot more than a sharp-edged whip to defeat me!"

"You dobe, you have no hope in defeating me now! My zanpaktou is unbeatable, I'm serious! Just come back to the village!"

Naruto snickered quietly, then his threw his head back and laughed.

"Heh, Sorry teme, but you said your sword's unbeatable, right?" Naruto spat this with derision as he began channeling power into his blade while the ground cratered beneath him, forming a small ditch where he stood.

"Since that's obviously Shikai, Let's put that to the test, your Shikai against mine."

Naruto then pointed Zangetsu forward, as he placed one arm upon his sword, while the other held the zanpaktou straight and true before boldly shouting out:

"Here we go, Zangetsu……….._**Getsuga Tenshō!**_**"**

"No way!!" Sasuke exclaimed in shock, as he whipped Zabimaru towards the crescent shaped wave of spirit particles released from Naruto's blade's edge that was now streaking directly at him.

When both attacks impacted one another the resulting force of the collision blew both Naruto and Sasuke away from one another. As both former teammates skidded to a stop on the ground, Sasuke activated his Sharingan out of sheer frustration; the three tomoe's forming all at once while he screamed.

"What...what the hell was that?"

Naruto answer to the Uchiha's question was an ominous deathly silence, as he swung the massive blade towards Sasuke once again.

Sasuke eyes narrowed as he realized this was no longer the same Naruto he once knew and the former hyperactive boy had now become a hardened man and was taking this fight seriously.

"_**Getsuga**_**…"** Naruto snarled as energy began to swell along his blade, **"**_**Tenshō!"**_

The blue crescent of energy arced forward from point blank range. It plowed onward, pushing the Uchiha backwards as he was forced to hold a block against the powerful attack. With a simple flick of his wrist, however, the Anbu slashed the fang of energy in half. As his vision cleared, Sasuke saw that Naruto already flying towards him in the wake of the attack; leaving him no time to use the long-range strategy he'd hoped for.

Their blades crashed against each other once more, as Naruto launched into a flurry of strikes. Sasuke dodged and parried perfectly, his movements appearing effortless in contrast with his opponent's attacks. Naruto suddenly jabbed forward with his zanpaktou, the silvery black tip of _Zangetsu _aiming directly for Sasuke's chest. The Uchiha leapt directly backwards and quickly swung Zabimaru to counter Naruto, who fell back and away.

With a growl, he lunged at Sasuke once more, who stepped back at the last second, thrust his hand forward, one finger pointed mere centimeter's from the blonde's chest and declared.

"_**Byakurai."**_ (Pale Lightning)

"Wha?!" Naruto cried, but too late, as a concentrated powerful lightning bolt slammed into him with the full force of a Chidori, powering him into the ground where he lay for a moment, before staggering to his feet with nothing more than singed clothing.

"Is that all?"

"You're an idiot!" Sasuke barked at him as Zabimaru returned to sword form. "I'll do it; I'll have to kill you if we continue!"

Naruto shook his head slowly, as red chakra was beginning to flow out from the seal.

"Do what you have to teme but know this, I ain't going ba**ck. Not now, not....EVER!**"

As Naruto spoke, his eyes narrowed and began to change color becoming a deep shade of crimson, as the irises straightened into horizontal slits. Before the red chakra streaming from him began to form a Jinchuuriki cloak which swallowed him up.

"Moron." Sasuke stared at him for a moment longer, as the shroud went up to a single tail, and then stopped. "Are you really that insane?!" With this, he then disappeared in a flicker of leaves, with Naruto replicating the move moments later.

Sasuke had thought himself prepared for his assault, but when it came, he realized just how foolish he, with his sword still extended, had been to remain in one place for such a length of time.

He hadn't been expecting this kind of speed.

Naruto Uzumaki snapped into view, his body blocking the Uchiha's, his eyes glaring out coldly, an ominous look adorning his face. With a hiss, he swung his zanpaktou, a _Getsuga _rocketing out from the tip of his sword and swallowing his nakama within the azure energy.

The blast picked Sasuke up, launched him bodily into the air, while his mind tried to process what'd just happened. A shadow fell over him, and he had enough common sense to look up, at the sound of whirling chakra.

The Rasengan drilled into his abdomen throwing him into the ground, where he remained, pinned by a trio of Kage Bunshin. With a roar, Naruto came down, driving his fist into the Uchiha's abdomen.

Sasuke cried out in pain, and Zabimaru lashed out in reply, slitting the blonde's cheek before he propelled himself away. Sasuke pursued while the armor chest plate he wore under his Anbu uniform was in tatters now, as he marched towards the blonde Jinchuuriki.

Using shunpo (flash-step), Sasuke was able to force Naruto down, pinning him to the earth, as the terrain splintered, cracked, and broke under the Uchiha's relentless assault.

_**"Getsuga Tenshō!"**_

_Red _eyes widened, as the energy fang struck full on, removing him from the wedged earth, before roughly depositing him into another tree. He snickered in amusement as he picked himself out of the debris.

"Nice attack." The Uchiha groaned while nursing his dislocated arm and weakly grasping the hilt of his sword.

Naruto didn't reply, instead, he launched himself at Sasuke again, stamped down on his chest, and prepared to drill _Zangetsu_ home. But the effect was not as expected, for Sasuke was able to catch a direct line into his blonde opponent's eyes, as his own eyes widened, morphed, and began to spin signifying the casting of a Sharingan technique.

_**"Tsukuyomi!"**_

Naruto cried out in pain, dropping Zangetsu to claw at his head as everything became red, and in the hellish depths of his mind, his worst nightmares came back to life, ready to haunt and torment him once more. But with the pain, came rage, and this in turn annoyed the Kyuubi, who slowly began to stir, coming awake for the first time in weeks.

"_Bah, what an irritating jutsu". _With a little bit of effort on its part, the great demon pumped some of its chakra into the chakra pathways of his host, which in turn shook him, startling his mind out of the illusion. "_There. Now, just kill him already!"_

As the spots cleared from his vision, something caught his eyes. Sasuke had somehow gotten behind him, and even now, Zabimaru coursed through the air, ready to split him in two.

_**"**__**Getsuga Tenshō!**__**"**_ Naruto yelled once more, swinging his sword just as quickly, and then bringing it back around to guard. Sasuke took the hit, and Zabimaru barreled into Naruto, the synch of their attacks bringing forth another explosion.

Thrown off balance, the two combatants staggered back, coughing from the smoke.

Sasuke thrust a hand forward, obviously preparing another Byakurai spell. Remembering how easily he'd been decked before, Naruto rushed forward with another Getsuga already prepared, determined to prevent the use that technique again. As both warriors launched themselves forward and unleashed their attacks, a scream pierced the air.

"STOP!"

The two opponents wrenched their gaze away from each other, Sasuke to his left, Naruto to his right, suddenly aware of Ino, running towards them both. If she continued running, she'd be right in the middle of the blast zone...

To their horror, both men realized they couldn't stop their attacks. They had already gone past the point of pulling them back....

And now Ino was going to pay the ultimate price.


	25. Surprises and Secret Plotting

**Author/Note from Neonzangetsu:** Well here it is the next chapter! I hope all of you appreciate our hard work and this lengthy 6,000 + chapter

**Surprises and Secret Plotting.**

"Ino get out of there!"

Ino's head snapped up when she heard Naruto shout. It was then she noticed she had run directly into the middle of both Naruto and Sasuke's oncoming attacks. Hesitating she froze with fear, as she realized the attacks were about to hit her and dropping to her knees while throwing her arms over her head she screamed out in terror.

"NARUTO-KUN!!"

A scant second later another shout was heard which cried out.

"Enkosen (Arc Shield) deflect!"

Ino heard an explosion and realizing she hadn't been hit, tentatively opened her eyes to peer out from under her arms. She was both relieved and surprised to see none other than Kakashi Hatake standing over her with a shield of condensed reiatsu formed on each of his arms. Looking around she saw both Naruto and Sasuke lying on the ground a great distance from where they had been at previously. The blonde kunoichi didn't know how or why Kakashi had done it, but apparently he had deflected both attacks back to their sources.

Namely Naruto and Sasuke.

"Well, this brings back some unpleasant memories." Kakashi stated panting from the exertion of fending off the attacks.

"Thank you for saving me Kakashi-sama."

"You're welcome Ino, but I have to say I'm more than a little displeased to see a trained Anbu operative go running out onto a battlefield like that."

Before Ino could respond Naruto had flash-stepped in front of her, and gripped her shoulders from the sides. Looking down at her, he visibly trembled with rage and shouted at her.

"Ino-chan, what the Hell do you think you were doing?!"

"I, I didn't want you to get hurt Naruto-kun."

"So what you thought running in between two deadly attacks was the right thing to do to prevent that?"

"I, I……"

"Idiot, I don't even want to look at you right now! All of you just leave me the Hell alone!" Naruto yelled out all of this in a rage before releasing Ino and flash-stepping once more, disappearing from the clearing.

Ino could only gaze at the ground and weep to herself before a voice she recognized cry out to her.

"Ino-chan!"

Looking up the blonde kunoichi could see an indigo-haired girl running towards her with lavender eyes, as Ino stammered out through her tears.

"Hi-Hinata-chan?"

Upon reaching her weeping friend, Hinata was suddenly enveloped in a hug, as Ino began crying even more and kept saying over and over to the Hyuga girl.

"He hates me Hinata, Naruto-kun hates me!"

"Shhhhh Ino, Naruto-kun doesn't hate you, he's just upset right now. I promise Naruto-kun could never hate you." Hinata replied while holding onto Ino trying to reassure the girl.

"No you're wrong Hinata, you didn't hear him, he hates me I just know it! I don't want to live anymore if Naruto-kun hates me!" Ino cried out in hysterics.

Hinata could tell that the Yamanaka girl was on the verge of a breakdown, as she released her embrace of the panicked girl and activated her Byakugan before striking out and closing off some Tenketsu points on Ino's neck knocking the girl unconscious. As Ino slumped into Hinata's arms, another voice called out.

"Hinata!"

"Kurenai-Sensei!"

Laying Ino gently on the grass, Hinata leapt up and hugged her former Sensei and surrogate older sister in a tight embrace, as both women had tears in their eyes. While both kunoichi's were hugging and crying tears of joy at their reunion. Sasuke had risen and walked over to where Kakashi stood by Ino and said.

"It's good to see you Kakashi-Sensei."

"You don't have to call me Sensei anymore Sasuke. I haven't been your teacher for several years now."

"Force of habit Kakashi- Sens……..senpai."

"An interesting blade you have there Sasuke." Kakashi commented quietly, as he watched his former student sheathe his zanpaktou. Sasuke forced himself to hold his tongue, lest his pride get the best of him.

"Yes it is Kakashi-senpai; it's called a zanpaktou and it uses……."

"Kido based attacks and defense." Kakashi finished for his former pupil. "Yes, I'm well aware of what that blade is and what it does Sasuke." Kakashi replied as he interrupted the Uchiha male.

"How is it you know about Kido Kakashi-sama? In fact, that was a Kido spell you used to redirect mine and Naruto's attacks back onto us."

A weary look ran through Kakashi's visible eye. "It's a long story Sasuke, I'll tell you about it later. First let's see if we can pry Kurenai and Hinata away from one another and all of us can sit down and catch up with one another." Kakashi answered while kneeling down to scoop up Ino into his arms.

The two kunoichi's who had been hugging leveled a hard glare at Kakashi before they broke apart and Hinata stated.

"All of you can come with me back to the camp. Before you arrived, Naruto-kun and I were about to sit down and have lunch. If you're hungry, I can have something prepared for all of you as well. We can also let Ino get some rest while we talk."

"Thank you Hinata, that sounds lovely." Kurenai commented.

"And all of us do have a lot to talk about, including Naruto." Kakashi declared in a grim tone.

Upon hearing that, everyone else solemnly nodded their head in understanding, as they all began their trek back towards the Crimson Bandits encampment.

**Xxxxxxxxxx **

After Hinata had gotten Ino situated inside her and Naruto's tent to rest, she joined all of her former comrades from the Leaf village. As they all sat around a small fire after having lunch, it was Kurenai who finally broke the silence and asked.

"So Hinata, are you well? Has Naruto been treating you alright?"

"I'm fine Kurenai-Sensei; Naruto-kun has treated me very well." Hinata commented while slightly blushing remembering some of her nightly activities with the blonde Jinchuuriki.

Suddenly, some explosions were heard off in the distance, followed by a faint tremor beneath their feet, which threatened to dislodge some embers from the fire. Kakashi and Sasuke jumped to their feet in response before Hinata commented.

"There's nothing to be worried about, that's just Naruto letting off some steam. I'm afraid your arrival has upset him a bit. He's probably sparring with Yugito-chan right now."

Kakashi arched an eyebrow.

"Who is Yugito, Hinata?"

"Yugito-chan is a friend of Naruto-kun and I Kurenai-Sensei."

"How can she spar with Naruto and survive, when he's gotten so incredibly powerful?"

"I wouldn't worry about Yugito-chan Sasuke-san, she's a Jinchuuriki same as Naruto-kun and is quite strong in her own right."

"A Jinchuuriki!" Kakashi swore beneath his breath at the news."Wait, what demon does she contain and where on earth did you find her?"

"Yugito-chan holds the Nibi (two-tailed cat) and I didn't find her anywhere Kakashi-sama. Naruto-kun rescued her from being captured by Kisame and Deidara of the Akatsuki. So, when I was able to locate Naruto-kun, she was already with him."

"Those are two of the most powerful members of that organization, how was Naruto able to rescue her?"

Hinata quietly shook her head."I don't know the details Kakashi-sama; all I know is Naruto-kun killed Kisame and injured Deidara who ran off before Naruto-kun could kill him."

"Naruto killed Kisame Hoshigaki?!" Now Kurenai was the one to swear. Kisame certainly wasn't any pushover; in fact, his chakra level was dangerously close to that of a bijuu, even though he wasn't a demon container. "H-How?!"

"Naruto-kun is very powerful and getting stronger every day." Hinata commented while beaming with pride about Naruto.

Kakashi took all this in silently before finally declaring in a strenuous tone of voice.

"Well, if nothing else, this proves that the Akatsuki are still after all the Jinchuuriki. Naruto and this Yugito should return to Konoha as soon as possible, you as well Hinata."

A scowl spread across Hinata's face and her visage took on a determined look, as she said with defiance while activating her Byakugan.

"Naruto-kun doesn't want to return to the Leaf village Kakashi-sama and I will only go back if Naruto wants to. If you try and take us back against our will, we will fight you!"

"You'll lose Hyuga." Sasuke arrogantly announced.

A spike of killer intent filled those pale orbs.

"Just try it Uchiha-teme!"

"Alright, everyone calm down. No one is forcing anybody to go back to the Leaf village at the moment." Kakashi announced while putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to keep the young man settled after Hinata's reply. Frustrated, Sasuke lashed out at his former teacher and said.

"I don't think you understand Kakashi-sempai, if Naruto won't return to the village, Hokage Tsunade has given me orders to capture or kill him as a last resort!"

"Those orders have been rescinded Sasuke."

"Wha, what, are you sure Kakashi-sempai?"

"Yes Sasuke, Kurenai and I received a message via a messenger falcon a day ago. Lady Tsunade has cancelled the kill order and made our mission to bring Naruto back to the village alive. Apparently, she has something planned for Naruto, but she didn't say what it is."

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, but made no effort to hide the conceit in his voice.

"Well, I hope whatever the Hokage has planned will work in bringing the dobe back Kakashi-Sempai. Because I really don't want to have to kick his ass just to bring him back to the village."

"As if!" Hinata snapped in an indignant tone before rising to go check on Ino.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Tsunade was doing her level best not to burst out laughing at the civilian Councilmember's faces, as she left the Council chamber after delivering her bombshell of news to the esteemed Konoha Council.

**(Flashback) **

"Thank you all for coming to this special session of the Konoha Council I requested. I know many of you are still in deep shock and mourning over the untimely and tragic death of Councilman Danzo." Tsunade stated while shooting a quick glance to her advisors who wilted under her gaze before the blonde Hokage continued on.

"However, we as a village must move on. To which by the power granted to me as Hokage, I name Teuchi Ichiraku to temporarily fill Councilman Danzo's seat until the regular elections for the Civilian Council comes up in a few months."

As Teuchi entered the Council chamber and took his seat on the civilian side of the Council once occupied by Danzo, one of his former lackeys on the Council stood up and declared.

"You can't do that Tsunade, that man is a known sympathizer to the demon Uzumaki boy!"

"Silence you ignorant fool! First off, you will address me as Hokage-sama! Secondly, I have the power to name whoever I wish to the Council in case of an untimely death to one of members! And lastly, you have broken the thirds decree about speaking on that subject! Anbu, take this man to Ibiki for some reeducation immediately!"

A contingent of two Anbu appeared in a swirl of leaves before grabbing the shocked Councilman and disappearing with the man. Leaving behind one very stunned and now very subdued Civilian Council in its wake.

"Now, if there are no more interruptions, I can get onto the matter of why I have called for this meeting today." Tsunade declared while staring intently at the Civilian Council waiting for any of those fools to open up their mouth and say something. Satisfied that no one else on the Civilian Council was ready to risk incurring her wrath by saying something the blonde Hokage then announced.

"As many of you have been pestering me for months to name a successor for the Rokudaime position of Hokage after I retire, I've reached a decision on who that will be."

"So you've finally decided to name Sasuke Uchiha as your successor Hokage-sama, that's wonderful news." Another one of Danzo's former lackeys of the Civilian Council piped up with glee.

"Shut up you idiot! I'd sooner name a fat fool like you to that position before I would name someone who once betrayed the village to the status of Rokudaime Hokage. No, the individual I shall name for that position is the sole heir of the Yondaime Hokage."

"What, that's preposterous! The Yondaime had no living heirs!" Shouts Homura before an icy glare from Tsunade shuts up the ancient advisor.

Many Council members then begin to voice their protests, but are subdued by Tsunade's killing intent, before she says.

"Today's meeting has to do with the reading of the Yondaime's will and officially recognizing this young man as the heir to the Namikaze Clan. Most of you already know this young man, his name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the living Jinchuuriki who keeps at bay the Kyubi no Youko and is the only child and son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage."

"Absurd, everyone knows the Yondaime used some random orphan to seal away the great demon years ago!" One Civilian Councilman shouted before he was overwhelmed by Tsunade's killing intent, as she said with venom.

"You stupid moron! Do you honestly think that the Yondaime would use an orphaned child to seal the beast away or even a child from a family? All of you sit there and shut-up while I read the last document the fourth ever wrote which happens to contain his last will and testament!"

_**If you are currently reading this, I the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze write this knowing that I shall soon be dead. At this moment many of our brave shinobi have given or are currently giving their lives to fight a horrible terror that has befallen the village. A few hours ago the Village Hidden in the Leaves was attacked by a Bijuu known as the Kyubi no Youko. It is the most powerful of all the great demons and though we have tried valiantly, we are simply incapable of defeating it. I am now left with only one recourse to save the village and its people. I'm going to have to seal away the demonic beast using a forbidden jutsu which will cost me my life. **_

_**Moments ago, I was told that my wife of one year had died do to the stress of giving birth to my son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The pain and grief from her death is shattering to me, especially with what I now have to do with our only child. I am sorry my son for I'm going to have to seal the Kyubi no Youko into you, so it can't escape. It pains me greatly to place such a heavy burden onto you, but I cannot ask another family to give up their child for the act, if I wasn't willing to give up my own. I just hope the people of this village treat you Naruto with the respect you deserve. You should be viewed upon by all as a living hero, for you are the vessel that keeps the great beast from escaping and wreaking his vengeance upon the village once more. **_

_**To my beloved son, Naruto, I leave to you every possession I have and I also leave to you your mother's will which you will find at the clan compound. Your mother's name was Uzumaki Kushina, the daughter of the Daimyo of the Land of the Whirlpool. She was a beautiful woman, and she loved you very much. There is so much more I want to say to you, but time grows short. My son I have copies of every jutsu I've ever created with instructions on how to learn and use the hidden at the compound. Also, if you ever meet my Sensei Jiraiya the Toad Sage and one of the legendary Sannin, he is your Godfather. I leave it to him to teach you my two most prized jutsu's that I ever created, the Rasengan and the Hiraishin no Jutsu.**_

_**Naruto, grow to be the splendid Shinobi I know you will be. I entrust your care to Hiruzen Sarutobi to ensure that happens.**_

_**I love you my son!**_

_**Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage.**_

After Tsunade finished reading the document, a pall of silence fell over the Council chamber like a shroud. After a moment, Hiashi Hyuga asked to examine the document with his Byakugan to attest to its validity. Upon scanning the document for any sign that it was a forgery, he deactivates his famous Kekkei Genkai and announces for everyone to hear.

"This document is genuine, it was written by the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze."

"Hmm… his father truly is the Yondaime." Shikaku Nara commented in afterthought.

"Hai." Tsunade replied.

"So, Hokage-Sarutobi lied to everyone, I can't believe he would do such a thing!" Inoichi Yamanaka shouted out in anger and frustration.

"Hai, he did Yamanaka-san, but Sarutobi-Sensei did that thinking he was protecting the boy. That's why Naruto was given his mother's maiden name and not his fathers." Tsunade stated with remorse to the angered clan leader.

"I guess that means that Naruto is the rightful heir to the Namikaze clan." Chouza Akimichi declares with certainty.

"Hai, he is, which is why I now call for a vote for this Council and the village to recognize Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, as the rightful heir of the Namikaze Clan and my chosen successor to be the Rokudaime Hokage. All of you, who approve of this measure, raise your hand."

All members of both the Civilian Council and the Shinobi Council raised their hands in support. However, both Homura and Koharu were a little hesitant before a sharp glare from Tsunade informed them of what their vote should be if they wanted to continue to live.

"Then by the power as the Gondaime Hokage and of the Konoha Council it shall be announced and is official that Naruto Uzumaki has been granted his rightful heritage and title of Naruto Namikaze, the heir to the prestigious Namikaze clan and our next Hokage!"

Applause breaks out among many of the council members, with the exception of one, who was engrossed with his own thoughts about the news he had just learned.

"I can't believe this has happened? I'm such a fool, I could have had the sole heir of the Namikaze clan and the Leaf village's next Hokage tied to my clan through marriage to my daughter Hinata. Now, I have nothing!" Hiashi silently lamented to himself.

**Xxxxxxxxxx **

After watching Hinata march off to go and check on Ino, Kakashi sat in muted silence as he pondered his next move in getting Naruto to return to the Leaf village. Suddenly an idea emerged that he thought might have a chance in helping to facilitate Naruto's homecoming. Turning to Sasuke, he ordered the Uchiha male to follow him while the two of them went off in search of Naruto.

"What?" Naruto snapped at both his former sensei and comrade with an incredulous glare, pausing only to wipe a bead of sweat from his brow. After deciding that his genocidal rage had ebbed somewhat, he'd let Yugito head back to camp, in fact he'd been about to follow his fellow Jinchuuriki, before Kakashi and Sasuke showed up. "

Now, as he carefully wound Zangetsu back in its cloth wrap, while comprehending the silver-haired Jonin's sudden offer.

"That's right." Kakashi's smile could both be seen beneath his mask and in his cheerful demeanor. "That second and final stage of Bankai you've been working so hard to reach, I can help you and Sasuke achieve it much faster."

"What's the catch?"

"Catch?" Kakashi tilted his head to the side comically. "Now why would there be a catch? Is it really so wrong of me to lend my students a hand in their training?"

"Yes, it is." Naruto countered, sparing Sasuke a heated glare. "Because the most you ever taught _me_ was how to walk up trees. And if I recall, you were never too eager to teach me anything of significance only the teme over there including your prized jutsu the Chidori."

"You are you still that hung up on my jutsu?"

Naruto's glare spoke volumes.

"Alright alright, but I wouldn't call it a catch per-se, just a....condition."

Naruto's scowl deepened.

"What kind of condition?"

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

Hinata quietly entered the tent she shared with Naruto so as not to awaken Ino, but to her surprise, the blonde kunoichi was already awake and looking around the tent.

"Ino-chan, are you feeling better?"

She started in surprise, but seemed to relax a bit once she'd recognized Hinata.

"Hai, I am Hinata-chan, other than a sore throat I'm feeling much better."

"I'm sorry about doing that to you Ino, but you looked like you were about to have a nervous breakdown."

"Yeah, maybe I was? I guess it was just the pain in knowing that the man I love hates me."

Hinata paused, as she recalled the look of indescribable fury that Naruto had leveled at Ino only a few hours ago before trying to assure he blonde friend.

"Naruto-kun doesn't hate you Ino; he's just having a difficult time dealing with his feelings."

"I don't know Hinata? He seemed pretty certain when he said he couldn't even look at me anymore. I suppose he's forgotten all about me and has moved on to this Yugito girl I overheard you talking about outside."

"Umm, well Naruto-kun _does_ have feelings for Yugito-chan, and she for him, but they haven't acted upon them."

"Really, I figured this was Naruto's tent when I saw some of his stuff lying around. Then I noticed some female clothing in here and assumed Naruto was sharing this tent with this Yugito."

"Uhhh, well Naruto is sharing the tent with someone Ino, but it's not Yugito. He, he's sharing the tent with…………me." Hinata stated sheepishly, as her eyes darted to the ground.

"Oh I see, I guess I really am the idiot Naruto-kun called me. Congratulations Hinata, it looks like you've won." Ino stated the hurt evident in her tone as she spoke, before turning her head away to keep from crying in front of Hinata.

"Ino-chan, I want to talk to you, about me and Naruto-kun to try and explain." Hinata replied nervously, as she sat down on the ground across from Ino.

"What about him?" Spat bitterly before continuing.

"There's nothing to explain, I should have guessed Naruto would be with you Hinata, you were always his first true love. I was nothing more to Naruto than the rebound girl after you married the mutt!"

A resounding smack echoed through the air. Stunned, Ino could only hold a hand to her face as the red handprint throbbed angrily upon her left cheek, her ears cringing as a very, very angry Hinata yelled at her.

"Look Ino I know you're hurting right now, but that gives you no right to speak such lies about Naruto-kun! You know very well that he loves you deeply and you were never the rebound girl to him as you put it after I got married. So stop being a _spoiled jealous bitch_ and talk to me!"

Ino gazed towards her friend, shocked that Hinata had actually lost her temper like that and called her a spoiled jealous bitch. The Yamanaka girl was still rubbing her cheek when she heard the Hyuga girl stammer.

"I'm, I'm sorry I didn't mean to call you that, it's just I know how much you meant to Naruto-kun during the time you two were together. And though it hurt me deeply seeing you with Naruto-kun, I was happy for the both of you that you had found one another. I'm sorry for striking you, but I just got angry at hearing you denigrate the time you shared with Naruto-kun."

"It's ok Hinata, I guess I deserved that. This is just hard for me, knowing I've given up everything to try and find and be with Naruto only to learn that I'm too late, he's yours once again."

"I understand what you're feeling Ino. I remember feeling jealous every time I saw you two together, even though I had no right to. I was married to Kiba which was my own fault due to my weakness, but even though you're my friend, I was still jealous because it was you with Naruto-kun and not me."

Ino just sat there stunned and stared at Hinata. It never occurred to her that the Hyuga girl could sympathize with what she was feeling. Ino realized it must have been torture for Hinata seeing her true love with someone else. Ino was about to respond when the Hyuga girl spoke once more.

"But I won't apologize for being with Naruto now. I too have given up everything to be with him. My home, my family, my clan, everything! I have nothing left for me back in the Leaf village other than hate and scorn from everyone, but I don't care. Naruto has taken me back into his life and I would rather die than to be apart from him ever again! I hope you can understand that Ino?"

"I understand Hinata, I'm sorry if I made you feel guilty in being with him. Do you still love him like before?"

"Yes, I still do with all my heart and soul!" Hinata answered with no hesitation and absolute certainty in her voice."

"I see I'm happy for you Hinata." Ino stated while looking back down towards the ground.

"Do you still love him Ino?" Hinata nervously asked, a little scared of what the answer would be. Ino could only laugh to herself, as she wrapped her arms around her to keep from collapsing in tears.

"Yes, I still love him! I love him more than I have anyone else in my entire life."

Hinata could only gaze down, as she had no words to say to help ease the pain her friend was feeling. Before the Hyuga heiress could think of anything to say, she heard Ino declare with remorse.

"But it doesn't matter that I still love Naruto-kun, he hates me! I have nothing left anymore, Naruto-kun was one of only two people I had in my life that I truly cared about more than myself. And now knowing that he's gone from me forever, I'm just alone and the worst part about it is I can never replace him. Because no matter how long or hard I try, nothing can change the fact that I stupidly threw away best guy in the world." Ino screamed out to the heavens.

"I'm, I'm sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to yell out like that. You must think I'm pretty pathetic right now." Ino stated with embarrassment, bashfully avoiding eye contact with Hinata.

"No Ino, I don't think you're pathetic. You could never be pathetic in my eyes." Hinata replied with sincerity, as she pulled the Yamanaka girl into a hug.

"Th, thank you Hinata-chan, that means the world to me." Ino stated as a tear rolled down her cheek while hugging her friend a little bit tighter when she heard the Hyuga girl ask.

"Ino-chan, Can I ask you something? You mentioned someone else that you care about as deeply as Naruto-kun; can't you find happiness with person?"

Ino gave a small ironic chuckle, as she pulled away from Hinata's embrace and said with a tinge of sadness.

"I wish I could Hinata, but that other person has recently found someone else. Not that it matters, I wouldn't dare think of revealing my feelings to this other person for fear of ruining our friendship."

"But Ino, even if this other person is in a relationship, you should still tell them your feelings and let them decide."

"I, I don't know Hinata? I'm scared of what they might think or do if I reveal my feelings."

"You said this person is a friend of yours Ino, so if they are I'm sure everything will be alright."

After taking a few moments to contemplate what Hinata had said, Ino mustered up her courage and said.

"Well, like I said, there is someone else that I care for as deeply as I do Naruto-kun, and that person is…………..you Hinata-chan."

Time seemed to stand still for Ino as she stared anxiously into Hinata's eyes waiting for her response. For her part, Hinata just sat there wide-eyed and with a blank expression on her face before she stammered out in bewilderment:

"Wha, what did you say Ino-chan?"

Ino smiled a bit at Hinata's confusion before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on her lips. Hinata didn't move, as she was sure she was going to die from shock right then and there. In fact when she felt Ino's moist lips press against her own, without thinking, she opened her mouth in disbelief, which Ino took advantage of by sliding her tongue into the Hyuga girl's mouth.

Hinata's eyes widened in shock, as she felt Ino's tongue snake its way in her mouth and playfully tease her own. Hinata then felt Ino's hands on her hips and by then she had already pressed herself against Hinata gently lowering the practically frozen Hyuuga girl to the ground.

Hinata wanted to stop her, wanted to break away, but the pleasure she was feeling from the kiss and from Ino's hands caressing her body was proving a difficult adversary to fight against, and she could feel herself losing the battle. Ino now had Hinata pinned under her making escape virtually impossible for the girl. Hinata moaned lustfully into Ino's mouth, as she felt the Yamanaka heiress squeeze her ass, while her other hand swept itself up Hinata's shirt to fondle the soft skin of her breasts. Hinata finally regained enough control and strength to move, as she turned her head around sharply to the side to break the kiss and cried out while panting in desire.

"S-Stop it Ino-chan, I can't do this! I love Naruto-kun and I would never cheat on him, I couldn't do that to him, I'd rather die first!" Hinata said while hurriedly extricating herself from underneath the blonde kunoichi.

Tears started falling from Ino's eyes as she buried her face in the palms of her hands and stammered out in sorrow.

"I'm, I'm so sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't mean to take it that far. I was only intending on giving you an innocent kiss. I don't know what came over me! Pl, please don't hate me Hinata-chan, I don't think I could stand it if you did!"

"I-its ok," Hinata replied, still quite flustered herself, as she tried to soothe the distraught Yamanaka heiress.

"I don't hate you, I was just taken by surprise, but I just don't know what to say now? I'm so confused; I thought you loved Naruto-kun?"

"I-I _do_ love him Hinata, but over the years as we grew closer as friends, I also started developing feelings for you while still being madly in love with Naruto-kun." Ino replied in quiet earnest before continuing on to try and provide a better explanation.

"Hinata, I know it's hard to understand and I really don't know how to explain it, either." She fidgeted a bit, trying not to blush and upon failing to do so, reluctantly continued. "L-Like I said, I would be lying if I said I wasn't attracted to you, but I still love Naruto-kun and I think I love you too. Because you and Naruto-kun are the only two people whose feelings I care about more than my own. I know it's hard to believe, but you and Naruto-kun are the two most important people in my life."

"Are, are you saying you're bisexual Ino?"

"No Hinata, at least not in the way you think. Because as I know Naruto-kun is the only man I can ever truly love, I also know you're the only woman I can truly love as well. I've never had these feelings for any other man or woman Hinata, because I know I would never find anyone else as beautiful, kind, and as loving as the two of you." Ino replied with sincerity before a soft sob escaped her lips as she sat on the ground and pulled her legs up to her chest, arms wrapped around them with her chin resting on her knees.

Hinata had been listening intently to everything Ino had been saying and now gazing at her sullen friend, she made a decision that seemed totally outrageous and impulsive, but it also seemed to make total sense, as she stated while stuttering.

"I, I care a great deal about you too Ino-chan and I know you love Naruto-kun deeply. S, so I wouldn't mind sharing Naruto-kun with you."

"Do, do you really mean that Hinata-chan?" Ino exclaimed in astonishment when she heard the Hyuga girl's suggestion.

"Yes, I want us to remain friends and I don't want you to see you hurt and depressed. You're my best friend Ino; I couldn't have survived these last three years without you there to support me. And I couldn't stand to see you in pain because I'm with Naruto-kun. Plus, I feel really guilty for feeling this way and saying this, but I enjoyed our kiss." Hinata stated sheepishly while looking away from her blonde best friend.

Ino moved over and sat next to Hinata and put an arm around her shoulder in comfort. Hinata turned to face Ino once again who said with assurance.

"Don't feel guilty, if you know that you love Naruto-kun more than anything else in the entire world than you shouldn't feel ashamed. Thank you Hinata-chan for making such an offer, but it doesn't matter, Naruto wants nothing to do with me, so the three of us being together in such a way is just a fantasy."

"I told you before Ino-chan, Naruto-kun doesn't hate you. In fact just the opposite I think he still loves you because the only times I've ever seen him get that upset it's usually with someone he cares for very deeply. Let me talk to Naruto-kun, but I'll need some time ok?"

Ino nodded her head in understanding before both women rose to their feet. As they made their way to the entrance of the tent, Hinata turned around and with a mischievous spark in her eye stated.

"You know, Naruto-kun is many things, but he's also still a male. So I think he would find it totally hot if he knew I wanted to be with you and him at the same time."

Ino grew wide-eyed in surprise upon hearing Hinata's declaration and even more shocked when the Hyuga girl leaned in to place a passionate kiss upon her lips. After a moment the initial shock wore off and Ino fervently returned said kiss with eager enthusiasm before both girls finally broke away from one another and exited the tent giggling.

**Xxxxxxxxxx**

**Author/Note from Kingkakashi: **Sorry about the delay on this chapter update. I've been dealing with some health issues recently and I needed to get that under control before I could finish off this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it? On a side note, have you checked out my new story "**Supreme Genetics – Creation of a Bloodline"** yet? If you haven't, don't forget to do so. It's in my profile and is being co-authored with **Hefster**. In my own opinion, that story will become one of the better Naru/Hina/Saku stories out there.

Now please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on both stories.

Thanks and take it easy!

_**Kingkakashi**_


	26. Hell Hath no Fury

"Daaaaamnit, I'm bored! When the hell's he gonna come here?"

A man snorted, the sound filling the otherwise silent room, bouncing off the walls, echoing loudly. After a moment, another voice intruded upon the silencing, shattering it once again.

"Unless you want to end up like Kisame and Deidara, I suggest you be quiet."

"Hey, he didn't beat me _that _bad, unh." Deidara swore under his breath, nursing his wounds. "We just got caught off guard, is all." He still wasn't too pleased by the direction the battle had taken, and he wanted to be well prepared before he ran into the jinchuuriki again.

Another disbelieving snort.

"And because of that, Kisame is dead."

There was a sudden silence and they all knew why. For Kisame to have been killed so easily, so effortlessly...it was more than a little frightening. He had enough chakra to _be _a Jinchuuriki, and here Naruto had picked him apart as if he were just a mere genin, not an S-Class missing nin.

"Deidara-sempai, can Tobi kill him? Tobi is a good boy!" Echoed a young man in an orange mask, breaking the terrible tension. Or rather, that same tension was replaced by outright embarrassment, then rage. There was the sound of a fist meeting flesh, then a startled yelp.

"Urusai, Tobi!"

Everyone sweat-dropped for a moment.

"Regardless, this needs to be planned slowly-

"Bullshit! He's mine!" Quipped Hidan angrily, leaping into the argument with an almost sadistic glee. From there, the conversation dissolved into mindless bickering, loud shouts and differing opinions on strategy rebounding around and around until the only silent member, groaned as well.

"You're loud." Grumbled Zetsu, his faced hidden, as always, within the giant fly-trap type collar. This frigid weather was not to his liking. Why couldn't they have lured the Jinchuuriki to some humid jungle? Why did it have to be a stupid little village that was always covered in snow? He HATED the snow!

His musings were interrupted by Kakuzu's halfhearted sigh.

"It's a shame they've withdrawn the bounty on him. It was a pretty good price."

"Aww, quipped Hidan, were you planning on shopping for new shoes with all that dough?"

"All of you, quiet." Spat the leader, his strange eyes turning over everyone in turn. "And that includes you, Kakuzu." He had strange black piercing's all over his face. His eyes sparked with suppressed amusement however, his next words had an ominous tone to them.

"Honestly, you all need to calm down and be patient. The Kyuubi no Youko container _will_ come to us soon enough, whether he would do so willingly or not. Now, does anyone have any other ideas that do NOT involve senseless babbling?"

"We could play checkers?"

Everyone glared at Tobi.

"SHUT UP!"

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Naruto spat with fury, surprised at how blatant Kakashi had been about asking. "You want Hinata-chan and I to go back with you and Kurenai-sensei to Konoha in exchange for bankai training? Well then you can fucking forget it, Hatake!"

Noting that Naruto still used the sensei attachment for Kurenai, but not for him. Kakashi winced at the venom his former student spat, before exhaling softly, knowing full well what his former students' reaction would be to what he was about to say next.

"I'm not asking you to decide right away. I'm only asking that you consider it."

"I have." Naruto performed an about face, his back now to Kakashi. "And as I said before, you can go fuck yourself."

"Naruto-

At once, Naruto whipped his head toward his former teammate.

"Screw you Sasuke! I'm not going back to Konoha."

_(Training session)_

With Kakashi's offer still on his mind, Naruto scowled angrily.

"Alright, one more time!"

Irritated, but determined to give it another go, Naruto swept his arm back out, palm resting upon his forearm, thrusting Zangetsu forward as the energy began to stream out of the sword, and into his body. Blue light flickered at his feet, then began to rise around him, forming, swirling, spiraling into...

Nothing.

Naruto's whiskered face creased in frustration as the energies sputtered and died, leaving him on his knees, gasping for air that came slowly and fitfully. Sweat beaded from his brow, forming a small puddle as his feet, a puddle which he now smashed his fist into with aggravation.

"Damnit! What the hell am I doing wrong?"

"Having trouble?"

Sasuke wasn't, and Naruto seethed internally as he looked to the right. Red reiatsu whipped around the Uchiha's body, raw, yet controlled, powerful enough to shatter a nearby tree into timbers, but held in check just the same. Naruto allowed himself a small contented smile.

Sasuke seemed to be having the same trouble when it came to controlling his energy in unison with that of his blade. No sooner had the thought occurred to him, then the dome contracted, the sphere of destruction now only extending about a yard outward. Sasuke smirked at the disbelieving expression his former teammate now wore.

"Surprised?"

"No, not at all." Naruto grumbled, forcing himself back to his feet, before his own blue reaitsu came in answer to Sasuke's red, the twin colors conjoining together and creating purple, sparks beginning to fly between their blades. In another life, such an insult sent blood boiling.

However, this was a _different _life, a different Naruto. His temper, still volatile as before, had now become tempered, focused upon a single goal, one sole objective and nothing else. Naruto's anger now forged, into an unstoppable blade, much like the one that lay before him; this drove him forward to his task.

_Naruto Uzumaki had a purpose._

The revelation was as swift as it was stunning, and everything dropped away, leaving the ex-shinobi in the blackness. All this time, what had he been fighting for? At first, it had been pure instinct, an almost unholy desire to escape, to rid himself of Konoha and all those who inhabited it, all those who had caused him pain. Like the wind that was his element, Uzumaki Naruto had no course; he held no conceivable course or direction.

Save for Tazuna and his family, _that _Naruto had lashed out at any and all who dared approach him, torn down all and anything that possessed the impudence, _the gall _to bar the wayward path that he had once believed to be freedom. He killed for survival, but he had ended lives, all the same.

And then Yachiru entered his life. Considering it now, she would have charmed anyone else, no matter how black his heart, into submission the moment they crossed her path. It was mere happenstance that she had encountered Naruto first, before one of the now dead bandits had noticed her.

Uzumaki shuddered at the thought and what it implied. Yachiru belonged to _him_. There was no other way to explain the complex father-daughter relationship that had flourished so seamlessly between the two. She taken him like a fish to water, he needed her like mankind needed oxygen.

Then Yugito entered the fold. Perhaps it was the fact that she too was a Jinchuuriki, or that she too knew the pain of loss and abandonment, of being shunned, scorned, hated, just for her very existence. There was just..._something about her. _An irresistible pull surrounded her, something close to magnetism. He'd felt it the moment he'd slammed the Nibi vessel into the tree, and demanded that she be quiet. The moment Yachiru had first called Yugito 'Mommy-chan' despite his initial dismay; Naruto felt a shared bond with Yugito that no one other than another Jinchuuriki could understand.

The fact that Yugito was one of the few people who could actually spar with him and come out alive, well, that was a plus too. Then there was….her.

Naruto never imagined being reunited with his first true love and had resigned himself to the fact that she was gone forever. So it was quite a shock to Naruto when Hinata joined his growing little family, reclaiming a tender place in his heart that had never quite healed since they'd first parted ways. Now their love with one another was as strong and as passionate as it had been years ago. It was as if Hinata had never married Kiba and that it had all been just a bad dream to begin with. As Naruto thought about his indigo-haired princess he smiled at the way her eyes misted over with motherly warmth whenever she saw Yachiru, or the way her cheeks would flush a deep, crimson scarlet whenever he whispered in her ear. The soft words she could speak that could calm him down in an instant or with her gentle soothing touch that spoke of a dedicated lover who knew him so well that words were not even necessary between them.

Whenever Naruto thought of his Hyuga princess, he was filled with bliss.

His own blushing bride.

Last, but certainly not least, though he still tried to think so, there was Ino Yamanaka. The blonde-haired kunoichi evoked a fierce fiery sensation of raw pain and agony, stabbing into his heart, twisting, and knotting themselves around his very soul. Ino still provoked age old feelings of deep love, but at the same time the pain was there threatening to strangle that love and turn it into rage. Naruto knew he had to be careful, very careful when it came to Ino. His breakup with her had actually been the most painful of them all. Not because he had loved Ino anymore than he had loved Sakura or Hinata, but because he had warned the Yamanaka heiress that his heart had been rendered so vulnerable by those two. He was fearful that if he allowed himself to love Ino and something were to happen to them, he wouldn't be able to take that kind of pain a third time. And Naruto still remembers Ino's response to his fears word for word to this day when he asked at the start of their relationship.

**"Do you mean it Ino-chan, do you really love me?"**

**"I meant every word Naruto-kun, and I promise I'll never hurt you."**

Yes, Naruto was still torn when the matter fell to Ms. Yamanaka, but that didn't change the fact that she still held some significance in his life, whether it was a painful one or not, that was for him to decide. However, it didn't change the facts that now raced through his mind about his upcoming battle against the Akatsuki.

"I'm not doing this for myself." He had to speak the words aloud in order to actually realize them. "No, there's more to it than that. I'm not fighting because I want to win, I'm fighting because I...because I have to win. This isn't all about me now, even though I want it to be."

_'I'm...not alone anymore.'_

Yachiru, Hinata, Yugito, Ino, everyone...

Unlikely as it would seem, Naruto, had somehow rediscovered the meaning of love and friendship. There were important people in his life once again; there were those that he wanted- no, _needed _to protect. And if it meant making a suicide run against the world's most powerful criminal organization? Well, stubbornness was the one aspect of his personality that hadn't changed. If it kept them safe, then it was all worth it.

With this in mind, everything became clear as day.

Spurred on by this determination, Naruto inhaled and took up Zangetsu once more. Gripping the wrapped tang in both hands, the Jinchuuriki grunted, a determined scowl breaking through the half smile as white hot fire roared into existence, spreading from the blade and into his body.

_'Impressive.' _A familair, age old figure faded in and out of Naruto's head, translucent in his appearance, yet firm in his voice. _'You're much like my old master, Naruto.' _And for a moment, just a moment, he could have sworn he saw the old man crack a smile before he disappeared altogether.

Sasuke, unaware of what just happened, could only blink, startled by the display.

"Dobe, what're you-

_"Zangetsu!" _Naruto declared, enthusiastically thrusting the zanpaktou before his chest for the second time, grinning wildly as the bluish black light all but howled into existence about his body, forming his own dome of destruction, a massive translucent black sphere that stretched _three _yards in comparison to Sasuke's one. As the Uchiha looked on in disbelief, the white cloth unwound from the tang and wrapped itself tight about the blonde's shoulder, which he thrust forward prominently, stabbing outward with the hulking blade, growling softly as the ground began to quake.

Sasuke found himself taking a small step back as Naruto began to laugh.

_'No way, don't tell me..._

"Once again!"

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Another far off tremor shook the ground and Kakashi winced, as he heard the unmistakable sound of laughter in the distance. Clearly Naruto was quite content with his current lifestyle and had absolutely no desire to return to Konoha, which made _his _mission even more difficult than it was already.

This left Kakashi with a serious dilemma, he couldn't just drag Naruto back to the village, such a thing was impossible. Well, he could try, but he'd likely end up losing an arm in the process. Hinata would doubtlessly fight, as would Yugito. Ino's position on this was still questionable, and Kurenai would likely side with her former pupil if it came down to a fight. Sasuke wouldn't hesitate to fight Naruto though, so at least the last Uchiha could be counted on to help Kakashi complete the mission.

Then there was the matter of this little gang that Naruto had amassed. They were all extraordinarily loyal, and if Naruto fought, then so would they. Then again, most of the men had left, headed for some unknown destination, the likes of which were being kept tightly under wraps.

Was now the time to strike? Now, when Naruto had only two allies instead of hundreds. It would be a simple matter to slip a harmless sedative into their food and drink, but with Naruto's superior sense of smell, and Hinata's Byakugan, would such a tactic even work? It was doubtful at best.

And if he were to fail...

For the first time in his elite career as a Jounin, Kakashi felt out of control of a situation. Just the thought of fighting an angry Hyuga and a pair of raging Jinchuuriki was unpleasant. Factor in a potentially furious Kurenai and Ino with their genjutsu abilities and actually engaging in combat with the five of them was outright terrifying.

Thankfully, an unfamiliar chakra signature was felt by the silver-haired Jounin, which broke him out of his train of thought. Performing a quick set of hand seals, he silently slinked after the suspicious bandit being careful as not to be seen through the camouflage his jutsu provided him. Sakaki Hitoshi crept through and to the very edge of the encampment, glanced around briefly and muttered to himself, before slipping into an unmarked tent. Kakashi stiffened a bit; as a small hiss escaped from the mask he always wore.

That was Kurenai's tent.

In an instant, Kakashi flew into the tent and was greeted with the sight of Sakaki pinning Kurenai down and attempting to force his way with her. A primal growl erupted from Kakashi and before he knew what he was doing, his hand was tightly gripped around the bandit's face and the Konoha Jounin was currently sending jolts of electricity through said hand. Sakaki was screaming in agony, as his face was in danger of being burned to a crisp, before Kurenai leapt up and knocked Kakashi's arm away causing the one-eyed Jounin to drop his foe abruptly.

Staggering out of the tent, Sakaki covered his face, in a vain attempt to stem the red liquid coursing through his fingertips. The smoldering burns he had just suffered would soon become hideous and disfiguring scars if they were not tended to soon. Sakaki looked up to see several people running towards his location no doubt alerted by his screams and quickly skulked away before being discovered.

Hinata and Ino were the first to arrive and were startled to see Kakashi come flying out of Kurenai's tent and land in a heap on the ground. This was followed by a disheveled Kurenai storming out of her tent who shouted with rage and indignation.

"What the Hell did you think you were doing Kakashi?"

It was then that Hinata noticed the top of Kurenai's bandages above her breasts had been torn open. Jumping to a conclusion that Kakashi had attacked Kurenai, the Hyuga princess shouted out with vengeful fury and attacked the silver-haired Jounin with lightning fast juuken strikes.

"Byakugan! How dare you attack Kurenai-Sensei!"

The intensity of Hinata's unexpected attack was so fierce, that even for a seasoned Jounin like Kakashi, he was finding it difficult to block all of Hinata's fast moving strikes. Kurenai gasped with surprise when she saw her former student suddenly attack Kakashi and hearing what she said. Looking down to see her bandages ripped around her breasts in disarray she suddenly realized what Hinata must have thought had happened. It was then that Hinata's defiant shriek snared her attention. The raging Hyuuga had knocked Kakashi off balance and raised her arm to deliver a crushing blow. That is, until Kurenai appeared behind the Hyuga princess and pinned the girl's arm behind her back.

"Stop it Hinata you're mistaken, Kakashi _didn't _attack me, but fended off my attacker!"

Hinata turned her head, blinked and looked at her former teacher with confusion.

"But, but if Kakashi-Sensei did _that_, why were you yelling and attacking him when we arrived Kurenai-Sensei?"

_'?'_

"I, I….." Kurenai stammered, as she sought to answer the question, but found that she couldn't before looking towards Kakashi. The red-eyed kunoichi saw a brief moment of hurt flash across his face before he quickly initiated a series of hand signs and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

A moment later, Naruto and Sasuke arrived to find out what was going on? Sighing heavily, Kurenai began to inform everyone about what had happened.

_**XXXXXXXXXX**_

Ayame was tending to the evening meal when she first heard him.

"Ah, the lovely Ayame." As always, his voice sent a small shiver up her spine, and this time it was all she could do not to scream at the top of her lungs for her husband, who was still away training with Captain Kenpachi and the others.

"How are you this fine evening?" Sakaki placed a hand upon her shoulder, a bit too forcefully.

To her credit, she managed to keep the fear from flashing through her eyes, though the second Haruko skipped into view and saw the look on her mother's face, her tiny body betrayed her and instantly began to tremble. Exhaling softly, Ayame willed the tension to leave her system, her mind to be calm, and forced a reassuring smile to bloom on her pale face. It wasn't anywhere near as effective as she'd hoped it to be. Haruko took small step back, her lower lip already beginning to quiver in fear.

"I am well." Ayame replied, while struggling to keep her tone nonchalant and willed her body to turn and face him. Her attempt to be cordial fell by the wayside. She was not prepared for the sight that greeted her, and as such, was unable to stifle the shriek that left her lips. At once she slapped his hand away and lurched back in disgust.

For her gaze was focused on a face that had once been handsome and lovely.

No longer.

Several puss-filled ropey blisters almost in the shape of a hand now marred that once charming visage, turning what should have been a pleasant smile, into an ugly scowl.

"My dear, I mean you no harm. In fact my intentions are quite the opposite."

"If that's all you have to say, then do you mind?" Eager to look at _anything _other than his hideous face, Ayame turned her back to Sakaki perhaps a little too quickly. I have to prepare dinner-

Both hands clamped down upon her shoulders, and she found herself viciously spun about. In the confusion, she l

"Oh no my dear, I have absolutely no intention of leaving. You see I have business here of my own. First, you are one of the top healers within the camp and I need you to heal my injuries."

Hiding behind her mother, Haruko whimpered.

"Mommy, I'm scared...where's daddy?"

Inexplicably, the fear in Ayame's eyes cooled at that. She lowered her hands, no longer trying to defend herself against his advances, but at the same time, refusing to submit to the loathsome creature. Exhaling, the mother drew up to her full height of five foot four, and gazed up at Sakaki.

"And if I heal you, you will then leave."

"I'll leave, but only after I've repaid you for your service as only I can." Sakaki answered with a sneer, before groping one of Ayame's breasts through her apron.

Ayame immediately knocked his hand away and shouted with disgust.

"Get out my tent this instant!"

Momentarily taken aback, Sakaki reeled away from her, his gaze darting furiously about the room for any sign of an intruder, anything that might have strengthened her resolve. Finding nothing of the sort, he scoffed and turned his twisted scarred visage back to Ayame once more.

"And why should I-

Sakaki didn't have _time _to finish his sentence. By the time he'd registered the thin rustling sound that was the tent flap opening behind him, he'd already been hauled outside and thrown mercilessly to the ground. When the crimson bandit's face hit the dirt he screamed out in agony, as a crunching sound was heard indicating a now broken nose. Even worse for Sakaki was the fact that his burns were still relatively fresh and the dirt, grass, and stones opened his blistered wounds.

"You bastard, look what you've done to my faaaaace!" Sakaki screamed with rage and pain at the masked silver-haired Jounin standing over him.

The low, angry growl reverberated from the chest of one Kakashi and the ground began to tremble around him. Haruko poked her little head out of the tent with a giggle, only for a familiar pair of hands to quickly usher her back inside seconds later. And still, the earth continued to quiver, quaking as if it were caught in throes of a violent storm. Sakaki's eyes grew wide with fear when he suddenly heard the sound of a thousand birds chirping and remembered it was the same sound he had heard just before his face was burned to a crisp. As Kakashi stepped forward to meter out his own brand of judgment upon the crimson bandit on the ground before him a shout rang out stopping him.

"Enough Kakashi-Sensei, it is not your job to discipline my men for their crimes, but mine! I know what happened and that scum before you I can assure you will be punished. So I'm asking you to stand down and let me take care of this matter."

Kakashi was literally shaking with rage and was poised to deliver a killing blow to Sakaki with his Chidori, as he listened to Naruto. After a moment, he exhaled a deep breath and deactivated his trademark jutsu before turning towards Naruto and saying in an icy tone of voice.

"Alright Naruto, I will let you handle this matter. You say you know what happened, so I'm trusting in you that this pig will get the punishment he so richly deserves!"

"Your trust will not be misplaced Kakashi-Sensei." Brushing past his former teacher, the jinchuuriki glared balefully into the fear stricken eyes of the once handsome bandit. "Mark my words he will pay for what he has done!" Naruto replied with a grin that would peel flesh from bone.

Kakashi blinked.

"By the way Naruto, you've been referring to me as Kakashi-Sensei."

"Grrrrrr, don't get use to it Kakashi-sen…Hatake!" Naruto growled with irritation, before suddenly grasping Sakaki by his hair and began dragging the wailing man to the center of the encampment with Kakashi following close behind.

Most of the people still residing in the camp had gathered forming a large circle in it's center and looked on with confusion as Naruto arrived and threw Sakaki unceremoniously to the ground before standing over him with a murderous look to his eyes. Just as he was about to say something, Naruto paused and looked to the air around him. At this same time, all the other Konoha shinobi rose and looked about in scrutiny.

Suddenly, the air in the center of the circle shimmered for a moment, rippling much like the disturbed surface of the lake. For a moment, there was silence, before a voice rang out seemingly from nowhere.

"Naruto-sama, we have returned!"

The air then split apart of its own accord and black nothingness stretched apart from it, revealing the host of that voice.

Tousen couldn't have had better timing, as he stepped through the portal and presented himself before Naruto. Reaching up to the white plate that hid his face and eyes, Tousen whisked it away with a swipe of his hand, then bowed his head in a mutual display of respect for his master revealing that the visor was nowhere to be seen and his sightless eyes now stared ahead aimlessly.

Then, one by one a series of portals began emerging from the air around them, as all the people began backing up and creating an even larger circle. Next to arrive was Kenpachi Zaraki with a cheerful Orihime sitting upon his left shoulder and Yachiru on his right. For some reason or another, both girl's seemed particularly cheerful today, more so than usual. Yachiru smile shone like the setting sun when she laid eyes upon her father, as she leapt off of Kenpachi and cried out.

"Daddy!"

Naruto, was unprepared for this and nearly toppled backward from the glommed attack, but kissed his adopted daughters cheek and hugged her fiercely. Happy reunions such as this were occurring everywhere, as the entire Crimson bandit army returned from their training and were greeted by their loved ones. Sakaki saw that everyone's attention was no longer upon him and attempted to sneak away before a zanpaktou was leveled at his throat and he gazed up into the onyx-colored eyes of a grinning Sasuke who was shaking his head at the man.

As Naruto's gaze swept over the emerging army, the last notable figure stepped out of the blackness. Her hair was no longer held back in the topknot as before, rather, flowed freely down her back. Indeed, the ragged state of her outfit left little to the imagination of the men.

"Yoruichi." Naruto nodded curtly, bracing himself, half expecting the tan goddess to glide over to him and say something inappropriate.

She did not.

It was then that Naruto noticed that she _did _glide over and loop an arm in Kenpachi's.

"Hmmm?"

"I got a Mommy-chan now too!" Orihime giggled aloud, as if that explained everything.

Despite himself, Naruto blinked, unable to hide his relief and amusement.

"Oh, well, I'm very happy for you Orihime-chan. What about you Kenpachi? I don't see a scratch on you." A mocking tone entered Naruto's voice as the men began to mill about dismissively. Did you even _try _to train with Yoruichi, or was she just too fast for you to keep up?"

"Nah," Kenpachi cracked his neck once, the motion of which caused Orihime to bounce on his shoulder with a delighted squeal." But then again, that depends on what you mean by quick?"

Surprisingly, Yoruichi made a small squeak at the comment and threw her gaze downward, her cheeks warming from the implication of what the Zaraki was suggesting. Orihime tilted her head, confused by the display.

"So, kid, ready for that rematch?" Kenpachi asked while grinning broadly, before adding.

"Say, I've been itching for a rematch, kid. Wanna find out if I'm stronger than you now?"

Despite himself, the ex-shinobi blanched.

"N-Not right now, we have other matters that need to be dealt with." Naruto answered a bit too hastily, as he pointed towards Sakaki lying prone on the ground with Sasuke's zanpaktou still pressed to his throat.

Zaraki's one visible eye narrowed upon gazing at that scene, as he took note of Sakaki's new facial appearance, of the young man wielding a zanpaktou that he easily recognized from the past, and the crowd that had assembled to watch everything unfold. Turning his attention back to Naruto he asked with curiosity.

"Alright, what the hell's going on here? What's with Sakaki's new look and who are all of these new people here? I can sense they're all pretty strong, especially my fellow one-eyed counterpart with the silver hair and the kid with Renji's zanpaktou."

"As to who all of these new people are, I'll explain everything to you later Zaraki. Right now just consider them my guests and treat them accordingly. As to Sakaki's new appearance and how he came to obtain it, that shall be explained right now. Everyone step back, as the trial of Sakaki Hitoshi is about to commence!"

Naruto then ushered Yachiru to go sit with Hinata-chan, as he had grown up stuff to do. Yachiru nodded her head and kissed his cheek before racing over and jumping up into Hinata's arms with a shout of "mommy-chan." Hinata then began to give introductions to all of the confused Konoha contingent of people around her.

"Trial, what's going on? I sent Sakaki back over several hours ago to inform you that we would be returning so you could prepare a celebration for us." Kenpachi stated with confusion.

"Well, he _didn't _inform us and instead used his time to attack and attempt to _rape _two women within the camp including one of my guest." Naruto calmly replied.

"WHAT?" Kenpachi roared out with fury.

""K, Kenpachi-sama!" Sakaki wailed aloud fearing for his life and prostrated himself before his former leader the instant he was released. "Please, forgive me my lord Zaraki, please help me!" Sakaki pleaded in terror. Those pleas ended outright when the tip of Zaraki's blade pricked his throat.

"Shut up you worm, you may be one of my lieutenants, but if I find out these charges are true I'll kill you myself!" Zaraki spat with righteous fury.

"I can assure you they're true Zaraki. Let's get this over with, Sakaki you are charged with assault and attempted rape of Yuuhi Kurenai and Ayame Soto, how do you plead? Naruto asked with contempt.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Bruno roared out with vengeance, as he strode forward through the crowd of bandits brandishing a massive double-bladed axe, the sight of which caused his fellows to swiftly give him a wide berth.

Bruno disregarded the cries of panic coming from Sakaki that his presence elicited from the disfigured man. Sakaki skittered backward while drawing a kunai in an attempt to put some distance between himself and the raging muscleman marching towards him. Bruno cast his former comrade a murderous glare, while swinging the titanic weapon he held with one hand, its hulking pole gleaming in the fading evening light, a veritable blur of twirling in his palm as if it weighed no more than a feather.

The expression he wore went far beyond mere anger. No, this was the most unholy of rages, feared by all, rival to none. And it was reincarnated in the form of Bruno. For there was no greater force in this world or the next, than a man fighting for the sake of his family. The fact that Sakaki, his most hated rival had attempted to rape Ayame had sealed this man's death as far as he was concerned, as he stated with no remorse.

"Naruto-sama forgive me, but there is no need for a trial, as this dog will die here and now!"

"_**ENOUGH!"**_

Both men paused, wincing as a killer intent loomed over them, the cold steel marking their throats an instant later. Somehow, with his own life mere inches from being swept away, Bruno found his voice.

"N-Naruto-sama! I-

"I said, that is _enough_." Naruto ordered with authority, as his right hand clasped Bruno's massive axe, while his left remained curled into a tight fist about Sakaki's kunai, his body positioned firmly between the two. As the new leader of the Crimson bandits separated the two men from the folds of his sleeves, a pair of long, razor thin blades extended, and they were the cause for the discomfort of both men.

One pricked at Sakaki's throat, while its partner was centimeters away from doing the same to Bruno. Now, Naruto brought the full weight of his glare upon his trusted lieutenant and angrily stated.

"You, of all people, should know better than to start a battle here, I expected better of you, Bruno."

"But I...I!"

"I said be silent! You are to kill no one unless I give the order got it?" Shamefaced, the strongman clamped shut his jaw and hung his head before submissively answering.

"Understood...sir."

Bruno then cast his former comrade a glare, but remained still, as per ordered. Though his hands gripped the massive axe with enough force to bleed.

"And as for you. Sakaki." Naruto spat as he slowly turned towards the crimson bandit and with a slight motion pressed the wrist blade tighter into the man's throat, drawing thin rivulets of blood, which caused Sakaki to immediately drop his kunai.

"If you have anything to say in your defense before I pass judgment, you'd best state your case now, before you lose your head and your voice along with it."

"M-My case?" Sakaki was at a loss for words.

"Yes, your case. Surely you have some reason for attacking these women that you can defend yourself with."

Something about the way he smiled when he said it suggested that Naruto had absolutely no doubts as to whether these accusations against Sakaki were false.

"I...I..." Sakaki stammered with fright.

Naruto retracted his blade, the thin dagger sliding harmlessly back into the sheath strapped to his wrist. Sakaki had been watching that hand so intently, that he never saw the right hook coming, until it slammed into his lower jaw with devastating results.

The soon to be ex-lieutenant Zaraki Kenpachi tumbled backwards, landing on his butt in a humiliating fashion.

"I see." Naruto nodded sagely, calmly walking to where Sakaki lay groaning.

"You're completely useless after all, aren't you? A petty man filled only with worthless lust and ambition, with no moral code whatsoever."

"N-No!"

"Oh?" Naruto replied as he smiled pleasantly before rolling his shoulders in a carefree shrug, as he crouched down to Sakaki's level and revealed a small Rasengan swirling in the palm of his hand.

"Then what you're saying is Kurenai-Sensei must have _imagined_ you trying to rape her. And when that didn't work out you went after Ayame-san and I guess she _imagined_ her attack as well, hmmm?"

"Th-That was-

"Wrong." Naruto interrupted a bit too cheerily, and the Rasengan began grow in his hand before he continued on.

"I suppose I should have given you the warning I gave Bruno about pissing me off. It certainly proved its effectiveness with him. But then again, you don't have anyone you cherish now do you? Probably why you tried to commit rape in the first place, huh?"

With a keening wail, Sakaki was hauled to his feet. Now held by the throat, it was all the traitorous bandit could do just to breathe, let alone plead for clemency from his superior. And still, the Rasengan crept toward his face, its white hot chakra threatening to scorch the already charred skin clear from Sakaki's face altogether.

"M-My lord please! Mercy! MERCY!"

But Sakaki could tell by the look in Naruto's eyes that they held no mercy for the man. Looking about he spotted his most loyal servant Mako, a man who had pledged to give his very life since birth in service to the Hitoshi family and more specifically to Sakaki himself. Seeing his master signal him, Mako subtlety raised his crossbow towards Naruto's back. No one noticed this, as everyone's attention was focused solely upon Sakaki and Naruto save for one person…Ino Yamanaka. Seeing where the weapon was pointed Ino in a panic performed the Kawarimi no Jutsu and substituted herself in place of Naruto just as Mako fired the arrow.

Unexpectedly, a confused Naruto suddenly found himself standing next to Hinata and the others all of them bearing a look of sheer horror on their faces. Turning quickly around Naruto stood in shock as he saw Ino standing where he had been, but she now sported an arrow protruding from her chest. She turned her head and cast a weak smile at Naruto before she fell to the ground in a heap. It was at that moment that all Hell broke loose.

"Seize that man!" Kenpachi ordered, as several Crimson bandits pounced upon Mako and wrestled him to the ground. Meanwhile, Naruto, Hinata, and the others raced over to Ino in a panic. Kneeling down with tears welling in his eyes, Naruto cradled Ino's body against his and growled out both in anger and sadness.

"Ino-chan you little fool! Why did you have to go and do that? It would take more than just an arrow in the back to take me down. Hinata-chan, you and the others take Ino-chan into the medical tent at once. I will join you there shortly."

Hinata nodded and she and Kurenai along with several other people including Ayame rushed off with Ino. Kakashi and Sasuke remained behind with interest to see what Naruto would do next. They didn't have to wait long as Mako was dragged before the blonde-haired Jinchuuriki. Naruto shot an icy glare to Sakaki who was still being held in place and asked with malevolence ringing in his voice.

"Who is this man?"

"His, his name is Mako, he's my servant and has pledged his life to protect me." Sakaki stammered with defiance.

"Then his is a wasted life to protect an insect like you and his life is now forfeit to….me! All women and children need to leave this area now. All the men are to stay and watch what happens when you hurt one of my precious people."

Zaraki lifted Orihime off of his shoulder and handed the young girl to Yoruichi who complained that she wanted to stay and see what happens. A swift swat to her posterior delivered by Kenpachi sent the women scurrying away with Orihime in her arms. After a moment all the women and children that had been present were now gone from the area.

Naruto then gripped Mako by his neck and held him high in the air, as red chakra erupted from his hand and set the man ablaze. Mako would have screamed in agony except his vocal cords were the first thing to be burned away as he flailed about desperately trying to escape from Naruto's death grip. Alas, it was to no avail as Mako soon stopped struggling and after a couple of minutes he was nothing more than a pile of ashes at Naruto's feet.

The Crimson bandit leader then turned his attention back to Sakaki who had soiled himself after seeing his servant killed so brutally. Naruto was about to administer the same justice to Sakaki when an arm gripped his stopping him and a voice called out to him.

"Naruto-sama, please do not defile your hands by dealing with such an insignificant scum as this man before you. I ask that you let me deal with this gutless pig, as I've had a long standing issue with him for many years." Bruno humbly asked.

Naruto looked Bruno directly in the eye for any sense that he would not be able to deal with this wretch held before him. Noting the determined look in Bruno's eyes and the dedication in his voice, Naruto nodded his acceptance and replied.

"Very well Bruno, tomorrow morning you shall enact the punishment for this worm. Until then take him to the prison pit and post a guard of your choosing to watch over this animal for the night."

"By your command Naruto-sama."

As Naruto watched Bruno and a few other men drag Sakaki away he took notice of Kaname and asked.

"Report on the training."

"Casualties were minimal, sir. All in all, only five of the men were unable to endure the training. They were disposed of when they lost their minds and tried to kill their comrades. If I may be so bold, I believe that the remainder has far exceeded our expectations. I dare say that a handful of them are almost as strong as myself including Bruno and possibly Sakaki."

"Then it should be an excellent battle we're treated to in the morning."

Naruto then cast a quick glance over some of his men. A few of them had wild grins in place of the terrified looks of horror they'd worn prior to their training, while others wore more melancholy expressions. Some refused to even look Naruto in the eye. Good. They'd all gone through the training, and realized just what they were up against.

Now it just remained to be seen whether or not they would remain sane.

But one was different. One caught his eyes. One of the men wore a look, not of irritation or melancholies, but of...complacency. His emerald green eyes leveled with Naruto's cerulean colored eyes and refused to break away, as the other's had done. That, and his hand had never once left the dull green hilt of his sword.

_'Interesting.'_ Naruto thought to himself.

"You there." Naruto raised a finger towards his fellow blond. "Tell me your name."

"Kira Izuru, _sir." _There was an uncharacteristic bite in the man's words, something that intrigued Naruto even further. What could this man possibly have against him, what could he have done, to make this one hate him so? Indeed, the hate was tangible. Then he saw the reason, the reason for Izuru's burning stare. There, standing behind Kira, as if to hide, barely even noticeable amongst the hulking bandits, _was a girl._

She was a tiny little thing, her hair bound back into a bun, her skin fair and soft, suggesting she had yet to see the field of battle. She stole a glance up at Naruto, then hastily looked away, and for good reason. Her hand tightly gripped Kira's wrist, as if she were sole factor preventing him from lashing out at Naruto for his actions.

"Kaname," Naruto began slowly, exchanging a glance with Tousen, who, as if he were actually aware of his superior's burning glare, turned his attention towards the couple.

"Who is this girl? I don't remember her being with the main group when you set out. In fact, she appears to be entirely out of place here altogether."

"She's a…. young man began, but Tousen raised a hand toward the youth.

"Hisagi, please. I am at fault for this. Allow me to explain myself."

"Please." Naruto waved a hand impatiently. "I haven't got all day."

"Her name is Hinamori Momo." Tousen relented. "We...picked her up during our travels."

"Ah, well then, _that_ explains quite a bit, doesn't it?" Naruto stated with sarcasm, before adding.

"Nevermind, you can explain her presence to me later. I'm needed elsewhere at the moment."

Naruto then shushin'd away followed by Kakashi and Sasuke. This left both Kaname and Kenpachi to silently wonder just what had happened to Naruto while they were away?

_**XXXXXXXXXXX**_

_(Meanwhile)_

Kiba held the message in his trembling hands as he read it. Delivered by messenger falcon shortly after Hana's departure, these handwritten words were sharper than any blade and had struck at the very core of his being with terrifying force. Now, there was no doubting Hana's words, the order was perfectly clear and now official.

_**Attention all Konoha shinobi,**_

_**By order of Lady Tsunade, the kill order for Uzumaki Naruto had hereby been rescinded, and reduced to a capture order. He is to be brought back **_**alive **_**at any and all costs, preferably unharmed if at all possible. Under no circumstances is he to be killed. Disobeying this order will be tantamount to treason.**_

_**Tsunade Senju, The Godaime Hokage.**_

Defiant, Kiba crumpled the paper into his hand and tore it to shreds before Sakura could catch sight of it, uncaring of the questioning looks he received in turn.

"What did it say?"

"Nothing." Kiba lied through his teeth, hoping that Sakura would buy into it as a show of frustration. "Just that Akamaru won't be coming back and that they can't afford to supply us with anymore tracking dogs, that's all."

"O-Oh." Her face fell at his words, and for just a moment, Kiba swore he saw a thin smile stretch across the face of Sakura who then asked.

"Well, then what should we do now that we can't track Naruto?"

"Go after that bastard! What else?"

"And how do you plan on finding him?" Sakura said with irritation and disgust of the Inzuka's behavior and seemed to have sided with Tazuna and Inari on this matter, for her expression suggested nothing less than outright disbelief before she added.

"We _can't _track him without Akamaru."

"Heh." Kiba surprised everyone by straightening out of his crouch and smirking proudly. "I may only be human, but an Inuzuka's nose is just as good as Akamaru's! Who do you think trained him all these years?"

Sakura sweat-dropped and silently thought to herself

'_Why does that not reassure me?'_

_**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**_

**Author/Note from Kingkakashi: **Sorry about the delay on this chapter update. Both NeonZangetsu and myself have been dealing with several life issues the past several months and unfortunately this story was put on the backburner because of it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed our chapter update and please checkout some of our other stories when you have a chance.

Now, please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on this story.

Thanks and take it easy!

_**Kingkakashi**_


	27. New Relationships Emerge

**Chapter 27: New Relationships Emerge**

***Warning* This chapter does contain mature content, read at your own peril.**

The sun rose that morning, to the end of a battle.

"Oi, I think he's dead, Naruto-sama."

Seeing a chance for a hit, Sakaki, exploded off the ground and thrust forward, expecting to receive a clean through and through strike. He was stunned when, the bandit's most famous axe-man grabbed hold of his opponent's wrist, effectively trapping his blade with his fist. Sakaki's eyes widened when he realized what was about to happen but it was too late for him to do anything about his mistake.

Pain, intense, mind numbing pain that was the first thought that came to Sakaki as he looked down and saw the massive axe buried in his chest. His head slumped forward as he felt his lung start to fill with blood. Grabbing Bruno's arm to support himself, his vision started to go dark around the edges. He stood motionless, his chakra plummeting dangerously as it took all his effort just to stay standing. In his mind, he heard laughing.

It was Bruno.

Slowly, the strongman held up an open palm.

"Ja ne, Sakaki-_san."_

"Well, that was an entertaining fight Kaname." Naruto commented with enjoyment, as he watched Bruno wipe Sakai's blood from his axe blade, while Sakaki fell to the ground.

"Indeed Naruto-sama, as I told you before, Bruno is nearly as strong as I am and has benefited greatly from the training."

"Good, he'll need to be because I don't know how strong the followers of the Akatsuki are?"

"If you have no more need of me Naruto-sama, I have some other matters to attend to."

"I too have other matters to attend to so you may go Kaname. Just make sure all the people I instructed you to gather earlier are at that meeting this afternoon."

"It shall be done."

**XXXXXXXXX**

As Naruto walked into the medical tent, he spied Hinata helping Ino to drink a cup of water and smiled brightly at the both of them. Making his way over he asked with amusement.

"So doctor, I take it the patient is going to make it?"

"Hai Naru-kun, fortunately the arrow missed hitting any vital organs, so Ino-chan will be back to full strength again in a day or so."

"Well that's good to hear. You gave us all quite a scare Ino-chan, just what the hell were you thinking to Kawarimi with me and taking that arrow?"

"I, I wasn't thinking."

"You got that right!"

A stern glare from Hinata was leveled onto Naruto, as she walked away to give the two some privacy. Naruto merely sighed with frustration at the look he received from Hinata before he heard Ino stammering say.

"I, I, meant I didn't think about it, it was just a reflex because I, I, didn't want you to be…..hurt."

Naruto sighed once more before sitting by her bedside and took the blonde kunoichi's hand into his own and said.

"But sacrificing yourself for me is foolish Ino-chan. You have your whole life ahead of you to live than to throw it away for the likes of me."

"I don't want to live a life without you in it Naruto-kun" Ino softly replied, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ino-chan, you mustn't say that. I know you have feelings for me and I'll admit I still have feelings for you, but I'm with Hinata-chan now. I won't betray her like I was betrayed just to be with you. I could never do that to her, I'm sorry."

"But I love you Naruto-kun."

"And I still love you Ino-chan, but we can never be." Naruto sadly proclaimed before rising and walking out of the tent passing Hinata as he went.

Hinata saw the tears streaming down Ino's face and went over to comfort her friend.

"Ino-chan what's wrong?"

"It's Naruto-kun; he says he still loves me."

"Then why are you so sad, you should be happy."

"I am happy that he still loves me, but he says we can never be because he's with you now."

"Oh, I see."

"I can't even be mad at him for it. He loves you and won't betray you like Sakura did to him. I don't why I even thought that there could be in a relationship between Naruto and me after I learned about you two being back together. Naruto wouldn't be Naruto to do something like that. And truthfully I understand him completely because I would never do that to you either."

"We already talked about this Ino-chan, I told you I don't mind sharing Naru-kun because I know you love him and he loves you. I love you too and I want to see all of us happy. We just need to convince Naru-kun that he can love us both and be happy."

"I love you too Hinata-chan, but I don't think we can convince Naruto-kun. He's loyal to you and you know as well as I do that loyalty is one of his strongest nindo's."

"I'll speak to him and if he's still being stubborn then we'll just have to show him how much we both love him and I've got just the idea on how to do that." Hinata stated with confidence, before leaning in and whispering into Ino's ear whose face blushed bright red, as she listened to the Hyuga girl speak.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke dropped to one knee exhausted and panting for breath. After watching one of Naruto's men brutally kill another in a trial by combat. Sasuke had decided he needed more training to unlock the second stage of his Bankai. Since he had witnessed Naruto achieve that feat yesterday, he had vowed not to let his surrogate brother surpass him in their zanpaktou training like he had in the shinobi arts. Plus Sasuke knew he would have to unlock the second stage if he had any chance to defeat his brother and avenge his clan. A snap of a twig alerted the Uchiha to the presence of someone else and he leapt up and growled out.

"I know you're out there, show yourself!"

It was then a young woman stepped hesitantly from behind a tree and approached Sasuke carrying a tray. She wore a dark robe and her raven-colored hair was pulled into a bun and held by a simple white tied cloth. She stopped in front of Sasuke and without looking up at him said in a timid voice.

"For-forgive me for disturbing you Uchiha-san, but Naruto-sama ordered me to bring you some lunch."

"Ordered you huh, tell me exactly what did _Naruto-sama_ say?"

"Umm, well…."

"It's alright I promise you won't get in trouble. Just tell me what he said."

"Umm, he said take some lunch to the teme to replenish his strength before the emo-duckbutt collapses from trying to unlock his zanpaktou."

"Hn, I see."

"Please, you won't say anything to Naruto-sama; you promised I wouldn't get into any trouble if I told you."

"I did promise that and an Uchiha keeps his word. No I won't say anything to _Naruto-sama_."

"Thank you Uchiha-san."

"What's your name girl?"

"Hinamori Momo, Uchiha-san"

"Please stop with the Uchiha-san, just call me Sasuke."

"O-ok Sasuke-san….I mean Sasuke."

"Well there appears to be quite a lot of food here, tell me have you eaten lunch yet Momo?"

"Umm no sir I haven't, but I shouldn't stay and bother you and I'm not hungry and…..grrrrrrrrr"

"Judging by the sound of your stomach growling I would say you are hungry. Please stay and join and me for lunch."

"I shouldn't sir."

"Not sir, just Sasuke. Besides you wouldn't want me to tell Naruto-sama that you refused a simple request just to share a lunch with me now would you?"

Momo chewed on the bottom of her lip as she silently debated what to do? Sasuke found the girl's nervousness and innocence rather cute and said with amusement.

"I promise Momo, I don't bite. I just don't wish to dine alone and I would much rather have the company of a pretty girl while I eat.

Momo face blushed furiously at being called pretty before she nodded her head in acceptance and both she and Sasuke sat down under the shade of tree.

**XXXXXXXXXX **

Naruto watched intently as his command tent fill with the final members he had requested for this meeting. Once he saw everyone was there he cleared his throat and announced with conviction.

"Alright now that everyone is here I've decided we will be leaving in a few days to rescue Princess Yukia Fujikaze and liberate the Spring Country from the Akatsuki. As all of you know the Akatsuki are an organization consisting of eight S-Ranked criminals. Many of these are missing-nins who fled their villages after causing death and destruction."

"Oi, what's the goal of these guy's Naruto-sama?"

"Their goal Zaraki is they want to capture all the Jinchuuriki like me and extract their Bijuu from them. As some of you know, a Bijuu is a tailed beast demon within our bodies. The demons are known by the number of tails their body possesses. When the Bijuu is removed from the Jinchuuriki's body, the host dies. The Akatsuki have already captured and killed _six _Jinchuuriki while removing their Bijuu. The only remaining Jinchuuriki left are the Eight-Tails Hachibi held within Killer Bee, the Two-Tails Nibi within Yugito, and the Nine-Tails Kyuubi no Youko held within me."

"So what happens if these Akatsuki guys get a hold of you, Yugito, and this Killer Bee dude?"

"Simple, our Bijuu will be removed and we will die and the power of all the tailed-beast demons will be unleashed on upon the planet. If that were to happen all of us will fall because there is no stopping such a power, which is why we need to eliminate the Akatsuki once and for all. I've already started the job by eliminating Kisame Hoshigaki, but I need everyone's help in this tent to finish off the rest of the Akatsuki members."

"What do you have planned Naruto?"

"What I have planned Kakashi-Sensei is this. Right now in this tent we have enough people who can match all the remaining Akatsuki in strength and power. I propose to have select individuals take on specific Akatsuki members and remove them…permanently. To my former comrades of the Leaf village standing before me, if you help me to destroy the Akatsuki once and for all, after it is over then I will return voluntarily with you to Konoha. Do we have an agreement to those terms?"

Kakashi, Kurenai, and Sasuke all glanced at one another in contemplative thought before each them nodded their head in agreement. Kakashi then turned his attention back to Naruto and announced.

"We accept those terms Naruto; we'll help you to eradicate the Akatsuki."

"Arigato." Naruto replied, before bowing his head slightly in appreciation to them.

"Alright, now that's out of the way, who will I be fighting? Remember Naruto-sama, I only want to fight a strong opponent."

"Don't worry Zaraki, the opponent I've chosen for you is so strong you'll need to team-up with someone just to defeat him and even that's not a guarantee. After studying the various members of the Akatsuki, I've decided upon the following individuals and who they will face in the upcoming battle."

A pall of silence engulfed the room like a shroud of death, as everyone anxiously awaited to hear who their opponent would be. Naruto cleared his throat breaking the silence and announced.

"The perceived leader of the Akatsuki is Pein and he will be your opponent Zaraki and Kakashi."

Both Zaraki and Kakashi glanced at one another before nodding their heads as Naruto continued on.

"Itachi Uchiha will face….."

"Will face me!" Sasuke declared with authority leaving no room for debate by the tone of his voice."

"I figured as much teme, yes Itachi will your opponent." Naruto replied with a smirk before continuing.

"Kaname, you will face Hidan and Yugito-chan will face Kakuzu."

Naruto took a deep breath before finishing.

"Kurenai-Sensei you will face the lone female member of the Akatsuki Konan and Yoruichi you will face Deidara."

"Who will you be facing dobe?" Sasuke sarcastically inquired.

"I'll be facing the true power and leader behind the Akatsuki…. Tobi."

"I don't know understand Naruto? From what Konoha has learned of the Akatsuki, Tobi is a childlike idiot of that organization and fairly weak."

"I can assure you Kakashi-Sensei that Tobi is neither an idiot nor weak. Through Jiraiya-Sensei's spy network he was able to learn the true identity of Tobi before he died at the hands of Pein. And believe when I tell you this man is the most dangerous of all and that is why I will be facing him."

"What's his true identity?"

"Madara Uchiha."

"That can't be, Madara Uchiha fought the Shodai Hokage for control of the Leaf village when it was founded. If he were still alive he would be well over 100 years old!" Kurenai exclaimed in disbelief.

"I don't know how he is still alive, but the man known as Tobi is in fact Madara Uchiha and is the cause for much suffering and hardship throughout all of the elemental nations for many, many years."

The shock upon hearing this revelation from Naruto was almost incapacitating to the Leaf shinobi present inside the tent. Looking around Naruto knew he would need to explain what he could to them about one of the founders of the Leaf village still being alive, but that would have to wait as he announced.

"Now I want all of you to take these files I've prepared on each of your Akatsuki opponents and study them thoroughly. They contain all the strengths and weaknesses of your opponent and should provide you the information you need to develop a strategy against them."

As Naruto watched everyone grab their respective file and exit the tent, he noticed the only person left was Hinata sitting quietly in a corner. Walking over to the young Hyuga woman he asked with concern.

"You were awfully quiet during that meeting Hina-hime is everything alright?"

"I don't know Naru-kun, you tell me. Why did you exclude me from fighting? I want to help you to defeat your enemies, not sit idly by and watch you and my friends fight without me. Do you think I'm that weak and a burden to help you?" Hinata softly asked, the hurt she felt evident in her tone.

Naruto immediately enveloped Hinata in a tight hug surprising the lavender-eyed girl as he said with sincerity and assurance.

"No, no my hime, you've got it all wrong. I would never consider you weak or a burden. I need your skills as medic more than I need them on the frontline as fighter. There's going to be casualties from this battle Hinata-chan and you're the only one around who has any extensive medical training thanks to baa-chan Tsunade. The Akatsuki have gathered a lot of followers, which is why I needed the Crimson Bandits to fight them. But I care about them and I don't wish to just use them as fodder. So I need you and your amazing medical skills to help as many of them to survive this fight as you can. Please don't think you won't be serving an important role in this upcoming battle because the truth of the matter is you will be serving one of the most critical roles of all, saving lives. Do you understand my hime?"

"Hai Naru-kun, I understand. I'm sorry; I just didn't want to be kept out of harm's way because I was considered weak." Hinata tearfully replied as she hugged the man she loved with all of her might.

"I would never think that about you Hinata-chan…..ever!"

After another minute of their loving embrace Naruto and Hinata finally broke apart from one another. Hinata then looked up to Naruto and asked.

"Naru-kun, can I talk to you about something?"

"What is it Hina-hime?"

"I want to talk to you about Ino-chan."

Naruto's face grimaced slightly upon hearing the subject Hinata wanted to talk about. Exhaling a heavy sigh, he stated with disappointment.

"Hinata-chan, we've already talked about Ino-chan before. I really don't think there's anything left to say."

"I just want to ask you one question Naru-kun and if you answer me truthfully, then I'll never bring up the subject again. Will you do that for me?"

"Hai Hinata-chan, I will do that for you. What is it you wish to ask?" Naruto answered with slight frustration in his voice.

"Do you still love Ino-chan?"

**!**

"Do you still love Ino-chan?" Hinata asked once more in growing annoyance at Naruto's lack of response. After another minute or two Hinata began to ask again before she was interrupted.

"Do you still love Ino-ch…."

"Yes, yes, is that what you want to hear Hinata-chan? Yes I still love her, but I love you too and we're together again, so it doesn't matter whether I still love Ino-chan or not or if she loves me. Nothing is going to make me stop loving you and wanting to be with you…..forever. I would rather die than to hurt you Hinata-chan in anyway, so anything between Ino-chan and me, it's in the past and will stay that way. Now I've answered your question hime, please don't bring this subject up again. Now I've got to go talk to the others about their respective opponents in their upcoming fights. I'll see you later on this evening, I love you." Naruto answered in pained exasperation before placing a chaste kiss on Hinata's cheek and quickly exiting from the tent.

Hinata sat down and closed her eyes in contemplative thought.

'_Oh Naru-kun I love you too and I appreciate your loyalty and devotion to me, but Ino-chan loves you as much as I do. I'm afraid you've left us no recourse but to now show you how much we both love you.'_

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kakashi was quite tired when he entered his tent in the late evening. He had spent most of the day going over battle tactics and strategies with Kenpachi and Naruto with regards to their upcoming battles. And the night before the silver-haired Jounin had volunteered for all-night guard duty of the camp, while the majority of the people had attended a celebration marking the return of the Crimson Bandits from their training.

Kakashi would have liked to have said his noble gesture to help keep the encampment safe was out of gratitude for the hospitality he had been given by its inhabitants when he arrived. However, the one-eyed Jounin knew that was a lie and that his real reason for _guard duty_ was in an effort to avoid Kurenai. The two had yet to speak to one another since Kakashi had rescued the Jounin kunoichi from being attacked the day before. A rescue to which Kurenai didn't seem very appreciative of considering her angry and physical response to Kakashi, which even now left him very confused and a little angry. So, the infamous Copy-nin had gotten very little sleep the past couple of days and was looking forward to a blissful night's rest. As Kakashi threw down his Jounin vest and stripped off his shirt, he reached for the buckle of his pants; before a pair of soft and slender arms encircled his torso from behind and embraced him tightly.

His shinobi warrior instinct kicking in, Kakashi abruptly shrugged the person hugging him off his back and whirled around with a kunai in his hand ready to do battle. Needless to say the silver-haired Jounin was stunned to see Kurenai land unceremoniously on her rump onto his bedroll, as the kunoichi groused while rubbing her backside.

"Not the greeting I was expecting Kakashi."

"Better than the one I received from you yesterday."

Kurenai winced upon hearing the angry pained tone of Kakashi's voice. Looking up towards the silver-haired Jounin, it broke Kurenai's heart to see him turn away from her and grab a canteen before taking a drink from it. Without turning around to gaze upon Kurenai, Kakashi asked in a slightly bitter voice.

"What do you want Kurenai?"

"I, I wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened yesterday." The red-eyed kunoichi stammered, as contritely as she could.

"Hmph, sorry for what? I mean I guess I should be apologizing to you. Had I known I was interrupting something you wanted I never would have….."

**SLAP!**

Kakashi wasn't able to finish what he was going to say before Kurenai had unleashed a vicious right-cross slap to the masked Jounin's face while shouting with fury and tears welling in her eyes.

"Damn you Kakashi, don't you dare joke or trivialize about what almost happened to me yesterday. It's a nightmare all kunoichi live in fear of and is in no way or shape funny!"

Kakashi instantly regretted his dismissive attitude towards what had happened the day before. He immediately let go of the anger and hurt he had been feeling from Kurenai's response to his rescue and enveloped the Genjutsu mistress in a hug while repentantly saying.

"You're right Kurenai-chan, it's not something to joke about or dismiss frivolously….I'm sorry"

Kurenai struggled for a moment when Kakashi had suddenly hugged her, but ceased upon hearing his remorseful apology and returned the copy-nin's embrace, while burying her face into the crook of his neck. Kakashi felt the tears that streamed from Kurenai's face fall upon his shoulder before slowly rolling down his chest. The silver-haired Jounin also felt his body temperature begin to rise and the sweet fragrance of Kurenai's hair waft up to his nose, as he stroked her back in comfort. Kurenai herself was also beginning to feel a bit heated upon realizing she was pressed up against Kakashi's naked well-toned chest and torso. The musky scent his bare skin produced was almost overwhelming to the Leaf kunoichi who reluctantly broke away from Kakashi grasp and gazed into his eyes while saying.

"Please believe me Kakashi; I'm so sorry about how I reacted to you yesterday. I'm very grateful for what you did, even if I didn't properly show it."

"I don't understand Kurenai-chan, why did you react that way to me intervening? I wasn't expecting you to fall to your knees and bow to me in gratitude for what I did. But I also wasn't expecting a punch to the face for helping you either." Kakashi questioned, as he brushed a tear away from Kurenai's face with his thumb.

Kurenai's face blushed a bit as Kakashi brushed her tear away and she felt a bit flustered by the action and of his address of her with the suffix chan added to her name. Turning around in an attempt to hide her blush from the silver-haired Jounin, she stammered.

"I, I don't know why I reacted that way Kakashi? I guess I felt angry and ashamed at having to be rescued like that. I'm a Leaf village Jounin for Kami's sake! I should have been able to handle the situation myself, but I couldn't. So I lashed out at you for saving me because I was embarrassed at not being able to save myself. I, I don't like being your stereotypical damsel in distress who needs a man to always save her Kakashi. I worked hard to achieve the rank of Jounin and I was more furious at myself for letting that scum get the drop on me. I'm so sorry I took that anger I felt for myself and turned it onto you Kakashi-kun."

"Kakashi-kun?" Kakashi uttered in confusion.

Kurenai giggled slightly, before turning around to face her fellow Leaf Jounin and said.

"Yes, Kakashi-kun,…. I felt it was the proper way to address you since you've been referring to me as Kurenai-chan the past few minutes.

Now it was Kakashi's turn to blush slightly as he had not realized he had been doing that and he quickly turned around in an attempt to hide his blush from the crimson-eyed kunoichi while stammering.

"I'm, I'm sorry Kurenai-cha….Kurenai, I didn't realize I was doing that."

Kurenai's response was to once more embrace Kakashi from behind while rubbing her cheek on his naked back and closing her eyes while softly saying.

"You don't have to apologize for addressing me like that; I actually like it when you do Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi could finally take no more and quickly turned around while tearing off his mask, as his lips crashed down onto Kurenai's. The brunette kunoichi was stunned for a moment as the force of Kakashi's unexpected kiss took her by surprise. Needing to breathe, Kurenai opened her mouth to exhale which Kakashi took full advantage as his tongue slipped between her lips and it began to fiercely dance with her own. Kakashi eventually broke away from the passionate kiss and then assaulted Kurenai's neck and jaw line with his mouth. As he gently licked and nibbled at her neck, a small moan of pleasure escaped from Kurenai's mouth when she felt his hand reach around and tightly grasp her ass pulling her tight against him, while continuing to place soft, wet, and hot kisses from her ear to her collarbone. As Kakashi continued to leave kisses down her neck, Kurenai reached out to run her fingers through his soft touchable hair, while rubbing the back of his neck before pulling his face back up into a smoldering kiss once again. After a couple of minutes of their tongues ravaging each other Kurenai reluctantly broke away and Kakashi renewed his passionate attack on her neck by placing gentle featherlike kisses on it, as she arched her head back to expose more of her neck to him before saying in a rasping and panting voice.

"Ka-Kakashi-kun, I, I've fallen in love with you. But I need to know before we go any further if you feel the same. I don't want this to be a one-night stand."

Kakashi ceased his loving ministrations on Kurenai's neckline and pulled his head up to look directly into the crimson-colored eyes of the woman he held in his arms and stated with no uncertainty.

"Hai my crimson-eyed goddess, I do love you and I would be devastated if I thought this were to be a one-time occurrence between us. I want to be with you forever Kure-chan, if you would do me the honor and let me."

A lone tear of happiness rolled down Kurenai's cheek as she could hear no hesitation in his voice or sense any insincerity in what Kakashi said.

"I would like that very much Kakashi-kun." Kurenai lovingly replied, as she and Kakashi kissed once more and knelt down onto his bedroll, while removing each other's attire in a passionate frenzy.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**(Lol, fooled ya! I bet you thought that was going to be the lemon. No, this is the lemon, you have been warned.)**

Meanwhile, as Kurenai and Kakashi were settling in to take their relationship to a whole new level. Naruto trudged wearily into his tent and stripped off his shirt when he noticed a large chair placed in the center of the tent illuminated by some nearby candles. There was also a large ornamental rug the chair sat upon. The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki wondered what was going on when his breath hitched in his throat when Hinata stepped out of the darkness. The Hyuga woman was wearing an alluring lavender-colored lacy bra and thong set while holding a tray filled with various types of finger food before her. She motioned Naruto to sit down in the chair, which he happily complied with her request wondering excitedly what she had planned for the evening.

When Naruto sat in the chair, he felt like a king sitting upon a throne, as Hinata sat on his lap and kissed him lustfully before popping a piece of food into his mouth. Naruto quickly chewed and swallowed the delectable morsel and leaned in to kiss Hinata once more who pulled back slightly and said.

"Ah, ah, ah Naru-kun, they'll be time for that after dinner, aren't you hungry?"

"Ravenous Hina-chan, but not for food." Naruto huskily replied, while hungrily eying the woman on his lap.

Hinata blushed upon hearing this and it took all of her self-control not to let Naruto ravish her right then and there. However, Hinata knew she must stick to the plan and popped another piece of food into Naruto's mouth before squirming out of his grasp and saying in a sultry tone of voice.

"Well if that's the case, I want you to close your eyes."

Naruto quickly obeyed with a grin on his face and waited with eager anticipation of what Hinata was going to do next. Needless to say he was quite shocked when Hinata activated her Byakugan and quickly lashed out and struck several key tenketsu points on his arms making the limbs hang lifeless from his body.

"Hinata-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto groused while trying to get his arms to move, but to no avail.

Hinata leaned down and kissed Naruto to calm the agitated young man down before pulling out a handkerchief and tying it around his eyes and softly cooing.

"It's alright Naru-kun, I just want you to feel what's happening to you, but you can't look or touch until I tell you to."

For added emphasis the young Hyuga girl reached down and softly stroked Naruto's growing member through his pants that caused the blonde-haired man to cease his struggling and emit a small growl of pleasure. Hinata smiled at this reaction before looking across the room and nodded her head to signal the other person in the tent to approach.

Ino exhaled a deep breath and timidly walked over to where Naruto was sitting with Hinata. The Hyuga girl smiled sweetly at her friend, as she rose from her position sitting in his lap and allowed Ino to replace her. Ino looked nervously at Hinata before the Hyuga girl nodded her head in assurance to the blonde kunoichi. The Yamanaka heiress then leaned in and placed a soft tentative kiss on Naruto's lips. However, she was surprised at the ferocity of Naruto, as he swiftly deepened the kiss and forced his tongue into her mouth. After a moment, Ino returned his kiss with equal intensity, as her own tongue battled his for dominance.

As Ino continued kissing Naruto passionately while sitting on one of his legs, Hinata who was growing quite flustered didn´t want to be left out, so she sat on the other leg and started kissing his neck. After a minute, it finally registered in Naruto's brain that two sets of lips were now roaming his body and he hesitantly stammered in confusion.

"Hin-Hinata-chan?"

Both girls stopped what they were doing and nodded to one another knowing they had to reveal themselves to Naruto now. Hinata reached up and untied the blindfold around her true love's head and threw it to the side. Naruto rapidly blinked for a moment as if to clear his vision when he saw not only Hinata sitting in his lap, but Ino as well. And for the second time that night his breath hitched in his throat when he saw Ino was similarly dressed as Hinata was only her bra and thong set was fiery red in color. Before he could ask what was going on both women attacked his lips simultaneously and somehow all three of their lips met perfectly, as Naruto thought to himself.

'_Oh Kami, this can't be happening, I must be dreaming. I can't believe it, both Hina-chan and Ino-chan are kissing me together, and they're kissing each other to at the same time!_'

Similar thoughts were going through the minds of both Kunoichi's at the same time of Naruto's musings.

'_Damn I can't believe I'm doing this with Naruto-kun and Hinata-chan!' _Ino thought as her tongue alternated from exploring Naruto's mouth to Hinata's.

'_I can't believe how good this feels, this can't be happening. I'm kissing both Naru-kun and Ino-chan!' _Hinata thought with disbelief as her tongue traveled from Naruto's mouth to Ino's and then back again.

'_It's like one of pervy-sage's most perverted dreams coming true. Please let this not be a dream.' _Naruto silently pleaded to Kami above whilehe plundered both women's mouths with his tongue.

After several minutes of pleasurable shared lip-lock, the three moaning participants finally broke apart panting and gazed at one another before Naruto started to ask.

"Hina-chan, Ino-chan, what's going on here?"

It was Hinata who spoke up first and said.

"Naru-kun, I love you and Ino-chan loves you. And I know you love me and you also love her as well."

"But Hina-chan, you and I already talked about this earlier today; I won't hurt you by…"

A single finger to Naruto's lips from the Hyuga girl quickly silenced him, as she continued on.

"Don't interrupt, I wasn't finished yet. I appreciate your loyalty and devotion to me, but Ino-chan loves you as much as I do and I love Ino-chan to and she loves me. I couldn't bear the thought of knowing she was in pain because I'm with you Naru-kun. Ino-chan is my best friend; I couldn't have survived these last three years without her there to support me. Both of us think the three of us could be very happy together if given the chance, but you're being stubborn about it. So, I'm afraid you've left us no recourse but to now show you how much we both love you.'

Before Naruto utter any type of rebuttal or protest, Hinata straddled his legs and captured his lips once more before pulling away, to allow Ino to kiss him too.

"Oh Naruto-kun, I love you so much!" Ino moaned as she deepened the kiss, her tongue excitedly plundering every recess of his mouth until she had to pull away for air.

Meanwhile Hinata had been caressing every inch of Naruto's body she could reach. She licked his neck and nipped his earlobe, earning a moan from him and he turned his head and captured her lips again in a forceful kiss as Ino slipped her hand under the waistband of his pants and began stroking his rapidly hardening member. When Hinata moaned, Naruto took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and was groaning with gratification at what Ino's ministrations were doing to him.

"Please Hinata-chan, let me have some too!" The blonde kunoichi exclaimed, as she turned Naruto's head and kissed him once again.

As Ino passionately kissed Naruto, Hinata took the opportunity to slide her body down his, while kissing and licking a path down to his well defined abdomen where she grazed his navel with her teeth and swirled her tongue around it. The Hyuga woman smiled when she heard him gasp from this action. She took her own hand and joined Ino's actions in stroking the man they both loved before she slid back up, rubbing against him as she went.

"Naru-kun" Hinata cooed in a sexy tone of voice.

Naruto desperately wanted to touch Hinata and Ino with his hands, as he was being driven insane by the pleasure these two women were giving him. As he ravaged Ino's mouth with his, Hinata pulled the blonde kunoichi away from his mouth who whined in protest before she felt her head being turned and Hinata's lips came crashing down on her own and began kissing her passionately. Naruto's eyes grew wide as saucers in shock the sight before him, as he watched both women sitting upon his lap lip-locked in a fiery embrace, while both girls began fondling each other. It was the most erotic scene Naruto could ever imagine as he stared in a daze at what Hinata and Ino were doing with each other. However, he broke out of his haze when the two women stopped kissing, as they both turned their heads cheek to cheek to look at Naruto with lust filled eyes before descending down his body in unison.

Both kunoichi's kissed a path along his well-toned torso until they reached his pants, which they quickly removed and tossed aside. Ino and Hinata's eyes gleamed appreciatively as they gazed upon the enormous length and girth of Naruto's cock now fully aroused. Hinata began to place kisses along the shaft and lovingly cupped his balls. Ino's mouth began to salivate at the sight of seeing Naruto fully naked again. She hastily slid in next to Hinata as the Hyuga girl's lips quickly engulfed Naruto's cock in her mouth. After a few seconds of intense sucking, Hinata released his member and pulled Ino into another scorching kiss who moaned with desire, as she could taste Naruto's essence in the kiss.

Naruto's eyes rolled into the back of his head before he threw it back and savored the feelings he was receiving. The blonde-haired Jinchuuriki knew he couldn't take much more, as every swipe of a tongue brought him closer to losing it. Naruto attempted to remain in control, as he opened his eyes and gazed at Hinata and Ino. He watched as they kissed and suckled his cock bringing it to almost a painful aroused state. When he saw them lustfully kiss each other once again is when his willpower finally snapped. Suddenly, a brief red chakra flared through his body and opened all of the tenketsu points Hinata had previously closed. Both Kunoichi looked up in surprise before Naruto leaned forward and pushed them onto the rug with his now functioning arms before ripping their bras away with one swipe of his hands.

Both Hinata and Ino shivered with nervous excitement when they saw the feral almost predatory look of hunger in the depths of Naruto's eyes as he stared at them with wanton lust. Naruto quickly did a series of hand signs and erected a sound barrier jutsu around the tent before he loomed over both women and cupped a breast each hand. Naruto leaned down and took one of Ino's hardened nipples into his mouth and suckled gently on it. Ino gasped before moaning with pleasure and closed her eyes while wrapping her arms around his head to pull him tighter against her body. When Naruto then began licking her entire body, it was so intense Ino thought she might pass out, as she began to weep with joy at the sensations racing through her body.

For her part Hinata attempted to plaster her body along Naruto's trying to gain more contact with it. She watched Ino's contorted looks of delight spread across her face as Naruto lavished her body with his tongue. Almost frothing with desire and needing some attention the Hyuga woman reached out pulled Naruto to her. Naruto then began alternating from one girl to the other, as he licked Hinata's neck, leaving little nips in his wake causing her to shudder and moan. Ino quickly rolled over and kissed Hinata, as Naruto worked his charms on the Hyuga girl.

When Naruto switched his attention back to Ino, Hinata slid down and removed Ino's thong before parting her legs. She teased and kissed all around the sensitive flesh before giving the Yamanaka girls sex a long swipe of her tongue which caused Ino to scream out in pleasure. Naruto saw what Hinata had done and followed suit. He slid down Hinata's body and tore away her lavender colored thong and spread her legs before causing the Hyuga heiress to scream with passionate abandon, as he licked her folds. Naruto inserted two fingers and began to rhythmically pump them in and out stroking Hinata's inner lips and making her moan. After a few minutes of this Hinata knew she had enough and pushed Naruto away from her quivering sex before rising on her hands and knees over Ino and presenting him her luscious backside. Naruto quickly maneuvered behind Hinata and stroked his cock a few times before lining the head up at her entrance. As Hinata loomed over Ino she leaned down and kissed the blonde girl before lowering her head and attacking Ino's pussy once more.

As Hinata licked and sucked on Ino's sex she couldn't believe how sweet it tasted, it was almost addictive. She then turned her attention to Ino's clit and gave it a series quick little sucks before enveloping it with her mouth. As Hinata he gently sucked on it, she simultaneously flicked her tongue over and around it in rapid succession.

"Hinata-chan!" Ino cried out after this action and the girl knew she was close to her climax.

Upon hearing Ino shout out her name, Hinata's movements turned a little more aggressive and her tongue began to lash out with harder strokes. Ino clutched at her breasts and pulled on her nipples as Hinata pleasured her, while her finger found its way into her mouth to act as a gag to stifle her screams. When she felt Hinata's renewed vigorous assault upon her clit and the Hyuga woman groan against the hardened bundle of nerves the Yamanaka girl lost all control. She let loose a high-pitched scream and her orgasm exploded into Hinata's mouth, while Ino's entire body shook with satisfaction.

"Ohhhh Kamiiiiiii, yes Hinata, yes, I'm cumminggggggg!"

Upon the release of Ino's orgasm, Naruto immediately plunged his cock to the hilt inside Hinata who threw her head back in a silent scream. As always with Naruto, Hinata felt she had never been so full and never been so stretched in her entire life. The Hyuga woman was panting, as she tried to get adjusted to his size before he began to move. She barely had enough time to brace herself as he began pounding away furiously from behind, as the sound of their skin smacking together was embarrassingly loud. A moan escaped from Hinata's lips as he reached around to fondle her swaying breasts. As the orgasm building within Hinata began to grow with every stroke, she began to push back against his thrusts increasing the pleasure they both were feeling.

Naruto growled out with desire when he felt Hinata slam back into him with every stroke and he began thrusting with even greater intensity than before. A small smile spread across Hinata's face and she moaned loudly when she felt Naruto drive into her with renewed vigor. Hinata knew Naruto always got excited when they used this position, while she preferred to be on top, looking down at him. She often wondered if it was because of some subtle influence of the Kyuubi no Youko within him that always made him so energized in this position. However, at that moment the reason for Naruto's increased vigor in this position was a moot point, as Hinata realized she was quickly approaching her own climax. Naruto reached around with one hand to caress her clit when he felt Hinata's inner walls begin to squeeze his manhood even more with every stroke. Finally, the Hyuga woman couldn't hold back anymore and screamed her lover's name, as something seemed to explode deep within her.

"Naru-Kunnnnnnnnnn!"

As Hinata yelled, her whole body shook in the throes of her release and she nearly collapsed forward onto Ino, but Naruto held her up before gently lowering her onto her stomach next to the Yamanaka girl. Naruto then spread Hinata's legs a little more and renewed his assault on her warm moist pussy causing more screams of pleasure to erupt from her mouth. With one final violent thrust, Naruto buried himself completely into Hinata and held himself tightly against her grunting loudly as he came. Hinata could feel his weight pressed against her as he twitched inside her, releasing stream after stream of his hot seed.

Naruto kissed her shoulder gently as he pulled his still aroused length from her, smiling when he heard Hinata shudder and whimper with protest. He crawled on all fours until he hovered over Ino. She looked up at him with adoration and love in her eyes and he smiled at her. Cupping her cheek, he kissed the blonde kunoichi deeply before lowering his body onto hers. Naruto pulled Ino's legs around his waist and he drove into her in one swift motion. He paused to allow Ino to get reacquainted with his size, before moving in a slow yet ever increasing pace within her.

Before too long, Ino was matching his pace and writhing beneath him in ecstasy. Naruto could feel Ino's nails rake down his back and knew she was ready for more and began pounding into her at a much faster rate. As Naruto gazed upon her face, her eyes widened and once again she brought her hand up to her mouth to bite on her finger in an attempt to stifle her scream, which Naruto saw and commented with love and concern.

"You don't have remain silent Ino-chan, let it out, cum for me."

Ino felt her body arch off the ground, as the most wonderful sensations erupted and spread throughout her body, as she screamed.

"Oh Kamiiiiiiii, I love you so much Naruto-kun!"

Naruto held her tightly, as he felt Ino's pussy tighten almost painfully around his cock and with one final thrust; Naruto buried himself into her, grunting loudly as he came for the second time, as the two lovers rode out their mutual orgasms together. When Naruto felt Ino finally relax, he released her and removed her legs from his waist. He turned back to gaze at Hinata who had been lying next to them and watching the two blondes make love. When she caught Naruto's gaze upon her, Hinata blushed and Naruto smiled while thinking to himself.

'_That damn adorable blush of hers, I just can't resist it.'_

Naruto could already feel life returning to his cock as he stared at Hinata's naked splendor before he leaned over and kissed her passionately and ran his hand softly along her body to prepare her. However, Hinata was having none of that. After the first round, she was ready for more, as she pushed him onto his back and straddled his manhood.

Naruto slipped into her with ease and she arched her back reveling in the feel of him. Hinata set a slow pace, while bringing his hands up to cup her large breasts, as she ran her hands all over his muscled chest. Naruto watched Hinata as she rode his member, her breasts flopping up and down from the force of her driving herself down onto him. The Hyuga woman then threw her head back, exposing her neck. The sight of this fueled Naruto's blood and he sat up enough to bite her there marking her as his before soothing the love-bite with his tongue. When Hinata's lavender-colored eyes gazed into Naruto's obsidian eyes glazed over with lust for her it drove her closer to the edge. She leaned back, taking in his full length even deeper and started to rock her hips harder. Hinata was coming close to climaxing again and she wanted Naruto to cum with her.

"Please Naru-kun, cum with me, I want feel you!" Hinata pleaded breathlessly.

Naruto put his hands on her waist and gripped Hinata tightly lifting her up and pulling her down faster than she had been doing it. As he slammed into her mercilessly, Hinata gasped with pleasure and she let him take over the ride, knowing he would get them to their release faster. She enjoyed the feeling letting him take control, as she never could have reached this speed on her own. Suddenly, Hinata felt a tightening in the pit of her stomach and she cried out his name as she came.

"Naru-Kunnnnnnnnnn!"

Hinata's climax triggered Naruto's and he surged forcefully upwards and spilled his seed into her. Stars seemed to explode in his eyes as he shuddered and panted heavily, trying to regain control. Hinata held him tightly as he rode out his orgasm and kissed him tenderly, while she whispered words of love and adoration to him. After awhile, she slid off his manhood and laid her head down on his chest. Ino followed suit and also rested her head upon his chest, as Naruto wrapped his arms around both of them. As the three lovers lay silently on rug basking in the glow of their love making, it was Hinata who spoke first and asked.

"Naru-kun, I love you and Ino-chan loves you and we know that you love the both of us. So do you think you can give us the chance to become a family?"

Naruto gazed down and the two women looking up at him with love and hope reflected in their eyes and sighed before saying.

"There are probably a dozen reasons why I should say no, but looking at both you and Ino-chan right now I just can't seem to think of any. If you're ok with this Hina-chan and Ino-chan is ok with it, then I guess we can give it a try."

Both Ino and Hinata squealed with delight and began kissing Naruto all over his face before both girls snuggled up to his chest once again and all three of them drifted off into a peaceful and happy slumber.

**(End of Lemon)**

**XXXXXXXXXX **

"What is it?" Sasuke complained with irritation at being awakened so early in the morning.

Rubbing his eyes he saw Momo standing in his tent looking down to the ground while nervously wringing her hands. Sasuke felt a bit ashamed at venting his annoyance at the young girl and stated apologetically while rising from his bedroll.

"I'm sorry Momo; I didn't mean to snap at you like that. What is it you need?"

"I was sent to inform you Uchiha-san that…eeep!" Momo began to say while looking up only to stop and blush furiously, as she saw Sasuke standing before her clad only in his bikini brief underwear.

Quickly turning around in an attempt to hide her embarrassment Sasuke suddenly realized the state of his dress and chuckled with amusement before grabbing his pants and putting them on while saying.

"I apologize again Momo; I didn't mean to upset you. Now what is it you wish to tell me?"

"You, you didn't upset me Uchiha-san, I was just…..surprised." The young raven-haired girl stammered, as she hesitantly turned around to face Sasuke once again.

"What did I tell you about calling me Uchiha-san, just call me Sasuke ok."

"I'm sorry Uchiha…..I mean Sasuke. I was sent to inform you that the guards discovered two intruders attempting to sneak into the camp 15 minutes ago."

"So why inform me?"

"I was told to inform you because the two intruders bear the same symbol on that metal plate you wear around your forehead. The guards felt that a high-ranking member of Naruto-sama's comrades from his home village might be needed to figure out what to do with these prisoners. One of the prisoners injured several guards before he was finally subdued."

"Hmmm, you say all the intruders wore a Hitai-ate the same as mine."

"Hai Sasuke."

"Well chances are they are from my village, but I'm not the highest-ranking member of my comrades. We should go inform my former Sensei Kakashi and let him decide what to do." Sasuke stated, as he finished putting on his shirt before he and Momo exited the tent and made their way over to Kakashi's.

Upon reaching the silver-haired Jounin's tent, Sasuke opened the flap and strolled in followed closely behind by Momo and he announced.

"Kakashi-Sensei I think we've got a situation that demands your atten…."

Sasuke suddenly stopped speaking and froze at the sight before him. There before him was a naked Kakashi with an equally naked Kurenai lying on a bedroll with their arms and legs entwined around one another holding each other close as they slept. A squeak from Momo who immediately blushed and slapped her hands over her eyes snapped Sasuke out of his shock at seeing these two people together in such an intimate position as he thought to himself.

'_The Ice-Queen and the perverted Cyclops, I never saw that coming.' _

Sasuke turned around and quickly ushered Momo out of the tent before saying.

"Well Momo, it appears Kakashi is indisposed at the moment. I guess we should go and inform Naruto of the situation with the intruders."

A nod from the young girl indicated her acceptance of Sasuke's decision and the two of them began walking over to Naruto's tent. Upon reaching it, they were stopped by two guards who stated.

"Naruto-sama gave orders he is not to be disturbed."

"I don't care what the dobe ordered; he's going to want to know about this as soon as possible." Sasuke groused with annoyance at the guard.

"I'm sorry Uchiha-san, but I have my orders."

"You know, if I wanted to enter the tent, do you two honestly believe you could stop me?"

A grim look spread look spread across the guard's faces, as they knew they wouldn't be able to stop him. Sasuke saw this look and stated with assurance.

"I will take full responsibility for disturbing Naruto-sama if it will ease your concern."

Both guards looked to one another and nodded their heads before allowing Sasuke to open the tent flap and walk in followed closely behind by Momo as he announced.

"Hey dobe, I think we've got a prob…"

For the second time in the last 10 minutes, Sasuke ceased speaking mid-sentence and froze at the sight before him. There lay Naruto asleep in all of his naked glory with his arms wrapped protectively around an equally naked Hinata and Ino who slept with their heads resting upon Naruto's chest and their legs intertwined around his. Once again, a squeak of shock from Momo who furiously blushed and slapped her hands over her eyes broke Sasuke out of his shock at seeing this sight.

'_The dobe with both of them…..at the same time….how the hell did he accomplish that?'_ Sasuke thought to himself with a little confusion, admiration, and a twinge of jealousy before looking over to Momo and thinking.

'_Damn, that blush of Momo's is pretty cute, I think I'm beginning to understand why Naruto thinks Hinata's blush is so sexy.'_

However, Sasuke decided to ponder about himself and Momo later before he led the obviously embarrassed raven-haired girl out of the tent and said.

"Well Momo, it seems like Naruto-sama is indisposed as well. Take me to where the prisoners are being held. I will decide what to do with them until Naruto and Kakashi are …..available."

When Sasuke and Momo arrived at where the intruders were being held, the first sight he saw was of Kiba lying face down with his hands tied behind his back and several guards with their swords directed towards him. The Uchiha then turned his attention to the Inuzuka's companion and his eyes fell upon the pink hair of the individual he had known most of his life. Sasuke's onyx-colored eyes narrowed when they met the gaze of Sakura's emerald-colored eyes. He inadvertently released a wave of killing intent, as he no longer saw the girl he once loved and was going to marry. Now all he saw was the girl who had played him for a fool for over five years and if there's one thing people should know, this Uchiha does not like to be made a fool by anyone. As he greeted her in a voice filled with spite and malice, Sakura actually flinched.

"Hello...Sakura."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Authors Note from Kingkakashi: **I just wanted to say the over two-month delay in updating this story is completely my fault. Between co-writing this and my other ongoing writing projects, it's difficult to stay on top of everything. However, to make it up to all of you for your patience, this is the longest chapter I've ever written for this story with an amazing lemon included. I would like to thank my fellow co-author NeonZangetsu for the fight scene he wrote to kick off the chapter. As to the Nar/Hin/Ino lemon, if it wasn't amazing please don't be too brutal in your reviews about it. It's only the third lemon I've ever written and the first one that involved more than two people. I can tell you that Naruto certainly had more fun in the lemon then I had writing the damn thing, lol. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed our chapter update and please check out some of our other stories when you have a chance.

Now, please be kind and leave precious valuable reviews on this story.

Thanks and take it easy!

_**Kingkakashi**_


	28. This is it for Now

**Sorry if I got all of you excited by this sudden post. First, a moment of silence. For all those in japan that have lost their lives to the tsunami and earthquake that has devastated the northeastern coast, and all those left to carry on in their stead and searh for survivors. My thoughts and prayers go out to all those who have been affected by this terrible cataclysm. I know that words alone cannot express their grief, their pain, their loss, or all the families that are suffering there now, but may they find peace in the afterlife, for those of you who believe, and those that don't.**

**All those who have suffered...our hearts and thoughts go out to you.**

**...**

**Well, I suppose I should start writing, then**

_**I'm afraid I also have a said bit of news for you all. Due to health issues on my part, My Purpose is hereby being adopted by KingKakashi. Do not fear! I am keeping the original, and he will continue where we (fellow and wonderful co-author that he is) have left off, and I may update the original version, which will be left on the site and with a new ending, even. Kingkakashi, its been great working with ya, my man! Hopefully we can do this again sometime when I'm not getting all these damnable surgies done on me...so there you all have it, my official word of permission to him, and do not worry, the adopted My Purpose will not be a carbon copy of the original because, well, KK is one helluva writer, and much better than me. I MAY continue the original once (maybe even with a different ending) once I'm healthy again, but as I am now...I still want this fic to have an ending and KK has so generously offered to do that.**_

_**ALSO ABOUT THE SITE..**_

**There's a solution to the updating that I have found recently with the help of a friend. ****If the error pops up when you try to go to the properties of a story to update, then swap the word "property" out with "content" ****That bypassess the property page where people are receiving the error. It only helps for updating, but I thought you might want to know that, as i am sending this to all those on my faves list =D**

_**Thank you so very, very much you guys and gals have been wonderful.**_


End file.
